Kismet
by MyImmortal329
Summary: At 35, Carol Morgan is a single mom and pretty happy with her life. Her best friend, however, thinks it's time she gets back in the dating crowd. She sets her up on a blind date, but she finds much more than she ever imagined when she meets the handsome, blue-eyed Daryl Dixon. (Caryl) (AU/No ZA)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no character from The Walking Dead.

Summary: At 35, Carol Morgan is a single mom. Her best friend thinks it's time for her to get back in the dating crowd and sets her up on a blind date. What Carol finds when she meets the handsome blue-eyed Daryl Dixon is much more than she ever expected.

AU/No ZA

Kismet

Chapter 1

Carol Morgan considered herself to be a lucky woman. At thirty-five, she had the good fortune to own a house and a car, and she was lucky enough to have a pretty solid group of friends and a good paying job with very flexible hours. The fact that she was most proud of, however, was that she was the mother of very rambunctious, very adventurous four-year-old twins. Sam and Sophia were the loves of her life, and her most cherished memories were of bringing them into the world and watching them begin to grow into the amazing little people they were.

She had been lucky in life, in work, in motherhood, but when it came to love, Carol had shied away. Her last relationship, over five years ago, had ended badly. She had almost married Ed Peletier, but he had at least had the decency to show his true colors before she took that fated walk down the aisle. She'd dodged a bullet, for sure.

So today, as she took a long lunch to meet her best friend at their favorite café she felt her stomach twisted in knots. Michonne had called her with a "great idea." Michonne's "great ideas" often involved trying to set Carol up with a man. Last month, she'd set her up with Phillip Blake, a somewhat handsome man with a smile that eerily reminded her of Ed's in the beginning. One look into his eyes had sent a shiver down her spine, and not in a good way. She'd excused herself to go to the bathroom, and, a fact that she was not exactly proud of, had hailed a cab and immediately called Michonne asking her what exactly she'd been under the influence of when she'd thought they'd make a good match.

Michonne was seated at their usual table by the window, and she flashed Carol a wide grin, waving her over as Carol rolled her eyes and shook her head. Michonne gave her that "get your ass in here now" look, and Carol obliged, politely telling the hostess that greeted her that she was Michonne's lunch date.

"Alright, unless it's Liam Neeson, I want no part of it," Carol muttered, sliding into the seat across from Michonne's. Michonne made a face and brought her wine glass to her lips, taking a sip.

"What is it with you and Liam Neeson?"

"The accent," Carol said, batting her eyelashes. "He's very tall and handsome, too, but mostly, the accent." Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers."

"Who's begging? You're the one that's desperate for me to meet a man."

"Carol, I mean this in the sweetest, most delicate way possible, but you haven't had sex in five years, and you need…"

"Excuse me?!" Carol scoffed, nearly spitting out her own sip of wine. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and if you'd gotten any, I'd have been the first to know about it." Michonne raised an eyebrow. "It's true. I know you." Carol sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm picky," she muttered.

"Face it, Carol. You've given up on men."

"I have not!" Carol insisted. "Just because I chose to take matters into my own hands doesn't mean I've given up on the idea of having a relationship with a man someday."

"You're the woman who, at thirty, decided she was unlovable and would never be wanted by any man. Face it, sweetie, after Ed, you were kind of a mess."

"You remember Ed, right?" Carol asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, let me see. Possessive, controlling asshole who was wandering into abusive territory? How could I forget that charmer?" Michonne rolled her eyes. "And the losers you dated on the rebound weren't much better. I can see why you thought your only option was getting a sperm donor." Carol looked around, seeing a few people look up from their meals, stare at her and then quickly go back to their food. "Now, don't get me wrong, I think having Soph and Sammy has done wonders for you, but Carol, you were thirty when you got pregnant, and…"

"Ok, you don't have to remind me," Carol pointed out. "I remember it all in excruciating detail. Every leg cramp, every craving, every contraction." Carol sighed heavily and took another drink of her wine. "Look, I wasn't desperate. I thought about it for a long time. I poured over hundreds of donor files. I stared at their pictures, and I actually tried to think about what kind of men they really were. What kind of man actually goes down to a sperm bank and willingly does…_that…_into a cup? There were doctors and lawyers and teachers. All kinds. Who did I want my kid to be? What did I want my kid to know about the guy that helped make them? I drove myself crazy, Mich. You remember."

"I remember," Michonne laughed. "And then you called me at four in the morning and told me you made your decision. Boom. Next thing I know, I was getting my hand bruised in the waiting room. I swear you're stronger than you look." Carol grinned at that.

"The point is, I wanted to be a mom, and I didn't want to just wait for the right guy to fall into my path. I didn't want to be _that_ woman that waits and waits until the right time, only to find the right guy and find out she can't have kids, because she waited too long." Carol shrugged her shoulders. "My kids are my life, and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"And you're an awesome mom, Carol. I swear, I don't know how you do it, but you do it. And you deserve to have somebody who can help you share the burden. I'm not saying the kids are a burden, but financially, emotionally? Sometimes it's nice not to have to do it alone."

"Easy for you to say. Mrs. Rick Grimes."

"Hey," Michonne pointed out, raising her eyebrows, "it's not as easy as it looks." Michonne giggled, and Carol smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, go and throw your amazing sex life in my face."

"Alright, look," Michonne sighed, "Rick's high school buddy is coming to town tonight. He lives up in New York."

"Oh great. Let me guess? He's crazy about Starbucks and hanging out in museums pretending he knows what every piece of art represents."

"Daryl?" Michonne snorted. "He's from Georgia, born and raised. He moved to New York when he got a really good job offer at a custom bike shop. He makes a shit ton of money, but he's just…Daryl."

"You've met him?" Carol asked.

"No. I've seen pictures of him and Rick back in school. He rocked the mullet, hard core." Carol grimaced. "But, Rick assures me the mullet days are long gone. Besides, Rick rocked the mullet, too. Those were the days, right?"

"God," Carol snorted.

"Look, Rick says Daryl's a really nice guy. He had a pretty bad upbringing, but he spent a lot of time with the Grimes'. He turned out to be a good guy, nothing like his older brother, who I'm pretty sure is in prison right now."

"This gets better and better," Carol groaned.

"Come on. Please, give the guy a chance. He's thinking of moving back here, soon, and he's in town for the weekend. Rick's with him right now."

Carol had to admit her friend was pushing pretty hard for this meeting to happen. "You really want me to meet this guy?"

"I don't think there's any harm in it. Get a babysitter. Get Tara! Oh, Tara's great with the kids."

"Tara taught Sammy how to burp the alphabet," Carol snorted.

"But you love her."

"Why do you always push babysitting off on Tara? She's not the only friend of mine capable of watching the kids. Hint, hint."

"Hey, I've got my own to deal with. You try raising a teenager, a toddler and a baby. Not easy." Carol smirked at her and shook her head.

"You really want this to happen, don't you?"

"Tara will be at your house at seven. Daryl will pick you up at seven fifteen." Michonne flashed her phone at Carol.

"You already told Tara I was going on a date?!"

"You have to say yes," Michonne said with a shit-eating grin.

"Fine," Carol said with an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. Yes."

...

"Perfect. I'll tell him. Alright. Love you. Bye." Rick Grimes had the biggest grin on his face, and the fact that he'd been talking to his wife on the phone for the last five minutes making plans for Daryl Dixon to go on a date with some woman he'd never met was giving Daryl the urge to knock his friend on his ass.

"Tell me what?" Daryl muttered, bending over the front of Rick's police cruiser, pulling the dip stick out. "Quart low." He proceeded to start doing Rick's oil change.

"You're picking your date up at seven fifteen tonight."

"God damn it," Daryl muttered. "Why the hell can't you tell your wife to stop meddlin' in other people's business?"

"It's Michonne's best friend. Carol's a lovely woman. She's a mom. She's your age. She's got a couple kids, and, don't you ever tell Michonne I said this, but she's gorgeous." Daryl poked his head up in interest. "I'm tellin' you, man, I met Carol before I met Michonne, and I swear to God, I could have fallen in love with her."

"Then why don't _you_ take her out and leave me alone?"

"C'mon. How long's it been since you went out and had a good time with a woman?" Daryl muttered something unintelligible and snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I forgot. You don't date. Emotions get in the way of all the hot sex you _aren't_ havin' right?"

"Fuck off," Daryl muttered. "Just don't have time for women, s'all."

"Which is why tonight is perfect. You're in town for the weekend, and you're just going to take her out and have a good time. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Daryl said nothing. He just worked on the car, and Rick sighed. "C'mon. Michonne's already got it all set up. Seriously. All you have to do is show up at her house and show her a good time."

"She knows I don't live here, right?"

"Michonne told her you were probably movin' back."

"That ain't a done deal, man."

"Woman with kids, she's gonna be lookin' for somethin' that…I ain't sure I got to offer."

"Christ, Daryl, you're not marrying the woman. It's a date. You know, that thing where two people go out for dinner? Talk? Maybe even some blind, hot sex with no strings attached at the end?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What, you're married now, so you gotta enjoy life through all your single friends?" Daryl snorted. Rick chuckle and crossed his arms, leaning against his police cruiser.

"C'mon, man. Whaddya say? Just one date?"

Daryl sighed heavily and wiped his hands on his jeans, smudging them with oil.

"Fine. One date. And I swear to God, if she turns out to be some crazed stalker like that chick you set me up with senior year, you're gonna pay." Rick snorted at that and shook her head.

"I promise, man. Carol's great. Only thing you've got to worry about is falling on your face and tripping over your words when you see her."

"Michonne know about this little crush of yours?"

"Aw, shut up," Rick chuckled. "I love my wife. My wife's the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. She's got the patience of a saint to put up with Carl and to take on Judith when she's got Andre. Lori up and ran out on me, and…well, I just don't know what I'd do without her. Carol's her friend, and that makes her special to me. But she's beautiful, Daryl. She's a good person. Fun. Her live revolves around her kids and her work, but you get her talking, and you're gonna love her."

"Fine, I'll go," Daryl finally conceded. "Just give me her address and tell me what the hell I'm s'posed to wear."

"Shit, I know better than to get you in a suit. You're taking her out for a burger and then you're going to a bar to play pool."

"Your perfect, gorgeous, mom-friend goes to bars?"

"She can kick your ass around a pool table, too," Rick said with a nod. Daryl considered this for a moment. The idea was pretty intriguing, and though he absolutely loathed the idea of being set up on a blind date, the more Rick talked about Carol, the more interested he was in seeing her. Rick was a good buddy and rarely let him down. He just hoped that this Carol wasn't setting her hopes too high. The last thing he knew about was relationships, and he hadn't been in one for very long ever in his entire life.

"Fine," Daryl said with a chuckle. "What'd ya say her name is again?"

"Carol. Carol Morgan."

"Alright. Well, I sure hope Michonne told her not to expect some fancy dinner date, 'cause that ain't me."

"Trust me. That's not Carol, either," he promised. "Now, shut up and fix my car."

...

"Mommy, you look pretty," Sophia said with a grin as Carol ran her fingers through her short, graying hair. She'd put a little styling gel in it, so it spiked slightly all around. That, mixed with the hint of makeup she'd applied, looked pretty satisfactory. She wasn't much for makeup and spending too much time fussing in the mirror, but tonight, she was a little anxious, not certain what Rick had told his friend about her.

She smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt. It was a light blue top that she's tucked into her jeans. Michonne had strictly forbidden her from wearing the dreaded mom jeans that were tucked away in the closet. Instead, she'd insisted on a pair of low risers, which Carol normally abhorred. But with her shirt tucked in, she didn't feel so self-conscious. She topped off the ensemble with jacket that matched the jeans. Michonne had told her not to dress for anything fancy, and she hoped there'd been no miscommunication. The last thing she wanted was to answer the door and see a man standing there with flowers and a tux, when she was all dressed to go to a damned square dance.

"Mommy, Tara's here!" Sam called from downstairs. Carol felt like every nerve in her body had suddenly jumped to life, and her stomach was twisting into knots.

"I look ok?" Carol asked, doing a final turn in front of the mirror.

"Yep," Sophia said with a nod. "Can I wear some makeup too?"

"Not until you're much older," Carol replied, patting her daughter on the head. "And even then? We'll have to see." Sophia giggled and followed her mother out of the room and rushed ahead of her down the stairs. "Sophia, be careful! How many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs?"

"Sorry, Mommy!" Sophia called over her shoulder as she rushed to the door. She waited for her mother's permission to open the door, and when Carol gave her a little nod, she opened it, and Tara Chambler stood there with her book bag slung over one shoulder. Tara was considerably younger than Carol and Michonne. She was a senior at the university downtown, but she'd been a temp at Carol's office and had developed a pretty good relationship with her a few years back.

"Oh crap, you guys aren't in bed yet?" Tara teased, stepping into the house. Carol sighed, exasperated. "I mean, poop. Not crap. Don't say crap, kids." Sam giggled from the couch, and Sophia hurried over to join him there watching cartoons.

"Thanks for doing this," Carol said a bit glumly.

"Hey, what's with the sad face? C'mon, it's a date! It's not a funeral."

"I hate leaving them," Carol admitted.

"Seriously? Everything Michonne's told me about him is just…well, let's just say that if you _don't_ make the walk of shame home tonight, I'll be so disappointed."

"Tara!" Carol hissed, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Seriously, he's a major hottie. If I swung that way, I'd be all over that." Tara winked, and Carol quirked an eyebrow.

"You've seen him?"

"Oh yeah." Tara lowered her voice. "Totally fuckable, you know, if you're into fucking guys, which, well, obviously, you are."

"Oh God," Carol groaned. "You did not just say that."

"I did, and I refuse to take it back."

"Let me see a picture."

"No! Do you not get the idea of a blind date? It's going to be love at first sight. I'm not going to take away from that moment when you both see each other for the first time and your hearts beat out of your chests all cartoon style. I'm totally booking the banquet hall down town for your spring wedding." Tara sighed dramatically.

"Oh stop. It's one date."

"Mmmhmm," Tara said with a nod. "And you're gonna love this guy. From what I've seen and heard, he's nothing like any of the guys you've dated. And, trust me, that's a great thing." Carol sighed and gave a conceding nod.

Tara made her way into the living room, getting comfy on the couch.

"There's money on the counter if you guys want pizza."

"I figure pizza, a few beers, that'll knock 'em right out." Carol narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You know I'm kidding, right?" Carol was beginning to pace now. "Calm down."

"Yeah, Mommy, calm down," Sophia urged. "It's _just_ a date."

"You're _just_ four," Carol pointed out. "What do you think a date is?" Sophia looked at Sam and then at Tara before looking back at her mother.

"Well, it's where the man pays for your food, and then you have to kiss him, because that's how you say thank you. And then you get married, and we all live in a castle and live happily ever after." Carol couldn't help but smile at her daughter's innocent imagination.

"Sweetie, if only life were that simple," Carol said with a sigh. And then the doorbell rang. Tara looked at the clock.

"Oh ,he's early! Very nice," she said with a wink. Carol took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "You're great. You look hot, and you're going to be you and be great, and everything will be fun."

"Stop talking now, please?" Carol requested as she nervously walked toward the door, her knees feeling like they were made of rubber. She reached for the doorknob, and she took a few shaky gulps of air. She expected to see the sex on legs that Tara had described. She expected to see a redneck wearing a shirt with cutoff sleeves and a bandana around his head. She honestly expected absolutely anything, but the last thing she expected when she opened the door was to stare right at the face she'd stared at five years ago when she'd made a very important decision. The last thing she expected was to be staring into the eyes of the father of her children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow, thank you so much for the overwhelming positivity in the reviews for this so far! I wasn't expecting such a huge response! This is officially the second fanfic I've attempted as AU without the zombie apocalypse, and I really love the idea of putting these characters in such different situations. I hope you all continue to read. Let me know how you like it! Thanks so much._

Carol's mouth dropped open slightly, and she felt the heat in her cheeks as his eyes bore into hers. He was staring at her, his express a mix of pleasant surprise that his date was attractive and of desire as his gaze moved from her face all the way down to her toes, giving her a good once over. Apparently, he liked what he saw, but the look on Carol's face gave nothing away. She looked startled, stunned, and as she pushed her way out the door without even inviting him in, he wondered if maybe this was one huge mistake.

"You Carol?"

"Uh, yeah. You're…you're Daryl? Rick's friend, Daryl?"

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said slowly, catching her breath, her gaze fixing on his face, suddenly seeing Sam's nose and Sophia's dark blonde hair. "Um, are you ready?" Daryl nodded, feeling his stomach twisting into knots as Carol's stiff form walked briskly next to him. He wondered exactly when the fun Carol that Rick had told him so much about was going to appear, because this woman seemed scared to death. Not of him, but of something, and as first dates went, this one already wasn't going so well.

He sighed heavily and opened the door to the pickup.

"Thanks," she managed, quickly scooting into the seat and reaching for her belt. Daryl lingered there for a moment before shutting the door and moving around the truck to climb in and head off toward Vinny's, a local burger joint.

She was tense on the other side of the truck, and he thought for a moment about turning around and taking her home, but he pushed through his reservations and decided that she might just be as nervous as he was.

"How long have you known Rick?" he offered, hoping somehow he could get her talking. Rick was certainly right about her being a beautiful woman, but she clearly wasn't comfortable with him.

"Um, Rick? Maybe six or seven years? He's a good friend."

"Yeah."

"You two went to high school together, huh?"

"He kept my ass out of trouble," Daryl said with a chuckle. "Wasn't surprised at all when he told he me wanted to be a cop."

"Oh." Carol's mouth felt dry. She was trying to decide if she should just ask him to turn around and take her home or if she should just go. She couldn't deny that Tara was absolutely right about the fact that this man was gorgeous. But she was having the hardest time wrapping her head around the fact that this man was the father of her children. For four years, he'd been some face on a piece of paper, some set of statistics, some factor in her decision to have children. She'd been attracted to his face, a younger version of the one he wore now. His hair had been shorter then, but he'd had the slightest patch of grey in his beard, just like now. It was unmistakable. This was him. This was the man who helped make her a mother, and he had no idea.

"You hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes," she said with a nervous smile. She chewed her lip and watched as the passing cars rushed by. She heard him clear his throat, and she felt a heat flush her cheeks. She realized she was coming off as disinterested or maybe even cold, but he had no idea the thoughts running through her head. And to top it all off, he smelled amazing. A little bit like tobacco, a little bit like cologne and soap. She'd never been the kind of woman to be attracted to a smoker, but when he peered at her from beneath the fringe of hair that fell into his face, she felt a spark run through her straight to her core.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You have kids?" She jumped at his question. "Rick said you did."

"Yeah. I have four-year-old twins." She curled her fingers up anxiously in her lap. "They're great. I love being a mom." _And, by the way, you're their biological father. I'm sure you have no idea, and you just might have twenty other kids out there with that hair and those eyes and…how is this even happening right now?_

Daryl noticed the way her hands fidgeted, and he decided that she was more likely nervous, and he decided that maybe this date would turn out well after all. Maybe when they got to the diner, she'd loosen up a little. Here he'd been thinking he'd be the awkward one, and he felt bad that she was so anxious, but he felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one.

They were at the diner in no time, and as they walked up to the doors, Carol stopped, and he turned to her.

"You alright?"

"Look, we don't have to do this," Carol offered. "I told Michonne I'd come, because she's my friend, and I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Look, lady, if you don't wanna be here, you don't gotta make excuses. Just tell me, and I'll take you home." His voice was a little gruff, and Carol raised an eyebrow.

"It's not…no, I'm not making excuses. I'm just saying, I have two kids, I have…baggage. I'm giving you an out."

"It's just dinner," he smirked. "Dunno about you, but I'm hungry." Carol couldn't help but manage a little smile.

"I could eat," she shrugged. Daryl got the door, opening it for her, and she saw the way he chewed his lip nervously when she glanced at him. She felt those butterflies really starting to wake up when his hand brushed over the small of her back when he bumped into her from behind.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's ok," she assured him, just as they made their way over to a little booth in the back. It was quiet, and Carol thought for a moment that the silent solitude would surely give away her tell-tale heart. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this anxious on a date.

When he slid into the booth across from her, the waitress came over smacking on her chewing gum. She handed them their menus, and Daryl ordered a coffee for himself, and Carol asked for a lemonade.

"You from around here?" he asked her after a few awkward moments of silence after their beverages arrived. Carol moved to hand him the sugar bowl, and the lit clattered in her shaking hand, falling to the tabletop in a loud drum roll. Carol felt like crawling inside of herself and disappearing. She'd never been this awkward before.

"Hey," he offered, putting his hand over hers. He hadn't meant to be so forward, and he felt like an asshole when she pulled her hand away like she'd been burnt.

"I'm sorry," Carol muttered, taking a big gulp of her lemonade. Her face was flush with embarrassment, and if she hadn't been trying so hard to avoid his gaze, she'd have noticed the amused smile that perked up on his lips. When a little chuckle left his mouth, Carol's gaze darted up to his.

"What?"

"Just…I thought I'd be the one droppin' things and shakin' like crazy."

"Oh," she muttered, finally managing a laugh before she put her hand to her face. It felt like it was on fire. "I'm sorry."

"Don't have to apologize."

"I don't date much."

"Why not?"

"Work. My kids. I'm too busy. At least that's what I tell myself." She let out a breath and ran her fingers through her short hair. The thundering in her chest slowed slightly, and she decided to separate the fact that she was on a date with the man she'd picked to father her children. Instead, she was going to focus on getting out of the house for an evening with a perfectly nice man who just happened to be incredibly gorgeous. It was those eyes. Looking into his eyes made her knees tremble, and she thought about what it might be like to stare into them as he…_no, don't even go there._

"Me neither."

"Hmm?"

"I don't date much either," he admitted. "Up in New York, I got my garage, and it pretty much takes most of my time."

"You can't tell me you don't go out once in a while."

"Sometimes," he said with a shrug, taking a sip of his hot coffee. Carol saw a hint of pink creep into his cheeks, and she narrowed her eyes slightly, deciding that tonight, she was just going to enjoy her time with this stranger. Tonight, she wasn't going to let herself think about how complicated this could be if he moved back home. Maybe after tonight, he'd not want to see her again. While part of her thought that would be for the best, another part of her ached at the idea. She did like him. She truly did. But the fact that he'd shown up in her life being who he was and having no idea that she'd often wondered about him over the past four years had overshadowed everything else.

"You don't talk much," Carol decided evenly.

"Guess not," he said with a little smirk, taking another drink of his coffee. The way his eyes were staring into hers now had her skin tingling. _This is wrong. You can't get close to him. You know you can't. So stop._

"So you're moving back to Georgia?"

"Tryin' to," he said quietly.

"What does that mean?"

"Means I'm tryin' to get somebody to buy me out so I can come back here. Don't like New York much."

"So you're just going to give up your shop?"

"Wasn't mine to begin with," he muttered. "Got a good job there, and I made enough money to buy 'em out, 'cause they were movin' back home. I get it now. Didn't get it then. I want out."

"Why don't you just hire a manager? You'd still get to keep the company, but you wouldn't have to be there full time."

"Dunno. Just kinda want to cut all my ties there, you know?"

"I get that," Carol said quietly. "When my kids were born, I just wanted to stay home with them all day. I didn't want to leave them. I just wanted to be home and be a mom, but I couldn't do that. Thank God, my boss is pretty understanding." Daryl eyed her. "I'm just saying, you're pretty much your own boss, so you can do whatever you want to do. Make accommodations for yourself. Do what's going to make you happy." She saw a little smile tug at his lips. "Daryl?" He looked up at her. "If you could do one thing to make yourself happy, what would it be?"

"Dunno. Ain't thought about it much." Carol sighed and shook her head.

"You've thought about selling your shop, so clearly there's something going on in that brain of yours." She gave him a smile, and she saw his shoulders lower just a little. As she relaxed, he seemed to relax, and they were edging into comfortable conversation. It was nice.

"Always wanted to build my own house, y'know? Or find the house I always wanted as a kid. Didn't have much growin' up. Me and Merle, that's my brother, we'd go out on our bikes, ride out by the lake and look at all the houses, always talkin' 'bout how we were gonna buy 'em one day when we were rich."

"Well, you can do that now, right?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow. Daryl glanced at her. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business, but I'm just saying, if that's what you want, you should do it. But I still wouldn't give up the shop. That's just me."

"I'm still goin' through my options," he shrugged. "Still ain't made up my mind. Got an alright apartment in the city, but for what I pay there a month, I could be payin' a mortgage on somethin' three times the size out here." The waitress came by at that point to take their orders, and when she walked away, Carol picked up the wrapper from her straw, twisting it back and forth, a nervous habit.

"Your kids' dad? He still in the picture?" Carol looked up in surprise.

"Him? Uh. No. He's not in the picture. Never has been."

"M'sorry," Daryl said quietly, looking down at his coffee cup. "I get that. My dad wasn't around much either. When he was, I wished he wasn't, y'know?"

"It's just…it's a complicated story. He's not in my life. We've gotten along just fine these past four years." Carol cleared her throat and felt her stomach twisting into knots again. Daryl nodded his head in understanding, and Carol felt a lump grow in her throat. She felt like she was deceiving him. She felt guilty, for some reason, as if she were doing something wrong. This man was perfectly kind, and she was certainly attracted to him, but she knew something that he didn't, and she wondered, if he did know it, if he would look at her differently. It wasn't just herself she had to think about. She had two very impressionable kids at home that had only recently begun asking about their daddy, wondering why they didn't have one when the other kids in preschool did.

"You ok?" he asked after a few moments of her silence.

"I'm fine," she said with a weak smile. "Just a little tired, I guess. Long day."

"Look, we can skip the bar if you want. Ain't really my idea of a first date anyway." _First date? Fuck, Dixon, way to assume she's gonna want to see you again._

"If you want, that's fine," Carol said with a little nod. "I'm sure you've got other things to do, other people to visit while you're here."

"No, I wasn't…I mean, I didn't…shit." Carol raised her eyebrows at him now. Now he was the awkward one, and she was starting to feel a slight bit better. "I wasn't sayin' we should call it a night. Was just sayin' we can go somewhere else. If you want to."

"Oh," she said, taking in a sharp breath. "Ok."

"You got any place in mind?"

...

_SO, HOW'S IT GOING? IF I DON'T GET A RESPONSE IN TEN MINUTES,, I'M GOING TO ASSUME YOU ELOPED TO VEGAS. _

_IT'S FINE, TARA. HOW ARE THE KIDS?"_

_NOBODY BURNED ANYTHING DOWN. NOBODY NEEDED STITCHES. THEY'RE OUT LIKE LIGHTS. YOU AT THE BAR? _

_I'M IN THE BATHROOM._

_THANKS FOR THE INFO. SERIOUSLY, HOW'S IT GOING?_

_WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE BAR._

_SUCKS. THAT BAD?_

_NO. IT'S COMPLICATED._

_YOU TOTALLY JUST FUCKED HIM IN THAT BATHROOM, DIDN'T YOU?_

_YOU'RE WARPED. YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?_

_OF COURSE! HAVING FUN AT ALL?_

_NOT SURE FUN'S THE WORD. HOW ARE THE KIDS?_

_NO PROBLEM. NOW GO GET SOME, WOMAN!_

Carol smirked at the last text that Tara sent before she leaned against the wall of the bathroom. She took a deep breath and dialed Michonne's phone number. This was _not_ the conversation to be had by text messaging.

"Why are you calling me? Where's your date?" The first words out of Michonne's mouth had a smile tugging at Carol's mouth.

"I'm in the bathroom, and I'm _freaking_ out."

"Why? Oh God. What did he do?"

"Nothing. He's perfectly fine. He's gorgeous, and he's…"

"So why are we still talking? Go back out there!"

"He's the donor, Mich."

"Say what?"

"He's the donor. He's the sperm donor." Silence. "Mich? Say _something_."

"Holy shit," Michonne breathed slowly.

"Please don't say anything to Rick. I'm not sure…I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do? Holy shit, this is _huge_, Carol. How do you know?"

"He's the one. He's the one I chose. I poured over hundreds of pictures, and his profile was the one that stood out. I remember reading he was a mechanic. He was my age. He was healthy. And that picture, Mich. The second I opened my door tonight, I knew exactly who I was staring at. It's him."

"This is huge."

"Well, yeah!" Carol cried in exasperation. "I don't know what to do. You have to tell me what to do."

"Breathe. Carol? Breathe." Carol took a few deep breaths. "Okay, look. You don't know this guy. You don't owe him anything. Your kids are _your_ kids. He just happened to donate sperm once, and you happened to choose him. And he happened to be Rick's high school buddy, and you happened to go out with him."

"Ok, what are you saying?" Carol urged.

"Do you like him?"

"I do, and I'm a complete mess," Carol groaned. "He's gorgeous. And we get along, but I'm so…I'm a wreck out there."

"Well, I imagine he is, too," Michonne snorted.

"What?"

"Rick just got a text. Hold on." Carol heard some arguing on the other line, which clearly ended with Michonne the victor. "He told Rick he thinks you're escaping through the bathroom window. How long have you been in there?"

"A while," Carol groaned. "God, I don't know what he must think of me."

"Well, Rick's being an ass. He just told him to go after you."

"Shit," Carol sputtered. "I have to get back out there."

"Well go on! And don't freak out. Just have fun. You owe him _nothing_. He's just a guy, and you're just a girl, and the fact that he happens to share genetic material with your kids, well, you can think about that later, ok?"

"This is a disaster."

"Look, if nothing else, you can look at this as a golden opportunity to get to know him. Get to know what he's like. Then one day, you'll be able to tell the kids what you know about their dad, you know? It's a little odd, but it works."

"I guess," Carol murmured.

"Look, he likes you. I promise. He's blowing up Rick's phone, and he's just as awkward as you. It's kind of beautiful."

"I hate you right now."

"I know," Michonne laughed. "Don't worry. It's one date. Just go be yourself, but just try not to over think things so much."

"Alright," Carol muttered.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Amazing," Carol groaned again. "Those eyes, Michonne. I just…I'm having really inappropriate thoughts."

"Carol, you're thirty five, and you haven't had sex in how long? It's not inappropriate. Just go get some."

"You're inappropriate, and that's horrible advice." Carol shot back. "This isn't happening. Come pick me up."

"Do you really want me to do that? Because I will. You know that."

"No," Carol whined. "I just…"

"Stop. Stop over thinking it. Just go enjoy the rest of your date, and if I get a text from Tara at three in the morning complaining about you being late, then I'll just thank God you finally got laid."

"I really hate you. I do."

"Have fun!" And the line went dead. Carol sighed and decided it was time to return to her date. Whatever happened tonight, she was either going to hate herself in the morning for doing something stupid, or she was going to regret that she _didn't_ let herself do something stupid.

With a deep breath, Carol put her phone back in her pocket and headed out to face Daryl and let the night take them wherever it was supposed to. Gathering all of the courage she had inside of her, she made her way back to their booth, startling Daryl when she was suddenly standing right beside him. He nearly choked on his last gulp of coffee, and he quickly stood to face her.

"So, I think I might be up for a round of pool, after all. You game?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his, her confidence beginning to peak through a little. He gave her a little nod.

"You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Somewhere between Carol breaking first and Daryl losing for the sixth time in a row, the game had taken a sharp turn into dangerous territory. After the first couple of drinks, Carol was a little giggly whenever Daryl told her he was going to sink his ball in the hole. After the third drink, she didn't quite care that they were laughing like idiots. After the fourth drink, innuendos were flying faster than the drinks were being emptied.

"Fuck, it's late," Daryl muttered, running his hand over the stubble on his beard, squinting to look at the clock above the bar.

"And we're too drunk to drive home," Carol pointed out, attempting to sound sober and responsible.

"It's alright, folks. I've got ya covered. Cab's on the way." The bartender was a nice man who had been giving Carol the eye all night. His name was Axel, and he made Carol smile.

Daryl slipped him the money for their tab.

"You make sure that little lady gets home safe, you hear?" Axel warned Daryl.

"She's safe with me. Promise," Daryl said with a nod, pulling his arm around Carol's waist. "You feel safe?"

"Mmm," she said with a smile, her arm snaking around his waist, feeling the unbelievably amazing hardness of his abs through the fabric of his shirt.

"You two ain't in no condition to be goin' anywhere," Axel pointed out. "Ought to make you sleep it off right here." Axel huffed and moved to peek out the window. "Yer cab's here. Now you come back tomorrow afternoon, and I'll give yer keys back."

"Thanks, man," Daryl murmured, holding onto Carol as they made their way out to the car. He pulled her close, and she shivered in his arms. Despite the fact that she was rather warm from all the drinking, she was no longer feeling any awkwardness whatsoever. It probably wasn't the best thing that they'd spent this blind date drinking and flirting with one another, especially since she was terrified of what his being in her life would mean for her kids, but he was a good man, and she'd found her desire for him soaring as the night had gone on. The heat pooling between her legs had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the fact that _this_ man had his had about a quarter inch below her boob, and his touch felt like magic.

They slid into the cab, and Carol gave the driver her address. Carol's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as his hand moved over her leg, just lightly, but it was enough to make her skin feel scorched.

He was getting brave, and she figured the liquid courage had something to do with it. When his hand found hers, he ran his calloused thumb over her knuckles, and she drew in a sharp breath.

Even in the darkness of the taxi, Carol could see desire in his eyes. She didn't peg him for the kind of man who did this often, given how incredibly awkward their first hour or so together had been. The butterflies in her belly as his gaze dragged down to her lips seemed to be on steroids, and she thought for a moment she might faith, throw up or both.

"This the place?" the taxi driver asked, just as Carol was leaning in, about to press her lips against Daryl's. She tore away from him, her hand reaching for the door handle.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"I'll walk you up," he offered, sliding out of the cab right behind her. She turned to him, her face heated and flushed.

"You don't have to walk me to the door," she said with a little smile.

"What kinda date would I be if I didn't walk you to the door?"

"Gee, and I thought there weren't any gentlemen left," she giggled. Daryl poked his head back into the cab, handed the driver a twenty and asked him to wait. Then they were heading up to Carol's front door.

"I had a good time tonight," she confessed, as she fidgeted with her keys. Daryl ducked his head a little.

"Me too. Ain't had that much fun in a while."

"I'm sorry I was so…weird earlier. I was all in my head, and I just…"

"S'alright. Kinda liked it."

"You like awkward and nervous? Well, just wait until next time, because…"

"I'd like that," he blurted out. Carol froze, realizing she'd pretty much just asked him out on another date. _Oh, shit. No. No! That's not how this is supposed to happen!_

"You would?"

"My flight don't leave 'til Sunday night. We could do somethin' tomorrow, if you want."

"I, uh, I'll have to see if my babysitter's available."

"Oh, she is." The door flew open, and Tara appeared. "Hey! Kids are sleeping, and I really hate to dart out like this, but I've gotta go. You two kids have fun." Tara started to step past them, but Carol grabbed her arm.

"Tara, you don't have to take off so soon, do you?" Her eyes were pleading with Tara not to leave her alone with Daryl, but Tara didn't take the hint.

"I have a huge exam tomorrow that I totally forgot about, and my book's at home, so I really have to go. Daryl, right? Nice to meet you, dude."

"Uh, yeah. You too," he said with an awkward wave as Tara rushed off toward her car. Carol sighed heavily, and she leaned against the door frame.

"I'm sorry. I'd invite you in for a coffee or something, but your cab is..."

"Yeah. S'alright. I'll, uh, call you?"

"Ok," Carol murmured, smiling a little. She watched as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, fishing out his phone.

"I probably need your number if I'm gonna do that, huh?"

"Right," she chuckled. She pulled out her phone, and they exchanged phone numbers, and when Daryl leaned in, she fought her heart and her brain and just decided to let it happen. To her surprise, he kissed the corner of her mouth, and when he pulled back, he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and turned to walk off. "Good night."

"Night," she murmured breathlessly, watching him walk away. She slipped into the house, leaning against the front door for a good few moments before she started walking toward the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She was thankful that she was off for the weekend; otherwise she'd have to work with a hell of a hangover.

She hated being drunk. Loathed it. But she'd had so much fun tonight, and a part of her felt guilty for it. It shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have entertained the idea of it. But she liked spending time with him. She'd had a great time, and she felt a deep attraction to her that could have easily gotten her into bed with him had he not been a gentleman and walked away just minutes ago.

She felt a chill go up her spine as she poured the water into the coffee maker and put the pot down. She strummed her fingers against the granite countertop and took a couple of breaths. Just as she was about to replay the whole ride back from the bar in her mind, a knock came to the front door. Furrowing her brows, she made her way to the living room and peered out the peep hole. Daryl.

She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, peeking out to see him standing there, shoulders slumped, cheeks red.

"Forget something?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"My cab left," he muttered. "There's twenty bucks I'll never see again." Carol pouted sympathetically before gazing over her shoulder toward the staircase.

"Um, you can…you can call another one and wait inside until they get here if you'd like."

"Ya don't mind?"

"Well, I'd drive you home myself, but I think there's a reason Axel called us a cab." Daryl snorted at that. "Come in." She stepped aside, and he ducked his head a little, stuffing his hands in his pockets, something she noticed he had a habit of doing. Maybe it was his way of self-protecting. Whatever it was, she couldn't help but smile. Daryl fidgeted with his phone for a moment before placing a call.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered into the phone, "I just paid your cabbie an extra twenty to wait on me, and he drove off. You wanna send another one? The address? Uh, hold on. He pulled out the piece of paper he'd written Carol's address on earlier. 1527 Arrowhead Drive. Yeah. Alright." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Said it'd be about a half hour. Busy night, I guess."

"Come on in the kitchen. I'm making coffee."

"Sounds good," Daryl murmured, following her down the hall, unable to take his eyes off of her unbelievable ass. Rick hadn't been lying when he said Carol was gorgeous. Actually, he might have been understating the fact. He felt a tightening in his groin as she looked over her shoulder, throwing a nervous smile in his direction.

The coffee was nearly finished brewing when Carol brought the cups out of the cupboard.

"Have a seat," she offered. She poured out two cups of coffee and carried them over to the table, sitting down across from him. "How do you drink yours?"

"Black," he replied. Carol grimaced, and he smirked. She added a couple lumps of sugar and some cream to hers, stirring it before taking a small sip. They sat together in a somewhat comfortable silence, before Daryl finally put his cup down.

"What was goin' on when I picked you up earlier?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, furrowing her brows and taking another sip of coffee.

"Ya rushed out the door like you was bein' chased."

"I just…I wasn't expecting…I don't know what I was expecting," she admitted. She chewed her lip nervously, watching the way his eyes focused on her face, as if he was trying to memorize her features. "I don't do this. This blind dating thing. I wasn't sure what to expect. _You_ definitely weren't what I expected." She saw his cheeks turn crimson. "I don't mean that as a bad thing. You're…well, from what I was told, well, you definitely fit the bill." She felt her own face flushing again. "I'm a little too drunk to be having this conversation." She chuckled and took another sip of coffee.

"Earlier you talked 'bout havin' baggage. You got kids, and that's great. Ain't never really thought to havin' kids of my own. I mean, I never thought I'd be a good dad. 'Course, you woulda just had to meet my dad, though I wouldn't wish that shit on anybody."

"So there's no chance there's a little Daryl Dixon running around out there somewhere?" She regretted it the second she said it.

"I ain't that kinda man," Daryl murmured gruffly.

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"S'alright. No. If I got kids, I sure as hell don't know 'bout 'em. And their mamas probably wouldn't wanna tell me."

"I don't believe that," Carol said quietly. "You've been pretty good to me, tonight." She tried for casual and flirty, but it came out more as sad and consoling.

"A kid wouldn't want me as a dad. Wouldn't know what the hell to do…but I mean, you havin' kids ain't gonna scare me off. I ain't sayin' that. It's different, 'cause…"

"Because they're mine, not yours?" she asked. He shrugged.

"What are we talkin' about here, anyway?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, tapping her fingers against the coffee cup. "All I know is that if I'm going to bring a man into my life, I sure as hell want to know he's going to be good to my kids, not just to me." She cocked her head to the side, her head swimming a little. "The fact that you're worried about the kind of father you'd be shows me that you're a good man, Daryl Dixon. I see that. You'll be a good dad, someday. You just have to believe that."

Daryl managed a small smile before shaking his head.

"Think we're both too drunk to be havin' this conversation." He cleared his throat and got up to go, and Carol stood quickly, moving to reach out and touch his arm. He flinched, and she moved to stand in front of him.

"I really did have a good time tonight, you know, even though we were both kind of a mess." She smiled up at him, and he snorted.

"Maybe tomorrow night'll be different. 'Course you're kinda cute when you're a nervous wreck." He reached out his hand, gently tugging at the hem of her shirt, and she stumbled into him. They both stared at one another for a brief moment, before Carol bridged the gap, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

He moved his hand up to cup her face before he traced his tongue against her lips. Just as she was opening up to him, a car honked outside, and Daryl groaned against her mouth.

"Guess that's my ride."

"That was a fast half hour," she panted, her lips a little tingly and just a breath from his. He leaned in once more, pressing an all-too-brief kiss to her lips before he headed out toward the front of the house. She followed after him, seeing him out, and after one last chaste kiss at the door, he was gone, and she was sinking to sit against the door on the cold floor, wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into and exactly how she was going to fix the mess she'd made.

...

Carol was pleasantly surprised she wasn't hung over by the time morning rolled around. She hadn't slept well. The coffee had probably had something to do with that. Plus, all she could think about was how Daryl's lips had felt against her own, how awkward their first date had been, how despite all of it, he still wanted to see her again. And she wanted to see him too, but as soon as her eyes flew open that morning, she was already trying to figure out ways to get out of this second date. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to the kids.

When she got up to start breakfast, Sophia and Sam were already awake and watching cartoons quietly in the living room. She gave them each a good morning kiss, and it wasn't long before they were following her into the kitchen.

"Who wants what for breakfast?"

"I want chocolate chip pancakes," Sophia insisted.

"I want chocolate chip waffles!" Sammy countered.

"Well, guess what? We're out of chocolate chips, waffle mix and pancake mix, so we're having scrambled eggs."

"I want mine with ketchup!" Sam piped up.

"Salsa!" Sophia insisted.

"For being twins, you two aren't very twins-y when it comes to food, you know?" Carol teased, getting giggles out of each of her little ones.

The kids scrambled into their seats, and Carol poured them each a juice. Just as she was getting ready to pull the eggs out of the refrigerator, the phone rang. She picked it up, seeing that it was Michonne calling, and she sighed.

"Mommy'll be right back. Drink all your juice for me, alright?" She pulled her cell phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"So, how'd it go?"

"Oh God," Carol grumbled, heading into the living room and sitting down on the arm of the sofa. "I accidentally asked him out on a second date."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, and don't sound so happy about it!"

"Why not? Did you or did you not have a good time?"

"Well, sure. At the end, but we were a little drunk, so…"

"Did you two…"

"No! Well, there was some kissing, but…"

"Ha, I knew it!"

"Mich, this isn't gonna end well. I feel like I'm lying to him."

"You're not lying. He donated sperm. Anonymously. You liked his profile, you liked his picture, and you chose him. You didn't choose him to be your husband. You chose him to help you create your amazing kids, and he did his job."

"And now he's in my life, and I feel like I should tell him. But where would I even begin? Gee, Daryl, you know, I had a great time on our date. By the way, here's a sentence I never thought I'd say. Even though this is only the second time we've ever met, you're the father of my four-year-old twins. Surprise!"

"Like I said, you don't owe him anything. If it gets serious, yeah, maybe you might want to say something, but right now? You're supposed to be in the giddy, 'oh, he kissed me, oh he brushed my hand. Did he mean to?' stage."

"Well, I'm kind of in the dark here. I seriously doubt there are any books in the self help section titled _How to Tell Your New Boyfriend He's the Biological Father of Your Children Through Sperm Donation._"

"Did you just call him your boyfriend?" Carol groaned at that. "Look, why don't you let me and Rick take the kids tonight? Andre loves when they come over. That way, you'll have the whole house to yourselves, and you can talk about whatever you want to." Carol sighed heavily. "If it makes you feel any better, Rick got a text this morning. Daryl thanked him for introducing you two. He's crazy about you, Carol."

"That doesn't make me feel better. It makes me feel worse." Carol felt herself choking back tears.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong! How were you supposed to know? You weren't. You've got two awesome kids, and Daryl's a good guy. Don't feel bad about one little thing. Just enjoy yourself while he's here. Rick says he hasn't decided if he's selling yet."

"He hasn't," Carol sniffled.

"Well, there you go. Maybe he'll decide to stay, and you will just have two really great dates to remember." She heard Carol sniffle again. "Carol? What do you want?"

"I don't know," Carol murmured. But, the idea of Daryl staying in New York seemed even worse than holding onto a secret that had the potential to make or break the fragile foundation they had already begun to build in this tentative, new, whatever-it-was relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carol sat Indian-style in the middle of her bed, leafing through the folder of paperwork from the beginning of her pregnancy to the end. Inside one sealed envelope was the information she had on the donor. Picture and all. She had it memorized. So why was she so anxious to open it now? To look at that face, into those eyes and see the man she's spent time with yesterday? The man she'd been so drawn to? The man she'd kissed?

She took a deep breath and opened it, pulling the folded piece of paper out. There he was. Much younger than, shorter hair, but there was no doubt that it was him. His profile listed him as a motorcycle mechanic who liked to hunt and read. She remembered liking that a man of his profession was also a reader. That, coupled with those eyes, she'd pegged him a soulful, intelligent and good with his hands.

She sighed heavily and stuffed the paper back in the envelope. She didn't regret, for one moment, having her children the way she had. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have the bright, amazing kids she had now. Still, it was the secret that loomed over her head.

Her phone rang, and she nearly flung it off the bed in her attempt to grab at it and see who was calling. Daryl. She chewed her lip for a moment, her mind flashing toward the future when she reveals to him that he's the reason she's a mother. Would he be angry? Would he accuse her of trying to trap him?

It wasn't as if she intended for any of this to happen. After all, he'd, at some point in his life, gone to donate sperm, knowing well enough that somebody might use it. Still, it made her anxious to think that somehow, out of all the men in the world, Rick's high school pal was the man she'd chosen.

She had the power to end it all right then. Al she had to do was tell him she didn't think it was a good idea to see one another again. Or she could just not answer. All she had to do was forget about him. But, the more she thought about it, the more her finger hovered over the screen. And then she answered, internally chastising herself for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." His voice was low, tired. He sounded like he'd just rolled out of bed. Or maybe he was still in bed and the first thing he'd done was call her. She chewed her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she sat there on the bed, waiting. "I wake you?"

"I've been up for hours," she laughed. "Rough night?"

"Didn't sleep worth a damn," he admitted. "Had a lot on my mind."

"I know what you mean," she said quietly. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell him it wasn't a good idea to go out again.

"Made a decision."

"You did?"

"M'gonna hire a manager for my shop. Took your advice. Guess it's better to still be makin' a profit but not have to be there all the damned time. I'm movin' back to Georgia. Wanted to let ya know."

"Daryl…I hope…I hope you didn't make that choice just because of me." Her face reddened at her own presumptuousness. The line was silent for a few moments. "Daryl?"

"It was good advice, so I took it," he offered. "'Course I ain't gonna lie. I liked spendin' time with ya last night."

"I liked that, too. I just don't want you to make a huge decision like this because of me. We barely know each other, and I don't…I don't want you to make a decision you're going to regret, especially because we might not…I mean…."

"Hey," he offered quietly. "You wanna go get breakfast?"

"Daryl, I'm being serious here. We barely know each other. I had fun last night, but you don't know everything about me. There are some things that…could be deal breakers."

"What, you got an extra toe or somethin'?" he snickered.

"No," she scoffed, unable to suppress a slight giggle at the ridiculousness of the question. "There are some things you don't know, and maybe when you find out, you won't…" She sighed heavily. "Things are complicated. My life is complicated."

"I already told ya I don't care that you're a mom. Bring 'em along to breakfast if you want."

"We already ate," she said with a sigh. "And it's noon. Breakfast is over."

"Well lunch then. Shit. I just wanna see you." Carol felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Here was this man doing everything he could just to spend time with her, and all she could do was try and excuse her way out of it and try to push him away.

"My kids are my life, Daryl. They're my babies, and they come first. I need you to know that."

"That's how it should be. Your kids are lucky to have a mom like you." He sighed. "I get it. Ya don't want me 'round 'em just yet."

"It's not that. I just…it would be a lot for them to adjust to. I'd like to see you again." _Stop talking! This is a bad idea! Danger. Danger, Carol Morgan!_ "Tara already said she could babysit tonight. So if you're still willing to go out with a basket case, then I guess you can pick me up at eight."

"Just for the record, I don't think you're a basket case. And just so ya know, you ain't the only one with baggage. We all got things we don't want other folks to know about. Don't make ya bad people. Just makes ya human."

"Well, we'll see. There are some things I do want to tell you. I just don't…know how. And I'm…I don't think it's something I'm ready to talk about yet. I want to trust you, Daryl. But trust is a big issue for me. Ed…he's the last man I was ever serious with…he just completely changed, and that changed me."

"I get that," he murmured. "I don't trust easy. Hell, if my older brother wasn't in prison right now, I'd probably be like him, followin' him around and gettin' myself into all kinds of shit. Just sayin'…nobody's perfect. Nothin' you can tell me could scare me off. I already seen enough bad shit in my life." Carol sighed heavily, gripping the phone tightly in her hand.

"Some things are just too unbelievable. Trust me," Carol murmured. Daryl snorted.

"Well, you ain't a serial killer or somethin' like that, are ya?"

"No."

"Ain't that what a serial killer would say?" Carol thought for a moment before she snickered.

"Stop."

"Then whatever it is can't be that bad. Now you said eight, so I'm gonna be there at eight." A pause. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." She sighed softly. "Alright. Eight o'clock." She hung up and buried her face in her hands. _What the hell am I doing?_

...

Michonne and Carol sat in the bleachers at the children's gym while Sophia, Sam and Andre ran around with the other kids. They tried to get the kids together on Saturdays to play with other kids. While Sam and Sophia had pre-school, Andre was still at least a year away, and it was nice for him to have the extra socialization. Besides, the twins had more energy than Carol could even keep up with, so it was a nice outlet for them to run some of it off so they could take a long nap when they got home.

"Ok, so you can totally say no if you want to." Carol eyed her best friend.

"Well, when you start a proposition like that, how _can _I say no?" Carol asked with a roll of her eyes. Michonne snickered.

"Ok, so you know Daryl flies back to New York tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah," Carol said quietly.

"Well, you guys are gonna go do…whatever it is you guys are going to do tonight. And, the weather's supposed to be awesome tomorrow. Rick wants to have everybody over for a cook out. Just us, you and the kids, Daryl, and I think Tara's coming."

"Oh," Carol murmured. "The kids, too? Mich, I don't know."

"He's moving back. He's going to want to see you. Don't you think he's going to need to get to know the kids sooner or later? At least this way, it'll be neutral ground. Maybe it'll be more comfortable for you?"

"Mich, this might be a huge mistake," Carol insisted. "I'm in over my head here." She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced over at the kids as they played. "Look at them. They're so innocent. Nobody's hurt them yet. Nobody's broken their hearts. What if…what if Daryl and I get close? What if the kids get attached to him, and things don't work out? I couldn't hurt them like that. And if I tell him? What's he going to think? When I tell him too soon, is he going to think I'm crazy? That I'm trying to drive him away? If I wait to tell him, wait until things are too serious? He's going to think I'm trying to rope him into something. And what if…what if he feels some sort of obligation?"

"Whoa! Whoa, relax," Michonne interrupted, bringing her hand over to Carol's shoulder. "You're thinking way too far ahead."

"Shouldn't I be, though? I mean, think about it. This is…I'm sure this isn't something that happens every day. This is a delicate situation, and…I don't want my kids to get hurt."

"You don't want yourself to get hurt."

"Well, that, too, but I'm more worried about them. And him. He had no idea…"

"The man donated sperm. He knows there's a possibility he's got kids out there."

"But _my_ kids? It's…well, how would you react if you were a man, and the woman you've been dating suddenly blurts out that you're the biological father of her kids? Wouldn't you have doubts? Wouldn't you question the foundation of everything you built with her?"

"Ok, this is too much," Michonne muttered, shaking her head. "You like him?"

"Yes."

"And he likes you. I say…tell him now. Rip off the bandage before you're both too far in that it's going to hurt. Tell him now and see how he reacts. At least you won't have this cloud hanging over you. If you do it now, he can't try to throw it back at you and say you were trying to trick him. You've tried to push him away."

"And if I wait…"

"If you wait, I mean, I get it. I understand it. You want to know what kind of man he really is. You tell him now, he might still be caught up in the crush stage and think 'well, now I have an instant family? Why not stay?"

"You're not helping," Carol cringed.

"I'm trying to help you flesh out the options. That's all. Look, the Daryl that Rick describes is a good man. You tell him now, he won't run for the hills. You wait? He might be angry. He might be upset. But I think he'd understand. You're a mother, and your kids come first. He gets that."

"He does," Carol nodded. "Oh, this is crazy. We're talking long term here. I've been on one date with him."

"Honey," Michonne said with a gentle smile, "there's a reason you're thinking long term here. You really like him. You want long term with him."

"I do. I…I really, _really_ think I do. But I just met him, and I'm letting my hormones conflict with reality here, and…"

"Romance in the real world isn't supposed to play out like a goddamned fairy tale," Michonne stated, point blank. She rarely ever cursed, but when she did, it was to get your attention. "You of all people have seen that first hand. So you've got a secret? There's nothing wrong with that. You're not planning to keep him in the dark about it forever, are you?"

"Well, no."

"You're just biding your time, trying to figure out the best way to tell him that will be the least traumatic or painful or confusing, right?"

"Right?" Carol offered weakly before covering her face with her hands again. "I'm a mess, Mich."

"I've got a little secret," Michonne offered, pulling her arm around Carol's shoulders. "You ready for it?"

"Please."

"We're all a mess. Some of us are just a lot better at hiding it."

...

The phone rang at 7:45. Tara was in the bathroom with the twins, supervising bath/splash all the water all over the babysitter, the floor and the walls time. Carol was standing in front of her mirror in her bra and panties, trying to decide if what she had picked out to wear was appropriate enough for a second date.

"Thank God," she murmured, answering the phone, figuring that since it was Daryl, he was calling to either cancel or to tell her he was running late, which would give the coked up vampire bats that had replaced the butterflies in her stomach time to settle down. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm gonna be 'bout ten minutes late. Hit some heavy traffic on the way in. You ready?"

"Depends on what you mean ready. You didn't tell me anything about where we're going."

"I didn't."

"No, you didn't." A beat. "So, jeans and t-shirt? Skirt and heels?"

"What are you wearing right now?" he asked, his tone less suggestive than she expected, more curious.

"Well, I'll put it to you this way, if I wear what I'm wearing now, the police would be escorting us out of a _lot_ of places."

"Oh." She heard what sounded like a choke coming from his end, and she couldn't suppress the grin that spread over her face. "Well, y'know, we could just stay in." She snorted at that.

"Right, because it's easier to date a basket case in her own environment. You know, no sudden movements, and all that."

"Exactly," he played, a little chuckle escaping, relaxing her immensely. "Uh, jeans and a shirt should be fine. We ain't goin' nowhere fancy."

"Good idea. Probably best not get my shaky hands anywhere near candle light and fancy glassware on the second date, right?"

"Hey," he murmured, his voice low, quiet, soothing. "I'm glad you wanted to see me again. Really wanted to see you. Just don't do this much, so I wasn't sure what we should do. I hope ya like it, though."

"I'm sure I will. I don't do this much either, remember? All you have to do is call Michonne. She can give you the very short list of all the men I've had first dates with and nothing else in the past few years." She suddenly realized how that sounded. "Wow, um, I didn't mean that to come out the way it sounded. I just mean, usually, my first dates are disasters, and second dates just aren't, you know, offered up." She cleared her throat and put her phone on speaker, quickly wriggling into her jeans. "How's traffic?"

"Startin' to thin out. I'll be there in a bit, alright?"

"Alright. See you then." Carol hung up, and she finished dressing, zipping up her jeans and pulling the blouse over her head. She studied herself in the mirror, feeling a bit self-conscious at the way the red shirt clung to her form. She had a nice body, she could admit that, but the way the neckline dipped enough to expose just the slightest hint of cleavage had her feeling more nervous than she had on her their first date.

She contemplated grabbing a jacket but decided against it, pulling on a comfortable pair of flats and grabbing for her purse. She ran her fingers through her short hair, styling it a bit. When she was finally satisfied, she headed down the hall where Tara stood, soaked from bath water, wrapping the twins up in one big, fluffy towel.

"Sweetie, I think they got more water on you than they did on themselves," Carol offered, getting a glare from Tara.

"Mama, can we meet your date?" Sophia asked with a giggle, looking up at her mother with those bright, blue eyes.

"Honey, it's past your bedtime as it is. Maybe some other time, ok?" Carol asked gently, kneeling down to wrap her toweled babies in a big bear hug.

"You look pretty, Mama," Sam offered, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby." Carol gave them both kisses before standing and anxiously pulling at the hem of her shirt. Tara took that as her cue to send the kids off and get a last minute chat in with the nervous mama.

"Alright, twins, go get dressed. No playing around, or I'll have to find that tickle monster to come tuck you in." The twins shrieked with laughter before rushing down the hall to their room to put on their pajamas. Tara wrapped the towel around herself, and Carol giggled.

"That shirt's soaked. You can use the dryer and borrow one of my tops if you need to."

"Thanks," Tara muttered. "Please, tell me that you're going to get some tonight, so this night won't be totally wasted."

"Tara Chambler, I think you need to go out and find yourself somebody, because you are far too preoccupied with my love life."

"Hey, I just haven't met the right girl yet. When she comes along, I'll know it. So just relax. I've got this under control."

"If by under control, you mean sitting in your tiny apartment playing online video games with your roommate, Glenn, then yes, you have it all under control."

"Oh, there she is! I love sassy Carol. That's the Carol that needs to come out on this date. Nervous wreck Carol is adorable and all, but sassy Carol's gonna get the goods. I just know it."

"Oh, shut up," Carol laughed. Then the doorbell rang, and Carol jumped.

"You really need to relax. Maybe you should have had some wine first," Tara offered.

"No. No wine. I need to do this sober. If the only way I can be calm on a date is to have a drink, then I think I have a serious problem. I can do this." She took a deep breath. "I can do this, right?"

"You can do this," Tara said with an encouraging smile and a nod. "Now go, before _he_ changes _his_ mind." Carol flashed her a glare, and Tara just winked before heading off to help the twins with their pajamas.

Carol's heart nearly thundered out of her chest with each footfall down the stairs, and by the time she reached the door, a sweat had broken out at her temple. She quickly wiped the perspiration away with the back of her hand and opened the door, trying hard to smile in a flirty, happy-to-see-you way and not in a creepy, in intense pain kind of way, which she imagined was exactly what her face looked like in her heightened state of anxiety.

There he stood, looking even more gorgeous than she remembered. He wore a pair of jeans and a button down shirt that was cut off at the sleeves. She silently thanked the heavens that she'd settled on casual, too, but her nerves went back on full alert when she spotted what he had slung over his shoulder.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said with a chuckle, leaning in to quickly brush his lips against hers, something else she was very thankful for. That quick kiss was enough to break the ice slightly, setting the tone for a relaxed evening. As the worry began to melt away, she brought her hand up, tracing her fingers along the strap on his shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"Ok, so if I knew we were bringing weapons on our date, I'd have gone shopping earlier." She winked. She _fucking _winked. She never winked, but God, he brought something out in her. "So, why the crossbow?"

"I'm gonna teach ya how to do use it."

"So…we're going hunting?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and looking up at the night sky.

"Not exactly," he chuckled. "You trust me?" She felt her stomach do another flip, and she swallowed hard, giving him a little nod. He reached out for her hand and nodded his head toward the car. "C'mon. It's gonna be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I see you got your keys back from Axel," Carol said with a little chuckle, as they headed out of town in Daryl's pickup.

"Yeah, he kept askin' 'bout you. Think somebody has a crush."

"Oh, I'm sure," Carol snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" he murmured, shrugging his shoulder. Carol felt her cheeks grow hot, and she cleared her throat.

"So, where are we going, anyway?"

"I know a place," he assured her. "It's quiet. Bought the place out for two hours."

"So it'll be just us?"

"Better that way. Havin' other folks around when you're tryin' to learn how to shoot ain't good. Too distractin'."

"Oh, other people are distracting?" she asked with a little smile, thinking about other things that might be distracting. She wasn't expecting anything more than maybe a few more kisses tonight, but the heat that had pooled between her legs the second she saw that crossbow over his shoulder certainly meant her body had other expectations.

"S'right," he replied with a chuckle. "There it is." He nodded toward a place down the road. It looked like an old warehouse, and Carol felt her stomach begin to tie into knots again. But, she swallowed back her anxiety and decided to let the night go wherever it was supposed to.

The gravel crunched under the tires, and Daryl pulled up to park near the door. The place was deserted, and the lot was dark, save for a single street lamp that flickered and made an electric hum. Before she knew it, Daryl was opening up her door. He reached for her hand, and she took it, despite not needing any help hopping down from the truck. She liked that he was thoughtful like that, and the feel of his hand, rough and calloused against hers was nice and sent a spark from her fingertips through her veins.

He reached for his pocket, pulling out a key and unlocking the front door. She shivered a little as he led her into the dark building. The door shut loudly behind them, and the sound reverberated off of metal walls, making an almost deafening ruckus before the echoes stopped.

"Shit, forgot where the light is. Hold on a minute," he muttered. Carol stood still, listening to the sound of Daryl's boots scuffing along the concrete floor. He must have knocked into something, because he uttered a string of expletives before his hands were fumbling against the wall, and the echoes started again.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked, biting her lip, squinting into the dark.

"Yeah. Shoulda thought this through a little more," he muttered. Once she was certain he was alright, she couldn't suppress the giggle that came next.

Suddenly, the building flooded with light, and Carol took in the sight before her. It was a warehouse, all right, but it was set up with targets and different areas of training weapons training. There was even a room built in the center of the warehouse, likely sound proofed, for shooting practice. Despite the fact Carol had never fired a gun, much less held one, she was a little giddy with excitement at the idea of Daryl working with her, teaching her. While it probably wasn't the most constructive thought to have, it definitely turned her on to think of him standing behind her, pressed up against her, his hands and arms moving over hers, showing her how to hold the weapon, how to aim and shoot.

"So we're having a weapons lesson, hmm?" Carol asked with a little smirk.

"Just the crossbow," he assured her. "Learned how to do this when I was twelve. It's actually kinda relaxing."

"You're a good shot?"

"I'm alright," he shrugged. _I'm alright_, Carol knew, was generally male speak for _I'm fucking awesome, but I don't want to brag, because you probably think that's a total turn off_. "I thought you might like it. Might help relax ya."

"I'm relaxed," Carol countered. "More relaxed than last night, anyway." She offered him a sheepish smile, and he chuckled, bringing his crossbow around and holding it firmly in two hands.

"Go on. It ain't gonna bite ya." Carol sighed heavily as Daryl held the weapon out to her. She reached out and took it into her hands. It was lighter than she expected it to be but still had enough weight behind it to let her know she held something powerful. She bit her lip and checked it over. Daryl moved to stand behind her, and her eyelids fluttered closed as his hands moved down her arms, this thumbs gently brushing her ribcage as he moved. She tried not to jump at the ticklish sensation, to no avail, and Daryl chuckled. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck. _Oh, God. This is not about shooting practice. _

"Is this right?" Carol asked, playing into it a little, softening her tone just slightly, leaning one shoulder back against his.

"Mmm," was all he responded as his fingers brushed over her wrists. "Bring this hand back." He put a little pressure on the wrist he was speaking of, and she let him guide her into place. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his fingertips applied gentle pressure against her hand. "And this hand…just a little more this way." He guided her, and she felt her mouth go dry. How was it possible that a man that caused so much confusion in her head could make her body respond like a gasoline soaked candle wick meeting an open flame? "You got it."

He pulled away from her then, and she chewed her lip.

"C'mon. Gonna need some targets." She followed him over to a series of targets lined up against the wall. "Trick is to remember that you control the shot. The shot don't control you. You hold your breath, you're gonna miss. You gotta breathe, gotta think of the bow as a extension of your arm." Carol kept her eye on the targets as he spoke, willing herself not to look into his deep, blue eyes, because she knew she'd probably accidentally shoot herself in the foot, or worse, shoot him. That wasn't exactly the stuff second dates were made of.

"Alright. Stand right here. Plant your feet firm, but don't lock your knees." Carol was silent, going through the motions of what he told her to do. "Now raise the bow up. See this? Now you line up your shot. Take your aim." Carol squeezed one eye shut, lining up the arrow with the center of her target. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt him pressing up against her from behind again. Her hands trembled, and Daryl's hands moved down her arms again, steadying her grip and her aim. "There. Now, don't forget to breathe." Carol gave the slightest of nods. "Squeeze the trigger and release it." She did, and the arrow went shooting across the room with spectacular force, hitting the target right of center.

"That was awful," Carol snorted.

"Not bad for your first time," he offered. "How'd it feel?"

"I liked it," she admitted with a grin. "I don't really like guns. But this? I could get on board with this." Daryl quickly showed her how to load in the next arrow before handing it back to her.

"Wanna go again?" he asked. The smile spread over her mouth, and she nodded. "See, I knew you'd like it."

"You might have to help me aim it again," she said innocently. She was pretty sure she might have batted her eyelashes, and she felt her cheeks grow red. _Pretty sure batting your eyelashes stops working after thirty. Pull it together, Carol_. But Daryl seemed not to mind, and he chuckled, moving in behind her again, moving his arms along hers, angling her arms to line up her shot.

"Alright. Ready?"

"Ready," she murmured.

"Alright. Let it go." And she did, and this time, she didn't even hit her target. "S'alright. Just takes practice."

"So, we're going to practice then?" she asked, her eyebrow raised as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, chewing the inside of his lower lip. "You up for it?"

"I'm up for it," she promised, a slight hint of suggestion in her voice. _Oh God, what are you doing? Why don't you just tackle him against the wall and rip his clothes off already? _She was pretty sure the voice in her head was starting to take on the sound of Tara's voice.

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Let's go again."

...

"Andre Anthony!" Michonne scolded, picking up a screaming baby Judith from the play mat on the floor. Andre ducked his head and scurried over to hide behind Rick's leg. Rick was trying not to laugh, and the fact that he found it amusing had Michonne glaring at him. "Oh, you think it's funny?" She held the baby out in front of her.

"She's ok, isn't she?" Rick asked, reaching out and taking his daughter in his arms. She was perfectly fine, apart from the fact that she had grape juice dripping off her hair and onto the carpet. Andre had deliberately poured his cup over his step-sister's head. Apparently, the family bonding wasn't going exactly as Rick and Michonne had hoped.

"She's fine, but that's not the point. Andre knows better. I taught my son better than that." She eyed her boy.

"Sowwy, mama," he murmured, hugging Rick's leg. "Don't be mad, 'kay?" Michonne sighed heavily, and the angry face melted away. She looked back at Rick.

"Let me have a little talk with Andre. You mind cleaning her up?" she asked softly.

"I got it." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before detangling himself from Andre's grasp and taking the baby down the hall to the bathroom. Michonne knelt in front of Andre, who looked down at the floor.

"I thought we talked about being nice to your new sister. She's just a baby, you know? You wouldn't like it if Carl did the same thing to you, now would you?"

"No," he muttered.

"I know it's a big change getting used to sharing your mama with Rick and Carl and Judith, but I still love you just as much as ever. You know that?" Andre nodded, but he was still pouting. "Come here, Peanut." She drew her boy into her arms and scooped him up. "I'll tell you what? Next weekend, I'll take you to Mr. Freezie's for an ice cream. Just you and me. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Andre exclaimed happily. Michonne grinned and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Just try to be nicer to your little sister from now on, ok?"

"Ok, mama. I try."

"That's my good boy. Now, will you help mama clean up this mess?" He nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back. You stay here." She headed into the kitchen to fill up a bucket with sudsy water. Rick came in holding a much calmer Judith who was wearing only her grape-juice stained diaper. The poor baby had purple streaks all down her skin. "Oh no. That's gonna take at least two baths to clean off."

"Andre all right?" Rick asked softly.

"He's fine. He's going to help me clean up." She tossed a wash cloth into the bucket and turned off the tap. "I guess we're all still adjusting."

"Well, Carol's bringin' the twins tomorrow, right? He likes playing with them."

"I hope. I think she's coming." Michonne shrugged. "Maybe, if tonight goes well, we won't see either of them tomorrow." Rick chuckled at that.

"He's crazy about her."

"Well, she's pretty crazy about him, too." Rick eyed his wife, sensing her tone.

"He says she gets nervous around him. Like she's holding something back." Michonne flinched. "You know something?"

"No!" she insisted. "And even if I did, she's my best friend, and I wouldn't tell you, because you can't keep secrets?" Rick feigned shock and offence. "Well, you can't! Let's just say that she really likes him, but she's...cautious. She's gotta think of the kids."

"Daryl's great with kids. Hell, one point, Carl liked Daryl better than he liked me. He was just cool Uncle Daryl."

"Well, Carol doesn't know Daryl as well as you do. She's not had the best of luck in the dating department." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "But I trust your judgment, babe, and if you say Daryl's a good man, he's a good man."

"It's _Carol_ who's gotta see that. He's crazy about her, Michonne. They'd be good for each other. I think Daryl sees that. Maybe even Carol does. Just seems like maybe they need a push in the right direction."

"Are you suggesting something, Mr. Grimes?" Michonne asked with a grin spreading over her face.

"Might just be, Mrs. Grimes. Might just be."

...

"Well, I didn't break any of your arrows. I think that's a plus, right?" Carol chuckled as she and Daryl made their way toward the exit.

"You did good," he promised. "Ought to take you out next time I go hunting."

"Oh, I couldn't," Carol murmured, making a face. "I'll leave the poor, woodland creatures alone, thank you very much."

"It's like that, huh?" he asked. "Nah, I only hunt during hunting season. Only take enough to butcher and freeze." He made a crossing motion over his chest.

"Well, I suppose that's not so bad. I know the deer population explodes around here every year." She smiled a little at him. "I had fun tonight. Thank you."

"You ready to go home yet?" Carol hadn't the slightest clue what time it was, and she honestly didn't care. She'd been having more fun with Daryl than she'd expected she would have at a shooting range.

"Mmm, maybe in a while. I have to figure out what to bring to Michonne and Rick's cookout tomorrow."

"So you're goin'?"

"I guess. The kids will have fun, anyway. You're going?"

"You want me there?"

"Daryl, they're throwing it for you, you know."

"I mean, if your kids are gonna be there…"

"I want my kids to meet you," she insisted. "If you're going to be around when you move back, that is."

"I'm gonna be around," he promise with a nod. He saw something flicker in her eyes, and he cocked his head to the side. "You gonna tell me?"

"What?" she asked, taking a sharp breath in.

"What it is that's botherin' ya? I see this look in your eyes, like you wanna say somethin', but ya can't figure out how to say it."

"I can't figure out how to say it," she admitted. "It's not something you just…you know, tell somebody you just met. It's…I told you, I have baggage."

"We all do," he assured her. He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to face him, and he brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing his fingertips against her cheek before he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Just as she was about to open up to him, he pulled back, and she chased his lips with her own, moaning softly, her tongue tracing against his bottom lip. He cradled her jaw gently in one hand, his fingers threading through her hair, pushing into the kiss, while his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

When Carol finally pulled back to take a breath, Daryl kept his arm around her waist, keeping her against him.

"Whatever it is you got to tell me, I promise ya, it ain't gonna scare me off."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Carol murmured, her gaze lowering to his mouth. It was growing harder and harder to concentrate on forming any semblance of a rational, serious conversation when all she wanted to do was suck on his lip until he whimpered.

"Hey," Daryl murmured, "I'm gonna be around. Soon as I get this shit in New York straightened out, I'll come home, and if you're willin', I'd like us to keep seein' each other."

"So would I," Carol admitted, taking a deep breath, "but—" He cut her off with another kiss. When he pulled back, he brushed his thumb over her lips.

"Don't matter. Whatever it is, we can talk about it when I get back." Carol sighed heavily, fighting with her guilt and with her desire to just shut the hell up and not ruin this amazing night.

"Alright," she said quietly. "I guess it can wait. Just…try to keep an open mind."

"You sure it ain't an extra toe?" he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed, before he pulled her into another kiss. She liked kissing him. He was an amazing kisser. The way his mouth moved against hers told her that he'd done quite his share of kissing, but it also told her that he was a little timid, not always used to taking control in the kiss, not used to making the move or taking the lead.

She brought her hand up, threading her fingers through his shaggy hair, placing just enough pressure with her fingertips against the back of his neck that she felt him tremble. Somehow, he was moving with her now, walking backward until her back was pressed against the steel wall. She gave a little yelp when she felt the cool surface against her back.

"M'sorry," he murmured.

"It's ok," she promised, a little smile tugging at her lips before she went to kiss him again. "I liked it."

"Yeah?" he murmured, a groan escaping his lips as his cock began to stir to life in his pants. She could feel it, and the moment they both realized what was happening, their eyes locked on each other's.

"We should…probably go," she panted, eyes lidded with desire, lips swollen from his kisses, a throbbing heat pooling between her legs.

"Yeah," he grunted, kissing her neck this time, getting a little sigh out of her as she arched her neck to give him more access. He pressed into her again, and she gasped at the feeling of him hard against her thigh, and against her better judgment, she adjusted her hips just slightly that the friction had him shuddering, burying his face against her neck.

"We should really go," she breathed, biting her lip but making no attempt to move or push him away.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Probably a good idea." He moved away, leaning against the wall next to her. "Just…need a minute." She saw the redness in his cheeks and the way he avoided looking at her as his hair fell into his eyes. She smiled sheepishly, all the while feeling immensely turned on by the fact that he'd been so into their kisses that he was already hard as a rock and hungry for more.

"I'll…uh, head out to the truck? You wanna…just…" She cleared her throat.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'll lock up here." Carol couldn't help herself. She leaned over and gave him another soft kiss, to at least assure him that she wasn't freaked out, and it was going to take a hell of a lot more than an erection on their second date to scare her off.

She quickly made her exit and waited in the truck. It was a good five minutes before Daryl came walking out, and when he climbed into the truck, he started the truck and took off toward town. Carol eyed him a couple of times, noticing how he was white knuckling the steering wheel.

"You ok?" she asked.

"M'good," he said with a nod. "Just figure I probably ought to get you home." Carol, shaking hand and all, reached across the seat and put her hand on his thigh. On his fucking _thigh_. She blushed at her own boldness and scooted across the seat and glanced at the dashboard clock.

"My babysitter's not expecting me for another couple of hours. You really don't have to take me home just yet."

"Fuck, don't tell me that," he groaned, keeping his hands firmly on the wheel. She moved her hand from his leg and put a little distance between them again.

"It's probably a bad idea."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"How far away is your hotel?" she asked, her heart pounding in time with the throbbing between her legs. _Pull it together. You are NOT losing your panties tonight. You're not that girl!_

"Five minutes," he said quickly, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. Carol bit her lip, fighting every little bit of herself that was screaming at her to make better choices and go home. Just as she was about to tell him to get there as fast as he could, her cell phone rang. When she saw it was Tara calling, her heart nearly stopped. She knew Tara would only text her if it wasn't an emergency, so the fear crept in, leading the way for panic.

"Hello?" she asked, hand shaking as she held the phone to her ear? "Tara? Slow down. Calm down. What's wrong? Are the kids ok? Ok. Ok. No. No. Does she have a fever? Ok. Good. No fever. It's a tummy ache? A sore throat. Ok. There's some cough medicine in the cabinet. It's…yeah. That one. Give her a half dose. I'll be home in ten minutes." She flashed an apologetic look at Daryl, who turned off toward Carol's house. "Tell Sophia it's ok. Tell her I'll be home soon. Thanks Tara. See you in a few." She hung up and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's your kid. You don't have to apologize. I'll get ya there."

"Thank you, Daryl."

"Hey, just let me know if ya need anything. I'm here for ya." Carol swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears she was desperately trying to force back. "What's Sophia's favorite dessert?"

"What?"

"Sick kid's gotta have somethin'. What's she like? Ice cream?"

"Ice pops," Carol said with a slight smile, her heart warming at the thought of Daryl wanting to do something nice for her sick daughter.

"Those were my favorites, too," he said with a little chuckle. Carol managed a little smile, wondering what else her kids had in common with him. "We'll stop and get somethin'."

"You don't have to, really."

"No big deal," he promised, reaching across the seat and giving her hand a squeeze. "It'll just take a few minutes, and then I'll have ya home to your girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About fifteen minutes later, Carol was coming through the front door with Daryl right behind her. Tara was sitting on the stairs with a very sleepy Sam, who had his head resting against Tara's arm.

"Where's Sophia?"

"She's in bed. And Sammy is wide-awake now, so have fun with all that," Tara murmured. She glanced at Daryl. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you mommy's date?" Sammy asked, perking up, eyes widening.

"Sam, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is my son, Sam." Her stomach coiled into knots, wondering if Daryl would notice that Sam had his eyes and his nose. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Hey, little man. Your sister's sick, huh?"

"Yeah. And I don't wanna catch it," Sam said, shaking his head. "I don't like bein' sick."

"Don't think anybody does, bud." Sam noticed the box of ice pops, and his eyes brightened.

"Mama, can I ha…"

"Those are for your sister," Carol pointed out. "If there are any left when she's feeling better, then you can have one, alright?"

"Oh, man," Sam muttered.

"Mama? Are you home?" Sophia whimpered from upstairs. Carol sighed softly and started up the stairs.

"Sammy, stay down here with Tara and Daryl, alright? You'll sleep in your own room tonight." The twins had separate rooms, but they always gravitated toward sleeping in each other's rooms. Granted, Carol made that pretty easy, because each room had a set of bunk beds, but she was trying to encourage them to be more independent of one another.

Carol disappeared up the stairs, and Tara cleared her throat.

"So, have a good night?" The suggestion in her voice was lost on the four-year-old sitting on the stairs.

"Uh, yeah," Daryl muttered.

"Sorry to cut it short for you, dude, but…"

"I get it. Sick kid comes first." He saw a hint of a smile on Tara's face.

"Do you like motorcycles?" Sammy asked, looking up at the man his mother had come home with.

"Sure I do. Got a motorcycle shop in New York City, matter of fact."

"Really? Cool!" Sam exclaimed. "I have motorcycles, too. Wanna see 'em?"

"Uh, sure," Daryl chuckled. Sam hopped up from where he sat and grabbed Daryl's hand. Tara quickly reached out for the bag of ice pops that Daryl was still holding.

"I'll just get these in the freezer."

"Ok, c'mon!" Sammy led Daryl into the living room and over to a big box by the television where he quickly began pulling out his toy cars and motorcycles. "You have one like this?" He held up a toy Triumph chopper, and Daryl chuckled, kneeling down to get a better look at it.

"Actually, yeah. I ride one just like it."

"You do?!" Sam asked, eyes wide with fascination. "No way."

"Sure I do."

"Where is it?"

"Back in New York," he pointed out.

"Oh," Sam sighed. "Can I ride it someday?"

"Uh, don't think your mama would be too happy about that," he chuckled.

As Carol was coming down the stairs, she heard Sammy chattering excitedly in the living room. She chewed her lip anxiously and stepped off the last step, peeking her head in to see Daryl and Sammy kneeling in front of the toy chest.

"You got one of _these?" _Sammy asked, holding up another one.

"Yep. Got one of those, too. 'Course that one's for sale. I only own the Triumph." Carol cleared her throat.

"Samuel Morgan, it is past your bedtime," she announced.

"Aw, mama, we're talkin' bikes!" the boy whined. Carol couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Well, you can talk bikes more tomorrow at the cookout at Aunt Michonne and Uncle Rick's house, ok?"

"Aww, ok," he muttered. "Bye Daryl."

"Night, kid," Daryl replied with a chuckle as the boy headed up the stairs. Tara came out from the kitchen and yawned in an over exaggerated way.

"Well, I'm beat. Ice pops are in the freezer. How's Soph?"

"She's fine. I think it's just a tickle in her throat. If she isn't feeling better in the morning, I'm going to make her an appointment with Dr. Rice on Monday. Thanks for everything, Tara. You coming to the cookout tomorrow?"

"Should be. That'll be a no from Glenn. His parents are coming into town, so he has to pretend to not be the slacker he is, you know?" She snorted. "I hate it. I really do. He's so fucking smart that he doesn't have to study. He plays GTA and WOW while I'm sitting here studying bio like a moron." She sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure I understood everything you just said," Carol laughed, "but you should probably get going. I'll call you in the morning if Sophia's not any better. I might have to sit out the cookout myself." Tara nodded, and after a few moments of chitchat between the three of them, Tara was heading off for the night.

"You want a glass of wine or something?" Carol offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the wall.

"I'm gonna go make sure my son's actually going to bed and not sitting at the top of the stairs like a little _eavesdropper_," she said a bit loudly, knowing any little eavesdroppers would be able to hear her. She heard a giggle before little feet scurried down the hallway. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she chuckled and shook her head. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be down in a few minutes." She started to turn away, but Daryl's hand caught hers, and she turned back to him, letting him pull her into a sweet kiss.

"I should go," he murmured, nodding toward the stairs, where the hall light was still on. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Maybe we can go for a drive after the cookout or somethin'. Before I have to go?"

"I'd like that," Carol said with a smile, leaning in for one more kiss. "Good night."

"Night." He gave her hand a squeeze before he left, and Carol sighed, leaning against the door and closing her eyes.

She stood there for a few, long minutes, thinking back on the night they'd shared. She'd enjoyed being with him. At times, she'd even been able to push away her anxieties about the secret she carried, but now he'd met her kids. Now he was making plans to see her when he moved back to Georgia permanently. Now it was getting really real.

She could have gone into full panic attack mode in that moment, but instead, she took her phone out of her back pocket and dialed.

"Hello?" came Michonne's groggy voice on the other line.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"I'm up. Just laying here. Listening to _him_ snore. God, every woman should be given a pair of earplugs in a care package the moment they decide to shack up with a man."

"He says you snore too," Carol giggled.

"No he doesn't!" Michonne scoffed.

"You want to read the texts? I have proof, you know?" Carol teased.

"Oh, fine," Michonne laughed. "What's up?" Carol took a deep breath and just came out with it.

"I'm going to tell him."

"Oh God! You are? That's…hold on." Carol heard rustling on the other line, which she assumed were the sheets being thrown back so Michonne could escape the bedroom and go somewhere she could speak a little more loudly. "Ok. Holy shit. You're telling him? Ok, when? Tonight?"

"No. I'm…I think I should do it before he leaves. I don't…I don't want him to think I'm trying to give him a reason to come back. He's already set on coming back."

"Right."

"I just…I can't wait. I'm falling for him, Mich."

"Oh, that's so romantic."

"Are you swooning?"

"A little. Don't judge me."

"Hey, the woman who begins dating the biological father of her children without knowing how to tell him he's the biological father of her children has no room to judge anyone here, alright?" Carol muttered. "Look, it could have gone…way too fast tonight."

"Go Carol," Michonne giggled.

"Are you twelve?"

"No, I'm happy for you. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm afraid he's not going to understand."

"Well, he donated sperm. You used said sperm. It's not the typical boy meets girl story, but it happened, and it's real, and it's your story. It's his, too, so I think it's the right thing. I really do."

"I'm glad you do, because you're probably going to have to talk me back into it when I chicken out," Carol replied, sighing heavily.

"Hey, you're doing the right thing. Telling him now is best. You're not too involved yet."

"But I'm just afraid…what if he feels obligated? What if he…"

"Then be upfront with him. Tell him you don't expect anything. Tell him you're only telling him now, because you feel like it's too big of a thing to hold onto. Tell him what you expect or don't expect. Just try to get it all out there."

"God, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You will."

"What if…what if he wants to be…I don't know. I don't know him that well yet. Maybe I _should_ wait. Maybe I should get to know him better before I tell him."

"What do you know about him?" Michonne asked gently. "Tell me what you do know."

"I know he had a pretty bad childhood. I know his brother's somewhere in prison. I know he'd rather dump a life in New York City for one in Georgia, because it's where he grew up." She swallowed hard. "I know that tonight, we could have gone back to his hotel, we could have…but the second my phone rang and I found out Sophia was sick, he turned toward my house, no questions asked. He understands that my kids come first. And I even invited him to stay this evening after I got the kids to bed, and he left. He gave me that time. He didn't push for more."

"Jesus," Michonne murmured.

"What?"

"For knowing him for two days, you know him better than I ever knew Andre's father. You could wait. I get that. It's a scary thing to trust someone with something as huge as that, especially when it involves your kids. But _you_ are their mother. He donated sperm. He's their father, but he's not their dad. So if you tell him and he wants to try to be more involved, that's up to _you_, because _you_ are their mother. He's the man who, and I'm really sorry for this, jerked off into a cup and got paid for it." Carol groaned on the other line.

"Ok, I'm even more confused now."

"I'm sorry. But I don't exactly have another scenario to draw off of for the advice, you know? Maybe call Jerry Springer?" Just as she'd hoped, that got a laugh out of her best friend. "Ah, there it is. It's gonna be ok. I know it will. Tell him now, and however he takes it, at least you'll know now and not five years down the line when you finally think the time's right."

"Right," Carol murmured. "I have to think. Thanks for listening, Mich."

"Anytime. Goodnight." Carol hung up and ran her fingers through her hair. She was definitely more confused now than she was before, and as the tugging and coiling began in her stomach again, she realized it was going to be a very long night, and slowly, the fear that he wouldn't take the news well began to set in.

With a sigh of defeat, she headed into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She had a lot more thinking to do and less than a day to do it in. This time tomorrow, Daryl would be on his way back to New York, and she would know, one way or the other, how Daryl would take the news.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carol and the twins were the last to arrive to the cookout. When they got there, Rick already had the grill fired up, and he and Daryl were standing around it, each with a beer in their hands. Andre was following an exasperated Carl around the yard, and the young teenager was desperately trying to get away from his step-brother as he chatted to somebody on his cell phone.

The moment Andre spotted the twins, he came running over toward the gate. Carol opened it and ushered the kids inside, closing the gate behind herself. The three of them took off laughing and giggling.

Sophia had been feeling perfectly fine all day, and Carol had taken her temperature to make sure she wasn't running a fever. She was at an even 98.6 degrees, and Carol was confident that the sore throat from last night wasn't anything to worry over.

But the second her sights set on Daryl, those damned butterflies were back, and her heart was racing at the idea of breaking the news to him. He made his way over to her, meeting her in the center of the yard and leaning in to give her a brief kiss.

"Glad you're here," he murmured.

"Yeah?" she asked, her brows rising as she took a shaky breath.

"Yup. Michonne and Tara have been givin' me the third degree 'bout last night. Thank God they went inside to check on the food."

"Oh no," Carol laughed. "They let Tara near the kitchen? Do they not _know_ Tara? She burned pudding last month. _Pudding_, Daryl." Daryl snickered.

"How's Sophia doin'?"

"She's good. Oh! You haven't gotten to meet her yet." She turned and hollered toward the children. "Sophia? Sammy? Come say hello." Sammy tugged on Sophia's hand.

"Come on! Daryl's really nice. He's got motorcycles!" Sophia hurried after her brother, and Andre hurried along behind them. Daryl knelt down to get closer to their level.

"Sophia, honey, this is Daryl," Carol said softly. "He's the nice man that brought you the ice pops."

"Oh," Sophia said with a grin. "Thank you, Mr. Daryl."

"You're welcome," he chuckled. Sophia crooked her finger at him, and he leaned in.

"Cherry's my favorite," she whispered. He leaned in closer to her, his lips pulling into a grin.

"Mine too." She giggled and then looked back up at her mother. "Mommy, can we go play now?"

"Go on," Carol laughed. The kids ran off, and she shrugged her shoulders as Daryl stood back up. "Kids. They're not exactly the stand around and talk kind of people."

"S'alright. Neither am I," he replied. "You want a beer?"

"No thank you," she murmured, despite the fact that an alcoholic beverage probably would have done wonders for her anxiety. "I'm going to say hello to Michonne. I'll see you in a bit?" He nodded, and she leaned in, kissing his cheek. Her knees felt weak as she started for the kitchen door, and as soon as she stepped inside, the cool rush of air that hit her disoriented her a little. Tara was sitting at the kitchen table spreading icing over some cupcakes, while Michonne was finishing a plate of deviled eggs.

"Hey, look who the cat dragged in," Tara snorted from the table.

"Thank God you're here. It was going to be pretty awkward if you didn't show, what with Daryl peeking out toward the street every five minutes to see if your car was here yet," Michonne laughed. Carol felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of it. She must have flinched, because Michonne turned and put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're going to back out."

"Maybe he never has to know. Maybe…maybe…"

"Know what?" Tara asked, furrowing her brows?

"You're serious?" Michonne asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know you, Carol. The last thing you could ever do is keep something like this from him, especially if he's someone who's going to be in your life for a long time."

"Ok, I'm lost," Tara muttered, sticking the icing spatula into the empty icing bowl. She stood and moved to stand in a little huddle with the other two. "Somebody start explaining before my brain explodes."

"You're going to tell him. Tonight," Michonne insisted. "Rick and I are going to watch Sammy and Sophia all night. We'll make sure they get to pre-school. You just need to take the night, and you need to tell him, because you're never going to forgive yourself if you don't. And this is _not_ a conversation that needs to happen over the phone."

"I know that you're right, Michonne. I _know_ that, ok? I just…"

"What the fuck?" Tara finally asked. Loudly. Carol and Michonne turned to her, and Tara raised her eyebrows high. "You're speaking some weird secret language over there. What exactly do you have to tell Daryl? You've known the guy for what, two days?" Carol and Michonne exchanged a glance.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to tell someone else, since apparently I'm telling Daryl tonight," Carol cringed. She ran her fingers through her short hair, feeling a fine sheen of sweat over her scalp. She felt like a complete mess.

"Great. So somebody start talking," Tara urged.

"Daryl's the twins' dad," Michonne blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Tara laughed.

"It's true," Carol said quietly. "He's the sperm donor I picked. It's a small world, after all."

"Holy fuck!" Tara choked out. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not kidding," Carol groaned, leaning against the counter, taking a few deep breaths to avoid hyperventilating.

"Oh God," Tara murmured. "Oh my God, so that…and you never met him?"

"No," Carol murmured. "The second he came to the door, I knew who he was, and I just…I didn't know what to do."

"So you're telling him? Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up!" Michonne hissed.

"I'm sorry, but, I mean, have you even thought about…what the hell are you going to say? What the hell is _he_ going to say when you tell him? How do you even start a conversation like that?"

"Thank you," Carol muttered. "Thanks."

"No, I mean, well, I'm sure you've thought about this already, but seriously? This is like something out of a movie. I mean, I saw one one time where…" She caught Michonne's glare. "Ok, not the time. Um, wow. So, you guys haven't…?"

"No," Carol replied, covering her face with her hands.

"So he won't feel like you're trapping him. That's great."

"Tara, do you even have a filter?" Michonne asked, exasperation coating her firm voice.

"Believe me. I've thought about it a hundred different ways and backwards, too," Carol said quietly. "I'm just going to do it. If he hates me, then so be it. I can't wonder about it anymore. If he wants nothing to do with me, if he wants to run, then that's on him. At least he'll know before he moves his life all the way back here. At least if he knows on his way back to New York, he can decide what he wants."

"He wants you," Michonne said softly. "It's obvious."

"More than obvious," Tara assured Carol. "I mean, the guy practically melts into a puddle when he sets his sights on you."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better," Carol muttered with an eye roll. "Don't get my hopes up."

"Well, when are you doing it?"

"After we eat. After…I'll ask him to take me somewhere. You're sure you're ok with watching the kids?" Carol asked Michonne.

"More than fine. We're good. I promise. I'm used to a house full of kids, you know?" Michonne grinned. "Just do what you have to do. If you need anyting, call me. Text me."

"And you better text me! No way in hell am I missing this," Tara insisted.

...

The meal went faster than Carol had hoped for. She and Daryl had sat together across from Rick and Michonne, while Tara sat at the head of the table. The kids had sat together at another table so the adults could have a bit more of a mature conversation. Most of the conversation revolved around Daryl's trip back to New York and hiring a good manager to watch the place so he could move home.

The entire time, Carol found it hard to focus. Daryl noticed, often times leaning over to ask her if she was alright when the conversation lulled or changed direction and focused on someone else. Carol would merely nod and give him a weak smile before taking a sip of water and another bite of food.

When everybody had stuffed themselves, the kids ran off their dinners in the back yard, while Carol offered to help Michonne clean up.

"Nope, you're not lifting a finger. You were one of the guests of honor tonight," Rick pointed out. Carol felt herself blushing when she caught Daryl's gaze. "You two just relax." Rick stood and helped Michonne clear the table, while Tara sat there, awkwardly watching Carol and Daryl sitting next to each other like a couple of nervous teenagers.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get outta here," she murmured. "Um, Carol, you remember what we talked about? Text me. Text Michonne?"

"I remember," Carol said sternly, narrowing her eyes at her younger friend. Tara sensed the tone and got up. "Have a safe trip back, Daryl. See you soon." She held her closed fist out, knuckles toward Daryl. He slowly lifted his own fist up and bumped it against hers. "Ah-ha, see, at least _someone_ gets me." She winked at Carol and then headed off to say her goodbyes to their hosts.

"What was that about?"

"Tara's….Tara," Carol offered with a shrug. "She's a lot to take sometimes, but she's one of my best friends."

"I see why ya like her. She keeps things interestin', huh?"

"I think that's the perfect word," Carol said with a nervous smile. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"What time's your flight?"

"Don't have to be at the airport for another couple hours. Why?"

"You want to go take that ride, now?" Daryl's gaze bore into hers, and he reached out for her hand.

"You breakin' up with me?" he teased.

"Oh, so there's something to break?" she teased back.

"Sure there is," he murmured, cheeks pinking up by the moment. Carol took in a deep breath.

"Oh," she murmured. "I…wasn't sure what…I mean it's just been a couple of days."

"Breathe," he murmured. "Ain't used to this."

"What?"

"Bein' the one with _less_ anxiety."

"Oh," she giggled. "Well, get used to it, mister, because as I've be beautifully demonstrated this entire weekend, I can be a complete mess sometimes." And then her smile fell.

"Hey, I thought we was gonna talk 'bout all this when I got back?"

"We were," she said quietly, "but I don't think it's fair that we wait. It's important, Daryl, and I'm terrified." She watched as he bowed his head, reached for both of her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Are you ok? You're not sick?"

"No," she murmured. "I'm not. I'm really not." She bit her trembling lower lip, and her eyes began to well up. "I don't want to talk about this here. I can't…" She looked over her shoulder as Sophia went zipping past the patio doors with Sam in quick pursuit.

"Look," Daryl said quietly, "whatever it is, whatever you're so worried about, ya don't owe me anything. I mean, we just met."

"Daryl, it's kind of a big deal," Carol insisted. "And it could directly affect you. I'm not exactly sure…what's going to happen. But I think it's something you should know going into this, because…I really do like you."

"I like you, too."

"And I don't want you to think…" She was shaking now. "God. I can't do this."

"Come on. Let's get out of here, ok?" Carol nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"I have to say goodbye to the kids."

"I'll go get the truck," he said with a nod. Carol thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before she headed back out into the yard. Daryl stood there for a moment, watching as she walked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear whatever it was that had been bothering her all weekend, but at the same time, if it gave her a little peace and got something off of her chest, then maybe it was for the best.

Rick came walking into the house, eyeing Daryl suspiciously.

"What'd you do?"

"What?" Daryl asked, eyes narrow.

"Was Carol cryin'?'

"She's got somethin' on her mind," Daryl said quietly. At Rick's look, he scoffed. "I didn't do nothin'. Shit, I can't figure her out half the time. I'm tryin'."

"Welcome to my world, man," Rick snickered. "On a good day, if you're lucky, you _might_ be able to figure out what's on their minds, but don't ever assume. Never assume. It'll just get you in trouble."

"She alright?" Daryl asked.

"Shit," Rick snorted, taking a swig of the room temperature beer he had in his hand, "I don't know. Michonne snuck out of bed last night. Woke me up all that movin' around. Pretty sure she was talkin' to Carol."

"What're those two up to?"

"Trust me, if it's somethin' that involves you, you'll find out eventually." Rick chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. Carol likes you."

"I like her," Daryl said quietly, "but there's somethin' she's tryin' to tell me, and it's drivin' her crazy. You know her pretty well? Somethin' goin' on?"

"If I knew anything, I still wouldn't tell ya, 'cause if my wife found out, my ass would be on the couch for a week." Daryl sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Maybe it's about the kids' dad?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders in frustration. Rick narrowed his eyes.

"Why would ya think that?"

"Well, she said he ain't in the picture."

"No, he's not," Rick snorted. "That was kind of the point."

"What?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes. Rick suddenly sobered, realizing Daryl had no idea Carol's kids were the result of her trip to a sperm bank.

"Fuck, forget it," Rick said with a shrug.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked. "Is that what it's about? Her kids? Their dad's comin' back around or somethin'?"

"I think I said enough," Rick said, backing away. "You need to talk to Carol. Trust me, this isn't the thing you need to hear from me." Just as Daryl was about to push him for more information, Carol came back in. The tears were dry, and she gave Daryl a brief smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he murmured, eyeing Rick once more before turning to follow her out of the house and out to his truck.

...

"Where you wanna ride to?" Daryl asked quietly as they drove down the highway. "I gotta stop by the hotel and pack real quick, first. That alright?"

"That's…that's fine," Carol said quietly. She flinched and closed her eyes momentarily, relishing the feel of the cool wind against her face as the truck sped down the highway.

"Whatever it is…if you ain't ready to tell me…."

"I have to be," Carol sniffled. "Stop the truck."

"What?"

"Just…pull over. Please." He gaze darted back and forth across the highway, and she pointed at the parking lot of an abandoned playground. "Here." Daryl nodded and signaled for a quick turn before he pulled onto the old, broken asphalt where weeds thrust upward from the craggy lines.

The sun beat through the windows, and Carol was sweating in moments. Daryl turned slightly in his seat as Carol fished something out of her purse. It was a folded up piece of paper, and her hands shook as she held it there.

"What's goin' on? You're worryin' me."

"It's…several years ago, I was engaged to a man who was…well, he turned out to not be a very nice man," she said quietly. "He was emotionally abusive, and I think, if I'd let him stick around long enough, that abuse would have become something…more." She avoided his gaze for a moment before she gathered her courage and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "His name was Ed, and that relationship was…exhausting. It was wrong. And after I broke it off, I thought the only way I was going to get the family I wanted was if I took things into my own hands." She sighed heavily. "It's pathetic, I know."

"Ain't pathetic," he said quietly, reaching for her hand. "You ain't pathetic."

"Ed broke me. For a while, I was very broken, and it took a long, long time for me to feel comfortable opening up to someone again."

"Ed's…he's Sam and Sophia's dad, then?" he asked, thinking back on his conversation with Rick. Carol shook her head, willing back the tears as her free hand trembled with the paper in it.

"No." She took a couple of deep breaths, willing herself to choke through this and just get it out. She promised herself that whatever happened, at least there would be no big secrets left between them. At least not on her end. "I…I wasn't going to wait around for the right guy. And I wasn't going to wait around for the guy who _might_ be the right guy but turns out to be a complete asshole. So…" She handed the paper to him. He furrowed his brows before taking the paper in his hands. "Just open it."

"I don't understand."

"You will," she promised. She looked away, closing her eyes. This was it, the moment of truth. No going back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The paper crinkled in his hands, and she could hear a sharp intake of breath from his side of the truck. Her stomach was a bundle of knots, and her heart was a jackhammer against broken concrete. Her fingers nervously picked at the worn edges of the leather bench seat as she gave him time to process everything. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Carol dared to look at him. "Daryl?" He sat still, eyes focused on the paper, studying it as if it were written in some foreign language he was trying to make heads or tails of. "Daryl, say something."

"Where…where'd you get this?"

"You know where I got it."

"That was…years ago."

"Yeah," Carol said slowly. "Maybe five years ago?"

"Maybe," he murmured, chewing the inside of his lip. "This ain't…I mean…Jesus Christ." Carol felt the weight lift off of her shoulders at that point. Now she was bracing herself for his reaction. She couldn't tell if the red in his face was from anger, embarrassment or something else. He was so still. And then he took a deep breath, as if coming up from under water. "Holy shit. They're mine? Are you…sure?" _If that ain't the dumbest fucking question you ever asked, I don't know what is._ "You serious?"

"I'm serious. I knew the second I saw you, Daryl, and I didn't know how to tell you. Maybe I…maybe I shouldn't have?"

"No," Daryl said quickly, unbuckling his seatbelt, sweat beading at his brow. Carol felt her heart start to pound. _Here it comes. He's mad. He's going to hate me._

"Daryl, are you…" But before she could finish speaking, Daryl was throwing open the truck door and getting out. Her eyes widened, and she watched as he moved around to the back of the truck, leaning against the tail gate, his back to her. She didn't know what to do, what to say. Should she get out and go after him? Should she just wait? Should she get out and walk away, walk home, walk out of his life forever?

Her hands shook as she reached for the door handle, and just as she turned to open the door, she looked up, and he was standing right there, eyes on hers, breaths coming in quick, heavy pants. He tapped on the glass, and she braced herself. Rolling the window the rest of the way down, she reached out to cover his hand with her own against the window frame.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"When were you gonna tell me? I mean, if not now?" She stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction. Was he angry? Was he just shocked? She was having a hard time reading him.

"I was afraid," she said quietly. "I didn't know how you'd react." He turned again, pacing on the pavement. Carol sighed and got out of the truck. She reached for his shoulder, and he spun to face her. She didn't flinch this time. "You don't owe me anything, ok? You owe me nothing. You were just a picture on a page for a long time. You were…you were a profile that I liked, and…and you don't get to be upset about this." She saw his eyebrows rise, and she swallowed hard. Maybe it was harsh, but she had to say it. "You donated your sperm, and I chose it. It happened, and…and you had to know _somebody_ would. And I don't want you to think you have to…to _do_ anything out of obligation. You have no obligations. I'm giving you an out, so if you don't want to be a part of…of _this_ thing…of my life…of theirs…then walk away. Now. Just go. Because I'd rather lose you now than a year from now or five or ten."

"Carol…" He sighed, turning away from her and then turning back, his fingers twitching slightly as if he were trying to figure out something to do with his hands. "I don't know what to say. I don't…you just…"

"You don't have to do this. I like you. You like me. But it doesn't…it doesn't have to be anything. You probably never even meant to be a dad. You just...and I…I'm sorry if it freaks you out. I'm sorry if you didn't want to know, but I had to tell you, because I couldn't keep doing this…" She gestured emphatically between them. "I couldn't keep seeing you and not tell you, because it was killing me." She took a deep breath. "I'm just saying, they're _my_ kids. You didn't donate to be a dad. You don't have to be. You don't owe me or them anything, and I don't want you to think I think you do…"

"Are you done?" he finally asked, cutting her off and letting silence settle over them as the wind whipped at their clothes and their faces.

"I think so," she said quietly, folding her arms in front of herself. Daryl eyed her for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but he seemed to lose his nerve, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"Alright," he said quietly, ducking his head slightly. What could he say? She'd pretty much said it all. He cleared his throat and looked toward the truck. "I have to go pack. I'll drop you off at Michonne's so you can get your car." Carol felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, as Daryl moved to the truck and opened up the passenger's side door. Carol stood there for a moment before she turned, trying not to show the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok," she said quietly. What did she expect him to say? _Thanks for telling me? This is the best news ever? Now I don't have to worry about romancing you, because hey, my swimmers already knocked you up. Job done? _She groaned inwardly at her thoughts. Daryl was a much better man than that, she was sure, but she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't disappointed. It wasn't her fault that he'd shown up on her door step. It wasn't her fault that life had played some sort of cruel joke by making her kids' biological father and the man of her dreams one and the same person.

As she moved past him to slip into the truck, Daryl grabbed her hand. She jumped a little and started to pull away.

"Don't," she whimpered, forcing back the tears. She could _not_ get this emotional over a man she'd just met. She couldn't, especially when it seemed that it was pretty much over before it started. "I should…this was a mistake. I never should have gone with you. I should have…I should have told you that night and just let you walk away." He chewed his lip for a moment, and it was the longest damned moment she'd ever experienced. Finally, he hand relaxed against hers, and his thumb brushed over her knuckles.

"Don't say that," he murmured. "C'mere." He pulled her close, and his hand was against her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb as she softened and finally let them fall. "M'glad ya told me."

"You don't have to…"

"Would ya let me talk for a minute?" She saw the beginnings of a grin playing on his lips and wasn't sure if her heart was going to burst or stop or what, but she wasn't sure what she was about to hear. The smile on his face gave her hope, but she didn't want to get too far ahead of herself.

"You should just take me back," she sniffled.

"I need to think about this," he said quietly. "I mean, I just…ya can't just tell somebody that and expect 'em to have all the answers."

"I know that."

"I…I told ya that whatever you had to say, it wasn't gonna scare me off, didn't I?"

"You did."

"And I'm still here." Carol sighed heavily at that, and Daryl moved in to kiss her forehead. "I'm still here." He swallowed hard, pulling back, and he kissed her lips. "I'm goin' back to New York. I'm gonna finish up what I have to finish there, and then I'm comin' home. I wanna see you again. I don't know how to deal with…with this yet. But I'd like to try."

"Are you sure?" she whimpered, biting her lip, blinking back the tears. "You don't have to do this. If you feel some sort of obligation…"

"Stop," he urged. "I don't _have_ to be with you. I _want _to be with you._" _He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, leaning his forehead against hers. "Need a few days to think about things, but I _am_ comin' home. Then we can talk. We can figure this out. I'm glad ya told me." He pressed his lips gently against hers. "Damn it, I wish I wasn't in such a damned hurry." He sighed heavily, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "You could come with me. We could talk about it in New York."

"I can't," she said quietly. "I have work. The kids. I just…I can't drop everything and go. I have to make plans, and…"

"Yeah," he murmured with an understanding nod. "I'll call you tomorrow night, alright? Just…please tell me you'll answer the phone."

"I will," she promised. He nodded his head and gave her hand a little squeeze before gesturing toward the truck.

"C'mon. Let's get you back."

...

At some point, Carol must have come back for her car, Rick noticed, peering out toward the street as he finished loading the dish washer. Michonne was overseeing bath time for the twins, while Carl had locked himself in his room playing embarrassingly loud music. Andre and Judith were both napping, and the house was quiet, except for the muffled thumping and throat tearing grunts coming from the heavy metal world Carl had created in his room.

Just as he was about to text Daryl and ask him if he was on his way to the airport yet, the phone rang. Daryl.

"Hey, man. You on your way?"

"What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Daryl asked angrily.

"What?" Rick asked, nearly choking at the question.

"You knew, didn't you? You fucking knew, and that's why you told me to talk to her."

"Knew what? Christ, Daryl, I really have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"About the kids. The sperm donation?"

"Well…she told you. That's good, right?"

"How the fuck long have you known?!"

"Since forever?" Rick offered, completely clueless as to why Daryl was ripping him a new one over the phone.

"I oughta kick your ass, you sorry prick."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rick yelled back. "What the hell is your goddamned problem? She had a sperm donor. What the hell difference does that make to you? It was long before she met you, anyway."

"What?" Daryl asked quickly. "You…" His anger began to recede as fast as it had hit him. "You didn't know…"

"If you could calm down and tell me what the hell your problem is, maybe I can help you." Rick leaned back against the counter, taking a swig of beer, feeling a little dizzy now.

"You mean she didn't tell you about the donor?"

"No," Rick said slowly. "All Carol had was a picture, and shit, she never showed it to me. Why?"

"I'm the donor."

"You fuckin' liar," Rick snorted, nearly choking on his next swig of beer.

"Not lying," Daryl pointed out. "She showed me the donor profile and everything. It was me, man."

"Jesus," Rick muttered, suddenly realizing that's why his wife and Carol had been acting so damned strange the last couple of days. "Well, I can promise you, she had no idea who you were before you met. She had…"

"I know," Daryl replied quietly.

"Please tell me you didn't say something stupid and completely fuck things up. Please tell me you didn't get all 'Daryl.'"

"The fuck's that s'posed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Shit gets real, and you just…you leave. It's what happened when Merle went to prison…"

"Fuck you," Daryl grunted. "I went to New York to fix my fucked up life. And I did."

"You got a change of scenery and some money in your pockets. You didn't get much else."

"I ain't leavin'. I ain't runnin' away. I'm goin' to New York, and I'm comin' back."

"So where's Carol?"

"She's home. Dropped her off to get her car."

"So, what, she tells you, and then you just drop her off? What the hell, Daryl?"

"I told her we could talk when I get home. Get off my ass."

"So…how exactly did you leave it?" Rick asked quietly, wincing as if he already knew what Daryl would say.

"Dunno…just told her I wasn't…that it's ok. That I'm comin' back. That I wanna be with her."

"And then you just…brought her back here to get her car?"

"Well…yeah."

Rick rubbed his hand over his face in aggravation. He let out an exasperated groan and shook his head, as if his friend were standing right in front of him. "Daryl, you stupid son of a bitch."

...

The moment Carol had gotten home, she'd poured herself a glass of wine, drawn herself a bath and then proceeded to soak for an hour in scalding hot water while sipping the chilled drink. When she was feeling plenty relaxed, she pulled herself out, pulled on a pair of super attractive grey lettings and a matching short-sleeved shirt. She made her way downstairs, poured another glass of wine and then set about trying to pick the best depressing movie she could find, because she was going to cry tonight, and that was the end of it.

She felt emotionally and physically drained, as if all that was left were bones and tears. Things had gone better than she'd expected they would, and he'd even followed her back to Rick's to get her car, and she'd hurried off before Michonne or anybody else could spot her. She just wanted to be alone. Well, actually, she just wanted to be with Daryl, but he was on his way back to New York, and who the hell knew when he would be back, anyway?

She sighed heavily and sat on the couch with her glass of wine, closing her eyes and deciding against watching a movie. Tonight, she'd have silence, and she'd think, as if she hadn't done enough thinking lately.

The phone rang. _Damn it_. She picked up her cell and glanced at the name. Michonne. _No. I'm not doing this. I'm not going to spill and cry and feel like a complete mess. _

"Hello?" _Or, you know, not?_

"What the hell happened?" Michonne asked. "Rick just freaked out on me about Daryl. I take it you told him?"

"I told him," Carol muttered, taking another long swig of wine. "I told him, and he took it better than I thought. But who knows, Mich? Who knows what a couple of days will do? He might get back to New York and realize that the last thing he wants is to date a woman who happens to be the mother of his biological kids."

"Oh God," Michonne murmured. "Honey, you've got to stop thinking like that."

"Well, what if he does?"

"He won't. Look, Rick won't tell me what he said to Daryl or what Daryl said to him, but I'm under the impression that Daryl's as panicked as you are. But he's still coming home. He is. He's not going to run. He's going to be back, and you guys will work something out." Carol sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here on the couch, drinking wine," she replied, draining her glass and putting it on the coffee table.

"Well, stay in. Go to bed. Just get some rest. You did what you needed to do. You told him. Now stop worrying. You've got this, Carol. The ball's in his court now, right?"

"I guess," she muttered.

"I didn't hear you. The ball's in his court, right?"

"Right," Carol said quietly, sighing. A tap at the door startled her. "Mich, I gotta go. That's probably Tara coming for the play by play."

"You might need another glass of wine for that one," Michonne teased.

"I might need another _bottle _of wine for that one," Carol corrected her. "Good night." Carol hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch cushion. She peeked in the mirror, making a face at the way her hair began to stick up in random places as it dried. _Gorgeous. Just-rolled-out-of-bed-chic. _The knock came again. "I'm coming. Hold on." She padded over to the door, folding her arms across her chest. Even if it was just Tara, she wasn't wearing a bra, and she didn't exactly want to broadcast that to the entire neighborhood.

She unchained the door and pulled it open, only to take a step backward in surprise when she came face to face with Daryl Dixon. Her blue eyes bore into his, and she watched the way he leaned against the doorframe with one hand. His face was a little red, and Carol blinked a couple of times to make sure he was real.

"Daryl?" she asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I changed my flight," he murmured.

"But…what about New York?"

"Doesn't matter," he panted. "Just needed to see you one more time 'fore I left. Didn't want to leave with ya worried…wonderin'." She took a step toward him, and then his hands were on her hips, pulling her against him, and his mouth was on hers, and she thought she might faint.

She moaned the moment his tongue slipped between her lips, and she opened up to him, and just as quickly as it had started, he pulled back, brushing this thumb over her kiss-swollen lips.

"I ain't runnin'. But you gotta promise me you ain't gonna run, neither."

"No running," she managed to breathe out, her hand curling into his shirt. "Couldn't run if I tried right now." A little smile played over her lips. "You're really not angry?"

"I'm a lot of things," he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "But I know a good thing when I see it, and I ain't about to walk away from this." Carol sighed softly, leaning into him, kissing him again, this time tracing her tongue against his bottom lip until he opened up to her. They stood there on the threshold, wrapped up in one another, and then Carol gently tugged at his shirt.

"When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow mornin'," he confessed, his eyes on hers, his voice low, suggestive. "I should find a hotel room."

"Yeah, you should," she considered with a little nod, before she tugged him into the house, shutting the door behind them. He leaned back against the door as Carol pressed her hands against his chest, and he noticed the empty wine glass on the coffee table across the room.

"You drunk right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Buzzed maybe," she admitted. "Not drunk." His lips curled into a little smile, and he gently pushed at her shoulders, easing her back, trying to be the good guy.

"I should go."

"Yes, you should," she replied, attacking his mouth with kisses, for the first time feeling truly bold and brave with him. When he moaned into her mouth, she knew exactly where this was going, and she was ready to stop thinking everything to death.

"You sure?" he murmured, when he felt her hand thread into his hair. She nodded against his mouth, moaning softly there, before his hands were on the backs of her legs, lifting her up and carrying her. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him in just the right way, as he began to walk her over toward the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carol couldn't remember the moment they fell backward together, him crawling over her, her wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him flush against her. She couldn't remember her head smacking the couch cushion hard and bouncing there, but she did remember laughing, and she remembered the way he chuckled against her neck as he kissed her there, the stubble on his chin scratching her skin slightly.

The heat between her legs was overpowering, and she moaned when his hands moved over the top of her shirt, giving her a bit of time to adjust before they took it to the next level. His hand ghosted over her breast, bare beneath her shirt, cupping her, giving her a firm squeeze as he sucked at her earlobe. She cried out softly when he moved his hand lower, skimming her belly just under the hem of her shirt. And then he was moving up, calloused fingers exploring her warm, soft skin. The moment she felt his finger brush her nipple, she sucked in a shuddering breath, and he pulled back.

"You ok?"

"Mmm," she murmured, blinking up at him with heavy lids. "Just been a while." He ran his thumb across her cheek, a crimson tint filling his cheeks, which was all she needed to know it had been a long while for him, too. She curled her fingers into his shirt, tugging him down, opening her mouth to him as he kissed her hungrily, his hang cupping her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, getting a whimper out of her as she arched up into his hand.

His tongue explored her neck, and she shivered as he nipped along her collarbone, tugging the fabric just enough to expose the top part of her breast, which he peppered with kisses. She bit her lower lip, digging her nails into his back. If he noticed, he didn't seem to mind, and he inched the fabric down lower, getting precariously close to exposing her breast fully to his hungry mouth.

_Slow down! Damn, you barely know him!_ _You need to talk to him. Talking is good. _Her head screamed at her, but her heart pounded and pumped hot blood to the other part of her that didn't give a damn how long she'd known him. That part of her wanted a very particular part of _him_, and it didn't give a damn about anything else. She was throbbing now, and Daryl's hand was slipping between her legs, pressing right against her core through the thin fabric of her leggings, and she gasped when he captured her lips in his own, swallowing her cries as he felt her heat scorch his fingertips. _Okay, maybe talking is overrated_.

"Fuck," he groaned, pulling his hand back quickly. He rested his forehead against her shoulder for a moment, and she realized, as her gaze moved down his chest, lower, why exactly he'd stopped to take pause. She blushed at the sight of him straining against his jeans, and she panted softly, waiting for him to make the next move.

She hadn't been with a man in a very long time, but it wasn't like she'd forgotten what to do. Still, lying there, looking up at him as the sweat broke out against his brow and his hair hung in his face, she realized that he was just as rusty at this as she was, and the thought of it was endearing and erotic at the same time.

"You ok?" she asked gently, squirming slightly as he settled his hips against hers.

"M'good," he grunted, dipping down to kiss her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth, getting a whimper out of her. Her hands were on his back now, pulling at his shirt, tugging it up his back, her soft fingertips ghosting over his spine. He groaned softly, shifting to help her take his shirt off. She smiled a little, running her hands over his shoulders, down his well-muscled arms, over his chest.

"You know," she panted, as his hands moved up her shirt and over her ribs, thumbs brushing over her hardened nipples as she squirmed beneath him, "I have a pretty big bed upstairs." She grinned at him as he quirked an eyebrow at her. _Stop talking. Just shut up. You don't need to be talking about beds while his hands are on your boobs. You need to be a fucking grown up and talk about your issues. _

He lifted up her shirt this time, exposing her breasts, wasting no time before dipping to suck her pert little nipple between his lips.

"Daryl," she sighed, as his hands moved up her arms, gently pinning them above her head and helping her out of her shirt. She shivered as the cool air hit her, making her aching nipples harden even more. He quickly soothed them, flicking his tongue over them, caressing them, exploring them as if he were memorizing her.

"You like that?" he asked, his cheeks red, clearly uncertain if she liked a man to talk to her like that.

"Mmm," she whimpered. _So, I guess we're just not going to do the talking? We're just going to do the sex? Well, alright._

"C'mere." He pulled her up until they were sitting together, and he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his calloused hands over her soft back, pulling her back down against him as he lay back against the couch. She blushed at thought of being on top of him, of straddling his hips, of her breasts pressed against his chest. But when she pulled back from the kiss, she looked down at him, and the way he looked at her made her head swim and her heart flutter. He wanted her. He wanted this.

As his fingers tickled down her side, she snorted out a laugh, burying her face against his neck. And then his hands were on the waistband of her pants, and his fingers were peeling them down, rolling them over her ass, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. He quirked an eyebrow at her again, chuckling, and she blushed furiously.

"Shut up," she muttered, getting a snort out of him. "Wasn't expecting company, anyway." She swatted his hands away when he moved them over the round of her behind, and she wriggled her hips, pulling her pants back up over her bottom.

"Kinda ruinin' my progress there," he muttered, reaching around, grabbing her ass through the fabric of her pants. She laughed then, and he grinned.

"Good things come to those who wait," she teased, straining to get up off the couch. He held firm onto her hips, and she laughed.

"Where you goin'?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out?" she asked, feeling bolder by the moment. There was only so much room for embarrassment with a man when he's already sucked on your nipples and you've felt his erection straining against your thigh. Of course, the wine helped, too.

She didn't even bother fetching her shirt off the floor, where Daryl had unceremoniously tossed it a few minutes before. She just started for the stairs, and Daryl sat there on the couch, unable to move for a few moments, finding it immensely unfair that women didn't have to worry about boners and being absolutely unable to do anything but think about how to relieve said bone.

When she was on the stair case, he finally stood and made his way to the stairs, kicking his boots and socks off, because, frankly, they'd just get in the way of all the sex they were apparently about to have.

"You want a tour of the place?" Carol asked, as Daryl met her at the top of the stairs. His gaze bore darkly into hers.

"No," he panted. And then he pounced, pinning her against the wall, his mouth against hers as she let out what could only be described as a squeal. He reached around, grabbing her leg just under her ass, lifting her leg over his hip, thrusting against her core, letting her know exactly what he needed and when.

"Oh, fuck," she grunted, biting her lip as his mouth latched around her nipple again, tugging at it with his teeth before he moved back up to suck the space between her neck and her clavicle. "Oh…_God_." She grasped the back of his neck, bracing her back against the wall as he thrust against her again, grinding his hips against hers.

The throbbing between her legs wasn't letting up, and if anything, she was getting closer to an orgasm, and he hadn't even really touched her there yet. She moaned as his hips bucked against hers again, and she'd had enough.

"Bedroom. There." She nodded her head lazily toward the door across the hall, and Daryl put his hands against her waist, lifting her up and carrying her toward it. She squeezed his hips with her thighs, reaching between them to press her hand against his erection.

"Aw, fuck," he hissed out, pressing her against the wall by the door, fumbling for the knob as her tongue teased his lips.

When he got the door open, he carried her a bit awkwardly toward the bed, and her lithe fingers were working the button on his pants. He deposited her in the middle of the bed, and she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him, spreading her legs just a little. _What the hell are you doing? Where's Carol and what the hell have you done with her? You just met this guy, and you're all 'hey, come here and fuck me.' God, what are you thinking?_ Carol swallowed hard, licking her lips as she willed herself to stop thinking. She wanted this. God, she needed it. Maybe it was a bad decision, but it was one she was more than willing to make.

Daryl slid out of his pants with ease, and Carol eyed him up and down, her eyes focusing on the obvious bulge in his boxers. _Hmm, wouldn't have pegged him for boxers. Damn, his ass would look cute in a pair of tightie whities. _

"Didn't…uh…bring anything," he said quickly, resting his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. Carol nodded toward her en suite bathroom.

"Under the sink." Daryl eyed her before disappearing into the bathroom. She could hear him fumbling with the unopened box, and her heart thundered against her ribs.

"What, they fuckin' superglue this box shut?" Daryl muttered from the bathroom, sending a shiver up Carol's spine. He wanted this as badly as she did, and maybe they weren't making the best choices in this moment, maybe it was way too soon, but damn it, it felt too good to pass up.

He came back moments later with a silver packet. "Tara…she, um, bought them as a joke when Michonne set me up with someone last month." She bit her lip. "Who's laughing now?" Daryl snorted at that. He tossed the condom packet down on the bed, crawling over her, kissing her breathless.

When he pulled back, he stared down at her face, his eyes dark with desire. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she drew in a soft gasp at the feel of his erection pressing against her through the fabric of their clothes.

"This ok?" he asked, arm tucking behind her, rubbing small circles against the small of her back.

"Mmm," was all she could manage along with a weak nod.

He gently dipped his mouth down between the valley of her breasts, kissing his way down her stomach, and her shoulders shook as the sensation overtook her. He slid off the bed, kneeling down on the floor, reaching to pull at Carol's pants, tugging them down. This time, she let him, and she felt her face redden as the air hit her exposed flesh. She pulled her legs back a little, helping him rid her of the offending garment, and then he was crawling over her, and her hands were pushing at his boxers.

She reached in, curling her fingers around his shaft, and her eyes blew wide at the feel of his velvety skin beneath her shaking fingers. She reached for the condom, handing it to him. Daryl fumbled with it for a moment, finally retrieving the latex ring and rolling it down his dick like a sheath. Carol bit her lip, blushing as Daryl's cheeks reddened. They stared at one another for a long moment, before she lay back, opening her legs, moving her hands up his muscular arms. His gaze focused there, on the patch of hair between her legs, the way she was glistening, ready for him. He wanted to taste her, and she could see it in his eyes, in the way his nostrils flared as he fully took in the view before him.

She reached for him, guiding his hand down past her stomach, urging him to touch her. And when his fingers slipped into her folds, she bit back a whimper. _Whatever happened to crying into your wine glass? He shows up, and you lose your panties in five minutes? Wait, you weren't wearing any panties._

"Please, she murmured, as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Her walls fluttered around him, and her hips wriggled at the new sensation of him touching her in this way. "Daryl…" He needed no further encouragement, as he motioned for her to scoot up the bed a little and rest against the pillows.

"This ok?" he asked gently, stroking the outside of her thigh as he settled between her legs, framing her face with his arms, pressing soft kisses against her neck. He mouth was a breath from her ear now, as he gently suckled the lobe. "You sure?" He had to be the most iron-willed son of a bitch on the planet to be able to still ask her if she wanted to stop just as his condom-covered dick was pressing at the juncture of her thighs.

"I'm sure. Just…need…" She pulled her leg back slightly, draping it over his hip as he slowly began to push into her. She cried out at the feel of him stretching her, the delicious ache that met the throbbing of her core like a match to gasoline.

He was quiet as he slid in, filling her, his body shaking as he fought for breath, face bent down, forehead leaning against her shoulder as he fought for composure. Carol's legs spread, and she felt him fill her, stretch her a little more. Her body ached, but it was a welcome ache. She cried out softly as he moved slowly, giving her a moment to adjust, the heat of her core so damned overwhelming he had to bite down on the inside of his lip to keep from losing control.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he whispered, suckling at her neck as he began to move, gently pulling back before easing back in. Each stroke was a mix of pain and pleasure for Carol, as her body adjusted to his size, the way he filled her in a way her body had never known possible. _Well, so much for waiting for the third or fourth date. I get it. These are different times, but you didn't have the willpower to just...wait? Well, he's already fathered your kids. I guess you bring new meaning to putting the cart before the horse. _ Carol willed her mind to shut the hell up, and the second Daryl's mouth was on hers, she let her body take over, and her hands were in his hair, and her lips moved against his with passionate kisses. Their bodies moved together a bit clumsily, but clumsy had never felt so damned satisfying.

His hand moved between them again, finding that little nub, stroking his thumb over it just enough to get a moan out of her. He smiled against her neck, sucking there again, feeling the way her chest shook against his as she fought for breath. Her walls closed in around him, and it was almost too much.

He reached up, gripping the headboard of the bed, arching back just slightly as he moved inside of her, and her cries became more insistent, more deafening as he brought her closer to the edge. Anchoring himself there, he adjusted his speed, got a little rougher to test the waters, and each cry, each stroke of her hand over his back let him know that she was ok with it, and she wanted more.

Together, they moved, grasping at one another, limbs tangling, mouths and tongues fighting a losing battle. Carol was the first over the edge, biting back her cries, as Daryl coaxed her out of it by kissing her neck.

"S'alright. Don't gotta hold back," he promised, soothing her as she finally let go, crying out against his neck, holding onto him, her fingertips slipping against his back. He continued thrusting inside of her, feeling the build growing inside of him, knowing he was close, and he was almost at the edge. When Carol's eyes opened slowly, and she took a couple of deep breaths, moaning softly as she began to come down from the high, he got lost in her eyes, and for a moment, he just stared at her, and she lifted her hand to his face, stroking him there before arching up to capture his trembling lips with her own.

It wasn't long before he reached his peak, and he thrust through it, muffling his own cries against her neck before collapsing against her.

They lay there for the longest time, the silence filled only by the sounds of their ragged breaths. When he heard her groan under him, he shifted his weight, sliding out of her, moving off of her, hastily removing the condom and depositing it in the wastebasket under Carol's bedside table. When he turned back to her, she was sprawled against the rumbled quilt, eyes blown wide as she stared up at the ceiling. He lay back, staring with her, and then he felt her fingers seek his out, curling around them and squeezing.

"That was unexpected," Carol finally managed to get out before a laugh escaped her lips. He watched her for a moment, realizing it was alright to laugh, and they lay there for a few minutes, laughing like a couple of idiots as they pondered exactly what had transpired between them and how it had happened.

When the laughter stopped, Daryl turned on his side, and she looked at him, smiling slightly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"This is ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly, stroking his cheek.

"This ain't why I come here tonight…"

"Don't lie," she giggled. Daryl chuckled at that.

"Well, I hoped, but I'd have been alright just…talkin'."

"We still have some time," she offered, turning to face him as his arms circled her, pulling her against him. Legs and arms tangling once again, they spent a few moments just kissing, exploring with their hands, enjoying the feeling of being with someone like this, being with each other. Finally, Carol pulled back. "What time is your flight?"

"Not too early. Gotta get there and find my truck a new parkin' spot. Probably shoulda said to hell with a plane ticket and drove back."

"Well…you can leave the truck here," she offered. "I've got room in the garage."

"Don't have to do that," he murmured sleepily.

"It's alright. You can stay here tonight. I can drive you to the airport in the morning. If…if you want, I mean."

"You ok with that?"

"I'm ok with that. I mean, we do have a lot to talk about, and I'd rather talk about it before you leave."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "You wanna talk now?"

"No," she chuckled. "I want to sleep."

"Good plan," he murmured, kissing her softly. Carol wriggled out of his grasp.

"Come on. Help me turn down the bed." Daryl felt a little exposed now, despite having just had sex with this amazing woman, he hadn't exactly been expecting her to ask him to stay. He hadn't been expecting to share a bed with her. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd shared a bed with a woman like this. They were usually content with leaving as soon as the fun part was over, and he'd have a good night's sleep. But this? He wasn't sure, but as she slipped her naked body beneath the covers, he figured he could get on board with that. He climbed in, and she turned her back to him, scooting back a little as he pressed into her. He kissed her neck then, and she giggled, reaching back to rub his arm with her hand.

He draped his arm around her middle, pulling her closer, and she sighed against him. Yeah, he could get used to this. He reached behind her, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Night," she whispered softly into the dark.

"G'night," he murmured against her ear, closing his eyes in the darkness and relishing the feel of her in his arms. All he could think about before he fell asleep was that tomorrow night, he'd be falling asleep without her.

"She's not answering," Michonne muttered, putting her cell phone down on the dresser.

"What?" Rick asked, coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out from his mouth, a ring of white suds around his lips. Michonne smirked at him.

"Carol. She's not answering her phone. I'm worried about it. I was going to call and check on her and make sure she was alright. She was going to spend the night drinking and crying." Michonne winced a little, and Rick disappeared into the bathroom. She heard him gargle and spit, and then he returned with a clean face and a minty breath.

"Maybe she's sleeping," he offered, a little grin playing at his lips.

"Or maybe she's drunk dialing and making bad choices," Michonne pointed out. "Carol doesn't drink much, but when she does, she really needs a chaperone."

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she's fine." The grin wouldn't go away. Michonne narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok, what do you know?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Why are you grinning like a little boy at Christmas, then? What's making you so shiny and happy?"

"Nothing, I'm just…"

"Oh, you know something," Michonne murmured, stepping closer.

"I don't know a thing," he scoffed.

"I've been married to you long enough to know you're a terrible liar, Rick Grimes. Now what do you know?"

"She might not…be alone," he offered. Michonne raised her eyebrows, and Rick chuckled. "Ah, hell, might as well tell ya, 'cause you're gonna find out anyway. I _might_ have convinced Daryl that going back to New York tonight might not be the priority."

"You _might_ have?"

"Well, when he hung up, he was pretty set on going back, but if I know Daryl like I think I do, he probably sat there for a minute and then realized what a dumbass he'd be to go home tonight leaving things so up in the air with Carol."

"Oh God," Michonne murmured, as the wheels began to turn in her head. "You think he went to her?"

"I hope so, 'cause maybe they're both getting something they need pretty bad." He grinned at his own words, and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't my favorite person right now, I'd be calling you a pig. But you're my pig, and you might have had a hand in giving my best friend one of the best nights of her life. So I'll reserve my judgment until after I talk to Carol tomorrow." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Now, what about you?"

"What about me?" Rick asked, as Michonne took his hand and led him toward the bed.

"Is Carol the only girl having a good time tonight, or what?" Rick sensed her tone, and without words, he crossed the room, locked the door and returned to his wife, practically tackling her to the mattress. Yeah, tonight was a good night all around.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carol was the first to wake, squinting into the glare of the red alarm clock numbers. It was five thirty, and she had to be at work at nine. She frowned, unable to swallow back the disappointment that Daryl was leaving today, and it might be weeks, even months before he returned.

She tried not to think of that as she slowly moved his arm from around her and slid off of her side of the bed. She was sore, stiff, sticky. She felt a sweet ache between her legs that she hadn't felt in a long time. Biting her lip, she considered waking him, but as she stood there by the bed seeing the way he rolled into the warmth of the place she'd been sleeping, groaning as the sheet slid down his waist, exposing his cute ass in the pale morning light, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Last night had happened. It had really happened, and she didn't regret a thing.

She slipped into the en suite bathroom, shutting the door and flipping on the light. She squinted into the bright light as she peered at herself in the mirror. She blushed at the sight of small bruises along her collarbone and neck where he'd sucked there. Even her breasts had them. She bit her lip, turning her head slightly, mentally imagining how she'd have to figure out how to cover them up before work. If anybody at the library noticed, she'd be the target of all kinds of break room gossip. Despite being the coordinator for many of the programs and departments there, she still got along with most of the employees there and had developed a good rapport with most of them. Still, every workplace had to have something to gossip about, and she certainly didn't want to give them any ammo.

She yawned and stretched a little, limbering up her stiff arms before she began to clean herself up. She started by brushing her teeth and flossing, giving herself a quick smile in the mirror to check for squeaky cleanness. Then she was reaching into the shower and turning the water on. She held her hand in the freezing stream until it began to heat up, and before long, there was a thick fog swirling about the bathroom, steaming up the mirror. She sighed heavily and jumped in, standing directly under the shower head and letting the hot water soak her hair and skin.

She sighed softly, taking the soap into her hand, reaching for the washcloth folded neatly on one of the shower shelves. She washed herself slowly, lingering beneath the hot water long enough to begin to sooth away the ache in her sore muscles. After she washed herself, she began to wash her hair, threading her fingers through it, massaging her scalp.

Once she was thoroughly rinsed off, she started to reach for the handle, only to feel a gush of cool air hit her as the shower door opened. She gasped softly, turning, peering through the steam to see Daryl standing there, lust in his eyes, mouth slightly agape as his gaze dragged down her wet, naked body.

"Good mornin'," he murmured, standing there dick already at attention. Carol raised an eyebrow as a smirk spread over her lips.

"Good morning, indeed," she teased. "I was about to get out."

"You sure?"

"Mmm, I should," she breathed, fighting the desire to jump him right then and there. "I am. I saved you some hot water." Daryl stepped into the shower, and she giggled as his hands moved over her hips, pulling her close. "I'm serious! I just got all clean."

"C'mon," he urged. Carol admired his boldness. She knew it wasn't easy for him to take that step, because, much like her, Daryl wasn't the kind of person who could be vulnerable with people very easily. Not unless it was someone trusted, something he cared for. It warmed her heart to think that he could be like this with her, and she hoped that he would continue to surprise her as they explored this new relationship together.

"We can't," she moaned against his mouth. "I'm serious!" Daryl made a grunting noise as she pulled away. "We have to _talk_, remember?"

"Yeah. Right. Talk." He sighed heavily, and Carol stood on her tiptoes to kiss him chastely.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee," she said softly. "Sorry I don't have any manly shampoos. Guess you'll have to settle for smelling like strawberries today."

"S'alright," he muttered, opening the cap on the shampoo bottle and sniffing. He winced a little. "Least it'll remind me of you." She smiled a little at that before slipping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She turned on the overhead light, smirking slightly at the sight of the rumpled bed sheets and the scattered clothes on the floor.

She quickly pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and a bra before slipping into her dark grey slacks and a purple blouse. She found her hair gel, applying just a tiny dot to her hands before rubbing them together and quickly running them through her hair. It spiked in just the right way that she knew it was going to be a very good hair day.

She wasn't much for makeup at all, but she always applied a little bit on work days. She dabbed at the exposed hickeys with consealer and then a little bit of foundation powder. When she was finished, she heard the water cut off in the bathroom, and she picked Daryl's pants and boxers up off the floor and took them downstairs with her. She picked up the rest of his clothes and tossed them in the washer for a quick spin cycle.

Daryl came down the stairs with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and when he met Carol in the kitchen, she greeted him with a grin and a brief once over before she kissed his cheek. She headed over to start brewing the coffee.

"Hall closet," she murmured, pointing in that general direction. "Pretty sure there's a pair of men's sweatpants."

"Yeah? Who they belong to?"

"Me," she laughed. "Don't judge me. They're comfortable."

"Ya didn't have to wash my clothes."

"Well, you worked up quite a sweat last night, so I thought it was only the nice thing to do." Daryl snorted at that, and he brought his hands up her arms, cupping her face with his hands before he slanted his mouth over hers, drawing her into a soft kiss.

"Mmm," she murmured, tasting the minty sweetness of his tongue against her own. "Did you use my toothbrush?"

"No," he chuckled. "Found a spare in the medicine cabinet. Figured it was ok."

"I love a man who thinks about his morning breath," she murmured, following their kiss with a brief peck on his lips. "Like I said…hall closet. Unless you want to sit here in that towel. I could get on board with that."

"I'll find 'em," he muttered, cheeks blushing, feet slapping against the tile kitchen floor as he headed into the hall. Carol grinned and headed into the living room to grab her cell phone, which was in desperate need of charging. She carried it back into the kitchen, plugging it in and checking her messages. There were eight. All from Tara.

_How'd it go?_

_You ok? I'm guessing you're with him now?_

_Ok, if you need to talk, call me._

_Ok, this isn't funny. Carol?_

_It's gone either one of two ways. He's left you on the side of the road, or you two are fucking in the back of his pickup. I'm hoping it's the latter, for your sake._

_Well, hell, Michonne won't text me back either. She must be sleeping._

_You better be getting some sex, because that's the only time ignoring my texts is ok._

_Was he good?_

Carol snorted at that last text and shook her head a little, chuckling to herself. She began to tap at the screen, sending a quick text to Tara to let her know she was alright.

_Everything's fine. Talk to you later._

She knew she was being deliberately vague, avoiding addressing Tara's questions, but she wanted to keep this to herself for a minute. What had happened last night was too special to waste on gossipy girl talk.

By the time the coffee began to drip into the pot, Daryl returned wearing the black sweat suit. It actually fit him nicely, though the shirt was a little tight highlighting his gorgeous physique.

"You hungry?"

"You don't gotta cook for me."

"I have bagels," she offered with a smile, as Daryl came up to her, smoothing his hands down her arms before he leaned in to kiss her, softly and slowly this time, as if he were memorizing the way it felt to kiss her like this.

"Let me take ya to breakfast."

"In that?" She gestured to the sweat suit, in which he was completely naked underneath.

"We got plenty of time."

"I work at night."

"My flight's at nine," he said quietly. "But I gotta get there early."

"Alright," she murmured, flinching, bracing herself for the inevitable goodbye. Normally, she would chastise herself for falling for someone this hard, this fast, but she couldn't help it.

"I'll call you. Soon as I land."

"You better," she teased, moving her hand up his neck and into his damp hair. She stood on her tiptoes then, kissing him hungrily, and he pressed her against the counter, hips flush against hers. It was like magnetism. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. She couldn't stop touching him, and it was everything they needed in those moments.

Finally, Daryl was the one to pull back, and Carol blushed, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Have a seat," she offered, grabbing two coffee mugs from the cupboard and pouring two hot cups of coffee. When Carol grabbed the creamer and sugar, she brought both cups to the table and then headed over to start preparing a couple of bagels for herself and her guest. Once she served them up at the table, she settled down across from him. "Alright. I guess now's as good a time as any to have that talk?"

"Sure," he said with a nod, taking a bite out of his bagel. "Where you wanna start?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well…I guess the most burning question I have is…why? Why did you donate sperm?" She felt her cheeks flush at the question, but it was a legitimate question. He didn't strike her as the type.

"Honest truth?" Daryl asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Honest truth," Carol said with a nod.

"I needed the money. Merle'd got arrested on some drug charge, and I scraped every last cent I had to post his bail, but I was still short. I was in Atlanta at the time, tryin' to pawn some off my junk off, and they wouldn't buy any of it. I just happened to walk by the door, and I figured, what the hell?"

"Was it just the one time?"

"Just the one time. Figured nobody would use it, and they'd end up dumping it or somethin'." A little smile played at his lips. "Never figured a gorgeous redhead would show up in my life sayin' she picked me."

"This redhead has more grey in her hair than anything anymore," Carol laughed.

"I like it. Suits you. Grey brings out your eyes."

"Oh shut up," she snorted, grinning a little to let him know she was kidding. "I suppose I could just say they're natural highlights, right?" Daryl grinned at her and took another bite of bagel. "So you used your donation money to bail your brother out of jail?"

"That and my life saving's. He wiped me out. And wasn't even a week after I bailed him out his ass got arrested again. He went to prison, and he's been there since."

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

"S'alright. Was workin' on my bike out in the yard one mornin', when some man walks by, says he likes my work. Offers me a job right then."

"That's how you got to New York?"

"Yep. S'how I got there, how I eventually bought the place out. Made a lot of money out there."

"You're sure you won't miss it? Being involved in the day-to-day?"

"I'd rather be here. Could always open a new shop, make a new chain, huh?"

"Yeah," Carol offered with a little smile. "You could."

"First thing I'm gonna do when I get back is get myself a place. Don't want nothin' fancy. Just somethin' to call mine."

"There's a beautiful house for sale up on the lake. I looked at it a few months back, but it was a little too much," Carol said with a smile. "Besides, I like this place. It's where I brought my babies home. Lots of memories here." Daryl eyed her for a moment.

"You grow up around here?" he asked.

"Me? No. Not here. Further south, closer to Florida, really."

"Been here my whole life, 'til New York," Daryl murmured. "Old trailer my folks had when I was a kid is still standin', believe it or not. Can't believe it ain't been shut down by the damned board of health." Carol watched him for a moment. "Me and Merle had each other. I had Rick, but Merle just had me. Knowin' Rick is probably what kept me from bein' like Merle. Kinda wish Merle'd had a friend like that, ya know?"

"Mmm," Carol said with an understanding nod, urging him to continue.

"My folks, they weren't much. Mama followed Daddy around like he was God's gift, and he treated her like she was dog shit. I mean, he'd hit on her, he'd hit on us, but she stayed, and she begged _him_ to forgive her." He shook his head. She died when I was young, and all I can remember 'bout her is that she'd warn me and Merle when she knew Daddy was comin' home. Tell us to get out, tell us to go hide or go play somewhere he wouldn't see us. She took most of the hits, and Merle got it, but never like me. Used to hit me 'til I bled." He glanced up at Carol to see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daryl." He gave her a little shrug.

"Just swore to myself I was never gonna be the kinda man he was. Swore to myself if I was ever a dad, I wouldn't make the same mistakes. I never thought 'bout bein' a dad, really. Still not sure 'bout he whole thing. 'Bout somebody takin' after me, lookin' like me, maybe even…maybe even actin' like me. I was a little shit, so I'm sorry if Sam or Sophia give ya trouble." Carol grinned at that.

"They're a little rambunctious from time to time," she admitted, "but I wouldn't change them for anything."

"What are they like?" Daryl finally asked. Carol let out a little sigh of relief, a smile spreading across her mouth.

"They're perfect. Well, I'm their mother, so I suppose they'll always be perfect to me." She smiled a little. "Sophia reminds me of myself when I was little, and Sam, well, he's a sweet boy, but he's definitely a typical boy. He loves to play with his motorcycles and he loves to get dirty. I swear, I spend more time washing him and washing his clothes than I do anything else." Daryl chuckled at that. "Sophia's my girly girl, but she can get just as down and dirty as her brother. When they were three, I caught Sophia holding the water hose outside, making a mud pit. It took me three hours to clean her hair out. I hated to get dirty when I was little."

"Shit, I spent all my time outside," Daryl pointed out. "I remember bein' real little, and my grandma would have to pick me up and carry me into the bathroom kickin' and screamin', cause I just wanted to play outside, and takin' a bath was the worst torture." Carol laughed at that.

"Yeah, that's Sammy sometimes, but he's getting better. He minds well. They both do. But they are four, and they do get into mischief. A lot. "

"What about you?"

"Me? There's not really much to tell," Carol said with a shrug. "I grew up with a mom and a dad, and I may have been a bit spoiled, because I was an only child. My parents didn't have a lot of money. They were older parents. Mom was…forty two when I was born. Dad was a little older than her. They've both been gone for years now, and I kind of had to find my way on my own. They insisted I go to college, which I did, and I'm thankful for that, even if I only finished paying off my loans six months ago." Daryl grinned at that. "I miss them. I wish they'd have gotten to meet Sam and Sophia. I know they'd have loved to have been grandparents." The warm smile on her face was accompanied by watery eyes, and she sniffled. "I really wish I could have talked to my mom when I was making the choice to get a donor. My dad probably would have been uncomfortable with it, but he'd have gotten on board. My mom? She'd have accepted it no matter what, because she always told me she just wanted me to be happy." She watched as Daryl swallowed a lump in his throat, and she wondered if he was thinking about how drastic their upbringings had been. They both came from very different places, yet here they were now, drawn to one another by fate. Kismet.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly, catching her off guard. "I mean, ya said ya took things into your own hands after Ed, but…I just wondered. Why'd ya go that route?"

"I get asked that a lot," Carol said quietly. "Like I said, I didn't want to put my dreams on hold waiting for the right man who might never come around. I wanted to be a mom. I was ready, and I was financially capable, and it took me a long time to really make the choice, because people would tell me I was just throwing my future away, that I was making a huge mistake. But my kids aren't mistakes. They're the best things that ever happened to me." She took a sip of her coffee. "Michonne was awesome. She was so supportive. I just…I remember crying her the night after the insemination, and I just…I was terrified. I panicked, and I thought, maybe it was the wrong choice. And she just took my mind off of it, made me laugh." She smiled a little. "See, Rick and I met before he met Michonne. I introduced them. You remember Lori."

"Oh, I remember Lori," Daryl said with a smirk. "Best thing she ever did was run out on him, 'cause I ain't never seen the man happier."

"Well, I saw something between Rick and Michonne a long time before they ever even entertained the idea of dating each other. When Lori left, Michonne really helped him. She had her own son, she had her own life to deal with, and she just stepped up. And I really admire that. She took on so much with what she already had to deal with, and she still has her head up, and she's happy. And I want that. I want that kind of happiness someday." She smiled. "I love my job. I love my kids. I _am_ happy. I just want…"

"More," Daryl offered.

"More," she said with a smile, feeling her heart flutter a little. "What about you? You really never thought of having kids?"

"Thought about it in terms of it scarin' the ever-lovin' shit outta me. I mean, I couldn't picture myself bein' nobody's dad."

"You'd be a good dad," Carol offered. "I mean, you don't have to look at your past to see your future. Just because your father wasn't a great dad doesn't mean you wouldn't be. Look at you, you turned out alright. You had a good friend, and you were smart enough not to follow in your brother's footsteps. You did ok, and you're conscious of what you went through, what kind of man your father was. No way could you ever be like that. I can't see that at all." Daryl stared at her for a moment before looking down into his nearly empty coffee cup.

"Don't it scare you?" he asked quietly, finally peeking up at her, as his hair fell into his face. He brushed it back anxiously.

"What?"

"You don't really know me. We just…kinda jumped in head first, and…and I ain't complainin'. M'just sayin', it's…"

"It's new. We have a lot to talk about. We have a lot to learn about each other. But I _want_ to."

"So do I," he offered, reaching across the table and curling his fingers around hers. "Really ain't lookin' forward to goin' back to New York."

"Take as long as you need," she offered, feeling a knot worrying in her stomach. "I'll be here when you get back." She swallowed hard. "And the kids…you can be…I mean, we don't have to tell them right now. It doesn't have to be like that. We don't know where this is going, and I don't want them to get hurt."

"I understand," he murmured. "I ain't sure how to do this, Carol."

"Neither am I," she admitted. "But I'm willing to find out. Aren't you?" He gave her a little nod and squeezed her hand. "Good. When you get back, we can figure this out. I'd like them to know you. If you're going to be a part of my life, you're certainly going to be a part of theirs, and I want you to know that I don't expect anything of you. You don't have to be their dad…you don't have to be anything. You can just be…"

"Hey," Daryl offered, giving her hand another squeeze. "Let's just see what happens, alright? I ain't sayin' no to nothin' here. I'm just…I'd like to know them. They're your kids, and that means they're gonna be pretty damned special." Carol grinned at that. She couldn't help but feel a pull at her heartstrings as a longing wish filled her heart that someday they would be…_no, don't go there. Don't set yourself up for heartbreak. Just stop. Stop it._

Carol gently pulled her hand back, and at that point, the washer's cycle ended. She got up quickly and began to put his clothes in the dryer. She felt the air change around her, and she felt his hands move to her hips as he pressed into her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her stomach, holding her.

"Come to New York. Next weekend."

"What?" she asked, a bit breathless.

"You can bring the kids, too. Just say you'll come."

"Daryl…I…"

"I'll buy you a plane ticket, and…"

"I can buy my own tickets, Daryl. You don't have to do that. I just…New York?"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to make plans," she reminded him. "I just..."

"You can't drop everything all at once. I remember. I got it." He sounded a bit disappointed, but he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "Guess I'll just have to settle for a phone call?"

"Every night," she said with a grin. "You'll be sick of me."

"Nah, ain't never gonna happen," he promised. Carol turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're kind of amazing, Daryl Dixon. And I'm kind of a mess. What a pair we make, huh?"

"I ain't perfect. And I like my women a little messy," he said with a chuckle.

"We make quite a pair."

"Yep. We sure do," he murmured, tapping her chin lightly to angle her face toward his. He kissed her then, sweeping his tongue across her lips, sending shivers down her spine. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers and wished there was some way he could stay, that he could just forget about the airport and New York and the bike shop and just stay with Carol. But the perfect little bubble they'd put around themselves since last night was only going to last so long. They had to get back out into the real world and deal with it. He had loose ends to tie up. She had a job to get to. But he was finding that the longer he held her, the more he looked into her eyes, the harder it was to even think about leaving.

...

The airport was insanely busy. After finding a parking space, Carol had accompanied Daryl through the airport as far as she could go.

"You should go," Daryl said quietly, holding onto her hand as he adjusted his carry-on bag across his shoulder. "Don't wanna be late for work."

"I'm kind of the boss. They can deal without me for a while," she pointed out.

"I like a woman in charge," he chuckled, pulling her close. The an outsider, to a complete stranger, they'd have looked like any other happy couple, content with one another, still in the stage where saying goodbye is a mushy, sappy ordeal best left in damned romance novels. Still, they didn't care. Carol brought her face up to his cheek and pressed her lips against his.

"M'gonna call you soon as I land," he promised.

"Good," Carol breathed. "Let me know when you get home. Safe." He gently stroked the back of her neck as he leaned in, pressing his lips against her neck, just below her ear.

"That ain't my home. _This_ is. I'm just leavin' it for a little while." Carol sighed heavily, feeling her lip trembling as he pulled her into a hug. She blinked back the tears she was trying not to shed, and she was thankful that they began to clear up before he pulled back. The last thing she needed was for him to see her turn into a weeping mess because he was leaving. She hadn't even known him three full days yet, and she was already completely smitten with him. If she wasn't so crazy about him, she'd have been completely disgusted with herself.

Over the PA system, a woman announced it was time to board, and Carol sighed heavily. This was much harder than she'd anticipated.

"I'll keep an eye on your truck," she promised.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're sure you want to come back? I mean, you might run into some hot, blonde thing when you get home." Her tone was a mix between teasing and dreading.

"Stop," Daryl muttered. Carol smiled a little and leaned in, kissing him softly. "I'm comin' home. I promise."

"I trust you," she said with a nod. "Just…whatever this is…don't feel like you have to…I mean I don't know what this is, and…"

"Carol," he interrupted, putting his hands on her shoulders, his cheeks flushing red as he stared into her eyes. "I'm comin' home to _you_." Carol felt the knots in her stomach slowly beginning to uncoil, and she relaxed against him as he pulled her in for another kiss. And he lingered until the last possible moment, before he had to turn and rush to find his flight to board.

"Bye," she called after him, as he turned back to offer her a quick wave and a look of longing, and then he was gone, lost in a bustling, noisy crowd.

She lingered for a few moments, feeling a little shell-shocked at the turn of events the weekend had taken. And now he was gone, leaving for New York, and she suddenly felt the realization settle in that she didn't know when she'd see him next, and the thought of it brought tears to her eyes.

She quickly grabbed for her phone, and she dialed the only number she could think of.

"Hello?" Michonne asked on the other line.

"Mich?"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Just heading to work," Carol murmured.

"Do you have an audience?"

"What?"

"Why is it so noisy?"

"Oh. I'll explain later. Um, would you meet me for lunch? The usual place?"

"Sure thing."

"How are the kids?"

"Great. Sophia has a crush on Carl, by the way, so good luck with that one."

"Oh God." Carol choked out a little laugh.

"Rick says she may be too mature for Carl." Carol snorted at that. "You ok?"

"I think I will be," Carol replied. "Just gonna need some time."

"Alright. I'm getting ready to take the kids to school. I'll meet you at lunch. Rick's going to swing by and pick the twins up from pre-school. You mind calling and confirming that with the school?"

"It's fine. You're both on the list I have with the school just in case. I trust you both, and I'm so thankful you offered to watch them last night."

"So…did Daryl change his flight?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling," Michonne said in a sing-songy way. "He did? What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I just…I need time to process everything."

"Alright. I'll meet you. Want me to text Tara? Tell her to come?"

"Sure. She might have class then though."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll skip for this," Michonne laughed. "See you later."

"Bye," Carol murmured, ending the call and sticking her phone in her back pocket. She sighed heavily, gave one last glance at the doorway Daryl had slipped through, and then she turned and headed outside for some fresh air, feeling a tightening in her chest and a sob rise in her throat. _You're not this girl. You're not the girl that cries over a man because he's leaving. Now dry up. You're fine. Just take a deep breath. He'll be back soon_.

She couldn't help herself. The moment she slipped inside of her car, the tears started, and she knew she would be an absolute mess when she got to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm here! Sorry. Sorry. I'm here. Shit!" Tara tripped over an empty chair as she rushed over to the table where Michonne were already being served their glasses of wine. "Hey, padre, make that three." Tara slapped her ID down on the table, and Michonne snorted as Carol's face reddened a little with embarrassment. The waiter looked at Tara like she had grown an extra head, but he nodded that he would fulfill her request.

"Jesus, Tara," Michonne laughed, "this isn't the campus bar."

"Well, shit, I'm always getting carded, so I figured, why not beat him to the punch?"

"Would you please sit down?" Carol pleaded.

"Yeah, sit down already. This one over here refused to spill until you got here."

"Well, I had to meet my advisor, and that ran late, pretty much because she's hot, and I'm pretty sure she's gay, and she's only like five years older than me. So I kept asking questions and…" She caught the looks from both Carol and Michonne and shut her mouth. Clearing her throat, she flashed a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I'll shut up. Please, talk."

"Alright," Carol breathed, taking a sip of her wine. The waiter came back by and put a glass of wine in front of Tara, who offered her knuckles to him. He eyed Carol and Michonne, who seemed unbothered by their friend's antics, and he awkwardly extended his fist toward Tara's. She gave it a bump, and when he walked away, Michonne covered her mouth to keep from spitting out her wine.

"Thanks, dude," Tara called after him.

"Oh Jesus," Michonne cackled.

"What?" Tara asked, sucking down another sip of wine. She turned to Carol. "So? Are you going to spill, or not?" Carol looked to Michonne, who quickly sobered, and she took a deep breath.

"He changed his flight," she admitted. "I drove him to the airport this morning."

"Fuck, I knew it!" Tara squealed, getting disapproving stares from the other restaurant patrons. Carol felt her face turn about as red as the crimson napkin wrapped around her cutlery. Tara sensed Carol was not amused, and she ducked her head, lowering her voice considerably. "So? What happened? How many times did it happen? Was he good? Did he rock your world? Did you rock his world?"

"Tara Chambler, I swear to God, your mind only has one train of thought," Michonne laughed. She turned to Carol. "So did it happen?" Carol rolled her eyes.

"You two are beyond help. Look at you." She motioned to Michonne. "You're a newlywed who has a gorgeous cop for a husband. And you!" She nodded toward Tara. "You're about to graduate college, everything is still perky, and you flirt with advisors at college. Do you really need every dirty little detail?"

"So it was dirty?" Tara asked. "Nice!" Carol sighed heavily and finished her glass of wine.

"Alright, so you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Yes!" they both piped up at once, a little louder than Carol appreciated, considering the looks the other patron shot at them again. She was certain they would be asked to leave before lunch was over.

"Fine," Carol muttered, feeling the anxiety creeping up as her neck and chest turned red. "That knock at the door when I was on the phone with you?" She looked at Michonne. "Well, it wasn't Tara." Tara raised her brows. "It was Daryl. He just…he changed his flight. I guess…I…he just…he came back, and everything happened so fast."

"Oh my God," Michonne groaned with a dreamy look in her eyes. "So?"

"So?" Tara asked, leaning forward, elbows on the table as if she was bracing herself.

"So…it was…nice."

"Just nice? Puppies are nice," Tara pointed out. "Flowers are nice."

"Alright, it was amazing," Carol choked out. "I mean…we were both scared to death, but it just felt right. We just…it was just…yeah." She sighed heavily, closing her eyes, flashes of his amazing body running through her head as she remembered the feel of his hands, warm and calloused against her soft, goose bumped skin. She shivered a little, her eyes opening to find Michonne and Tara staring at her expectantly.

"So...you guys are…"

"I don't know," Carol murmured. "I just…we…well, he told me he wanted to be with me, and he told me he's coming back. He wants to try."

"And how does him being the kids' bio dad fit in to all this?" Tara wondered, tapping her fingers absentmindedly on the table.

"I'm not sure," Carol murmured, flinching. "He knows, he's glad he knows, he asked about them. He knows my kids come first, and he gets that. He's…"

"So, I have a question," Tara interrupted. "If you guys get married, would that make him your kids' real dad and step dad at the same time?"

"I don't know," Carol scoffed. "It's a little too soon to be thinking about that. He's…he's a good man, and I really like him."

"That's the understatement of the year," Michonne pointed out. "I have _never_ seen you like this over a guy. You're totally smitten."

"Shut up," Carol muttered, reaching for her wine glass, suddenly remembering it was empty. She sighed. "I think we're just going to see what happens. When he comes back, when he gets settled, we'll see what happens." Michonne sighed heavily, drinking the last of her wine down.

"Okay, we'll just have to book the country club for a Spring wedding," she murmured, holding her head up, nose in the air.

"Oh, shut up," Carol groaned with an eye roll.

"Oh, I call dibs on maid of honor!" Tara grinned.

"You two are impossible," Carol muttered.

"Oh, and the kids will look so cute as ring bearer and flower girl," Tara continued. "I can see it now."

"I'm done," Carol muttered, opening her purse and throwing some money on the table. "You two enjoy the rest."

"Oh, come on," Michonne laughed, tugging her friend's hand as she started to rise. "Sit back down. You're so happy, I couldn't help it."

"I'm not happy. I'm miserable."

"You're miserable, because he makes you happy."

"He wants me to go to New York this coming weekend."

"Did you get your ticket yet?" Tara asked, not batting an eyelash.

"What? No! I'm not…I can't…"

"Why not?" Michonne asked.

"Because, I've got…stuff."

"You sound like Rick," Michonne snorted. "What exactly is stopping you from flying out Friday night after work?"

"I'm not leaving my kids. I've never left my kids," Carol pointed out firmly.

"Take them with you," Michonne urged.

"On a sexy visit?" Tara balked. "No! I'll babysit."

"They're not staying with you. They're not staying with anybody. They're staying with me at home."

"Oh, hell, I'll babysit," Michonne pointed out. "You need to go. You do. Because you want to see him. You _need _to see him."

"Stop," Carol snorted. "It's fine. We'll see each other when he gets back." She sighed heavily.

"Oh! That was a sigh of disappointment. She wants to go! Oh, it's on," Tara remarked gleefully.

"I hate you both," Carol groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"The kids had so much fun last night, Carol," Michonne encouraged. "They asked if they could sleep over again. It's one weekend."

"I'd feel like…like a horrible mother for leaving like that."

"Don't you dare feel the mom guilt. They're four, Carol. They're not newborns. You have to relax a little, let them have a little separation from you. It'll be good for you and for them," Michonne encouraged. "How romantic would it be for you to surprise him? Oh, we have to go shopping. I hear Vicky's is having a sale right now."

"Stop!" Carol laughed. "I'll…I'll think about it."

"You want to see him."

"Well, yeah," Carol murmured. "But wouldn't that seem a little…desperate?"

"No!" Tara balked. "He invited you. He's totally piled all the balls in your court, and you want to play with the balls." A pause. "Wow, that sounded really dirty, and also, accurate." Just as Carol was about to say something in response, her phone rang, and she quickly reached for it, a smile spreading over her face as she read the name that flashed on her screen. She cleared her throat, standing up.

"Excuse me, ladies. I have to take this call." She quickly excused herself to the hallway that lead to the restrooms, and she answered. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." His voice was calm, and he sounded tired.

"You just get in?"

"Mmmhmm. Waitin' on a cab. Miss my truck,"

"It's safe and sound in my garage," she promised. "How are you?"

"M'good," he said quietly. "Gonna be strange bein' back in my apartment again. Feels like forever since I was there." He cleared his throat. "How's work?"

"I'm on lunch," she replied. "Michonne and Tara met me. I think it's the female equivalent of locker room talk." Daryl chuckled on the other line, and the sound warmed Carol's heart.

"Have fun with that," he murmured.

"You have a busy day?"

"Gonna get back to the apartment. Get settled in 'fore I go to the shop. I'll call ya tonight, alright?"

"Alright," Carol said softly.

"I'll let ya get back to your lunch."

"Sure," she said quietly, feeling her throat tightening. She took a deep breath, and it shook in her lungs. "I'm glad you made it back safe. Bye, Daryl."

"Bye." The line went quiet, but Carol kept the phone at her ear, closing her eyes.

"I miss you," she murmured into to the silence. She put her phone away and leaned back against the wall, catching her breath. _Well, congratulations. You fell for him. Now what are you going to do about it?_

_..._

The second Carol started up the path to the Grimes' house, the front door swung open, and Sophia and Sam came running out with Rick right behind them.

"Mommy, we got to ride in the police car!" Sam said excitedly, as Carol knelt down to wrap her kids in a big hug.

"You did?" Carol asked, eyes wide, a big smile spreading over her face. "Did you have fun at pre-school today?"

"Uh-huh," Sophia said with a nod. "Not Sammy though. Sammy got in trouble for putting paint in Penny Blake's hair."

"Samuel Morgan!" Carol scolded.

"But she broke my yellow crayon!" Sam insisted, as if this was the tenth time he'd explained it today.

"Just because somebody else is mean to you doesn't mean you have to be mean right back. Do you understand me, young man?" Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but Penny's mean." Carol couldn't exactly argue with that. Given the uncomfortable date that Carol had gone on with Penny's father last month courtesy of Michonne, a date that had ended with Carol hailing a cab in the middle of the main course, she could understand that his daughter might somewhat take after him. Carol wasn't exactly proud of the fact that she'd ditched her date, but he'd reminded her too much of Ed, but in a less angry, less lit fuse kind of way.

"Well, I don't _ever_ want to hear of _you_ being mean to Penny again," Carol pointed out. "That goes for both of you. If she's mean to you, you let your teacher know. You let me know, but you _don't_ be mean to her right back, alright?"

"Ok, Mommy," Sophia said with a nod.

"Sam?"

"Alright," he sighed. Then his eyes lit up. "Is Mr. Daryl with you? Can I ride on his motorcycle?" Carol smiled sadly.

"Honey, Daryl went back to New York. He won't be back for a while."

"Aw," Sam whined, "when's he coming back?"

"I'm not sure." She stood up, brushing off the knees of her pants that were dusty from kneeling on the ground. She tousled her son's hair and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Thank you, Rick, for helping with the kids."

"It wasn't a problem. Promise," he said with a smile. "Figure it must've been worth it." He saw the blush creep up on Carol's cheeks, and he cleared his throat. He leaned in closer. "And just so ya know, keeping them this coming weekend would be fine."

"Michonne talked to you." It wasn't a question. Of course Michonne talked to him.

"I think it's a good idea. Give you a chance to get out of this place for a while."

"I couldn't leave them with you. You and Michonne have enough on your hands."

"Please. We never see Carl. If he ain't at a friend's house, he's locked in his room playing video games. Andre and Judith are a handful, but Andre likes having the twins over." Carol sighed at that.

"Yeah, Mommy! Can we stay the whole weekend?" Sophia asked, eyes bright.

"Where are you going, Mommy? Are you going away?"

"Mommy's not going anywhere, baby. Come on. Let's go home." She ushered the kids toward the car, and Rick followed.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a couple of days for yourself." He passed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Daryl's New York address. Believe me, I know he'd be happy to see you." Carol sighed and stared down at the paper before she tucked it in her pants pocket.

"Thanks," she murmured, helping the kids into their boosters. Rick gave a little wave as they drove away, and as Carol turned on some children's music to occupy Sam and Sophia, she gripped the steering wheel and waged an internal battle with herself. She knew what she wanted. What she wanted was to take off on that plane right now and be in his arms tonight. She knew she couldn't do that. What had transpired between them was powerful, addictive in a way. She needed to be near him, and it had only been half a day, but she was already regretting not taking him up on his offer in the shower that morning. The ache she felt in her heart and between her legs was just too much.

"Mommy?" Sophia asked from the backseat. Carol turned down the music and peeked in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, baby?"

"If you go away, will you bring us back presents?" Carol smiled a little. Her kids would be fine. It was her that was the mess.

"I promise, honey," she said with a smile, turning up the music again and letting herself get lost in her own mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Daryl grumbled as he struggled with his key in the lock. When he finally got it unlocked, he nudged the door open and dragged his bags inside. He was too exhausted to even think about unpacking, so he just shoved them in the corner by the door.

The apartment was quiet, a little warm, and it smelled stale, the way a place does when nobody's been in it for a while. He made his way over to the couch, collapsing there and stuffing a pillow under his head. He yawned heavily and closed his eyes for a moment, before the sound of his upstairs neighbor stomping around woke him.

He groaned and thought about being _that_ neighbor that bangs on the ceiling with a broom handle, but he was too tired to move to grab said broom.

He picked up his phone and checked his messages. He had a couple new texts from one of his employees at the shop, so he texted him back and put the phone down. He felt unsettled and a little unnerved. His expectations for his trip back to Georgia had been low. He'd just figured he'd go see Rick and have a good time, drink a few beers, catch up like old times. He never expected he'd meet a beautiful woman, find out he was the father of her kids and begin to fall in love with her all in the course of three days.

Three days.

Honestly, he'd almost forgotten about the sperm donation. Perhaps it was just because he'd tried to block that period of his life from his memory because of the embarrassment he felt at having to resort to _that_ for bail money for his brother. He'd never told a soul. Not even Merle. And Merle had never even thanked him for helping him out.

To think that all because Merle made some shitty choices, he was somebody's father today was definitely something that could make his head spin if he spent too much time thinking about it.

No. Not a father. He barely knew those kids, and they barely knew him. Carol was their mother, and she'd earned that right. And he was falling for her, no doubt about it. He'd never let himself get close enough to someone to feel the way he felt, but being with her was like coming up for air, only, he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath.

But everything was complicated, and he knew it worried her, but he was worried, himself. He wanted to be with her. He liked her kids, and knowing they were his, too, made him nervous. To think about it, Sammy reminded him a bit of himself as a kid, and it scared him shitless to think that there were two little people running around out there with Dixon blood. Most Dixons either ended up in jail, dead from drugs or drink or just disappeared never to be seen again.

Could he be somebody's father? If this thing with Carol worked out, he'd have an instant family, and he felt a pull in his gut. He understood why Carol had been a nervous wreck to tell him. How do you expect a person to respond when you tell them that you recognize them from the profile you chose when you picked a sperm donor.

He felt as if he were in some kind of movie or a funny dream where everything just happened for a reason and the world just expected you to deal with it.

He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, putting a little pressure there, trying to somehow relieve the tension in his head from all of the thinking he'd done on the flight. He'd been anxious, but hearing her voice on the phone after his flight had done wonders for his nerves.

The moment he'd seen her, the first thing he'd thought about was how looking into her eyes made his heart race. She'd been so sexy without even trying, and he'd been drawn to her right away.

He groaned, turning over to face the back of the couch, wishing he could just shut his mind off for five seconds so he could get some damned sleep. Not that he didn't want to think about her, but thinking about her made him want to turn right back around, get the next flight to Atlanta and be back with her tonight.

His dick twitched in his pants when his mind wandered to the way it felt to be inside of her, to hold her, to kiss her and hear her gasp against his ear, hear her moan his name and squeeze his arms as he thrust inside of her.

_Fuck, now try sleepin'. Yeah, you ain't gonna sleep good again 'til you got her in your bed._

The way her skin had felt against his hands, all soft and smooth, the way her thighs had tightened around his hips as he pushed inside of her, the way her eyelids had fluttered closed as he sank into her, filling her…he could remember every moment, every touch, every ghost of breath against his skin. It hadn't been enough.

Sex had never been that intense for him before. He usually had a good time, but that was something else altogether. This was…fuck, he couldn't even find words for it. All he knew was that Michonne and Rick setting him up with Carol had been the single greatest thing he'd ever experienced, and it terrified him that he wanted her so badly. What if she changed her mind? What if she decided that it wasn't a good idea to bring him into her life, because it was just going to be too complicated? What would they tell the kids, after all, if things got really serious?

It was all giving him a headache and a bit of a stomachache, and all he wanted to do was hear her voice again. Hearing her voice would make it better. Until then, he figured, he could always go in to the shop and get some work done. Maybe that would take his mind off of her and everything he was missing without her.

...

After dinner, Carol snuggled up on the couch with Sophia and Sam to watch a movie. By 8:00, the kids were pretty much wiped out, so she carried them, one by one, upstairs and got them into their pajamas and into bed. By nine, she was exhausted, so she retired to her room, crawled under the covers and turned to stare at her phone, perched on the bare pillow next to her own. She sighed heavily and realized she had become _that_ girl. She was the girl waiting for the phone call. She was waiting for him.

And just as she was about to ponder the significance of that, the phone rang, and she had it to her ear in two seconds.

"Hey," she murmured, a smile tugging at her lips. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited to hear his voice on the line.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, letting out a slow breath. She figured he was probably having his last smoke of the night. She really hated that he smoked, but it really wasn't her place, at this point, to tell him what to do with his lungs.

"I'm in bed."

"You alone?"

"Shut up," she laughed. "How's New York?"

"Boring," he muttered.

"Boring?" she asked. "How can New York City possibly be boring?"

"I've been livin' here, for one. And you ain't here." Carol worried her lip between her teeth.

"Well, it's pretty quiet here. Kids are sleeping. I'm kind of bored, myself."

"Know what ain't boring?"

"What?" Carol asked, absentmindedly running her hand down her stomach, her fingers flexing lightly as she sighed.

"Gettin' on a plane and comin' to see me this weekend," he chuckled. Carol laughed at that.

"Well, we'll see."

"That ain't a no."

"It's not a no, but it's not a yes," she teased.

"Alright. What're you wearin'?"

"Daryl Dixon! I hardly know you," she scoffed, feigning complete innocence. Daryl snorted.

"Yeah, I know ya well enough to know all about that freckle you got on your…"

"Ok!" she laughed. "I'm wearing PJ's. They're really sexy too. Almost as sexy as the ones I wore last night."

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Oh, yeah, leggings and a t-shirt are such a turn on," she giggled. _Don't giggle. You're thirty-five, woman. Oh Lord._

"They are on you," he murmured. "Or off."

"You're crazy," she muttered.

"You thinkin' about it?"

"What?"

"Comin' here? You could bring the kids. I got plenty of room if ya want."

"You've never traveled with kids have you?" Carol asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You know how it is in movies, with mom and dad so frazzled that they are about ready to kill each other by the time they get there? Yeah, it's pretty much exactly like that. So imagine being a single parent and taking two four-year-olds on a plane. I think I'll pass." She chewed her lip at the sound of his laughter.

"Well, the invitation stands," he pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind." A beat.

"You still tired?" he asked, his voice low, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"Mmm, a little," she murmured, stifling a yawn. "Ok, very. But...I could be persuaded to stay awake. Did you have something in mind?" At that point, she heard a loud noise on the other line, and she was pretty sure he dropped the phone. She grinned, biting her lip.

"Fuck, sorry," he muttered. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Daryl?" Carol asked after a couple of moments.

"Yeah, I'm here," he murmured.

"You ok over there?"

"Good," he choked out. Carol grinned a little, sliding her hand down her stomach and into the waistband of her pants, lightly skimming her hands over the top of her panties. "You?"

"Mmmhmm," she purred. She felt her face reddening by the moment. She'd never done this before, but it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked, hadn't touched each other so intimately just the night before. Still, the idea that there were so many things they _hadn't_ done and would have to wait to do until the next time they saw one another was simultaneously erotic and frustrating.

"What…whatcha doin'?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, her voice low, suggestive.

"Fuck, I hope it's what I think you're doin'," he croaked out. Carol laughed softly, dipping her fingers inside of her panties, feeling how wet she already was. She let out a soft sigh and then a moan. "Jesus."

"I miss you," she whispered softly, closing her eyes as she circled a finger against her clit.

"Me too," he murmured. "Carol?"

"Hmm?"

"I ain't never done this before."

"Me neither," she chuckled. "But it could be fun." She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as she dipped one finger inside. "Just…tell me what you want."

"Fuck, I want you," he murmured, his breath coming out in staggered pants.

"Well, if I was there? What would you do? What would you want me to do?"

"Lotsa things we ain't done yet." His voice was low, quiet, and it sent a bolt of heat straight to her core. She moaned softly, sliding another finger inside.

"Tell me," she whispered. "What do you want?" He was quiet for a moment, and she swore she could hear the distinctive sound of a belt buckle popping open. She smiled as she bit her lip, shuddering as she teased her clit with her fingertips. The longer the silence dragged on, the more she realized he really wasn't comfortable. "Tell me what…what you liked last night." Her own insecurities were beginning to surge, and she trembled. "Daryl?"

"Liked the way you tasted. Your skin. Liked…uh…"

"Tell me. I'm not gonna bite," she teased. "Not until I see you again anyway." She was never this verbal, sexually, with a man, but it felt a little easier over the phone, especially when he groaned afterward. "I liked it when your mouth was on me, the way it felt when your tongue was on my nipples."

"Christ, Carol." His voice was hoarse, and she wondered if he was stroking himself the way she was.

"The way it felt when you pushed inside of me. The way you stretched me, filled me up and touched me like nobody else has before." She wriggled her hips a little, using her hand to push her panties down her hips to give herself better access. She shucked her pants down, too, bending her knees and inserting a third finger. She was still a little sore from last night, but it was a good sore, and as she moved her fingers inside of herself, she imagined it was him touching her. "Daryl…" His breathing was more erratic now, and the thought of him sliding his hand down his own dick nearly pushed her over the edge. "Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want."

"Wanna be inside you. Wanna taste you. Wanna feel your hands on my skin…" He panted this time, and Carol's hand worked a little harder, a little faster. She moaned softly as he continued. "Wanna feel your legs wrapped around me, wanna bury myself in you. Love the way it feels…you surroundin' me." _Alright, we're gonna have to work on the dirty talk, but it's not bad. Not bad at all. _Carol cried out suddenly, and Daryl nearly lost it at the sound.

When her cries quieted, her breath was loud in the phone, and he gave his dick a firm pull, feeling the tightness in his balls warning him he was about to come.

"Daryl," she panted, "that was good. That was…" Her voice trailed off, and he continued stroking his dick as he waited for her to speak up again. "Are you close?"

"Fuck. Yeah."

"When I see you, I want your mouth on me. I want to know what else you can do with that amazing tongue." She heard a hoarse cough on the other line, and she grinned. "Want to take you in my mouth, taste you, let you know how much I want you."

"Aw, fuck," he groaned loudly, and Carol knew it was over. She relaxed against the mattress this time, waiting for him to calm down, and she wiped the back of her hand against her damp forehead, feeling a little embarrassed, but she'd gotten an orgasm out of the deal, so she didn't feel too bad. "You ok over there?"

"Why ain't you here?" he complained. She snorted. "Maybe take the red eye out?"

"You're adorable."

"Stop." She laughed then, and it was like music to him.

"I should let you go," Carol murmured. "I have to work in the morning, and I'm sure you do, too."

"Gonna start lookin' for managers tomorrow," he said quietly. "Just wanna get back there."

"I can't wait for you to come back," she admitted. "It scares me a little."

"Me too," he said softly. "But don't worry. When I get back, if you wanna slow things down, I get it."

"I don't think I could," she chuckled. "That's part of what scares me. I just…I've never felt like this, and it's new to me." She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, feeling tears prickling there. _Damn it, just tell him you're coming. Tell him you'll see him Saturday_. _Hell, tell him you'll see him Friday, you stupid woman!_

"Same here," he murmured. "Get some sleep. I'll call ya tomorrow night, alright?"

"Okay." Her voice strained then, and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to lose it. "Good night."

"'Nite, sweetheart," he murmured in a slow drawl that made her heart ache. Then the line was dead, and she rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. She made a mental note to book herself a flight for the weekend first thing in the morning. She was going to New York, and damn it, she was _not_ going to let her nerves get the best of her. She was going, and that was that.

...

"Damn it," Carol muttered, scrolling through ticket prices and fly out dates. At this rate, it would probably be cheaper to just drive up there, but she knew there was no way she was going to be able to stand the drive and the anticipation that would surely build to an unbearable high.

"Mommy? You going on your trip?"

"I think so, baby," Carol murmured, narrowing her eyes at the screen as Sammy came walking in all dressed for pre-school.

"You bringing Daryl back with you?" His tone was hopeful, and his eyes were wide. Carol turned to look at her son.

"You really like Daryl, don't you?"

"Sure! He's really cool, Mom." Carol felt her heart skip a beat. It was the first time her son had actually called her Mom and not Mama or Mommy. She felt the tears rising, and she choked back a little whimper as she looked down at her son. God, where had the time gone? In no time at all, she'd be taking him and Sophia for their driving tests and helping them pick out their prom clothes.

"I'm glad you like him, sweetheart," Carol said with a smile, pulling her son into her lap. "I like him, too."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?

"It's ok if you marry him. He could be our dad." Carol narrowed her eyes at her son.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well like Uncle Rick and Aunt Michonne. Rick's a real nice dad to Andre, even though he's not his real dad. And I've been thinking...if I was gonna have a dad, I'd want Daryl. He's really cool, and he has motorcycles." Carol chuckled at that.

"Well, honey, when you get older, you'll see that there are a lot more things to think about when it comes to something like that, but I'm so happy you like him, because I think he's going to be in our lives for a long time. Hopefully a very, very long time." Sam smiled and gave his mom a hug.

"Good, 'cause I like to see you smile Mom. He makes you smile." She really was about to cry now, and she sniffled.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He nodded. "Go on and get your sister. We don't want to be late, ok?"

"Ok." He hopped off her lap, and Carol dabbed at her eyes. She placed her hand over her heart and said a silent thank you to whoever might be listening up above that she'd been blessed with these two wonderful babies. She only hoped that things would be so easy when Daryl got back home. Would it really be that easy to make a life together, if that was where they were really heading.

Her cell phone rang, and she checked the call screen. Michonne. She smiled.

"Hey," Carol answered.

"So, you survived the night without him."

"Stop," Carol laughed. "I did. He called last night."

"And?"

"And I'm going to New York. Looking for tickets right now."

"That's my girl!" Michonne exclaimed. "I knew you'd come around. So I bet he's excited, huh?"

"He doesn't know yet. I haven't told him."

"Oh, that's even better!" Michonne exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my God, you can surprise him. It'll be just like in the movies. You'll get to the airport, hail a cab, call him and by the time you're ready to hang up, you'll be at his doorstep, and he'll open it, and it'll be all romantic and beautiful."

"You have to stop watching romantic comedies before bed," Carol laughed.

"I'll kill you if you ever tell, but Rick likes them."

"Rick?" Carol laughed. "Oh, come on."

"No! I'm serious. We watched one last night, and he just about tackled me as soon as the credits rolled. It's a little odd, but well, I got my orgasm, so I'm ok with it."

"Oh God," Carol snorted. "That's the best thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, you know, whatever works, right?" A pause, and Carol sobered.

"You think I should surprise him?"

"Yes!" Michonne exclaimed. "It's an amazing idea. Ask Tara if you don't believe me."

"It would be kind of great," Carol admitted. "I just hate leaving the kids with you guys again. You've helped so much, and…"

"Hey, I'm the one that offered, alright? I don't mind. Really. Especially for something like this. You just, you know, owe me." Michonne laughed a little, and Carol chuckled.

"Thank you, Michonne."

"Hey, what are friends for if not for this?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"No! Absolutely not!" Carol insisted, stopping in her tracks the second she realized where Tara was dragging her. She'd gotten a text from her friend asking her to meet her downtown, and she had. But boy did she regret it.

"Oh, come on, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Carol hissed. "I'm a woman, and I like things to be...natural. " Carol winced as she looked up at the sign. It was a tanning salon that also happened to specialize in all sorts of waxing, eyebrow, leg and bikini included.

"I'm not saying you have to be…unnatural," Tara pointed out. "But maybe just trim things up a bit that area?"

"You have no idea what my _area_ looks like," Carol pointed out, "or what condition it's in."

"But you could surprise Daryl in more than one way." Tara wriggled her eyebrows, and Carol rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that Daryl didn't seem to have any issue with my _area_ Sunday night."

"That's kind of hot," Tara grinned. "But maybe a Brazilian or…"

"Nobody's dripping hot, sticky wax anywhere near…there. I have to draw the line somewhere, Tara, and this is it." Tara narrowed her eyes at her friend for a moment, folding her arms across her chest, staring her down. They were at a standstill, and Carol was not budging.

"Trust me, it makes sex fun. Maybe I don't know much about sex with men, but trust me, it's…" Carol held her hand up to stop her friend mid-sentence.

"I can have enough fun sex just the way I am, thank you very much," Carol replied flatly. Tara couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"What?"

"I'm just happy for you. You deserve to be happy." Carol smiled back. "And you're getting some, so that's even better!"

"Wow, that was _almost_ a touching conversation we had there," Carol teased.

"Well, I tried," Tara offered. Carol snorted, and she nudged Tara's shoulders. "Alright, so we need to make a stop by Vicky's."

"Exactly why?" Carol asked with a little groan.

"Because they're having a sale on sexy lingerie, and there's nothing sexier than a woman wearing a black, lace thong and matching bra. Ooh, and fishnets."

"You have a warped sense of sexy," Carol pointed out. "Besides, Daryl seemed like me just fine in my pajamas."

"C'mon," Tara urged. "If you won't do _this_, at least humor me here. _Please?_" Carol sighed heavily, and Tara tugged on her arm. "Come on! How hot would it be for you to show up at his door, and when he rips your clothes off, he finds a nice, sexy surprise underneath?"

"I don't think lacy panties are what he'll be after at that point, Tara," Carol pointed out.

"I love your sense of confidence. It's really beautiful, really." Carol snorted at that, and Tara tugged on her arm again. "Come on, woman! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm about to fly to New York City to spend the weekend with the biological father of my children whom I have only spent a grand total of maybe twenty hours with. Ever. I think my sense of adventure is intact. Cowering in the corner somewhere, but intact."

"Alright, then," Tara said with a firm nod. "This is gonna be so much fun! Hope you have your credit card handy." Carol grimaced, but she finally gave in and let Tara drag her down to the popular women's underwear store, hoping that she wouldn't feel like a complete fool once this shopping trip was over and done with.

After what seemed like the longest week of Carol's life, it was finally Friday night, and she was steadfast in her decision to go to New York. She was terrified, but she couldn't wait to see him, and after a very long goodbye that ended with Michonne basically shoving Carol out the door and promising her that she wouldn't let the kids play with matches or knives and that she'd make sure that they didn't eat cookies in bed, Carol was on her way to the airport. She had decided to fly in Friday night and spend the weekend, and Daryl had no idea.

He'd questioned her on the phone the last couple of times they'd talked, but she'd given him no reason to believe she was coming. She just hoped that her surprise would go over well, and that he would actually be home when she got there. The last thing they needed was go get their wires crossed.

Carol's stomach was a jumble of nerves, but she the closer she got to the airport, the more excited she was to get on that plane and get to him. Michonne was driving her, so she wouldn't have to park her car in that horrible parking lot.

"You ok? You're quiet over there," Michonne said softly.

"I'm a nervous wreck, but I can't wait to get there," Carol murmured softly. "I just want to see him." Michonne grinned at that.

"Well, you just focus on getting there. The rest will take care of itself." Carol just nodded and looked out the window, watching as the speeding cars passed them by. Michonne scoffed. "Assholes. I guess 70 isn't fast enough for them." She stepped on the gas a little, and Carol put her hand against her stomach, feeling those nerves coiling again. "Hey. Hey, relax. He's gonna be thrilled to see you." Carol managed a thin smile then, and she just leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she focused on the goal. She was going to New York. She was going to him. She was going to spend one amazing weekend with him, and then she was coming home.

But she wasn't fool enough to think that leaving would be easy. If anything, saying goodbye to him would be harder this time than it was before. She was afraid to say it out loud, afraid to admit it to herself, but she knew. She was falling in love with him, and there was no stopping it. And she didn't want it to stop. She just wanted to keep going and push through it and come through on the other side with him, with their children and with the rest of their lives ahead of them.

...

"You should've seen her," Michonne said with a grin as she settled into Rick's arms. "She was a nervous wreck. Just like the night they had their first date."

"You have to push her out of the car at the airport?"

"No, she was pretty willing to go. She's just scared. I get it. She's opening herself up to this guy she barely knows, because she feels so strongly about him." She sighed heavily, resting her head against his chest. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Trust me, if anybody's gonna hurt anybody here, she's gonna hurt him," Rick pointed out. Michonne glanced up at him.

"What does that mean?"

"He sent me this text earlier," Rick pointed out, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his messages. He handed her the phone, and she read the text, a smile spreading over her face as she did so.

"They are adorable," Michonne laughed. "I swear, they are the cutest." The text was simple.

_Fucking love her. What the hell am I gonna do now? _

"He's happy. I'm glad. Man's like my brother, and it's good he's got somebody now."

"What'd you say to him? How'd you respond?" Michonne asked, handing the phone back to him.

"Told him that if he already loves her, he's gonna have to show her." Michonne sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"When did you send that text?"

"Couple hours ago?"

"Fuck," Michonne groaned. "Where's he now?"

"What?"

"You need to call him."

"Why?" Rick sat up in the bed, a little confused.

"It's Friday night. What if he decides to fly back out?"

"That would be…"

"Horrible! Because she's on her way there, and you better call him right now. Make sure he's not trying to be the romantic, because that's the last thing we need right now. He better be home. Oh damn it, he better be home." She stared at her husband. "Well, what are you waiting for? Call the man!"

Rick stared at his wife in disbelief, but the look on her face said she meant business. He quickly dialed Daryl's number, and after about six rings, a gruff voice answered.

"Your house better be on fire, 'cause I was sleepin'."

"You're home then?" Rick asked, his voice suspiciously cheerful.

"I'm home, but I ain't awake, so leave me alone," Daryl grumbled.

"So, you have plans for tomorrow?" Daryl groaned into the phone.

"Thought I'd have my hair done, get a pedicure, and maybe go shopping for some new shoes. Fuck, no, I ain't got plans for tomorrow."

"Great! Well, have a good night," Rick replied with a wince. Daryl responded with a grunt before the line went dead. Rick put his phone away. "Poor Carol."

"What?" Michonne asked, eyes wide.

"Well, he's home, but he's an asshole if you wake him up. Better warn her 'bout that." Michonne slapped his arm playfully before he pulled her back down onto the bed and claimed her mouth with his own in an attempt to get her mind on more pressing things, like the thing that was pressing things.

...

_Of course. Of course you had to make an emergency landing. Of course, somebody had to get violently ill on the plane, because you're on the plane. Why are you so surprised? Did you really think that it was going to be as easy as getting on a plane and getting there? Because it's never that easy. Not with you._

Carol stifled a yawn as she sipped a ridiculously expensive airport coffee. She looked around at some of her fellow passengers, who looked about as irritated as she felt. They'd had to make an emergency landing in Pittsburg, because one of the male passengers fell ill after eating dinner and swore up and down that the airline was trying to poison everybody. Nobody else had gotten sick, but it was bad enough that they had landed, and now they were waiting for clearance to leave again.

With a sigh, Carol pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Michonne to let her know what was going on, and she considered calling Daryl, but it was three in the morning, and she figured he'd probably be fast asleep. No, she wanted to wait. She wanted to completely surprise him, and the more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. But she couldn't help herself, smiling as she remembered that night he'd come to her door and they'd just come at each other with all the tension and passion that had built up between them since their first meeting.

It still sent a chill down her spine to think of the way he'd looked at her, the way he'd wanted her so badly that she'd had to break away for a moment, and give herself some space, making her way over to the staircase just to give herself a moment of air before he was after her, and they were banging through her bedroom door, falling into each other as urgent cries filled the air.

She felt that familiar tingle at her core, and she blushed furiously, quickly getting up and retreating to the restroom to splash some cool water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror, cheeks pink, chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down. She bit her lip and reached into her carryon bag to find the skimpy pair of black panties and matching bra that Tara had convinced her to buy, and she rolled her eyes, groaning as she stuffed them back into the bag.

This was basically a long distance booty call. It's something Tara had said to her on their shopping trip, and it had made her think. She felt silly that she was making this trip all for the sole purpose of fucking Daryl Dixon. She wanted to be with him, wanted to spend time with him, yes, but she also wanted sex. Lots of it.

She shook her head, feeling a little silly, but mostly, excited that she was just a little bit closer to New York. To him. She loved her life back in Georgia. She loved her job, her friends, her children. But this was new. It felt like something she'd been waiting forever on, and she had to admit it was easy to imagine spending the rest of her life with him. It was scary, in a way, to think that she could fall for somebody this fast, but she also knew she had particular tastes in men, and in the past, she'd played it safe, gone with the guy she _thought_ was perfect for her, only to get burnt.

She took a deep breath and zipped her bag back up, slinging it back over her shoulders. Maybe she would get hurt someday, but no relationship could be completely without misunderstanding, anger or upset. It was part of life. No two people could get along perfectly all of the time. And she wasn't about to let the idea that someday, maybe she might get hurt scare her off. Daryl was a good man, and she wanted him in her life, and she wanted him in her children's lives. She was certain. She was ready.

She took one last look in the mirror before she turned around and headed back out to wait. All she could do was wait.

...

The plane touched down at eight in the morning. Carol had gotten a little sleep at Pittsburg International, but she'd tried to keep alert enough to listen for any announcements on their flight delay. It was near sunrise when they were able to re-board and head back off toward New York, and when they finally arrived at Kennedy airport, Carol considered calling him. Maybe he was still sleeping. It was the weekend, so she figured he probably was.

Instead of rushing straight outside to meet the cab, she headed to the restroom to clean herself up a little bit. She quickly occupied one of the stalls and stripped out of her travel clothes. She wriggled into her black panties and bra, feeling extremely self-conscious but hoping Daryl would enjoy it, as Tara thought he might.

She slipped on a pair of form-fitting jeans, and she blushed a little as the box of condoms fell out of the pack. She stuffed them back in and slid on a maroon tank-top. She stuffed the condoms back in her bag and headed out to give herself a once-over in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her suitcase and pulled it behind her, heading out to meet the cab. It was currently eight forty-five, and Carol's nerves were under control, though it wouldn't have taken much to put her into full panic mode.

She'd never been anywhere near New York, but she wasn't at all surprised when she headed outside and immediately was able to find a cab that wasn't in use. Carol stuffed her luggage into the backseat and slid in.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked, resetting the fare calculator before glancing in the rear view mirror. Carol pulled out the address Rick had given her and showed it to the man.

"Oh, yeah. I know the place. Have ya there in thirty minutes."

As soon as they pulled out onto the main highway, Carol thought she'd never seen so much traffic in her life. As the skyscrapers loomed in the distance, she felt a tugging in her chest. They drove along for a while in silence, and every once in a while, the cabbie would make some remark she figured he reserved for people he knew were tourists, and she would respond with a polite chuckle and then they would sit in silence again.

"How much longer?" she wondered, as they exited a fairly large bridge.

"'Bout ten minutes," he murmured. Carol nodded and quickly grabbed for her phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed the number, and when he answered, he sounded thrilled to hear from her.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured. She blushed at that.

"Hey, yourself. What are you up to?"

"Gettin' ready to go out, but not just yet."

"Work?" she asked, a bit worriedly.

"Nah, breakfast," he replied.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Everybody alright?" he wondered.

"Sure," she answered.

"What're you doin' today?"

"Oh, I thought I'd pay a friend a visit," she said coyly.

"Sounds good. Oh, I wanted to tell ya, I'm close to hirin' somebody for the shop. Hopin' to settle on somebody by the end of the week."

"That's great, Daryl! You're sure it's what you want? To come back to Georgia?"

"Never been more sure of anything. 'Cept you."

"Stop," she chuckled, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"M'serious," he muttered. "Ain't never felt like this 'bout nobody before. Never been good at tellin' people what I think or what I feel, but you?" She heard a tremble in his voice, and it caught her off guard. Her silence clearly unnerved him. "M'sorry."

"No, don't apologize," she murmured. "That's really sweet, Daryl. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Hey, I gotta go. Uh, I'm gonna call you later, alright?"

"Alright," she said with a little smile. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait."

"For what?"

"I just…can't wait," she replied mysteriously. "Bye." And then she hung up, biting her lip, feeling her anxiety replaced by excitement as she tightened her hand around the strap of her carry-on bag.

"Almost there, lady," the cabbie assured her. And he wasn't kidding. Within a couple of minutes, he was pulling up outside of a large, brick building. "Need some help?"

"Nope, I've got it. Thanks." She paid her fare and grabbed her things, stepping out onto the sidewalk. It was a nice building, and Daryl seemed to live in a pretty nice part of the city. There were large trees sprouting up from the sidewalk, and a gentle breeze rustled them, and somehow, that relaxed her a little.

She bit her lip nervously, heading up to the building. She deduced from the address that he lived on the fifth floor, and there was no way in hell she was dragging all that junk up the stairs. She quickly found the elevator and hopped on, pushing the button for the fifth floor.

Daryl's apartment was just a few doors down from the elevator, and as soon as she stepped in front of it, she felt an overwhelming urge to just tackle him as soon as he opened the door. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She had been ready for this all week, and now she was finally here.

Swallowing hard, she brought her hand up to the door and rapped her knuckles against it. However, she quickly wondered if she had the wrong apartment when she heard the click of high heels against the floor on the other side of the door. She fished the address out of her pocket. No. This was it.

The door opened, and a leggy, busty blonde wearing a black dress that walked a fine line between slutty and business casual answered. She wore quite a bit of makeup and had piercing blue eyes.

"Hi there!" she said with a smile, cocking her head to the side. "I'm Andrea. Can I help you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Carol felt her stomach drop, and a fine sweat broke out at her brow. She cleared her throat and looked back down at the piece of paper as the tall blonde in stilettos tapped her toe on the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry. I must have the...the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Daryl Dixon." Her hands shook as she held the paper, and she didn't know what to think. She'd just spoken to him minutes ago, and now this woman was answering his door?

"No, this is the place," Andrea said with a chuckle. "He's just getting dressed." Carol felt like her heart was being squeezed in a vice. She took a step back.

"Oh," she murmured. "Um, I'm sorry…I just…"

"Honey, what's your name?" Andrea asked, taking a step closer to Carol.

"It…apparently, really doesn't matter." She turned quickly, dropping her carryon bag in the process. She bent down to get it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Andrea called out, but Carol said nothing as she stood up and rushed down the hall toward the elevator. Just as Carol turned around, her gaze flashed up to see Daryl stepping up behind Andrea in the doorway, and his eyes went wide at the realization that Carol was there. Carol looked away just as the doors closed, and Andrea sighed with frustration. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Aw, fuck," Daryl grumbled. "I gotta go." He sprinted off down the hall, hoping he'd get downstairs before it was too late.

"But what about the spare key? I need it to show the apartment!" Andrea called. Daryl quickly fished the key out of his pocket, turned to toss it to her and reached the elevator in record time. He tapped his fingers against the wall impatiently before he grew too impatient. He rushed for the door to the stairwell, and he took the steps two at a time down, hoping he made it before she was gone for good.

When he reached the ground floor, he peered out of the window on the door just in time to see a flash of auburn and grey rush out the entrance.

"Fuck. Carol!" he hollered, pushing through the door and hurrying out into the lobby. He pushed through the lobby doors and looked both ways before he saw Carol standing on the edge of the sidewalk, waving for a cab. "Carol!" She bristled, looking his direction briefly before turning her sights back on the street.

"Taxi!" she hollered.

"Carol, wait," he yelled back, closing the gap between them. "Carol, what are you doin' here?"

"Leave me alone," she choked out, blinking back the tears that were about to fall.

"Carol, would ya stop?" He reached for her, but she pulled back, her heel catching on the curb, sending her flying toward the street. Daryl caught her quickly, pulling her to safety, and she shuddered in his arms as he pulled her close. "You ok?"

"No!" she spat out, letting the tears fall freely.

"I thought…I didn't know you were comin'."

"I was going to surprise you!" she shouted, her eyes flashing with more hurt than anger. "I…do you know how much courage it took for me to get on that plane and come here? I wasn't…I was terrified, and…excited, and…" Daryl swallowed hard, reaching out for her. She pulled back. "No. Don't. I'm…" She shook her head. "I'm humiliated."

"Hey, stop," Daryl begged, reaching for her, this time getting his hands around her waist, pulling her close. She avoided looking at him, but he held onto her. "Hey. Look at me!" Carol refused. She sniffled and looked away, looked down. Anywhere but at him. "Carol, talk to me."

"So who is she?" Carol asked, wiping at her face, pushing herself out of his arms, keeping a good two feet between them in distance. Daryl sighed in exasperation.

"Who? Andrea?"

"Yeah, the pretty blonde who was apparently painted into her dress." She saw the smirk tug at his face, but he quickly sobered himself, because Carol was clearly not in the mood for him to be laughing this off. And he didn't want to give her any further reason to be upset with him.

"Andrea's…aw, fuck, Carol." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She owns the building I live in." Carol glared at him.

"She said you were getting dressed. She answered your door."

"'Cause I was!" he stammered. "I mean, I was dressed, but I was finishin' up, 'cause I had to be outta the apartment all day while she showed it to people. That's why she answered the door. She thought you were somebody comin' to look at the apartment. Fuck, you thought I slept with her?"

"I didn't…I don't…" Carol felt the anger fleeing, only to be quickly replaced by raging embarrassment. "Oh God." She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, and she stumbled backward a bit.

"Carol, you gotta trust me. I ain't like that. I know ya don't know me that well. I know that. But I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't hurt ya like that. I swear to God, Carol." Carol took a couple of deep breaths, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"God, I'm so stupid," she whimpered. Daryl reached for her, and this time, she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, Daryl."

"Stop," he murmured, pulling her in, taking the bag from her hand and dropping it next to his feet. "Stop. You ain't got nothin' to apologize for." He wrapped his arms around her, and she sunk into him when he pressed his lips against her temple.

"I should have..."

"It's alright," he promised her. "C'mon. Let's take your stuff in. I'll introduce ya to Andrea."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," he chuckled. "C'mon." She sighed heavily.

"You should be angry," Carol murmured. "I would be."

"Well, I ain't," he said with a shrug. "In fact, I'm kinda flattered. Had no idea you was comin', and you're awful cute when you're jealous."

"I hate you," she muttered, relaxing as he kissed her cheek and then her mouth.

"No ya don't," he murmured.

"No, I really don't." She melted into the kiss, letting her fingers tangle into his hair, tugging firmly enough to get his attention, and he pulled her tight against him.

"Jesus, I missed you. So. Damned. Much," he groaned between kisses.

"Me too," she panted. "I wanted to show up at your door and just kind of attack you. In a sexy way. Not a 'give me all your money way.'" Daryl snorted at that. "Instead, I ran off like a child, and I jumped to conclusions. Have I told you I'm sorry yet?" Her words were quick, desperate as she clung to him, and he ran his fingers through her short, curled hair, pecking gently at her lips before he pulled back.

"C'mon. Let's go up. Don't wanna be draggin' this shit around all day, do ya?"

"No," she murmured, biting her lip and blushing. Daryl cupped her cheek with his hand, gently dragging his thumb across her cheek to collect the last tear that fell. He reached down, grabbing her carryon and slinging it over his shoulder. He reached his hand out, offering to take her suitcase handle. "I can get it."

"Ain't no problem." He took it from her, and she smiled thankfully at him, and they headed back into the building. The elevator ride was quiet fraught with a tension that they couldn't ease without making a very indecent public scene.

When they reached the fifth floor again, Daryl opened the door, thankful Andrea hadn't locked it. She was standing in the middle of the living room talking on her cell phone. When she saw Daryl and his guest come in, she smiled.

"Hold on. I'll call you back. Yep. Ok. Bye." She hung up, and she crossed the room toward them.

"Andrea, this is Carol. Carol, this is Andrea. She owns the building, and she's tryin' to find somebody 'fore I'm even outta here, 'cause she's that desperate for money." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell, Dixon," she scoffed, before a smile ran across her face. Carol's gaze moved between the pretty blonde and Daryl, who only had his eyes on her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Carol blushed. "So you're the woman he's giving up New York for? Finally tamed the wild Dixon, hmm?"

"Aw, shut up, Andrea. I'm the one been payin' you, and you still ain't got rid of them fuckin' loud neighbors." He gestured toward the ceiling.

"Hey, what can I say? They pay me early." Daryl smirked at that, and Andrea cleared her throat . "Like I said, it's nice to meet you, and can I just say that the sooner Daryl Dixon moves back to Georgia, the sooner I can get some fresh faces in this apartment? There are tons of applicants already but…"

"But Andrea's a lawyer, and she wants to find the best ones, 'cause she ain't got time to be runnin' uptown all day to get in the middle of neighborly disputes."

"I thought I was gonna have trouble with this one," Andrea pointed out. "But he's probably been my best tenant. I do admit, he's taken great care of the place. But I'm a sucker for romance, and I think it's sweet that he's giving up everything and moving all the way back to Georgia for a woman." Carol glanced at Daryl, who was blushing now, clearly uncomfortable. He broke away then, taking Carol's things to the back of the apartment? Back to his room, she hoped, with a shiver running down her spine. "So, Georgia, huh?"

"Yeah," Carol said quietly. "I've never been to New York before. It's…big."

"Yeah," Andrea laughed. "It is. You in town for a while?"

"Just the weekend," Carol said with a nod.

"Well, make sure he shows you all the good parts, because there's a lot of city to see, and only some of it is truly worth seeing."

"I'll keep that in mind," Carol chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, sweetie," Andrea said with a smile. Then her cell phone rang again. "Sorry, I have to take this." Carol nodded in understanding, and her face brightened when Daryl came walking back out.

"You ready? There's a nice diner down the street. We can grab some breakfast, and then we got the whole day."

"Giving up everything for me, huh?" she teased. "You sure you want to do that?"

"Ain't givin' up nothin' that ain't worth givin' up," he pointed out. "So don't go thinkin' I'm gonna miss it here, 'cause I ain't."

"I'm just teasing. You know that, right?"

"Just want ya to know, I'm serious 'bout comin' home." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You hungry?"

"Starving," she murmured, but the innuendo didn't go unnoticed.

"We gotta be out 'til five. Then the place is all ours." His voice was low, thick with desire, and Carol wondered how the hell she was going to wait until five o'clock to have him all alone, but she supposed she'd waited a whole week, she could wait a few hours more.

Daryl gave Andrea a quick wave to tell her they were leaving, and she nodded as she continued her conversation on her phone. Daryl slipped his fingers through Carol's, giving her hand a squeeze, and she took a shaky breath.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded, and he led her to the door. Before they walked out, he pulled open the closet door and pulled out a helmet, holding it out to her. She looked up at him with curious, wide eyes, and he gave her a lopsided grin. "You're gonna need this." _Oh God. _

He led her toward the back of the apartment building, and out one door that led to a parking garage. A motorcycle was parked off toward the side, an older Triumph chopper, and the side of it made Carol a bit wary.

"You ever rode?"

"Never."

"Not even on the back?"

"Nope," she murmured, touching the handlebars as they moved around it.

"It's awesome," he promised.

"I'm not sure," she murmured.

"Hey," he promised, taking her hand, "I got ya. Ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. You trust me?" She swallowed hard, her eyes dragging up to stare into his.

"I trust you," she promised. He nodded toward the helmet in her hands, and she put it on. He hopped on first, and she got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He chuckled softly when her fingers dug into his shirt, but he didn't mind at all.

"Just hold on." And she did. She held on for dear life, and she closed her as the engine roared to life, and he took off, wind whipping furiously around them. It just about took the breath out of her lungs, but it was one of the most exhilarating experiences she'd ever encountered.

As he left the garage, the sun bathed down over them, and Carol took a shaky breath. She held on, and she never wanted to let go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Warning: This smut faerie had a wee bit too much to drink last night before she came knocking at my door to sprinkle inspiration dust. This chapter involves lots of naughtiness, so let's just remember that our lovely Caryl is just making up for lost time. Am I apologizing for smut? Not exactly, but there's a lot of it, so I just wanted to prepare you. ;) Have a lovely day! Caryl on!_

Carol's knees were a little shaky when Daryl helped her off of the bike and unstrapped the helmet from her head.

"I thought…thought you said the diner was just down the street."

"For New York? This is down the street," Daryl said with a little smirk. "You ok?"

"That was…fast." She stumbled a little, and he helped her catch her balance. "Exhilarating."

"See. I told ya," he murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I'm glad you're here. Kids are at home?"

"Michonne and Rick have them," she said with a little smile. "I thought it would be best…just the two of us for now." Daryl nodded. He led the way to the diner and held the door open for her. She smiled, ducking her head a little as she walked into the place. There were a few patrons dining, but for the most part, they had the place to themselves. Carol chose a booth in the back, and they slid into the booth together. Instead of sitting across from her, as he had on their first date, he slid into the booth next to her, curling his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She trembled a little under his touch but quickly relaxed when he kissed her cheek. She put her hand on his knee, teasingly trailing it up his thigh, only to pull away when his breath hitched in his throat.

"Damn," he grunted under his breath.

"Sorry," she teased. "I, uh, wasn't expecting to eat first thing." She was taken aback by how suggestive she was, how bold. She couldn't help herself. The one night they'd had together had been playing on repeat in her mind ever since, and all she wanted was an encore.

"When'd you get in?"

"Just before I called you," she admitted. "Well, not just before. I, um, freshened up in the airport bathroom."

"Freshened up?" His eyebrow quirked up. She had his full attention.

"Tara took me shopping," she said mysteriously. She felt Daryl's eyes all over her, and she chuckled. "It's nothing you can see. At least not right now."

"Show me," he murmured.

"What?!" Carol balked. "Not here!" Daryl glanced around the place. The few patrons were still enjoying their food, and the waitress was heading over to the table with a couple of glasses of ice water.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"Um, what?" Carol asked, clearly distracted, as Daryl's hand moved up her knee under the table.

"Your orders?" the girl asked. She was young, clearly college aged, and she seemed to be a bit inexperienced.

"Oh," Carol murmured, fumbling for a menu. She cleared her throat, wrenching her hand away from Daryl's leg and trying to focus on the words on the menu. "Um, the biscuits and gravy. That sounds good."

"That comes with a side of eggs. How would you like them?"

"Scrambled," Carol offered.

"Great," the girl murmured. "And you?"

"Same. Scrambled, too," he offered. "And two cups of coffee, please." The girl smirked at them, as if to say _gee, how cute_, and walked away. He waited until she was gone, and then he got up out of the booth, reaching for Carol's hand. She took a sip of ice water and nearly spat it out when he tugged on her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"C'mere. Wanna see somethin'." Carol sighed heavily, letting him pull her out of the booth, and she was surprised, when he led her down the dim hallway toward the men's room. He opened the door to check for anyone inside, looked over his shoulder to see if anybody was watching from the diner, and then pulled her in with him.

"Daryl Dixon! What are you…" He hushed her with a passionate kiss, pushing her back against the door, locking it behind her.

"Nobody ever comes back here," he chuckled. "I eat at this diner almost ever mornin'."

"You're going to get us arrested!"

"Just wanted to see you," he murmured, lavishing her neck with kisses as his hands tugged at her waist. Carol groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sucked at her collarbone, his fingers tugging at the straps of her tank top, tugging them down to reveal the black bra straps. He pressed soft kisses to her lips as his hand moved to cradle the back of her head. He grabbed the back of her knee, bringing her leg up to drape over his hip, and he pressed into her, letting her feel how turned on he was. She gasped at the feel of him pressing into her, and she squeezed her eyes shut as he thrust against her. "Fuck, I missed you."

"Me too," she murmured, gently nipping at his ear before she arched back. "Oh, God. We have to stop. We have to stop, now." She pushed back against his chest, and he let go of her leg, and he took a step backward, his chest heaving, his ears and cheeks tinged with red.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Fuck, I couldn't wait."

"It's ok," she grinned. "I was planning on doing something similar to you at the apartment. But, unfortunately, _you_ didn't answer the door."

"Gonna regret that for the rest of my life," he panted, leaning in, resting his forehead against hers before he kissed her once more. She grinned against his lips and slid out of the way, stepping back so he could unlock the door and peek out. When the coast was clear, he ushered her out first and then followed her out. They slid back into the booth, he put his arm back around her, and they both reached for their ice waters at the same time. Yeah, they definitely needed some cooling off.

...

Breakfast gave them time to talk, time to catch up on things they hadn't talked about on the phone. It was nice to just sit and chat, and Daryl would laugh when Carol would tell him something funny one of the kids had said. He liked to listen to her talk about the children, because her face would just light up. She was proud of those kids, and rightly so, and despite the fact that he knew he had no right to be proud, he felt proud anyway.

As they left the diner, hand in hand, Daryl fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

"What do you wanna do today? Anything at all. We got all day. Want ya to see everything you wanna see."

"We have the whole weekend, Daryl," Carol reminded him.

"Not if I got anything to do say about it," Daryl replied, his lips curling into a smirk. Carol pursed her lips and feigned a glare at him. "Soon as I get ya in that bed, we ain't leavin' it."

"Oh, you're awfully confident, Mr. Dixon," she murmured, leaning into him, her lips a breath from his.

"Nope, just know what I know. We ain't leavin' that bed." Carol felt a shiver run up her spine again, and she wished to God they were somewhere, anywhere with a bed. She was half tempted to suggest they check into a hotel room until Daryl's apartment was available again, but she also figured that as long as they were in New York City, they might as well enjoy themselves.

"Well, since we have no bed right now, why don't you show me around?"

"Whaddya wanna see?" he asked, pulling his arm tighter around her middle. She thought for a moment, before a smile spread over her face.

"I've always wanted to see Central Park," she offered. "What's it like?"

"A big fuckin' park," he offered.

"Oh, that's specific," Carol chuckled. "Let's go. I'd love to see the Bethesda fountain. Oh! And the Alice in Wonderland statue. I hear that's really beautiful. Then maybe afterward, we could see the statue of liberty. I mean, we don't have to actually go to it. I'd just like to _see_ it." Daryl could see the excitement in her eyes, and in that moment, he would have taken her absolutely anywhere just to see her so happy.

"Alright. We'll go."

"You really don't mind?"

"Ain't really been around the city that much. Wouldn't mind to see some of it again," he pointed out.

"I'd like to see your shop."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Carol murmured.

"Alright. We got all day. We can do it." He nodded and took the helmet, putting it over Carol's head. "Then we'll go home." Carol smirked from behind the helmet as Daryl hopped on the bike. She hopped on after him, grabbing him around the middle, deliberately scooting up to him so he could feel the heat between her legs against his back. "You tryin' to kill me, woman?"

"Payback for the diner," she teased, lightly squeezing his side as she leaned into him. He shivered under her touch.

"You keep that up, I'll end up drivin' off the road. Might have to swim to the Statue of Liberty." Carol snorted at that, and she scooted back a little to give him a little space, and then they were off, zooming down the busy New York street, trying not to think about all of the hours they had left until they could be together in the way that they both craved.

...

Daryl pulled into the parking garage at precisely 4:58 pm, and the second he was off the bike, he was helping Carol up, helping her out of the helmet and then drawing her into his arms. It had been a good day. They'd seen a lot of sites, they'd spent a lot of time talking and just enjoying the time together, but there was one thing on both of their minds.

They were up to Daryl's apartment within two minutes, and Daryl was fumbling with the keys. Carol stood anxiously behind him, admiring the way his ass looked in his pants. She wanted so badly to reach out and give him a little squeeze, but she figured that would just hinder them getting into the apartment.

"Andrea? You here?" he called. _Better fuckin' not be here._ He was greeted by silence. He grabbed the helmet from Carol's hands, tossed it somewhere in the corner, and he turned, advancing on her, pressing her back against the door as it shut behind her. She groaned into his mouth, her heart hammering against her ribs as Daryl's hand gently moved to her neck, tilting her head further back to deepen the kiss. "Been wantin' this all day," he panted against her mouth, tracing his tongue along her lower lip. She opened up to him, sucking his tongue into her mouth, getting lost in the taste of him, the feel of his hands moving down her arms and resting at her hips.

"Me too," she whispered. "You have no idea." She took his hand in hers, guiding it between her legs in an awfully bold move, and he could feel the heat seeping through her tight jeans.

"Fuck," he grunted through clenched teeth, as his hands moved to pin her arms up above her head, against the door. "So beautiful." She bit her lip, moaning softly as his fingers skimmed over her stomach and her sides, before he lifted her tank top up and slid it off of her arms, tossing it to the side.

His gaze set on her heaving chest, clad in the lacy black bra she'd just recently bought.

"Jesus," he murmured.

"You like it? I wasn't sure…"

"Sweetheart, you'd look gorgeous in a paper sack," he grunted, pulling her waist into his hands and burying his face against her neck. "Don't care what you wear, but I gotta admit…this is sexy as hell." Carol felt her core begin to throb at that moment, feeling sexier than ever as he trailed his tongue down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. His hands roamed up her ribs and over her breasts, cupping them as he buried his face between them. She arched her neck back, threading her fingers through his hair as his tongue worked its magic on her skin, and he nipped at the flesh above her breasts with his teeth, soothing the gentle bites away with soft lashes of his tongue.

"The panties match," she moaned hoarsely, getting a groan out of him. And then he was moving to his knees, kissing down her chest and her stomach, moving his hands to pull at the button on her jeans. She wriggled her hips in front of his face as he stared up at her, his eyes dark behind the mop of hair on his head. He grinned up at her devilishly before he unhooked the button and slid the zipper down. He quickly yanked at her jeans, pulling them down over her ass as she fought to toe her feet out of her shoes.

His hand held fast to her hip, and she gripped his shoulder as they worked together to get her out of her shoes and socks and jeans. And then his tongue was on her stomach, and he was tasting her skin like it was his last meal, savoring each second, moaning as her stomach muscles jumped under his kisses.

His fingers dug gently into her hips, and she held onto his shoulders, arching forward to steady herself as he kissed lower, moving his hands over her ass as he nosed at hip, pressing a kiss there and then to the other one before he pulled one of her legs up to drape over his shoulder.

"Oh God," she panted, as he pulled her hips against his face, and he buried his nose against her cleft, taking in her scent through the lacy fabric of her panties. She'd always been self-conscious about letting a man touch her this way, but the groan that escaped his lips as he nipped at her through her panties was enough to make any woman feel confident and desired. Carol let out a soft whimper, as he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and began to tug them down. She began to tremble just then, feeling a brief panic rise up through her chest and throat. "Daryl!" He looked up at her curiously, seeing the redness in her face spreading down her neck.

"S'alright," he assured her, unhooking his fingers from her panties and leaving them in place. He stood up, quickly kicking his boots off, keeping his eyes on her face the entire time. She stepped forward then, helping him with the buttons on his shirt, helping him slide the garment off of his muscular arms. And then she was kissing his neck, and they were walking out of the foyer and into the living room. Daryl grabbed her waist when her hands moved to his pants. He pulled her in close, grinding against her for a moment, letting her feel how hard he was, how much he needed her.

"Why won't these come off?" she gritted out through clenched teeth as she struggled with the button on his pants. Daryl smirked a little, freezing in the middle of the hallway, putting his hands over hers, which were trembling.

"Just relax, sweetheart," he urged, leaning in to kiss her before he looked down and opened the button on his pants, sliding them off before he reached for her. "C'mere." He took her hand, leading her into the bedroom. He pulled the shades low to cut the glare of the sunlight down to just a soft glow, and as he worked, Carol moved to fish through her carryon bag.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" he asked, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"I brought condoms," she offered, her voice shaking.

"I got condoms," he chuckled.

"Oh, expecting company, were you?" she teased, turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bought 'em a few days ago. Was hopin' you'd come. Started to think you wouldn't." His face was red again, and Carol smiled, leaning in to press her lips against his.

"You don't have to explain," she promised. "I trust you."

"You trust me, huh?" he asked, backing her up toward the bed. "You sure 'bout that?"

"I'm sure," she said with a nod, her gaze tearing into his as her hands moved down to the waist of his boxers. "I trust you." Her mouth was on his again. "I trust you, Daryl." She slid her tongue into his mouth, and he eased her back against the mattress, crawling over her, settling his hips against hers as they stretched out together, hands and arms caressing, legs entwining.

His mouth was on her neck now, and he was moving lower, hands grasping at her breasts, tongue sliding over her skin, leaving damp trails over the goose bumps on her skin. She eased up a little, reaching behind herself to pop the clasp on her bra, and Daryl made the move to slide it off of her arms, tossing it over his shoulder.

And then his mouth was on her, sucking at her nipple, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, and Carol was crying out at the intense pressure between her legs, groaning as her core throbbed, and a flood of desire tore through her.

"Please," she cried out. "Need you." His hand moved between her legs, stroking her through the lacy black garment. Her hips bucked, and he closed his mouth over her other nipple, circling it into a hardened little peak with his tongue. She moaned, writhing on the bed as he stroked her.

Her breasts had always been sensitive, but she'd never felt so close to an orgasm just from that stimulation and the stimulation of him touching her through the fabric of her panties. She was close, and her breathing changed to quick, sharp gasps, and that was when he began to crawl down her.

"Daryl?" she asked, craning her neck to see him. His eyes were on hers, and a smile pulled at his lips. He was a man on a mission, and she gasped softly when she realized what he was doing. "Are you…I…"

"Just relax," he murmured. "I wanna taste you."

"Oh God," she cried out, collapsing back against the pillows, as he grabbed her behind the knees. She instinctively pulled her legs up, and he began to pull her underwear off. She wriggled her hips, helping him slid them off, and then he was settling between her bent knees, pressing kisses to her hips and over the soft patch of hair at the juncture between her thighs. She cried out softly, when she felt his warm breath hit her, and then he was kissing the inside of her thigh.

She was glistening, a day's worth of waiting for him built up to this moment, and now, as the scruff of his stubble scraped against the inside of her leg, her knees shook, and he gently gripped her hips, placing kisses there, kissing her everywhere but exactly where she needed to be touched.

"Wanted this all day," he murmured. "Wanted to taste you. Feel how wet you are." She watched the tips of his ears redden, and she bit her lip, appreciating his attempt at dirty talk. She knew it wasn't something he was completely comfortable with, but he was trying, and the look in his eyes, the desire he felt for her, more than made up for what he couldn't quite communicate in words.

"Please," she cried out. "Daryl…" He grinned, kissing his way up her thigh again, trailing his tongue along her skin. Her hips jumped off the mattress, and he applied pressure there with his hands, keeping her flat against the mattress. And then he tasted her. One quick, tentative swipe of his tongue along her slit was enough to have her fingers flexing, toes curling and hips bucking off the mattress. "Oh fuck!"

"Relax, sweetheart," he murmured. "I'm just gettin' started."

That tongue. That glorious tongue was even more glorious than she'd ever imagined. She'd never been comfortable with what Tara so eloquently described as "making the kitty purr," but god damn, if Daryl Dixon's mouth wasn't made for pleasing a woman's lady parts.

His lips and tongue worked together, and then his fingers came into play. Those perfectly calloused fingers that could stroke her into a frenzy were currently buried inside of her, pumping inside of her as he sucked on the little bud that had more nerves on edge than any other part of her body.

She was a writhing, sweating, panting, whimpering mess by the time she came, flooding his mouth with her juices, a thing that would have embarrassed her with any other man. But not, Daryl. He groaned as he lapped her up, taking his sweet time kissing his way back up her body.

Tasting herself on his mouth wasn't nearly as unpleasant as she'd prepared herself for, and as her legs wrapped around him, her hands tugged at his boxers, and they worked together to get him just as naked as she was. He kissed her shoulder softly before stretching over to open the bedside table, pulling out a little silver packet.

Carol bit her lip, anxiously waiting as he put the condom on and tossed the packet aside. When he settled against her, she wrapped her legs around him again, lifting her hips up as he sank into her, and they shuddered together, feeling the wave of pleasure hit them both.

He panted, resting his forehead against her chest as her walls stretched and fluttered around him. His eyes screwed shut tight as he gathered his strength and began to move inside of her. Her hands were all over his arms, his shoulders, his back, up in his hair, and she kissed him hungrily as she cried out her pleasure against his lips.

Her hands moved down his back and over his ass, giving him a firm squeeze as he thrust into her. He growled something out against her neck that sent vibrations through her body, and as he bent to take a nipple between his teeth, Carol's muscles clenched around him.

"Jesus," he groaned, sucking at her, flicking his tongue along her nipple, making her body respond in ways she'd never known possible. It was like they were made for one another, as if he knew exactly what she needed without telling him.

He pulled her legs up, and she wasn't even certain she could bend that way, but she could, and _oh_, the feeling was delicious, and she was almost sobbing underneath him as he thrust into her. He soothed her lips with soft kisses, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip before he sucked the sensitive skin behind her ear. She cried out, reaching between them to stroke her clit, and Daryl quickly moved her hand, replacing it with his own, and she saw stars behind her eyes as the buildup became too much.

"Please," she whimpered. He gripped her hip with one hand as he continued massaging her. "Oh _fuck, _Daryl!" She bit back a string of moans as he suddenly stopped touching her there, and he moved his hand back to her hip, thrusting harder now, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for quick, messy kisses that distracted her just a little bit before the wave crashed, and she came. He slowed just a little to watch the orgasm run its course, watch the way her eyelids fluttered and the way her mouth opened in a silent cry as she arched backward.

"No," she panted. "Don't. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." He gained his composure long enough to burying his face against her neck and continue thrusting into her as her muscles contracted around him, squeezing him like he'd never felt before.

"Fuck, Carol," he panted out, unable to hold on any longer as he bit out a cry against her shoulder and let go, thrusting through it until his knees gave out, and he collapsed on top of her, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his hands shaking as he rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling, his dick quickly losing the battle as he rolled the condom off and tossed it into a wastebasket nearby. Carol panted next to him, her thighs shaking as her body tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Holy shit," Daryl murmured, finally, after he'd caught his breath.

"Tell me about it," Carol breathed, running her fingers through her damp hair. "I need a shower." Daryl snorted at that, rolling onto his side, pulling her close, pressing kisses to her collarbone as she trembled in his arms.

"Shower sounds good," he murmured. She grinned, when his hand grazed up her side and captured her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, two can play that game." Her hand was moving down his stomach now, and her fingers curled around his dick, and to her surprise, it stirred a little. "Wow. Already?"

"Been lookin' forward to this for a week. Yeah, already," he chuckled, sucking at her neck as she gave him a couple of lazy strokes. "Shit, you keep that up, we ain't ever gettin' in that shower."

"I thought that was your plan," she teased, taking the initiative to roll on top of him, straddling his hips with her knees. "Thought you were gonna keep me in bed all weekend."

"Was the plan, but takin' a shower with you sounds just as fun." He gripped her hips, and she moaned softly. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, teasing him with a heated kiss before she scrambled off of him.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, panting in the middle of the bed as Carol scurried over toward the door.

"That shower sounds really, _really_ good now. You mind showing me to the bathroom, Mr. Dixon?" He was out of that bed in two seconds flat, and she let out a yelp as he chased her down the hallway. She nearly tripped over the rug in the hallway, and he caught her, pulling her back against him. She laughed as his hands moved down her sides and over her ass as he tugged her into the bathroom, reaching to turn the water on.

"Like my showers _hot_," he growled, tugging her under the stream. Carol gasped at the feel of the hot water against her skin, and she moaned softly, the second Daryl began to kiss the hollow of her throat.

"Wait," she panted, moving her hands down his torso. "Wait."

"S'wrong?"

"Nothing," she panted. "Just...one good turn deserves another, right?" Daryl furrowed his brows for half a second before she moved to her knees, and he let out a whimper from the back of his throat the second her fingers closed around his dick.

"Ya don't have to," he managed to say, half-heartedly, though his voice held desire and hope, and his lips were pulled back in a little smirk. Yeah, he wanted it, alright.

The hot water cascaded down over them for a few moments, as Carol stroked him to full hardness, and he reached behind her, grabbing onto the slippery shelf the soap sat on, and he gritted his teeth as she took him in, flattening her tongue against the underside of his dick.

She worked him over, gently squeezing his thigh as she worked. She looked up at him, having not had much experience in this department before, seeing the look of need in his face as he screwed his eyes shut and gasped at the sensation of her mouth surrounding him. She took that as a sign of encouragement, and she swirled her tongue around the head before taking him in again.

"Jesus…fuck!" he cried out, when her hand moved to cradle his balls, giving them a gentle but firm squeeze. "You…aw, fuck. Ain't gonna last." She didn't move. She stayed where she was, and when she taste the salt against her tongue, she stood up, kissing her way up his stomach and his chest, pulling herself to her feet, wrapping one arm around his neck as she began to stroke him. It wasn't that she wasn't on board with finishing him with her mouth, but she didn't feel quite ready for it. Instead, she kissed him, hard, her tongue dancing with his, and he groaned at the faint taste of himself in her mouth.

It wasn't long before he spilled over her hand, and she stroked him through it until the last drop was gone.

"That was…" he panted.

"Yeah," she moaned against his mouth, holding her hand out into the stream of water to rinse the sticky fluid off of her skin. She pulled back a little, her lips pulling back into a grin. "Maybe we ought to actually take that shower now." He snorted, pulling her into another kiss, before he reached for the soap.

"Hope ya don't mind smellin' like me today," he chuckled. "Don't have no ladies' soap."

"That's ok," she chuckled. "I think I can deal with it, on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked. She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, before she turned her back to him.

"Can you wash my back?" Daryl chuckled, kissing the back of her neck before he lathered his soap up in his hands and began to move it over her soft, wet skin. Who knew shower time could be so damned fun?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He wasn't lying about staying in bed. As soon as they were out of the shower, Carol pulled on a pair of white panties and a white tank top, of which Daryl teased her she couldn't be keeping on for very long. But he slipped into a pair of boxers, anyway, and they collapsed into his bed. It was still early, and the sun was still out, but they were both thoroughly exhausted.

"We could still go out," Carol offered, motioning her hand toward the bedroom door.

"And do what?" Daryl asked with a yawn.

"I don't know. Stuff?" She giggled when Daryl snorted. He turned on his side, rolling her onto her back and propping himself up on his elbow. Staring down at her, he watched the way her blue eyes glimmered in the evening light, and he leaned down to place a kiss to her nose.

"We can do stuff here, too," he pointed out. Carol giggled, when his mouth pressed against her collarbone, and he sucked softly. His hand moved up her tank top, caressing the smooth skin on her stomach. He lifted her shirt a little, tracing his fingers over some of the faint, white lines that were there. Carol blushed, biting her lip.

"They used to be worse," she murmured. "I had this special cream I used on my belly while I was pregnant. It could have been a lot worse." He leaned down, pressing his lips against her stomach, trailing his tongue along her skin, mapping the lines and sending shivers down her spine. "I wouldn't trade them for anything." She was quickly losing focus on the conversation as his lips and tongue teased her mercilessly.

"They're yours. They're beautiful," he murmured. Carol sighed happily, stretching out against the bed.

"I wish we could push pause," she said softly. "Monday's going to get her too fast." She chewed her lower lip. "I took Monday off of work, but I just…it feels like it's going to be harder this time…to say goodbye." Daryl sighed heavily against her neck before pulling back to look at her. He saw the anxiety creeping back into her gaze, and he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

"It's gonna happen for us," he murmured, linking his fingers with hers. "I'm gonna come back home, and we'll make it work." He took a couple of deep breaths. "I don't wanna scare you."

"What?" Carol asked, reaching up to smooth his hair back out of his eyes. "You couldn't scare me."

"I'm crazy about you," he murmured, the smile fading from his face, his cheeks reddening by the second. "I wanna make a life with you. With the kids. I wanna be there."

"Daryl…"

"I know it's soon. I know it. And you gotta be scared to death, 'cause you got two kids to think about, but I wanna be there. If this past week did anything, it was remind me what I was missin' here. I want to be in their life." He stroked her cheek. "I don't want to pressure you. Don't wanna overstep. I just…I wanna be there."

"You have no…no idea what you're getting yourself into," she murmured, holding back the tears as she reached up to stroke his face. "I mean, Saturday mornings are fun. They wake up at six wanting to watch cartoons and eat cereal with chocolate milk. They don't let you sleep."

"Who needs sleep?" he snorted.

"And they're noisy. They're really noisy. They're great, but it's never quiet."

"I'm noisy. C'mon. Gimme another one." Carol laughed at that.

"It's a lot, Daryl. I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"We already been over this," he said quickly, putting his finger over her lips. "I don't _gotta_ do anything. I want this. If you want this."

"I do," she said hesitantly, "but I'm…they're my babies."

"'Course they are. Nothin's gonna change that. I just wanna be there." He stroked her cheek. "This…it's goin' somewhere, ain't it? I mean, we ain't just spendin' time together 'cause it's fun."

"You're not having fun?" she teased.

"You know what I mean," he murmured. He sighed heavily and sat up in the bed. Carol chewed her lip anxiously and sat up with him, gently putting her hand on the middle of his back. "I don't want ya to think I just want…this. I mean, I _want_ this, but I want…want every part of you. Wanna be with you. Wanna help you with the kids. Wanna be…"

"Daryl, are you…are you…" She took a deep breath, her heart racing as she realized what she _thought_ he was getting at. "Are you asking me to…because if you are, I mean, you really need to know what you're getting into. I don't always shave my legs. I try, but sometimes I'm just too tired. And I have morning breath. And I always eat the bread in the middle of the loaf, because I don't like the heels. And sometimes, sometimes I sing really loudly in the shower." She was on the verge of either hyperventilating or developing superpowers and crawling up the walls to get away and breathe for a second.

She watched as a smile broke out over Daryl's face, and he reached over, cupping her face with his hand. He said nothing, and her heart was beating so fast, she was certain he could hear it.

"Oh, and I hog the blankets. Sometimes, I wake up, and I'm just wrapped up like a giant mummy. Or a burrito. And I use all the hot water, and I..." He shut her up with a kiss, and Carol practically melted into it, sighing as she felt his fingers thread through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. When he pulled back, he placed a quick peck to her lips and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"No you don't," she gasped softly, blinking back the tears.

"I do. And I ain't never said that to nobody before. I say what I mean, and I love you." He moved his hands down to her shoulders, feeling the way she was trembling.

"You don't know me."

"I know enough to know you're the best thing that ever happened to me." His face was red, and she watched as his breath hitched in his chest. He was struggling, but he was getting it out, and all she could do was tremble and try and talk him out of his feelings. _Shut up, woman! Just shut up, and let him love you! _"And even if you don't feel that…"

"I do," she blurted out. "Oh, God, I do, and it scares the hell out of me."

"Me too," he promised. "But it's ok. It'll be ok."

"I'm…I'm in love with the biological father of my children, and I've only known him for a week. It's terrifying, Daryl! It's terrifying, and it's exciting, and I can't stop thinking about what I want for us, and it's…it's a mess. A huge mess."

"Life's messy," he said quietly. "But I'm willin' to sort through it, if you are." Carol took a shuddering breath.

"You…what are you asking me?"

"You know what I'm askin' you," he murmured, taking her hands in his. Carol sighed heavily, leaning into him, quieting him with kisses. He pulled her in close, lying back on the mattress, pulling her on top of him.

"You really are playing with fire," she breathed. "I love you. I do."

"Good to hear it," he murmured, a grin playing at his lips.

"That's…that's good. I mean, we just…we're in a good place. And now…now we know. We can push forward. When you move home, we can…we can figure out everything else." His eyes were fixed on hers now, and he brought his hand up her back, dipping over the curve of her spine, tickling over the back of her neck. She moaned softly, as his other hand moved down her back and over her ass, giving her a firm squeeze. "Don't ask me. Please, don't ask me."

"'Cause you'll say no?"

"Because I'll say yes." She put her hand against his chest. "I have to think of Sam and Sophia. Give me some time, Daryl. Just…give me some time." He nodded, bringing her in for another kiss. She sighed, melting into his embrace, relaxing as she lay on top of him. "Will you tell me again?" She watched the pink creep up in his cheeks again, and when he brushed his hand against her cheek and ran the pad of his thumb across her lips, he leaned in close.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

When Daryl woke in the morning, he woke alone, and for a split second, he wondered if the entirety of yesterday had all been a dream. He quickly pulled himself out of bed and pulled on some black sweat pants. As he opened the bedroom door, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted in. He could hear some soft music playing from the kitchen, and a smile quirked at his lips.

He padded barefoot down the hallway and into the kitchen, where she stood wearing nothing but those white cotton panties and that white tank top. He watched her for a moment as she balanced herself on one foot to scratch the back of that leg with the toes on her other foot. She skillfully scooped two eggs, sunny side up onto a plate and used tongs to grab a couple of pieces of bacon. She paused for a moment, in the middle of making a smiley face with the bacon as the smile. She shook her head, placing the back off to the side before she started serving the other plate.

Daryl took the opportunity to walk up behind her, pulling his arms around her waist. She jumped, but quickly settled into his embrace, leaning into him, as he kissed her neck. She giggled as his scruff tickled her shoulder.

"You almost had smiley face breakfast," she chuckled.

"What?" he asked, running his hand down her side and over her stomach, pressing into her, his dick half-erect, getting harder by the second as she wiggled against him.

"I'm not used to cooking for adults," she reminded him.

"Ah," he murmured. "Looks good." He reached around her and grabbed one of the pieces of bacon. He quickly took a bite, and licked his fingers. "Tastes good, too."

"Good," Carol replied with a smirk.

"Where'd you get bacon and eggs? I ain't had shit in my fridge all week."

"That nice little store on the corner," she pointed out.

"Oh, the one that charges triple for everything?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Yeah, I don't go there much." He stepped out from behind her and leaned against the counter. "You go wearin' that?" He raised an eyebrow, nodding at her.

"No," she said with an eye roll. "It was just too damned comfortable, so I stripped back down when I got home." She smiled as he leaned over and grabbed another piece of bacon.

"Lucky me," he teased, popping the bacon into his mouth. "Fuck, that's good."

"You better stop, or you're not going to have anything for your plate." She swatted at his hand when he made a grab for another piece, and then she turned the stove off before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning, by the way."

"Mornin'," he murmured, kissing her slowly.

"You taste like bacon," she laughed, licking her lips as she pulled away. "A girl could get used to that, you know?" She grabbed his plate and handed it to him, before she took her own and made her way over to the table. He joined her, and they tucked into their breakfast silently. Finally, Daryl glanced up at her.

"What time's your flight?"

"Late. I, um, thought we could spend the day together, and then tonight, you could drop me off at the airport."

"I can do that," he said with a nod, getting a smile in response from her. "You wanna do anything today? Wanna go anywhere?" Carol smiled a little.

"Just show me around. Show me the places _you_ like."

"Ain't much," Daryl said with a chuckle. "Between here and the shop, I don't get out much."

"Well, just…what about the places you haven't seen yet that you want to see? Oh, and we didn't get around to your shop like we planned yesterday."

"It ain't much."

"That's not the way Rick tells it," Carol pointed out, taking a bite of egg. "I'd like to see it. It's your passion. It's your job. I'd like to see what brought you all the way to New York." Daryl shrugged a little, but the little smile that played on his lips told Carol he was a lot more proud of it than he wanted to let on.

"Alright. Shop's closed today, but I guess when you're the boss, that don't really matter, huh?"

"That's really sexy," Carol teased.

"Stop." Carol grinned, and they finished up the rest of their breakfast in silence, before Carol suggested they might just need another shower, because, you know, they may have sweated in the night. Daryl quickly shot back with a tease about how she just wanted to get him naked, and within five minutes, they were soaping each other up under a hot steam of water. Needless to say, they were off to a very late start.

...

"Why are you calling me?" Michonne asked, groaning into the phone. "You're in New York City! Go have fun! Go have sex! I don't care, just get off the phone."

"Nice to hear your voice too, Mich," Carol snorted. "How are my babies?"

"They're great. Tara took them out for hot fudge sundaes last night, and tonight, they're getting tattoos," Michonne deadpanned.

"Sounds great. Take pictures. Seriously, though? Everybody's ok?"

"Everybody's great. Sophia and Sam drew you pictures of the adventure we had in the back yard yesterday."

"Adventure?" Carol asked curiously, leaning back against Daryl's couch, snuggling under the blanket he'd draped over her after their shower. She was naked underneath.

"Yeah. It seems that Carl's got himself a girlfriend, and they got into a fight, and his girlfriend threw his phone out of his bedroom window."

"You let them be in the same room together? Alone?"

"I wasn't home," Michonne balked. "He thought he was being smooth, sneaking her in before I got home. Well, his behind his grounded for the next month. Anyway, do you want to hear the rest of the adventure?"

"Please, continue," Carol laughed.

"Well, Enid—yeah, that's her name—threw his phone out the window, and Carl just freaked out. We spent an hour looking for it in the back yard, and it turns out, it was up in a tree. Rick had to climb the tree to get his phone."

"Oh no. He didn't."

"Oh, he did," Michonne laughed. "Sophia sweetly suggested we call the firemen, because firemen rescue kitties from trees all the time. Your child is so innocent. It's adorable." Carol put her hand over her chest, feeling a bit of an ache for her kids, but she knew they were in great hands, and she'd see them soon enough. "But I had to remind her that firemen don't rescue cell phones from trees. Anyway, we got his phone back, but Rick confiscated it until Carl's grounding is over. He's not allowed out of the house except to go to school. We already caught him trying to sneak out today."

"Oh, Lord."

"See what fun you have to look forward to when the twins are that age? Good God, they'll gang up on you. You better start shopping for boarding schools."

"Oh, hush. Don't you remember being that age?"

"Of course I do! That's why he's grounded." Carol laughed at that.

"Well, are they close by? Can I talk to them?"

"Rick took them to the park with Andre. They were hyper after breakfast, so he figured they could run off some of that energy."

"Great idea," Carol chuckled.

"Everything going ok there?"

"Everything's great," Carol said with a sad sigh.

"Wow, that sounds the exact opposite of great. What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's…Daryl's great. I just…this weekend went way too fast."

"Well, you still have the whole day. Don't let it get you down," Michonne encouraged.

"I love him, Mich. I told him."

"You what?"

"Well, he told me first," Carol insisted. "It's…it sounds crazy, I'm sure, but it's…I've never felt like this for anybody in my entire life. Not even Ed, when I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. With Daryl it's…I just want to hold my breath and dive in and see what happens. I just…I'm having so much fun."

"The sex must be _amazing_."

"Stop!" Carol hissed. "It's not just that. It's…the way he looks at me. The way he makes me feel is just…I can't explain it." She chewed her lip and waited for Michonne to speak, but she didn't. "He wants to be in my life. In the kids' lives. He wants to be there."

"Is that what you want?" Michonne asked, tone rising in curiosity.

"Yes," Carol murmured quickly. "I do. I want that. I want…a lot of things, actually." She took a couple of deep breaths. "I want us to be a family. I want to have a life with him. My kids…they'd have a father. _Their_ father."

"This is really what you want, isn't it?" Michonne asked softly.

"Haven't you been listening?"

"I have, but…God, I never would've thought my setting you up on a blind date would come to this. I'm happy for you. I am. I hope that he makes you happy, because you deserve that and then some."

"Thank you," Carol murmured softly. "Thank you for supporting me. You've been an amazing friend."

"Well, I don't need any thanks. You can just name your next child after me."

"Oh God, don't even say that," Carol laughed. At that moment, Daryl came back into the living room from the back of the house wearing absolutely nothing, and Carol gently bit at her fingertip as all kinds of naughty thoughts flooded her mind. "Um, Mich, I have to go."

"See you tomorrow. Have fun!" Carol hung up, and she pulled back her blanket to reveal her naked self, scooting over on the large sofa so he could crawl on next to her. Instead of lying next to her, he framed her hips with his own, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

"I thought we were…mffff…going…out," Carol managed between kisses, before she felt his tongue slide down her neck.

"We are," he promised.

"We just got a shower."

"We can get another one."

"I think that might be bad for the environment," she laughed, as Daryl's hands moved down her waist, and he dipped down to take a nipple between his teeth. "Oh God," she moaned, as she felt his erection against her thigh. "Oh, fuck. Daryl…" He pulled back to look at her, and her eyelids fluttered open. His mouth was on her neck now, and she knew she was going to have a hickey to explain later, but she really didn't care, because that mouth did amazing things.

Her hand reached between them, stroking his dick, curling her fingers around it.

"You didn't…happen to bring a condom out with you, did you?" she asked, gaze locking on his as his face fell.

"Shit." He exhaled sharply when she let go of him, and she brought her arms around his neck before planting a couple of quick pecks to his lips. "Sorry." But before she could even suggest they go retrieve one, he was kissing his way down her chest, pausing briefly to tease her breasts with his tongue. She gasped, when his hand parted her thighs, and he slinked down to settle between her legs, pressing kisses to her stomach before he pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck!" she hissed out, her hips bucking involuntarily as a wave of pleasure tore through her. His mouth was on her, sucking slowly, at first, on her swollen clit, teasing it with his lips and tongue as she ran her hands up her breasts and into her hair and finally settled for threading her fingers through his hair as he ate her out.

His tongue was a work of wonder, delving inside of her, caressing her. It didn't take long to bring her over the edge, and when she did so, she cried out, arching against the couch as a flood ripped through her. Daryl eagerly loved her with his mouth through her orgasm, and when she finally caught her breath, he rested his chin on her stomach.

"You're going to kill me," she panted, watching the grin spread over his face. "Oh God…" She moaned softly when he shifted uncomfortably, dick still hard as ever. She licked her lips, and a smile curled over her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Lay back," she murmured. Daryl groaned softly, laying back as Carol took the initiative to crawl over him. She settled against him, kissing his lips first, before she kissed her way down his chest, circling his navel with her tongue. His stomach muscles jumped, and she grinned, nipping him there gently with her teeth. Her hand wrapped around him, and she began to stroke him, rubbing her thumb over the head, wiping up a droplet of moisture. Before he could say anything, she brought her thumb to her lips, tasting the sticky droplet. The sight of her tasting him nearly brought him over the edge, and he fought for control as she resumed stroking him.

"Not bad," she offered, smacking her lips before she moved lower, giving him no warning before she took him into her mouth, teasing the head with her tongue before she gave him a firm suck.

"Aw, fuck, Carol," he groaned, bring his hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her short, hair. Her blue eyes flashed up into his, and his whole body trembled. She was tentative at first, but then she got into it, using her tongue and her lips and a little pressure to drive him crazy.

Her hand kneaded his thigh gently before moving up to cradle his balls, giving them a squeeze, causing him to cry out.

"Shit, I can't…I'm gonna…" That was his warning to her, but she made no move to back away. "Carol…ya don't have to…" But she stayed, teasing him and sucking him until he couldn't hold on any longer. He came suddenly, and she moaned softly at the feel of it in the back of her throat. She ran her tongue down his shaft, swallowing down the last drop before she pulled back. "Jesus Christ."

"Wow," she murmured, gently wiping her thumb at the corner of her mouth. "Was that ok?"

"You gotta ask?" he chuckled. Carol smiled up at him before she crawled over him, settling against him, resting her head against his chest. Carol would speechless. She was happier than she'd been in a long time, but the fact remained that she would be leaving that night, and she had no idea when she'd see him again.

He felt her tremble a little, and he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she murmured, smiling as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle peck.

"You sure?"

"I'm great," she said with a nod, though her stomach was twisting into knots by the second. She plastered a smile on her face and sat up.

"What?"

"Come on. Let's get ready to go."

"Damn," he groaned. "So much for keepin' you in bed all weekend." Carol rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I've barely taken any pictures…that I can show anybody." She blushed, remembering the pictures Daryl had snapped of her when she least expected it after their shower. "Besides, maybe when we get home, we might have a little time…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I get anxious before a flight. I might need some help relaxing." Daryl smirked at her, but he got up from the couch, reaching out for her and pulling her up with him.

"Let's hurry up and get outta here so we can come back and relax." Carol laughed at that, playfully smacking his ass as he walked away. She followed him, keeping that smile on her face, despite the fact that she felt like crying. She hated goodbyes, and suddenly, the whole day was starting to feel like one long goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They'd had a nice day together. He'd taken her by the shop and showed her around the place, and she'd seen how proud he was of it, prompting her to, once again, ask him if he was sure about moving back to Georgia and being away from it. And he had, once again, assured her that she was far more important to him than his business, and he could just as easily run the business from afar so long as he hired a decent manager.

They'd taken a ride on his chopper around the city, and when they'd returned to his apartment, they'd spent the afternoon making love and simply cuddling in his bed, trying to draw out their time for as long as they could. But in the end, she'd gotten up for a quick shower, which he'd joined her for, and then she'd had to get ready for her trip.

By the time they reached the airport, Carol was a bundle of nerves, and Daryl held onto her hand as he walked in with her.

"I don't want to do this," she murmured, turning to him with her ticket in her hand. "It feel like I just got here."

"Hey," he murmured, "I'm still gonna call you. I'm gonna keep you posted. Hopefully I'll hear from Andrea soon 'bout somebody wantin' the apartment. I'm gonna get the shop taken care of. I'll be home. A month, tops."

"A month," she said with a little nod. "Ok. We can do this." She swallowed hard and pulled her arms around his neck, while he rested his hands around her waist.

"When I get back," he started, "I wanna take you somewhere. You and the kids. Just spend time with ya. Would that be ok?"

"That'd be ok," she murmured, feeling the tears prickling her eyes. "I can't wait for you to really get to know them. They're amazing, Daryl." Daryl smiled.

"'Course they are. They're yours." Carol smiled a little, standing on her tiptoes to give him a soft peck on the lips. She sighed against his mouth before burying her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of him, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her. Just over a week ago, she never would have thought she'd be standing at Kennedy airport with her arms around Daryl, wishing she didn't have to leave him or that she could take him with her. "Call me when ya land?"

"I will," she assured him. "Please wear your helmet when you ride?"

"I will," he promised. "Even though it's hotter that hell."

"Well, I'd rather you sweat a little bit than split your head open on the concrete," she pointed out.

"I'll wear it," he promised. "Uh…here. Forgot this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pennies that had been flattened in one of those quarter machines. They were each stamped with an image of the statue of liberty. "Give these to the kids. Thought they might like them." Carol smiled, taking the coins in her hand.

"Thank you. That's really sweet," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "I know they'll love it." An announcement for Carol's flight came over the PA system, and she sighed. "That's me. I have to go."

"C'mere." He pulled her in close, running his hand up and down her back soothingly, kissing the side of her head. "Love you."

"Love you," she echoed, as he pulled back and kissed her once more. Then she was walking away, and she felt like her heart was breaking. She took one look back at him, giving him a small wave, and then she turned and didn't look back again. She had to be strong, because she had the rest of her life waiting for her back home. She only hoped he'd be joining her sooner rather than later.

...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Michonne laughed, greeting her friend with a warm hug. "How was the flight?" It was ten o'clock at night, and Carol had come right to her best friend's house after landing.

"Turbulent," Carol groaned, clutching her stomach. "It felt like we were hitting potholes every two minutes."

"Oh, that bad?"

"Yeah. How are the kids?"

"Great. They're sleeping. Feel free to crash in the guest room if you need to. You have to be exhausted."

"You don't mind?"

"Don't mind at all. I already turned down the bed, because I figured you'd be too tired to drive home." She gave her friend a smile and grabbed her suitcase and bag. "Come in. Take a load off." The second Carol sank down onto the couch, she felt a wave of emotions hit her all at once, and her eyes teared up, and her lower lip trembled. Michonne moved to sit next to her. "No. No, don't do that. Carol?"

"I can't help it," Carol whimpered. "I'm a mess."

"You've got it bad," Michonne realized. "Honey, you're exhausted from your trip. You need to get some sleep. You slept in New York, didn't you? Did you eat?"

"Yes, we ate," Carol laughed. "It wasn't one long sex marathon, if that's what you're asking." She wiped at her eyes. "I was never this girl. I was never the girl that cried over a boy just because she misses him. I'm a freaking adult, and I can't even pull it together being away from him for more than a couple hours? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Oh, honey," Michonne laughed, pulling her arm around her best friend. "I'm so proud of you. Welcome to having a love life. It's a beautiful, amazing kind of hell." She gave Carol's shoulder a squeeze, and they both let out a little laugh.

"I think…I think he wanted to ask me to marry him," Carol said quietly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I think it's what he was getting at," Carol said quietly. "I didn't let him get the words out. I told him not to ask me, because…because I would say yes. I'm that crazy about him, Mich."

"Wow," she murmured.

"I _just _met him. I can't be thinking about getting married. It's just…it's too soon."

"Is it?"

"You aren't helping," Carol groaned.

"It _is_ fast. But there isn't a law on how long you have to know somebody. My parents married after two dates. My grandparents? They married after two dates, and they were married for fifty years and had eight children. Grandma says she knew she wanted to marry Grandad after the first date, because he was a kind man, and he was good with her younger siblings. She knew he'd be a good husband and father, and that's all she really needed to know about him. The rest could work itself out." Michonne smiled a little. "I'm not saying you and Daryl need to go running off to Vegas to find the first Elvis impersonator to marry you in a tacky chapel, but I don't think there's anything wrong with _thinking_ about it."

"I need the kids to know him. I need him to…to be comfortable with them. I mean, if we do get married someday, he's going to be their dad, and that's a little scary. I think he'd be a good dad, but it's a lifetime thing."

"Daryl's not gonna run from it. I've seen the way he looks at you. He does love you, and if he's already making plans, that means he wants to be there for you _and _the kids. He's a good man." At that point, she let out a stifled yawn.

"God, I'm sorry," Carol muttered. "I'm keeping you up."

"We should both turn in. You still taking tomorrow off?"

"I think so. I'll see how I feel in the morning. Thank you, again, for looking after Sam and Sophia."

"I'm just glad you had a good time." The two got up and headed down the hall. Michonne showed Carol to the guest room, even though she knew exactly where she was going, and both women turned in for the night.

As Carol crawled under the covers, she shivered at how cool the sheets felt against her and how empty the bed was. She'd never had a problem sleeping alone, but now it seemed a bit strange.

With a sigh, she shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep, hoping that she'd be feeling better in the morning.

...

Carol followed through with her plan to not to go work in the morning, and the preschool had called to explain that they were having a last minute closing, due to the fact that both of the teacher's aides were out sick. As soon as she'd gotten the kids home, she'd presented them with their gifts from Daryl.

"Wow, it's flat!" Sophia exclaimed, running her fingers over the rough edges of the Statue of Liberty impression.

"Did you _see_ the Statue of Library, Mom?" Sam asked, examining the coin.

"_Liberty_," Carol corrected with a grin. "And I _did!_"

"Cool!"

"These are from Daryl. So when you see him next, you're going to have to give him a big hug and a thank you."

"Did you see Daryl's bike?" Sam asked with wide, hopeful eyes. Carol grinned.

"I did. I even got to ride on it."

"Wow! Neat!" Sam exclaimed, clearly impressed with his mom's new cool factor. "When's Daryl coming back?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Hopefully soon. And when he does, he'll be spending a lot of time here. Would you two be ok with that?"

"Sure. Daryl's really nice, Mommy," Sophia said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. And he has a motorcycle. That's really cool," Sam pointed out. Carol chuckled at her son's obsession with motorcycles. _Like father, like son_, she thought.

"Well, I'm really glad you both like him, 'cause I like him too."

"Do you _love _him?" Sophia asked, batting her eyes innocently at her mother.

"Well," Carol murmured, "I do. Is that ok?"

"That's ok," Sophia said with a nod. "It's good to love somebody."

"Are you gonna marry him, Mom?" Sam asked, as if it was the most natural question in the world. Carol took a step back, clearing her throat.

"If I did one day, would that be ok?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Sam said with a shrug. He crooked his finger at her, and she knelt down closer to him. "Uncle Rick and Aunt Michonne are happy. You should get to be happy too." Caro felt the tears prickle behind her eyes, and she wrapped her boy in a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie," she murmured, kissing the side of his head. "You both go put your presents in your special boxes, ok?" Carol had bought the kids each a little lock box where they could keep small gifts from people. There were little shells from a beach in California from Aunt Michonne and Uncle Rick when they'd gone for an all too brief honeymoon shortly after they were married. There were all kinds of little trinkets from all sorts of places that Carol had collected since the kids were born, and while she wasn't sure how much meaning they held for the children, they meant a great deal to her, and she hoped that one day, they'd mean something to the children as well.

As the kids went upstairs to their rooms, Carol settled down on the couch and pulled out her cell phone.

_I miss you. Can't wait to see you again_.

His reply was only a minute later.

_I love you. It's all gonna work out. Don't worry. I know how you get. Everything will be great._

Carol bit her lip, smiling a little. He knew her, alright. She put her phone away and lay back against the couch, running her fingers through her hair. She could do this. It wouldn't be easy, but she could wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Daryl groaned as he sat up, brushing his oily hands on his work jeans. He'd just finished working on a bike for a regular customer when one of the mechanics, Zach, came walking out.

"Uh, boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Got a phone call. Sounds pretty important." Daryl quickly pulled out his cell phone and checked from messages from Carol or Rick, but there was nothing.

"Can they leave a message?"

"I think you're gonna wanna take this call. It's some chick named Andrea. She sounds hot." Daryl quickly scrambled up, ignoring the young man's words.

"Can you take this bike out? It's done. Just needs totaled up and paid out."

"Sure thing," Zach said with a nod, as Daryl made his way into the back office where the phone was off the hook.

"Andrea?" he asked.

"Hey! Glad I caught you. Listen, we've got somebody interested in the place, and they're willing to put down a deposit and six months' rent if they can be in by the end of the week."

"Shit, that ain't much time," Daryl grumbled. "I still gotta hire a manager for my shop."

"Well, you better hurry, because I told them they can have the place by Friday."

"Aw, fuck," Daryl groaned. "I ain't got time for this shit."

"I will _personally_ hire movers to come pack up your stuff."

"You just wanna get rid of me?"

"No, but six months' rent? That's gonna help me remodel my bathroom," she laughed. "Come on, you know I love having you as a tenant, but I couldn't pass this up. It was a business decision."

"Guess I'll be sleepin' in my shop then?"

"Or, you could get your shit together this week, and by the weekend, be sleeping in the arms of that gorgeous woman who came to see you. Carol, was it?"

"Alright," he murmured. "I'll think of somethin'."

"You're welcome, by the way," she pointed out. "You're the one that asked me to show the place, because you're in such a hurry to get back to Georgia."

"M'sorry. Just got a lot of shit to do. Guess this is really happening."

"You alright?"

"M'great. Just thought it was gonna take longer." He took a couple of deep breaths. "Alright, guess I better get back to work and find somebody who ain't gonna run my business into the ground."

"Good idea. Good luck, Daryl." Daryl hung up and chewed his lip for a second, feeling a wave of anxiety rush over him. He had to get all of his shit packed up, arrange a moving truck to get said shit back to Georgia, find a solid manager for his store and then find a place to live when he got back to Georgia so he didn't have to resort to sleeping on Rick's couch. It was suddenly all very overwhelming, but the one thing that did make him feel better was that he'd be closer to her, and everything else would eventually work itself out.

His nerves were still a bit on edge, so he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and headed outside. He leaned against the concrete wall of the building and lit a cigarette, taking a few slow drags before he pulled out his cell and dialed Carol's number. She answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. I got some good news."

"You do?" she asked, a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Andrea found somebody that wants the apartment."

"Daryl, that's great! When do you have to be out? I can start looking for places around here for sale or for rent, and…"

"I gotta be out by the end of the week?" A pause.

"That soon? Are…what about the shop?"

"I still gotta figure that out."

"Do you need some help? Maybe I could…"

"Nah, don't be takin' no time off work for me. I'll get it worked out."

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you don't hire somebody?"

"I'm gonna have to find somebody. I'll work it out. I promise," he assured her. "I gotta get back, but I'll keep you posted."

"Great," she murmured. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Ain't nothin' I want more," he assured her, despite the coiling nerves in his stomach. "I love you."

"Love you too." And the line went quiet. He took a couple more drags off of his cigarette. Never in his entire life had anybody been _waiting_ for him. Nobody had ever wanted him like she did. She actually wanted him around, and the last thing he wanted to do was to let her down. He needed this. He needed _her_, and he made a promise to himself in that moment, that he would do whatever it took to get his shit together by the end of the week.

...

The next couple of days dragged by. Carol had kept a pen and a pad of paper in the car, and every time she found a place for sale or for rent, she'd take a photo of it with her phone, and then she'd jot down the number and call it later to find out prices. It was very efficient, and she had run them all by Daryl every night on the phone. There were a couple of places he was interested in, but he was still struggling with a decision over hiring a new store manager.

On this particular evening, Carol and the kids had gone to the Grimes' for dinner, and afterward, they settled in the back yard to watch the kids play. Tara had arrived late, and she was entertaining the group with the woes of dating in college.

"I swear, she looked at me and said 'oh, you're really gay? Well, I'm not, but I thought it might be fun.' Like, really?" Tara shook her head and took a sip of wine. "Why do I even bother? Hey, Michonne, you're apparently amazing at hooking people up."

"With the exception of Phillip Blake," Carol pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, besides him," Tara pointed out. "Got anybody in mind for me?"

"What happened to super hot advisor girl?" Michonne wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh," Tara muttered, her face reddening, "that was one sexual disaster I'd like to forget, thank you very much." All eyes were on her now, and she sighed. "Well, it kind of happened in her office, and she made me hide under the desk when her boss came in, because she said she could get fired for, and I must air-quote, fraternizing with students. She _just_ graduated like last year."

"Yeah, they kind of frown on that," Rick snorted. He swigged down the last of his beer, and Carol let out a yawn.

"Oh, don't do that. It's contagious," Tara grumbled. "I see somebody's not completely caught up on the lack of sleep she got banging Mr. Sperm Donor."

"Wow, bitter," Carol teased. "You'll find someone. I promise."

"Yeah, Glenn said the same thing. He's got a girlfriend now. She's kind of hot. Name's Maggie. And they are so noisy and awkward, and I can't sleep at night. Which is why I'm here hanging out with you lovely people. Maggie has a friend that's hot, too. Her name is Rosita. Oh my God, she's just…but I can't tell if she's into girls or not."

"Well, why don't you ask her?" Carol suggested.

"Because I could die a million deaths from embarrassment?" Tara suggested with a snort.

"You?" Michonne laughed. "You're worried about being embarrassed? This from the girl who stood up on the bar at Axel's and, stone cold sober, sang _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._"

"So? Lots of people sing in bars," Tara noted.

"It wasn't karaoke night, sweetie," Carol chuckled. Tara ducked her head a little.

"Well…whatever. Rosita's…well, she's beautiful. She's got this smile that just…ugh. I can't talk to her. I've never felt this awkward with someone before. Not even with Glenn, who I totally made out with one night playing spin the bottle. We were drunk, and…well, even _that_ wasn't as awkward as I feel when I'm with her." Michonne sighed. "Maybe this is what it's supposed to be like. Maybe we're all supposed to be nervous, absolute messes. Maybe that's how you figure out somebody's your soul mate."

"Oh my God, you're so cute," Michonne laughed. And that was when everybody noticed the tears in Carol's eyes.

"Oh, shit. Shit. I take it back," Tara murmured.

"I'm fine," Carol sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I hope, for your sake, Rosita's into girls, because you've clearly fallen for her."

"Don't cry," Michonne ordered playfully. "There will be no crying at this dinner party tonight."

"I'm not crying. I'm just…"

"In love and miserable," Tara murmured, folding her arms in front of her and lowering her head to rest against them. Michonne scooted closer to her husband and took his hand in her own. She gave it a little squeeze and said a silent thank you to whoever was listening that she'd found her soul mate, and she didn't have to ever worry about the tortures of falling in love with someone new ever again.

...

Sam was half-asleep when Carol pulled into the drive. Sophia was already knocked out, so Carol gently lifted her daughter up into her arms and carried her while holding onto Sam's hand. Once she got them inside and tucked into their beds, she retired to her room and kicked off her shoes before collapsing on the bed.

She hated that she'd gotten emotional at Rick and Michonne's, but hearing Tara talk about how much she cared about this Rosita person made her miss Daryl all the more. She'd been perfectly fine until she'd met him. Lonely, but fine. She wouldn't have changed meeting him for the world, but now, he was so far away, and she missed him all the more.

She tossed and turned, tried changing into some comfortable pajamas and then tossed and turned some more. It was a chore, trying to sleep these days. She was often so anxious thinking about the future that she might spend two hours lying in bed before she ever even began to drift off.

Finally, she just focused on her breathing and tried to shut of the hundreds of thoughts she had racing through her head. It began to work, too, and her limbs started to feel heavy. She began to relax, and just as she was dozing off, her cell phone rang, and she groaned, blinking her bleary eyes to try and make out who the caller was.

"Daryl?" she asked sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"Did I wake ya?"

"It's ok," she murmured. "What's going on?" There were a few moments of silence, and she'd thought she'd lost the call. "Daryl?"

"I, uh…I have some news."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Carol braced herself for the worst. The first thought that crossed her mind was that the move had been pushed back. Or maybe he couldn't come at all. Or what if he'd changed his mind and decided that he wanted something else? _Someone else?_ No. He wasn't that kind of man. That, she knew. He was a good man, an honorable man, and he meant what he said. He loved her, and he was coming home. Still, the anxiety crept up inside of her, and her stomach felt like it was twisting into knots.

"News?" she asked. Her mouth felt like it was made of cotton, and she struggled to swallow. "What…what kind of news?"

"I thought you should know, 'cause I know I had a plan, but plans change." _Oh God. Here it comes. He's not coming home. He's staying in New York._

"Just tell me, Daryl," she murmured quietly, trying not to let her voice waiver, trying to not to sound disappointed.

"I sold the shop." She sat there, silence lingering heavily between them. She thought about his words for a moment, letting them sink in. "Carol?"

"You did what?" Carol asked, sitting up in the middle of her bed, wide-awake now, clinging to her cell phone. "Daryl? What…"

"I sold the shop."

"Daryl…I…I thought you were just going to hire a manager. I didn't…"

"I was. But this guy comes in, and I was thinkin' he was gonna be interviewing for manager, and he just…he offered to buy the place from me. Carol, he offered me twice what I paid when I bought out the owner. Somethin' about it bein' in a good location."

"Oh my God," she breathed. "That's…that's amazing. Daryl, are you…are you sure that's what you want?"

"It's just a business," he murmured. "I can start a new one in Georgia. It wasn't gonna work. I was gonna have to travel a lot, and it just wouldn't work, runnin' a business out of state. I just…there's a garage close to Rick's house, and I didn't say anything to ya, but when I was out there, I talked to the owner. He's thinkin' of retiring. It's just a garage, but I could make it into my own, ya know? I can still get a house, pay a mortgage, and I can run a shop, but all from home." She smiled a little, her heart fluttering at how excited he sounded. He didn't sound regretful at all that he'd just up and sold the business he'd been so proud of.

"I can't believe you sold it…I just…you loved that shop."

"I love you more," he replied quietly. "I'd have to be away from ya a lot, and I don't want that. I wanna be a family. I want your kids to have…I wanna be…_shit_." _Just fucking say it!_

"Daryl?" she asked gently.

"I want them to be _ours_. I want that." Carol let out a soft breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"When are you coming home?" she sniffled, chuckling a little.

"I'm heading out day after tomorrow. I just gotta get a few other things in order, and I'll be done with New York."

"New York wasn't so bad," she offered.

"Nah, but nothin' compares to them warm Georgia nights. Nothin' like it. I miss it. Miss you."

"Just hurry back. And be careful," she urged him.

"Promise. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from gettin' home to you."

...

Carol bit her lip nervously as she paced back and forth on the front porch. Sophia and Sam were playing by the porch swing. Sophia was playing with her baby doll, while Sam kept trying to run over the doll's head with his toy dump truck.

"Mommy, Sammy keeps driving over Griselda Gunderson!" Sophia exclaimed in a huff.

"Sam, you know better than that. You play nice with your sister, or you play by yourself," Carol warned.

"Ok," he grumbled. He watched his mother pacing. "Mom?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Is it time yet?" Carol checked her watch.

"Not yet. It could still be another hour or so. Sometimes traffic is bad."

"But he'll be here, right?"

"He'll be here," Carol assured her son.

"Can he stay here tonight?" Sophia wondered, batting her eyes innocently as she clutched her blonde-haired baby doll. Carol froze in her tracks.

"What?"

"Well, he doesn't have a home yet. Not 'til tomorrow, anyway. Can he stay here?"

"Um, honey, I don't…I don't know."

"But you love him. Why can't he stay? He can sleep in my room if you want," Sam offered. Carol balked, trying hard not to laugh at her children's antics. They were growing up before her eyes, and she knew that it wouldn't be too many more years before she had to explain the birds and the bees to them. For now, she just wanted to protect their innocence.

"Honey, go back to playing, ok?" Carol asked. She sat down on the porch steps, sighing as she leaned into the glow of the afternoon sun, feeling the rays warm her skin, calming her considerably. She couldn't deny that her heart had been racing ever since he'd told her he had hit the Georgia line a few hours ago. She was more than ready to see him; more than ready to start their new lives together, building toward becoming a family. She knew what that meant. She knew what was coming. Engagement. Marriage. It was what she wanted, and she was certain it was what he wanted, and it scared her that all of a sudden, her life was doing a one-eighty, and everything was changing. She was thrilled to have him in her life, thrilled he wanted to know her children—their children—but she had never done this before; never brought anybody into her children's lives to introduce as a permanent fixture in their lives.

Her hands trembled on her knees, and her heart thundered in her chest. Daryl had settled on buying the house by the lake. It was a big house; big enough for a family, and it was a fixer-upper, so he got it for next to nothing. His mortgage was going to be less than what he was paying a month in New York, so he'd contacted the owner, and the deal was set. But he wouldn't be signing the papers and getting the keys for another day or two. She couldn't deny that she wanted him to stay with her while he waited, but it made her nervous to think of him sleeping under the same roof with her while the kids were home. It just seemed like too much, too soon. Then again, their entire relationship had been too much, too soon, and she wouldn't have changed a thing.

When Carol's cell phone rang, she jumped a little, and she quickly answered it without checking to see who the caller was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Tara said quickly.

"Um, hey!" Carol said brightly, trying not to sound disappointed that she wasn't speaking to Daryl. "What's up?"

"I need you to have a party."

"What?" Carol balked.

"A party. Tonight. Like a dinner thing. And I need you to call Rick and Michonne and tell them to get their asses over here."

"Tara, _Daryl's_ going to be here tonight."

"That's great! Hey, while you're busy thinking about all the hot sex you two will have when he gets here, my love life is floundering. It's just…it's going tits up, and _not_ in the good, sexy way. Please, Carol. Just…please. I'm going to bring Rosita. Well, I mean, Glenn and Maggie. Rosita's coming along, but she doesn't know that this party is all for her."

"Oh God," Carol muttered, half groaning, half-giggling.

"Oh, it's perfect! This can be a 'welcome home, Sexy Redneck' party for Daryl, but in reality, it's going to be a 'let's find out if Rosita's into the ladies and if Tara has a chance in hell' party."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just _ask _Maggie if Rosita's gay?"

"You'd think so, but no. No, I have to do this myself."

"Sweetie, I think you need help."

"Exactly! _You're_ going to help me!" Tara sounded desperate, so Carol gave in.

"Alright, but no alcohol. My kids are here, and if Rick and Michonne are coming, they won't have time to find a sitter. So if you're going to make a move, you're going to do it stone cold sober."

"Fine! Just…please. I'm desperate."

"Alright, sweetie. Let me call Michonne. Say seven?"

"Seven's great. _Thank_ you, Carol. I love you so freakin' much."

"I love you, too, honey," Carol said with a smile. "Now relax. Seven o'clock." She hung up, smiling to herself. Tara was reminding her more and more of herself. It definitely had to be serious if Tara was turning into a neurotic head case.

"Mommy, we're having a party?" Sophia asked.

"Apparently, sweetie. I'm going to call Aunt Michonne and see if she wants to bring Andre and Judy. Why don't you two go into the house and get washed up for supper?"

"But Daryl's not here yet," Sam protested.

"He'll be here soon. Just go get your hands washed, and I'll be in soon to start supper, ok?"

"Promise you'll tell us when he gets here?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I promise," she chuckled. "Go on, now." The kids obliged and hurried inside with their toys, and Carol promptly dialed Michonne's number to invite the Grimes' to the impromptu 'let's get Tara laid' party.

...

She'd made a simple meal of beef stew out of the can. She preferred to make homemade food when she could, but sometimes, she was just too damned tired, and the kids liked it, anyway. After dinner, she sent the children into the living room to watch a movie so she could finish up the dishes. She'd just started loading the dish washer when Sammy came scurrying into the room.

"Mom! Mom! There's a _biiiig_ truck outside! I think he's here!" Carol quickly hurried out of the kitchen and down the hallway where Sophia had her nose pressed up against the screen door.

"Mommy, I think that's _him!_" Sophia exclaimed. Carol felt a weight lift off of her shoulders the moment she spotted Daryl behind the wheel of that moving truck.

"Stay on the porch, guys," she ordered, rushing out the door and down the steps toward the van. Daryl was just hopping down out of the truck when Carol met him, flinging her arms around his neck, like she hadn't seen him in a year. He held onto her tightly, burying his face against her neck, inhaling that sweet scent he'd missed so much, while her hands gripped his back, anchoring herself there as he lifted her briefly, groaning softly as he let go of that breath he felt like he'd been holding onto since he got off of the interstate.

"Welcome home," she murmured, pulling back slightly, only for him to lean forward, capturing her lips with his own. His breath was warm against her lips, and she eagerly opened up to him until she felt the burn in her lungs and pulled back for a breath.

"Feels good to be home," he murmured, stroking the back of her head as he leaned his forehead against hers. Just then, two separate giggles came from the porch, and Carol and Daryl both looked over to see Sam and Sophia sitting there, watching them with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was a _movie_ kiss, Sammy," Sophia whispered to him.

"Ewww," they both groaned at the same time, scrunching their noses. Carol laughed softly, reaching for Daryl's hand and nodding toward the house. They walked up together, and she heard Daryl take in a sharp breath of air.

"You ready for this?" He only answered her with a squeeze of the hand, and she smiled, seeing the way his gaze was transfixed on the kids.

"Sam really does look like me," he murmured. "Knowin' he's mine? I can really see it."

"I know. He really does look like you," Carol said with a little smile. "They've been so excited that you're coming."

"They don't…they don't know, do they? About me bein' their dad, I mean."

"No. I didn't want to confuse them. Let's just see how it goes, ok?"

"Yeah. Good idea," he murmured. He cleared his throat as they stepped up onto the porch. The kids scurried up from their spots on the steps.

"Did you bring your bike?" Sam asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I did," Daryl chuckled. "See that trailer hitched to the back of the truck? It's in there."

"Cool! Can I see it?" Sam begged.

"Maybe later, buddy," Daryl replied, eyeing an anxious Carol. "Did your mama give you both the coins?"

"Uh-huh," Sophia said with a grin, looking at Sammy. She leaned in toward her brother. "Remember what Mommy said to do?" Sam's eyes widened and then he looked at Daryl. The kids both rushed at him at once, each hugging him around one leg. Daryl stumbled back briefly, and Carol watched from the side, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle at the sight of her kids giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Glad you liked 'em." The kids took a step back, and Sophia looked up at Daryl.

"You're staying at our house tonight, right Mommy?" Sophia asked, grinning up at her mother. Carol's face grew hot, and she felt like she swallowed her tongue.

"Uh…I didn't…I hadn't decided…"

"But you're coming to the party, right?"

"Party?" Daryl asked, eyeing Carol.

"Oh it's a _long_ story. Um, come inside. You've got to be exhausted." Daryl nodded, taking her hand again, holding her back when she started for the door. She caught the smirk on his face, and her face reddened.

"Sam, Sophia? Why don't you both go up to your rooms and tidy up a little bit."

"Awww, but _Mom_," Sam whined.

"No whining, Samuel," Carol said sternly.

"Can we stay up late for the party, Mommy?" Sophia asked.

"We'll see. Go on in, guys." As the kids filed into the house, Daryl put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly.

"Didn't think I was ever gonna get here," he murmured against her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.

"I'm glad you're here. I was starting to worry."

"I told ya I'd be here."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Doesn't stop me from worrying." She quickly pecked him on the lips. "Would you like to check on your truck? Your crossbow's still in the back, just like you left it."

"Maybe later." His mouth slanted over hers again, and he traced her lip with the tip of his tongue, urging her to open up for him. She obliged, humming softly against his lips as his tongue caressed hers. She was breathless by the time he pulled back, and he ran his thumb over her lower lip. She smiled, and it was a smile that could break a man's heart if she wasn't careful.

"So, the kids want you to stay tonight," she murmured. "I'm not sure...I mean, I want you to, but it might be too soon."

"I don't have to stay. I can find a hotel. It ain't a problem," he promised. "We can do this however you wanna do it."

"If you said that to me in the bedroom, you'd be on your back right now, and you'd be wearing a _lot_ less clothes," she practically purred, leaning in for another kiss.

"Shit, let's go upstairs then," he chuckled. She laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips before she pulled her arms around his neck again, relishing the feeling of being in his arms again.

"I'd like you to stay tonight. I'd like to try," she said softly, biting her bottom lip gently. He chucked her chin softly before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sounds good to me."

"But first, we have to get through this party." She smirked when she saw the dread on his face. "C'mon. It'll be fun." At his look of doubt, she grinned. "Well, it might be tense and awkward, but I'll make it worth your while later." Well, how could he argue with that?

Hand in hand, they headed into her house, both more than ready to be done with the party that hadn't even started yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carol's house was filled with a mix of friends and strangers, and the backyard was filled with hollering children. Sophia, Sam and Andre were running around the fenced-in back yard, and even Carl had decided to partake in the children's games for the sake of his sanity, because he knew that if he'd refused, the kids would only pester him all night long. Plus, Rick had asked him to watch after the little ones, in case anybody played a little too rough. Baby Judith slept in the old pack and play Carol had brought out of the closet, and the finger food was being passed around like it was going out of style. Michonne had whipped up her famous deviled eggs, while Carol had quickly emptied bags of chips and pretzels into bowls.

As per Carol's request, there would be no alcoholic beverages that night, mostly because she didn't want things getting out of hand because of the children, and also, because she was completely out of wine, aside for the one bottle she had stashed for a special occasion, such as Daryl's return home, and she sure as hell wasn't wasting it.

If Tara was a nervous wreck, she sure as hell wasn't showing it. She was seated on the floor in the living room talking to the beautiful Rosita, while Glenn and his girlfriend Maggie were practically glued to the couch and to each other. When Daryl stepped out for a smoke, Carol took it upon herself to go in and get to know Tara's other friends, while Rick sat in the recliner with Michonne on his lap. She hadn't intended to sit there, but he'd yanked her down playfully, and she just hadn't gotten around to getting back up yet.

"So, Glenn, you're Tara's roommate, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, disentangling Maggie's hand from his shirt. _Ah, young love. _

"Now be nice, Rhee," Tara ordered from next to the coffee table. "We _all_ have our secrets, so if you start spilling, I have some doozies. Two words for you, Rhee. Jessica. Rabbit." She saw the color drain from Glenn's face momentarily, and Maggie snorted.

"Oh, I have to hear this," Maggie teased.

"Oh, you will _never_ hear this," Glenn assured his girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, trust me," Carol said with a grin, "Tara's not so innocent of embarrassing moments herself."

"Hey, now, I will get up on this coffee table right now and serenade you all if I have to."

"Oh, please do," Rosita encouraged. Carol saw Tara blush. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Tara blush during their entire friendship until tonight, and it was actually kind of sweet.

"Um, maybe later," Tara muttered.

"Rosita," Carol said quickly, getting a 'oh God, what are you doing?' look from Tara. "How did you meet Maggie?"

"Maggie and I go way back," Rosita said with a grin. "I was the ROTC girl in high school, and she was the farmer's daughter. Somehow, it worked for us. We've been best friends since, what? Tenth grade?"

"ROTC? Wow, you must be pretty tough."

"What I lack in strength, I make up for in enthusiasm," Rosita said confidently. "I'm not ashamed to admit I put a couple of boys in their place in school. They don't pick on Mags' baby sister and get away with it."

"You have a younger sister?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," Maggie said with a grin. "Beth. She's fifteen, and she's just boy crazy right now." She chuckled softly. "This is the same girl that got freaked out over the idea of me dating just last year. Came home on Fall break, and she found my birth control and threw 'em in the duck pond."

"Oh," Carol laughed.

"And I told her that she'd understand one day. Now, unfortunately, she _does_ understand, and my daddy's having a heck of a time keepin' her away from the boys." She shook her head. "I keep tellin' him she ain't a little girl anymore, and at some point, she's gonna make mistakes, and she won't learn from 'em unless she makes 'em."

"That's true," Carol said with a little nod. "But, of course, as a mother, I can see your father's side."

"Oh, I can, too, but she's gonna be driving next year, and then what can he do?"

"Make her drive the tractor to school," Tara offered. "That'll keep the boys away."

"I went to that school," Maggie reminded her. "That'll just attract the farm boys. The farm boys are some of the worst. The best, but the worst." She gave a little wink to Glenn, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're saying you're attracted to the farmer boys, huh?"

"I used to be," Maggie said with a shrug. "Nothing like a pair of tight jeans on an ass sitting on the back of the tractor." She raised her eyebrows. "But college has opened me up to other things. For one, I enjoy sexy Asian guys who get _excited_ about online games."

"That's too much information," Tara groaned. "I'm never going to look at Glenn at his computer the same again."

"Hey, it was one time, and the character was insanely hot. So hot, it should have been illegal to have her in a game like that," Glenn insisted, getting a laugh from his audience. His face was red now, and Maggie was giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"See, I never had a thing for farmer boys," Rosita said with a grin.

"Oh, you were all about the ROTC boys, huh?" Tara asked, looking a bit deflated, as her shoulders lowered, and her smile faded.

"Actually, I was majorly turned on by the nerds."

"What?" Maggie snorted. "Oh, come on. You never told me that, and I'm your best friend. I think you're lying."

"No! Seriously! My first time was with the captain of the Mathletes." She snorted at the look on Maggie's face. "I know I told you it was Kevin from ROTC, but, well, Kevin never matched up to Ernie."

"Ernie?" Glenn choked out. "Now I know you're lying."

"Word of honor," Rosita said with a laugh, holding up her hand. "Under that polo was the body of a God. He was gorgeous," she purred. Tara looked like somebody had kicked her puppy at this point, and she started to stand up. "Of course, I also had a thing for the nerd girls." And Tara's ass was firmly back on that floor again. "All shy and unassuming."

"Keep talking," Glenn urged. Rick and Michonne laughed from their comfy spot, and Carol gave Tara an encouraging wink.

"Hey, I have a healthy sexual appetite, and I'm not ashamed to admit it," Rosita said with a shrug. At that point, Carol felt her friendship duty was done for the night, so he gave them all a friendly little wave before she disappeared outside to join Daryl, who was just finishing his cigarette.

The sun was nearly set, and the kids were still going strong. Now they were chasing fireflies, and Carl was leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

"How are the kids?" Daryl asked.

"You tell me? You're the one that's been outside."

"Not these kids. The ones in there," Daryl said with a smirk, nodding toward the house.

"Don't be mean," Carol laughed. "Tara's a sweetheart, and her friends are pretty nice, too."

"They're nice," he admitted, "but I wish they'd leave. Don't know 'em well enough to tell 'em that, but I sure as hell can kick Rick out, can't I?"

"No," Carol giggled. "It'll be over soon enough. Have some patience." Daryl yawned, trying to stifle it, but Carol gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're dead on your feet. Come on. Let's go sit down."

"M'alright," he muttered.

"You've been driving all day. I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking."

"Hey, I can sleep in tomorrow. Just glad to be here."

"You're exhausted, Daryl," Carol said softly, bringing her hand up to his cheek. "Come on. I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"Mmm, sounds good," he murmured, stifling another yawn. And in they went to join the rest of the party.

...

Carol groaned softly, shutting the door behind herself and leaning against it, sinking onto the floor of the foyer while Daryl sat slumped on the stair steps. Their guests had stayed much longer than anyone expected, but at least something good had come out of it.

At one point in the evening, Rosita and Tara had disappeared into the kitchen, and Daryl had gone out the back for a smoke, only to return seconds later, red-faced and refusing to say why. Glenn had taken the initiative to go investigate, only to come back to report that all systems were go for Tara and Rosita.

"I don't think I can even walk up those stairs," Carol groaned. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"God," Carol groaned with a chuckle. "I'm so sorry. You have to be exhausted." She pouted her lips a little bit.

"M'alright," he promised her, pulling himself up and helping her to her feet. "Probably better get the kids up to bed, huh?" Sam and Sophia were passed out on opposite ends of the sofa and had been for the past hour and a half.

"Yeah," Carol chuckled. "I usually carry them one at a time. They're getting so big, I won't be able to do that in a year or two. Not even going to bother with changing them into pajamas. They're just too peaceful. We wake them up now, and we might not get them to sleep."

"I'll get Soph, you get Sam?" he offered. Carol smiled a little at him calling their daughter 'Soph,' and she nodded. Together, they picked up the kids and slowly carried them up the stairs. Carol pointed Daryl toward Sophia's room, and they both disappeared to put the kids down for the night.

They regrouped in the hallway, and they watched one another for a moment with a nervous curiosity.

"Need me to sleep on the couch?" he offered, despite the fact that everything in his gaze told her the last thing he wanted was to sleep on the damned couch. She smiled a little, biting her lip, shaking her head, holding her hand out to him.

"No, you don't have to," she said sweetly before leading him into her bedroom.

His free hand pulled around her waist the moment the door shut, and Carol moaned softly against his mouth when he angled her face toward his, pressing soft kisses there before he trailed down her jaw and her neck, and her arms snaked around his neck to hold herself up as her knees trembled.

He gently pressed her against the door, and she gasped softly as she felt him press against her, dick already straining against his pants. His hand fumbled with the doorknob, and he pulled back a little.

"No lock?"

"I…I haven't needed one. 'Til now," she admitted, blushing as his gaze poured into hers. "We'll just have to be quiet."

"Good luck," he smirked, kissing her again. She swatted at his chest.

"Oh, I can be quiet if you can be quiet," she laughed, toeing her shoes off and kicking them into the corner before she grabbed her shirt and tossed it away. He quirked an eyebrow at her, no sign of exhaustion in his face whatsoever. "I thought you were tired."

"Never too tired for this, sweetheart," he murmured, sliding his hands around her back, dipping low to kiss and nip at the tops of her breasts, pleased to see she was wearing that slinky black thing she'd worn for him in New York. He'd never much thought about lingerie before, but damn if she didn't make it look sexy as hell.

She giggled as he moved to his knees, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans before yanking them down her hips. She gasped then, when he pressed a wet kiss to her inner thigh, and she bit her lip as he wasted no time at pushing her panties aside and slipping two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck, Daryl," she panted, as he looked up at her, watching her writhe against the door and struggle to keep standing as he worked his fingers inside of her.

"Shh," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Gotta be quiet, remember?" He pumped his fingers inside of her again, and she squirmed against the door, gasping softly, gripping his shoulders to keep from falling over.

When he removed his fingers and pulled the fabric of her panties back to taste her, she bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she attempted to hold onto her sanity. His eyes fixed on hers as he circled her clit with his tongue before he pushed it inside of her. Her knees went weak, and he held onto her hips, keeping her pinned to the door. He stood then, and she felt the rush of heat throbbing in her core grow tenfold.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked breathlessly, groaning as he kissed her stomach and stood up. He started slipping off his shirt, and he caught the gleam in her eyes as she kicked off her rolled down pants and scooted them over into the pile with her shirt.

Carol took the opportunity to make her way over to the bed, as Daryl slipped out of his pants. He turned, expecting to see her waiting for him in her bra and panties, only to see her lying completely naked on the bed, eyes on him as his hands froze at the waistband of his boxers.

"Holy fuck," he groaned. "You don't waste no time, do ya?"

"We're making this quick so you can sleep," she teased, spreading her legs. Daryl swallowed hard, feeling a little drunk with lust. He quickly pulled off his boxers, as Carol fished through the nightstand for a condom, placing it close by for when Daryl needed it.

"Can go all night. What're you talkin' about?" he grumbled, kissing her thigh as he crawled over her. She giggled when his stubble scratched over her neck before he placed kisses there, soothing her skin with his lips and tongue.

Her hand slipped between his legs, stroking him until he was groaning against her mouth. She pulled back, smiling at him as she relaxed against the mattress. Daryl reached for the condom, ripping the packet and slipping the latex over his dick. He settled over her, slipping his fingers between her legs, slipping against her slick folds as she cried out.

"Quiet, remember?" he asked, his voice low and gruff, his eyes dark, burning into hers. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, before he guided himself home, stars bursting between his eyes as he let himself get lost in her, lost in the rhythm of their bodies moving together, lost in the realization that he was finally home with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Carol moaned softly, blinking into the morning light. She blinked a few times, as her gaze adjusted to the face of the sleeping man beside her. She smiled a little, gently reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes, but it quickly fell back into place. She bit her lip to keep from giggling, and she took the time to look him over, memorizing the muscles of his arms, the smattering of hair across his chest, the perfectly delicious V-line of his abdomen with a patch of hair disappearing just below the sheet. She smiled a little, noticing the slight tent in the sheet, and she thought briefly about teasing him, about drawing him out of his sleep with a sexy morning surprise.

Her bladder had other plans. She frowned and slowly slid to the edge of the bed, getting up and padding across to her bathroom, looking over her shoulder every few moments to make sure he was still sleeping.

When she was finished, he hadn't moved even a little bit, and Carol slowly slid back into bed, curling up under the covers and taking a quick peek at the alarm clock. Six o'clock. They had at least a good hour until the twins were up and about, and Carol was ready to take full advantage.

She ran her hand up his muscular arm, tracing her fingers gently along his shoulder blade and collarbone, lightly scraping her fingertip against his stubbled chin. She then drew her hand down his chest, feeling the tickle of his chest hair against the palm of her hand. The moved her hand lower, down his stomach and over his hip, her wrist brushing over what was a very obvious erection that made Carol's heart flutter.

Daryl groaned then, and he startled Carol by grabbing her wrist under the sheet. She let out a little yelp, and his mouth drew into a sleepy grin before he opened one eye and peeked at her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," she whispered, leaning in to press her lips against his.

"So you can have your way with me?" he teased, reaching to grab her and pull her on top of him. She giggled as his hand ran down her back and under the covers, moving over her ass and giving it a little squeeze.

"Well, it did cross my mind a time or two," she admitted. "What are you going to do today?"

"Gotta go out. See the house. Sign some papers," he murmured.

"Oh, right," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to see the place." She rested her chin against his chest, tracing her fingertips over his lips.

"We're goin' away this weekend."

"We are?" Carol choked out.

"Yep," he murmured. "Remember? Told ya I wanted to take you and the kids away soon as I got back."

"Right," Carol said with a little nod.

"We're goin' camping."

"Camping?" Carol asked softly. "I've never been."

"Won't be able to say that after the weekend." He traced his hand up her back before curling his fingers into her hair and bringing her down for a kiss. She giggled against his mouth, straddling his waist with her hips, wriggling just enough to get a groan out of him.

"You're askin' for it," he growled, suckling at her neck.

"We better get it out of our systems. Camping with four year olds isn't going to leave much time for this."

"We'll figure it out."

"Yeah, it's not gonna happen," she promised. "Even in the biggest of tents, it's not happening." Daryl snorted, kissing her jaw before running his tongue along her lower lip. Before she knew what was happening, he was flipping her onto her back, and he was kissing his way down her stomach.

"Daryl? Hey. What…"

"Makin' up for all the time we lost. All the time we're gonna lose when we ain't doin' this on the camping grip."

"Oh, you've just got an excuse for everything," she teased as he spread her legs, exposing her to his gaze. Carol gasped softly, arching her back and curling her toes as he used his lips and tongue on her, bringing her over the edge in a matter of minutes.

By the time he crawled back over her, her knees were shaking, and her hands were letting go of the bed sheets to run up his chest and over his shoulders. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her breast, tugging on a nipple with his lips, and she moaned softly, crying out soft whimpers as she bit her lip to keep herself quiet.

"_Moooommmmmy!" _Carol's head fell back against the pillow, and Daryl stopped, releasing her breast from his teasing, and he looked up at her.

"Maybe she'll go back to sleep?" he suggested.

"Nope. Wait for it," Carol murmured, looking up toward the ceiling, counting slowly.

"_Mommyyyyyyy!" _

"Yep, there it is," she said with a nod, gently pushing on Daryl's shoulders. "Welcome to an adult relationship with kids in the house. Just be glad she didn't decide to come down the hall and walk in without knocking." She winked at him, and he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to her neck before rolling off of her. Carol scrambled out of bed and grabbed her robe, pulling it tightly around herself before hurrying out to check on Sophia.

Daryl took the opportunity to take a hot shower, and it wasn't long before he heard the door creak open, and Carol slipped out of her robe, opening the shower door to join him.

"Soph's ok?"

"She's fine. She was thirsty. I gave her a drink of water, and she went right back to sleep. Poor kid's tired from all that running around at the party last night."

"Lucky for us," Daryl said with a smirk. Carol grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a kiss, tugging her under the stream of water, soaking her while his hands slipped over her smooth, wet skin, fingers digging into her hips to draw her nearer. Carol sighed against his mouth, relaxing under the heat of the shower fall.

She could easily see herself taking off from work again, but she wouldn't be that woman. She wouldn't be the woman that drops everything for some sex. On her own time, yes, but not when she had things to do at work. Not when she had a family to provide for. But she wouldn't deny that it was tempting. Still, the weekend was close enough that she had that to look forward to.

"Where you at?" he asked gently, running his hand over her cheek.

"Hmm?"

"You looked like you was somewhere else."

"I'm right here," she promised, giving him a grand smile, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He pulled her in close again, kissing her neck, pressing his thigh between her legs, and she moaned, grinding against him, feeling the intense pressure building up inside of her. Her blood felt like it was on fire, as his fingers pressed inside of her, stroking her, building up a tension that could only be relieved with him inside of her.

She gasped softly, opening the shower door and backing out quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squinting as he got a fresh spray of water to the face.

"Bed. Now," she panted. Then she turned and fled to the bedroom. Daryl stared after her for half a second before he cut the water off and followed after her in hot pursuit.

...

By lunch time, Carol had completely given up on trying to concentrate on her work. Every time she got a quiet moment, her mind wandered back to that morning in the shower and then the very enthusiastic round of sex that followed, in which she'd discovered she could bend in ways she'd never known about. She was achy all over, but it had been worth it.

They'd had a nice breakfast as a family, and it had warmed her heart to hear the kids argue over who got to set next to Daryl. She hadn't minded it at all, because she could see the pride in Daryl's eyes as he asked them questions about pre-school and all of the things they knew.

After breakfast, they'd driven the kids to pre-school together, and Sam had pestered Daryl to whether or not he'd be there after school, to which Daryl had told him he'd stop by at some point, because he had to go see his new house. Well, that had started a whole other begging session from Sam as to when he could go see Daryl's new house and motorcycle, to which Carol promised him as soon as Daryl got settled.

They'd headed back to Carol's so she could let Daryl into the garage to get his pickup, and after several steamy kisses in the garage, Carol had headed off to work with kiss-swollen lips and an ache between her legs that she was going to have to suffer through all day, because all she wanted was him between her legs making her feel as good as he'd made her feel that morning.

Carol sat in her car during lunch, and she dialed Daryl's number. She had every intention of asking him how his new house was, how his day was going, if he'd been up to the shop yet to talk to Mr. Horvath about his retirement, but as soon as she heard his voice, she felt a twinge between her legs.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," were her first words to him.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"You didn't finish what you started in the garage, that's what." The line was quiet for a moment.

"You on lunch?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I have an hour today."

"Meet me."

"What? Daryl, by the time I get there…"

"We'll be quick."

"That sounds promising." She'd have laughed if she wasn't so hot and bothered.

"C'mon. Fuck, I need a break from all this moving and shit." Carol bit her lip, eyeing the library momentarily, as she turned the key in the ignition. There was no doubt about her choice.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What's this?" Sam asked, sitting in the back of the pickup, as Daryl loaded in camping supplies.

"It's a fishin' lure."

"Oh. You like to fish?"

"Like to hunt more."

"Is that what you use your arrow gun for?"

"My crossbow? Yep."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can you teach me how to shoot it? I've got one, but it's just a toy."

"I don't think your mama would be ok with that," Daryl pointed out.

"Well, maybe you could talk to her. Please, Daryl? I'd never ask for another single thing ever, ever again. Please?" Daryl chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Why don't you go back up to the house and see if your mama needs any help?" Sam sighed, knowing that Daryl's brush off of the question was an absolute no. He hung his head, and Daryl helped him of the back of the truck. As Sam started up the sidewalk, Daryl called after him. "Hey." Sam turned around, hopeful. "You ain't quite big enough yet. Maybe in a few years, alright, son?" Sam's eyes brightened, and he nodded enthusiastically before hurrying up to the house to check on his mom and sister.

Daryl slammed and secured the tailgate, before he headed to the garage to finish loading Carol's car. He had to step around piles of boxes to get to it, and he kicked some of them out of the way. He'd moved a few things into his new house, but he hadn't had much time to finish moving, so Carol had graciously allowed him to store the rest in her garage until after the camping trip.

He carefully packed the bags Carol had packed for the kids into Carol's trunk, and he checked to make sure the safety belts were secured through the kids' booster seats.

"Daryl?" He turned to see Carol coming out with a bag slung over her shoulder. She was dressed in a pair of khaki Capri pants and a sky blue tank top that brought out the color of her gorgeous eyes.

"Think we're all set," he murmured, closing the trunk of Carol's car before coming over to wrap her in a hug. She greeted him with a loving kiss, and he gave her ass a squeeze. She laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're goin' camping."

"I know that," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But _where_?"

"Near the lake."

"The lake by your house?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow. Daryl snorted, shaking his head.

"Nope. There's one 'bout twenty miles from here. Real quiet. Nobody ever camps there, 'cause there's another camp ground a few miles away that people like better. I like it there. Quiet. Private." Carol smiled at that. "We can get the tent set up, and if it's still where I left it last time, there's a canoe hidden behind a big Cherokee Rose bush we can take the kids out on, let 'em fish."

"Oh, they'll love that," Carol said with a grin. "They've begged me to take them before, but I don't know a thing about it."

"I got somethin' for 'em."

"You did? Daryl, you didn't have to do that."

"I know. Wanted to." He nodded his head toward Carol's car, opened the trunk up and showed her the brand new children's fishing poles he'd bought for them. "I ain't that good at it, but I figure it's safer to teach 'em this than teach 'em the crossbow." Carol cocked her head to the side, eyeing him. "Sam wants me to teach him."

"Oh," she chuckled. "Well, at least he's found a new obsession aside from wanting to ride on your motorcycle." Carol leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'd prefer it if he was a little older before he starts handling weapons."

"I agree, 'course I wasn't much older'n Sam when I started learnin'. I can teach him to be careful with 'em. I mean, if it's alright with you. When he's ready. When you're ready."

"When he's older," Carol said with a definitive nod.

"Mo_mmy_," Sophia called in a sing-song voice. She came rushing into the garage. "Is it time _yet?_"

"Almost, sweetie. We have to stop to get ice for the cooler and some groceries, and then we'll be on the way."

"Groceries?" Daryl asked. "Don't need no groceries. We'll have plenty of fish."

"Well, I like to be prepared," she pointed out. "And if we don't catch any fish, I'd like to not starve to death in the middle of nowhere." Daryl smirked at that.

"Wouldn't let ya starve."

"I know," Carol said with a grin, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Come on, Soph. Let's go see what your brother's up to. He's being entirely too quiet."

"He's trying to decide what toys to take."

"Oh dear. That could take all morning. Come on, let's go help him, ok?" Sophia nodded and took her mother's hand, walking back to the house with her. Daryl followed after them, stepping into the house and sitting down on the couch. Sophia stopped at the stairs. "Sophia?"

"You go on, Mommy. I wanna talk to Daryl," Sophia said matter-of-factly. Carol smiled and nodded.

"Alright, honey. I'll be down in a few minutes." Sophia made her way into the living room, and she sat down on the couch next to Daryl.

"What's up, Soph?"

"Are you gonna marry my mommy?"

"Um, what?" Daryl asked, clearing his throat, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well, you love my mommy, right?" Daryl glanced toward the stairs, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He hadn't at all been prepared for a four-year-old to interrogate him. "Well, do you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I love your mama, Sophia."

"And does she love you?"

"I…yeah. She does."

"Well, you should get married." Sophia knelt down by the coffee table, opening one of the drawers. Inside were pictures drawn with crayons, each one adorned with a sticker. "Most of the other kids have a mommy and a daddy in their pictures." She passed him the pictures of stick figure families, each one depicting a mommy, a brother and a sister. "I wish my pictures had a daddy." Sophia sighed, her shoulders slumping. Daryl felt his throat begin to close up.

"Well…I…"

"Mommy says that me and Sam are special. That she wanted to be a mommy _sooo_ bad that she didn't need a daddy to have us." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Penny Blake says that's stupid and all kids have to have a daddy, 'cause we wouldn't be here. Is that true?" Daryl felt like his heart was going to stop, or like he was going to throw up. How the hell was he supposed to answer a question like that? Was it even his place?

"Um, you…you should talk to your mama."

"But…"

"Soph, I don't think it's somethin' I can tell you about." He stood quickly, and Sophia frowned.

"You don't want to be our daddy?"

"I…that ain't…Sophia…" He slowly sat back down and put his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "I'd be proud to call you mine. You're a good kid. You and Sam."

"So you'll marry my mommy?"

"I think we're gettin' a little ahead of ourselves, kiddo." Daryl said a silent thank you to whatever force was looking out for him in that moment, as Carol descended the stairs holding Sam's hand, a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Alright," she said brightly, adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder. "Are we ready?"

...

Carol followed Daryl down to the lake in her car, and as soon as she pulled down the narrow dirt drive that lead down to the water, she gasped at the gorgeous turquoise color contrasting with the red Georgia soil at its shore.

"Ooh, Mommy, can we go swimming?!" Sophia asked excitedly, bouncing in her booster seat.

"We'll see, sweetie. Let's just get settled first, ok?" She parked the car and helped the kids out of their boosters. They immediately swarmed Daryl by the pickup, and Carol grinned, leaning against the car as she watched him interact with them.

"Daryl, can we go swimming? Can we?" Sophia asked.

"That's up to your mama. Figure you kids might be hungry first."

"Nope. Not hungry."

"We got hot dogs. You ever had hot dogs roasted on a fire?"

"No," Sam said curiously. "Maybe I could eat _one_ hot dog."

"No, Sammy, let's go swimming!" Sophia urged.

"But, I'm kinda hungry," the boy whined. Carol grinned, when Daryl looked helplessly up at her.

"You wanna show up how you build a fire?" she asked, slipping over to stand next to him, curling her fingers with his.

"You puttin' me to work already?"

"I just want to see you flex your muscles," she teased. Daryl pulled his arm around her waist, giving her a quick peck on the lips, to which Sophia giggled and Sam made a face.

"Alright, who wants to help me get some firewood?" Daryl offered.

"Can I, Mom?" Sam asked.

"Go on. Be careful," Carol warned.

"I will!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. Carol laughed and shook her head, watching Daryl and Sam walk off, and she turned to Sophia. "Well, what do you say, Soph? Want to help Mommy with some of this stuff?"

"Ok, but you _did_ pack the swimming suits, right?"

"Yes, sweetie. I wouldn't dream of forgetting that." Sophia grinned up at her before following her over to the truck. By the time the boys came back with arms full of kindling, Sophia had helped Carol set up four chairs around what would be the fire pit, and Sophia was already tired, yawning from where she sat in her chair.

"Nope, none of that," Daryl warned. "No yawnin' 'round the campfire. We still got lots to do today."

"I'm not tired," Sophia insisted. Daryl snorted at that, and he crouched down in the dirt, placing the larger pieces of wood on the bottom.

"Now ya gotta arrange 'em this way," Daryl instructed, helping Sam get the pile just right. It took several minutes, and Sam watched Daryl intently, his every move being mimicked in the air by Sam's little hands. When it was all done, Daryl reached for a pack of matches and some dried grass. "Alright, Sam. Go over there by your mama." Sam did as he was told, and Carol, who had taken a seat in one of the larger camp chairs, pulled her son up onto her lap. He leaned back against her chest, and they watched as Daryl worked to get a fire going.

"Will that go all night?" Sophia wondered.

"If we keep adding to it," Carol answered. "You want to help gather some of the firewood, too?"

"Okay," Sophia said with a grin. "We can all go!"

"Somebody's gotta stay and watch the camp. I think it's Daryl and Sam's turn, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sophia grinned. "They can stay." Off the girls went, and Daryl got a stable flame going within a few minutes, and Sam quickly handed him more pieces, one by one, to add. Before long, there was a good sized fire going, and Sam was jumping up and down with excitement.

"What happens if we put a whole bag of marshmallows on there? Would it blow up like…like Marshmallow Man?"

"Marshmallow Man?" Daryl asked, glancing at the boy.

"Yeah! You know, like in the movie. The Ghostbuster movie."

"Oh, yeah, like that guy," Daryl chuckled. "Best not try and find out. The girls wouldn't be too happy if we got rid of all the marshmallows."

"You're right, Daryl. You know everything," Sam said in absolute awe and admiration. Daryl shook his head a little and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't know everything, kid. Don't know anybody who knows everything."

"Did you talk to my Mom about the arrow gun yet?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait, buddy."

"I knew it," Sam moped.

"Hey, don't be too hard on your mama. She loves you. Just wants you safe."

"I'm safe with you," Sam said softly. Daryl chuckled and nodded.

"That's right. But you're still gonna have to listen to your mama. What she says goes, alright? Someday, when you're older, we'll talk about it again. But not now. Alright? We got a deal?" Sam sighed, slouching his shoulders for a moment before he lifted his head and gave Daryl a nod.

"Ok, Daryl. We got a deal."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Sophia and Carol returned, they carried bundles of wood in their arms. Sophia's load was much smaller, of course, but she looked so proud to be helping. Daryl had taught the kids the proper art of roasting hot dogs over the fire, and Carol had to quickly remind Sam several times not to stand too close to the fire.

By the time everybody had their fill and the kids had begged for at least ten minutes for s'mores, Carol had to remind them that s'mores were for after dinner much later when it got dark, and while the twins hadn't been too excited to hear that, their spirits brightened tenfold the second Daryl brought their new fishing poles out from Carol's trunk. All thoughts of the sweet, chocolaty treats were gone, and the kids were being strapped into their life bests while Daryl went searching for that hidden canoe.

It only took him fifteen minutes to find it, and after a thorough inspection to make sure there wasn't any damage since the last time he'd used it a few years back, he dragged it out to the water and got in. Carol lifted Sophia in first and then Sam, and then she started back toward the camp.

"Mommy? Aren't you coming?" Sophia asked.

"Mommy's got to change," Carol called out. "You go on. I'll swim out and meet you."

"Don't scare the fishies away!" Sam hollered, getting a chuckle out of Daryl as he paddled the canoe out further into the center of the lake.

"You two just listen to Daryl and stay seated. Butts on the boat, you two. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, Mom!" Carol chuckled to herself, moving over toward the truck to sort through one of her bags, coming out with a black bikini with a white flower pattern. She blushed a little, feeling foolish for even considering wearing it, but she'd bought it a year ago when she'd started taking the twins to the YMCA for swimming lessons, but she'd never felt confident enough to wear it. She was confident and comfortable with her body, and she knew Daryl appreciated how she looked, but she still wasn't exactly sure she was ready to be parading around that way. She decided against it, and instead, grabbed the one-piece suit she'd brought just in case.

She quickly stripped down and slid into the suit before lathering up in sunscreen. Then it was time to hit the water.

The second she stepped in, she shivered at the sensation of the cold water against her feet and ankles. But, she pressed on, wading out until she was waist deep. She could ear Sam and Sophia giggling as Daryl taught them how to bait their hooks. She smiled, lying back in the water, closing her eyes and just floating there, enjoying the feeling of being completely suspended, completely weightless.

The water lapped at the sides of her face, and she gently moved her arms, doing a backstroke, swimming slowly, aimlessly, remembering the joys she'd always felt when her parents would take her swimming as a child. She'd always loved it. She loved it now, and she supposed that the twin's love of the water came from her. She always called them her little water babies, because she'd always had the hardest time getting them out of the pool anytime they'd go. Bath time, however, had been a completely different story.

She floated there for a long while, until she heard Sam's voice cry out.

"Mom! I caught a fish! I caught a fish!" She startled and began to swim over toward the canoe. And sure enough, as soon as she made her way over, she saw Sam proudly holding his line with a small fish wriggling there.

"You did! Sammy, good job!" Daryl started to take the fish off the line, and Sammy's face fell. The pride was gone, and he simply looked sad.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Carol asked, holding onto the edge of the canoe, kicking her legs under the water.

"He's gonna die?"

"Sweetie, that's dinner. We…we have to cook him."

"I don't want to," Sammy murmured. "Can we throw him back? Please? Daryl? Please? Can we throw him back?" Daryl glanced at Carol, and she made a motion with her hand.

"Help me up." Daryl handed the line to Sammy and reached down to grab Carol's hand, helping pull her up into the canoe. Carol took the line from her son's hand and gently grabbed the fish, unhooking and tangling it from the line. She tossed it overboard, and Sammy moved to look, but she held him back.

"Hey, you caught a fish, kiddo!" she exclaimed, distracting him, because she could clearly see the fish floating on its side just next to the boat. "I'm proud of you!"

"Did he get away, Mom?" Sam asked, his little mouth stuck out in a pout.

"Yeah! He's down there swimming with his fish family. Boy, I bet he has a story to tell, huh?" Sam grinned, clearly feeling much better, and he moved over to watch Sophia as she moved her fishing pole slowly back and forth. Carol sighed, and Daryl moved to sit next to her. Without words, he paddled away from the dead fish so that Sammy wouldn't be reminded of his loss.

They spent a good hour out there, and Sophia never caught a bite, but Sam had fallen asleep curled up on Carol's lap, and by the time Sophia announced she was hungry again, they were all pretty tired and ready to get back to shore.

...

The children had rested sleepily in the camping chairs while Carol and Daryl set up the tent. It was rather large, and it fit all four sleeping bags inside. Carol couldn't help but notice the looks Daryl shot at her as he scooted the kids' sleeping bags closer away. She would snort at him and swat his hand and tell him that he was crazy, and he would pull his hands around her waist and pull her in for a kiss.

"Tonight," she whispered against his ear. "When they're sleeping, we'll go for a swim."

"Don't swim," he confessed.

"Well, would a naked swimming partner persuade you?"

"Maybe," he said with a smirk. "Just how nekkid?"

"Nekkid?" she asked, putting on her best imitation of his drawl.

"Yep. Naked with a purpose," Daryl pointed out.

"Oh, believe me, I know what _nekkid_ is," she whispered. "Let's see how the night goes, hmm?" She gave him a swift kiss on the lips before Sophia came rushing into the tent.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" she asked, kneeling down to her daughter's level.

"Sam says there's bears around here. He says they'll eat me all up when I'm sleeping." The little girl's eyes were wide, and her lower lip trembled. Carol sighed, shaking her head.

"There are _no_ bears around here. Right, Daryl?"

"Not 'round these parts," he promised. "This is a bear-free lake." The worry and fear drained from Sophia's face and was replaced by annoyance.

"Mommy, I know hitting's bad, but I really wanna hit Sammy." Daryl snorted at that, and Carol bit the inside of her cheek.

"You don't want to hit your brother. I'll talk to him. He's just trying to scare you." Sophia sighed, and she turned to walk outside.

"I better deal with this," Carol murmured.

"Hey. Let me," Daryl offered. Carol raised her eyebrows.

"You sure?"

"Sure. I can handle it."

"Alright," Carol replied with a little smile. "Go ahead." She watched him walk out, clearing his throat as he prepared to talk to Sammy.

"Sam," he called. The boy was playing with one of his toy trucks, running it over small mounds of red dirt.

"What?" he asked.

"Come over here for a minute."

"I'm playing."

"Just come here," Daryl replied, a bit more sternly. Sam sighed and got up, brushing the dirt off his knees. He made his way over to Daryl, looking up at him uncertainly. "You say somethin' to scare your sister?"

"No," Sam lied.

"You didn't? 'Cause she says you did. Somethin' 'bout bears." Sam thought for a moment. "You wanna think 'bout your answer?"

"I was just joking," he said with a shrug.

"Well, it scared Sophia. You think you oughta apologize?" Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "What's goin' on, Sam?"

"Sophia told me the fish died."

"What?"

"She said she saw the fish floating in the water. Mom said he swam away. Did she lie?" Daryl thought carefully for a moment.

"Your mama didn't want you to be sad. Didn't want ya upset with yerself. Don't be mad at your mama. She just wanted you to be happy, alright?" Sam nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "S'called a white lie. She thought it wouldn't hurt nothin' to tell ya he was ok."

"Oh," Sam said with a nod.

"Now you wanna go apologize to your sister for scarin' her?"

"But what about…" He nodded toward Sophia. Daryl sighed.

"Soph?" She looked over at him. "C'mere for a second." Sophia nodded and walked over slowly.

"You tell your brother about the fish?"

"Yeah, but he threw a bug at me!" she insisted. Daryl sighed heavily, hanging his head for a moment before he looked back and forth between the both of them.

"Look, we're gonna have a fun campin' trip, ain't we?"

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"So you're gonna be nice to each other, ain't that right?"

"Yeah," they said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Good, 'cause I want both of ya to apologize to each other."

"But…"

"Go on," Daryl replied with a nod. Sophia made a face, but she looked at her twin brother.

"Sammy, I'm sorry for what I said about the fish."

"M'sorry I threw that bug at ya. And told ya about the bears," Sammy replied. "And m'sorry I splashed water on you and pulled Griselda Gunderson's hair out." Sophia held up her doll to reveal a huge bald patch on her doll. Daryl sighed. _Kids_.

"Alright, we good?"

"Yeah," Sophia said with a shrug.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Great." He stood up and headed back into the tent, where Carol was grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"That was sweet."

"You were listenin'?"

"Of course," she laughed. "They're good kids, but they act up sometimes. Thank you. You were good with them."

"Kinda felt like a fish outta water."

"You'll get used to it," she promised, cupping his face with her hands and giving him a soft kiss. "You sounded like a daddy just then." Daryl looked down for a moment before he turned his attention back to her face and gave her a little smile. "How'd it feel?"

"Pretty good," he admitted. Carol grinned and kissed him again.

"Come on," she murmured. "Let's go check on our kids."

...

After about three S'mores apiece, the kids were surprisingly not on a sugar high. Sam was the first to fall asleep, and Daryl took him into the tent and put him down in his sleeping bag. Sophia held on for almost an hour more, before she dozed in Carol's lap, and Daryl took the initiative to carry her back to the tent as well. When he came back out, Carol was nowhere to be seen, and he felt a panic rise in his chest.

"Carol?" he whispered into the night. "Where'd you go?" He reached down, adding a few large pieces of wood to the fire. The flames licked and sizzled against the wood, sending wisps of smoke and embers curling into the breeze. "Hey, Carol?" He heard a soft clink against the side of his pickup, and he narrowed his eyes. He turned and peeked back into the tent, making sure the kids were sleeping soundly before he zipped up the door and headed for the truck.

When he drew closer, he could see Carol leaning against the tailgate, and he moved around quietly, clearing his throat to let her know he was coming. She turned, shivering as the breeze cooled down, and he saw the moonlight bouncing off of her bare shoulders. She was wearing a bathing suit, but not the one she'd worn earlier. This was a bikini, and it sure as hell showed a lot more skin than the one she wore earlier.

Her arms were folded across her stomach, and she gave him a nervous smile as he moved to stand next to her.

"Goin' for a swim?" he asked.

"I was hoping you might join me," she said softly, smiling as she turned to face him. He pulled his hands around her waist.

"You sure?" he asked, glancing back toward the tent.

"They're sleeping?"

"Yep."

"Then we're good. They're very heavy sleepers. We could have an earthquake, and we'd have to carry them out of it." Daryl snorted at that. Carol snaked her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Then as quickly as she was kissing him, she was fleeing, hurrying down to the water. Before he knew what was happening, he heard a splash and a muffled shriek as the cold water hit her body like a wave of ice. Then she was laughing, softly, but laughing, and Daryl hurried after her, shedding his clothes as he rushed down to the water's edge.

He stripped down to his swim trunks, and as soon as his feet hit the water, he resisted the urge to howl from the cold.

"Jesus fuck that's cold." He stepped back on the shore.

"Just get in here. It's a rush. It's amazing." He couldn't even see her, but he could hear her splashing around, and he let his eyes adjust to the view of the moonlight reflecting on the surface of the lake. He huffed out a few deep breaths before he gathered up the nerve and took the plunge, rushing toward the water at full speed before jumping in, splashing out to the deeper water. It felt like a thousand needles hitting him at once, but after a few moments, his skin and nerves adjusted to the cold temperature, and it started to feel good.

It felt even better when he felt her hands slide down his shoulders and her arms wrap around him from behind. Her lips and teeth caught his earlobe before she kissed down his neck and around to his back. He moaned softly as one hand moved down his chest, stroking his belly under the water.

"Careful, sweetheart," he groaned. "Gonna have to finish anything you start." Carol moaned softly against his ear, when his hand moved back, brushing against her thigh.

"Oh, I plan to," she purred, moving around in the water to face him, pulling her legs around his waist. Her lips were on his in moments, and she was grinding against him, and his hands were moving down her waist and over her ass. She giggled when he gave her a little squeeze, and she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his mouth against hers, his hands working over her body.

Without warning, she wriggled away from him, sending up a splash of water as she swam away. He followed after her, and they circled one another as the rippling water shined like diamonds in the moonlight. Carol smiled that smile that lit up her face, and he moved in, pulling her back into his arms. He kissed her softly then before resting his forehead against hers. She placed her hands against his chest, feeling the way his body shuddered as he took in deep, shuddering breaths.

"Daryl?"

"I'm gonna marry you someday," he murmured, stroking her cheek. To his relief, she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his jaw and his neck before resting her head against his shoulder. He held her, stroking her back under the water. "I ain't askin' now. But I'm gonna ask someday, and you ain't gonna expect it, neither. That ok?"

"Mmm," she murmured softly. She lifted her head as a smile tugged at her lips, and she nodded.

"That's ok," she murmured. She stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand, and she kissed him once again. And then she pulled away, heading for the shore.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to shore, and you're coming with me. I'm gonna fool around with the guy who wants to marry me someday. That ok?"

"S'alright with me," he chuckled, before taking off after her toward the shore, leaving moonlit ripples of water in his wake.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Well, I managed something. _

Carol woke with a sore back, her whole body aching as she stretched in her sleeping bag. When she yawned and opened her eyes, she saw Daryl's sleeping bag was empty, and the kids' were, too. She took a look at the small travel alarm clock she'd packed to keep track of the time, only to see it was pushing noon. She chuckled, sitting up and running her fingers through her short hair. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in 'til almost noon.

She shivered in the cool morning air and quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She could smell that something was cooking, and she could hear the twins trying their hardest to be quiet and whisper, but four-year-olds weren't exactly the best at keeping their voices down to library whispers.

As soon as she stepped out of the tent, the overwhelming scent of fish frying on the camping skillet had her stomach turning. Daryl glanced up from his place by the fire pit, only to see Carol's face turn an unnatural shade of white. She covered her mouth and nose and rushed around the backside of the tent. Daryl placed the skillet aside, instructing the kids not to touch it or get near it, and he rushed back behind the tent where Carol was hunched over and wiping her mouth.

"You ok?"

"God," she murmured, standing slowly and facing him. "Something I ate yesterday must not have settled right." She frowned, as Daryl turned and walked away, only to return moments later with a bottle of water.

"Here. Drink this." Carol nodded and took the bottle, taking a few big sips. "Any better?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Kids and I feel alright," he said quietly. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm not used to camp food," she admitted with a weak grin. "You know, I think I'm going to lay back down for a little bit. Can you…um, do you mind watching the kids for a while?"

"'Course not," he said with a little nod. "I'll take 'em out on the canoe for a little while. That ok?"

"Yeah."

"You get some sleep. Feel better, alright?" Carol gave him a tired smile before she headed back into the tent.

"Mommy ok?" Sophia asked, coming around to stand next to Daryl.

"Yeah, Soph. She's just not feelin' good this mornin'. C'mon. You hungry?"

"Yeah," she said with an eager nod.

"I'll finish breakfast, and we'll let your mama sleep a while longer, ok? Then we'll out on the canoe." The kids seemed pretty excited about that idea, so they settled down in their camping chairs, while Daryl finished fixing breakfast.

...

"Daryl?" Sam asked, leaning over the canoe, dragging his fingers through the water, as Daryl paddled the canoe against the shimmering blue-green waters.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, watching the boy carefully, as he leaned over a little more. "Hey, watch it. Not too far over. Don't wanna have to tell yer mama I caught myself a thirty pound rug rat."

"You talk funny," Sam laughed.

"So do you," Daryl replied back with a smirk.

"But, um, Daryl?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Are you gonna marry my Mom?"

"Your sister put you up to this?" Daryl asked, eyeing Sophia, who giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"We decided," Sam pointed out.

"Decided what?" Daryl asked, pulling in the oars and settling back in the canoe to just float a while. Sam and Sophia glanced at one another, and Sophia giggled again.

"We want you to marry our mom and be our dad," the boy replied. "'Cause we don't have a dad, and you'd be a good one." Daryl cleared his throat, shifting nervously, suddenly feeling his palms begin to sweat as these two children looked over at him with wide, innocent eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Well, Sam, it…it ain't that simple."

"Why not? People get married all the time on TV, and…"

"This ain't TV, kiddo. This is life."

"But…don't you _wanna_ marry her?" Sophia asked softly. "She's really nice and pretty! And she really good cookies!" Daryl couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "She always smells like flowers, and she makes me chicken noodle soup when I'm sick."

"And she's _really_ good at fixing broke toys," Sam said with a nod.

"And I heard her tell Aunt Michonne you have a cute butt," Sophia giggled, blushing. Daryl felt his face grow hot in that moment, and he let out a little chuckle.

"Let's, uh, change the subject, huh?" he asked. Sophia laughed, and then Sam laughed, and then the two of them were just reduced to two, giggling, fidgety masses, and Daryl shook his head in disbelief. He remembered being that age. He remembered how it was to be young and not afraid to say what was on his mind. These kids were lucky enough to have a mother to protect their innocence and their youth, and he was thankful that they would never know what it was to be abused the way he was, to be treated as if his life was worth less than nothing. He was so thankful that the universe had worked it out so that his children had a mother like Carol. He was so thankful that the universe had also deemed him worthy enough of meeting her and bringing her and these amazing kids into his life. He didn't know how he'd gotten so damned lucky, but he wasn't going to question it. Maybe they weren't the traditional family, but it worked for them.

Daryl grabbed the oars again, and he started rowing the canoe back toward the shore, eager to get back to Carol and see if she was feeling any better.

...

When Carol woke again, she was feeling slightly better, but her stomach was still a bit unsettled. She managed to make it out of the tent in time to see Daryl bringing the canoe back up to shore. She smiled and gave a weak little wave, to which Sam and Sophia responded in kind with frantic, excited waves.

She turned around to slip into her shoes, and she heard a splash as Daryl stepped out of the canoe to tug it up onto the shore. She could hear Sophia giggling and Sam hollering, and she placed her hand over her eyes, squinting as the clouds moved out from in front of the sun, and the light glinted off the lake. She could hear thunder in the distance, and she placed her hand on her chest, praying it wouldn't start lightening before Daryl got the kids to safety.

But when she heard the rough scratch of the bottom of the canoe against the soil, she felt better, and she started to turn back toward the tent when she heard Daryl yell out and Sophia scream. She gasped, turning just in time to see Sam teetering on the side of the canoe, arms flailing in front of him as he began to fall.

"Sam!" she screamed out, as the boy toppled off the canoe and onto the ground, falling hard and letting out a pained shriek. Carol had closed half the distance between herself and Daryl and the kids before he even hit the ground, and as she got there, Daryl was picking the crying boy up, holding him close.

"Where's it hurt?" Daryl asked, as Sophia leaned over the edge of the canoe, peeking out at her brother with fear in her eyes.

"My arm," Sam sniffled. "My arm hurts!"

"Oh, baby," Carol cried out, holding her arms out and taking the boy from Daryl. "Sweetie, it's ok."

"Mommy," he cried out. "My arm!" Carol held him close, minding that she didn't bump his arm that was already starting to swell. She bit back the tears as Daryl reached in and grabbed Sophia, helping her out of the canoe.

"I'll bring the truck down. We'll get him to the hospital," Daryl offered.

"What were you thinking?!" Carol yelled out without thinking, without reason. She was a mama bear protecting her baby, and the fear had completely pulled her under. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

"I…I was!" Daryl bit out in defense. "He was…"

"I don't want to hear it! Just get us out of here. Just…get us out," she grimaced, turning and holding her son close, as Daryl stood behind her, fear and uncertainty shadowing his face as he watched Carol's shoulders shake.

"M'sorry," he murmured, reaching out to touch her shoulder, fearing she'd flinch away. She didn't. She just kept her back to him, but she moved her hand up, reaching her fingers out to his, gripping them, needing the feel of him to anchor her. "Just…Daryl, please. Please, we have to go." He nodded, though she couldn't see him from where she stood, and he hurried off with Sophia right behind him, rushing toward the truck, praying his son was ok, praying that she could forgive him for the hurt that had come to their boy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"He's gonna be ok," Daryl said quietly, as he and Carol sat next to one another beside the empty hospital bed. Sam had been taken back to X-ray, and the doctor had informed Carol that she would not be permitted in the room, and it was all she could do to stop herself from rushing back there to hold him.

"He's so little," Carol sniffled. "He was in so much pain, Daryl." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Carol. I wish…wish I could take it back. Wish there was somethin' I could do to fix it." His hand trembled against the arm rest of the chair, and Carol looked at him, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It wasn't…it wasn't your fault. I know that."

"I shoulda watched him better." The guilt was written all over his face, and Carol instantly felt as guilty as he looked. She didn't know what had come over her in that moment when she'd lashed out at him, but she knew she'd hurt him, and she couldn't stand that.

"He's a four year old boy, Daryl. He jumped off the fifth step on the stairs at home one time, and I about had a heart attack. He's a daredevil." She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just…he's my baby, Daryl. From the second I knew I was going to have them, they were my babies, and they always will be. I just…the idea of something happening to them. I just snapped, and I know…I know it wasn't your fault."

"I know," he murmured, pulling his arm around her shoulders. "M'still sorry." He kissed the side of her head, and she sniffled again. "Need me to do anything? Need anything from the cafeteria?"

"Um, could you call Michonne? Make sure Sophia's ok?"

"Sure I can," he said with a nod. He cleared his throat and grabbed his cell from his pocket. "Be right back." She nodded, watching as he got up and walked out of the room. She closed her eyes, forcing back the hot tears that just didn't seem to have an end tonight. She placed her hand over her stomach at the twinge of nausea, and she choked back a sob.

When her cell phone rang, she startled, reaching for it, seeing it was Tara calling.

"Hello?" she asked, sniffling.

"Hey, I heard. How's Sam doing?"

"He's still in X-ray," Carol replied quietly. "I think his arm's broken. He's in so much pain."

"Poor kid," Tara murmured. "You need anything?"

"No, thank you, honey. I'm fine," Carol replied quietly. "I was horrible to Daryl. I yelled at him. I blamed him."

"You were scared," Tara said gently. "You apologize?"

"I did."

"But you still feel like shit?"

"Yeah," Carol said with a choked out laugh. "I mean, when I saw him falling, the last four years just…and I knew he'd be ok, but I was terrified."

"You're a mom. Moms get terrified when things happen to their kids. He's gonna be ok, and I'm sure Daryl knows that, too." Carol felt her stomach twinge again, and she let out a little groan. "You ok over there?"

"I think I have food poisoning," Carol muttered.

"God. This was supposed to be a _fun_ weekend, Carol. Now everybody's breaking bones and getting sick. Maybe you're not the camping type."

"You think?" Carol snorted. "How are things with Rosita?"

"Great," Tara said with a little laugh. "She's sleeping. I wore her out."

"That's…way too much information, but I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks," Tara replied softly. "Hey, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be ok. Have a good night."

"Night." Carol hung up just as Daryl came back into the room.

"How's Sophia?"

"Michonne said she refused to sleep in a bed. She's sleepin' on the living room floor in her sleeping bag." Carol smiled at that.

"Looks like you've turned her into a camping fanatic," Carol chuckled. "I had fun this weekend….you know, until everything went…bad." She winced a little, not wanting to hurt him. "Maybe next time will be better." Daryl snapped his head up.

"There's gonna be a next time?"

"Of course," Carol laughed. "You enjoy it, and I enjoyed it until, you know, this morning. I'd like to try it again." As Daryl settled into the chair next to hers, Carol reached out, placing her hand on his knee.

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Then we will."

...

For people who didn't know Sam Morgan, the smile on his face would not have told the tale of a little boy with a broken arm. But he was proud of that bright blue cast, and it already had messy letters written all over it from the few kids at preschool who could write their names.

A few days into wearing the cast, he was telling everybody he met all about how he broke his arm. The first few times he'd told it, Daryl had caught him telling people he fell out of a tree, and when confronted about it, Sam had smartly reminded Daryl that it was just a little white lie, like Carol had told about the fish in the lake. To that, Daryl had no response, so he just shrugged his shoulders and let the boy use his imagination.

Daryl was all moved into his new house, and he was in the middle of negotiating with Dale Horvath about selling the shop. Dale was a kind old man, and Carol had met him a few times, and it was pretty obvious he thought a lot of Daryl. Still, he seemed reluctant to give up the business he'd worked so hard to build over the years. It was a work in progress, and for the time being, he'd given Daryl a job working there until he could make a decision.

Carol was on the upswing as far as her stomach troubles went. Taking care of Sam had kept her mind off of feeling bad. Daryl had slept over that first night home, making sure he was there if she was feeling too tired or ill to get Sam's pain meds in the middle of the night. He barely slept a wink, and Carol knew that, because she hadn't either.

On Saturday, when Daryl came over for breakfast, as was becoming normal for him, he was surprised when he rang the doorbell, and Sophia came to the door, peeking out the side window first to make sure it wasn't a stranger. Her face lit up at the sight of Daryl, and she disappeared for what seemed like five minutes, more than likely asking her mother if it was ok to open the door. He chuckled to himself, waiting until he heard her little feet pounding down the stairs.

"Morning, Daryl!" she panted, letting him in. "Mama's still in bed. She said you can come in, and she'll be down soon." Daryl furrowed his brows, and he patted the top of Sophia's head, shutting the door and locking it behind himself.

"Sam up?"

"Uh-huh. We're watching cartoons."

"Hey, go on in and watch 'em, and I'll go see what's keepin' yer mama, ok?" Sophia nodded and hurried into the living room. Daryl peeked in on his way to the stairs, and Sam waved his good arm at him before scrambling off the couch and hurrying over with his casted arm held up.

"Hey! Uh, hey! Daryl! Hey!" Daryl stopped on the second step and moved back down and knelt on the floor to get at Sam's level.

"Hey kiddo," Daryl murmured, wincing a little at the sight of the cast on the boy's arm. "You doin' ok?"

"Penny Blake put a sticker on my cast. See? It glows in the dark!"

"That's neat, Sam," Daryl said with a nod. "Your arm hurtin'?"

"I can take it," Sam said, holding his head up, giving a little growl to prove his tough macho-ness.

"You go on and watch cartoons with your sister. I'll go check on your mama, ok?"

"Is my mom, ok?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

"Probably still not over that bug she caught campin'," Daryl said quietly. "Don't worry, now. I'll go see if she's alright." He gave the boy a pat on the back, sending him off to watch television with Sophia. Daryl felt his stomach twist into knots as he hurried up the stairs. He made it to Carol's room just as she was pulling herself out of bed. He tapped on the open door, and she looked over at him, giving him a sheepish smile.

"God, I'm a mess, I know," she muttered, standing up and straightening her night shirt. "I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to have breakfast this morning. I just…I'm exhausted."

"You feelin' ok?"

"I'm feeling better," she offered with a little shrug. "Just run down. I don't think I've caught up on my sleep since Sammy's accident." She yawned as she moved toward him to give him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a moment before he pressed his lips against hers. Then, he was taking her hand and leading her back to the bed. "Um, this probably isn't the best idea with the kids downstairs." She was teasing, but he squeezed her hand.

"You're going back to bed."

"Daryl…"

"I'm gonna take care of the kids today. I'm off work, and you need a break."

"But…"

"Sammy's medicine, I know. Just tell me what to do."

"Two tablespoons every four hours," she said sleepily. "Daryl, you really don't have to."

"It's fine. I don't mind. I promise. We'll hang out, watch movies. Might take 'em to the park if they get too noisy."

"Are you sure? Just…"

"M'sure," he promised. "Now what do you want for breakfast?" Carol stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Anything you want."

"You're going to cook?"

"Kids'll help," he shrugged. Carol laughed and shook her head.

"I'm going to make it easy for you. Waffles."

"You got a waffle iron?"

"Better. For you. I have frozen waffles in the freezer." Daryl snorted.

"You doubtin' my cookin'?"

"Oh, absolutely not. I just…I think we should go easy for our first breakfast in bed." Daryl snorted at that.

"Frozen waffles, comin' up," he promised, kissing her quickly. "If ya go back to sleep 'fore they're done, I can't promise me and the kids won't eat 'em." Carol tossed a pillow at him as he disappeared out the door, and he smirked, winking at her before he shut the bedroom door.

Carol curled up against her pillow and yawned, closing her eyes, but despite her exhaustion, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Carol was famished by the time Daryl brought her the waffles, all drenched in butter and syrup. She ate them up and washed them down with orange juice. The kids were more interested in cartoons downstairs, so Daryl had the pleasure of having Carol all to himself for a while.

"You feelin' better?" he asked.

"Much," she said with a smile, nodding happily. "Thank you. This was really sweet."

"Wasn't nothin'," he said with a shrug.

"This week has been…well, nothing short of crazy, and you've handled it better than I have," she said with a chuckle. "You're really good with them."

"'Cept when they're breakin' their arms." Carol flinched. "M'sorry. Was tryin' to make a joke. Didn't mean…"

"I really don't blame you for that. You know that, right?" Daryl looked down, and she reached out, touching his hand. "I really don't. Daryl, I can see you love them. You're great with them. I've just had…you know, four years with them, and I'm probably the most over-protective mother in the world."

"I'm glad they got that, though. They deserve to have a mom that'll look out for 'em. Life's hard sometimes. There were times when I wish I had my mama, you know? Wasn't always the best mom, but she was my mom." Carol felt her lip tremble, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. You're great with our kids. I'm glad you're in their lives. And mine." Daryl leaned in then, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"Love you," he replied. Then he pulled back and grabbed for her tray. "Now you get some sleep. I'm gonna keep the kids occupied today, and you can just sleep."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," he promised. "Might even take 'em to the new house, let 'em run around for a while. Tire 'em out for ya." Carol laughed at that.

"Good luck, and don't let them gang up on you. They are adorable, but they can be pretty sneaky when they work together."

"Noted," he chuckled.

"You need anything before I go?"

"Don't think so," she said with a little shrug. She started to get up, and Daryl put his hand over hers.

"Whatcha need? I'll get it." She blushed then.

"Um, I have to pee, but thanks," she laughed. "I think I've got this one covered." She started to get up out of the bed, but she waivered, placing her hand against her forehead and sitting back down.

"Whoa, hey," he murmured, sitting down next to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just…got up too fast." Daryl eyed her worriedly.

"You need to go to the doctor."

"I'm fine," she murmured. "I'm still not feeling a hundred percent better from that flu, and I've been so busy with Sam. I'm just worn out."

"You sure that's what it is?"

"What else could it be?" Carol asked. Daryl raised an eyebrow, and Carol scoffed. "_Not_ that."

"Why not that?"

"Because we…well, we've been careful, first of all."

"Don't always mean nothin'."

"I've been pregnant before. I think I'd know." Daryl watched as worry filled her eyes now. "No, I can't be. I'm not. And we haven't...it's too early to tell, and…"

"You got any tests?" he wondered. Carol eyed him.

"Yeah, all the sex I had before you and I met had me hopping from drugstore to drugstore buying tests left and right. No! I don't have any. I haven't had the need for them since I found out I was pregnant with the twins."

"Alright," Daryl said with a nod. "I'll go get you one."

"Don't waste your money," Carol replied. "I'm _not_ pregnant."

...

"I'm _not_ pregnant," Carol groaned into the phone. "It's a false positive. That's what it is."

"Well, we'd still like you to come in, just to be on the safe side," the perky receptionist said on line. "False positives aren't all that common, you know?"

"Oh, you don't say?" Carol asked sarcastically, running her fingers through her short hair, tugging a little. "Look, I'll come in, but I'm telling you now, I'm not pregnant. I've just had the flu, I've been stressed out, and I'm pretty sure my hormones are all out of whack, but I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Ma'am, do you have any idea how many _not _pregnant women are sitting in our waiting room right now?" The lady laughed, as if she'd made the world's funniest joke. Carol wasn't laughing. She looked at Daryl, who was staring down at the stick from where he sat on the bed. He was actually staring down at the three tests Carol had taken, all different brands, all positives. "We'll see you Thursday morning at ten! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you've done enough," Carol muttered, ending the phone call. Daryl looked up at her, and Carol shook her head. "Don't say it."

"But…"

"Daryl, you have no idea how much I love you, but this cann_ot_ be happening right now. Just…oh my God."

"If it is, we'll get through it," he promised. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the brief smile cross his lips.

"You want this?"

"I wouldn't be upset if it's happenin'," he said quietly. "It'd be nice to do this thing with ya from the beginnin'. Missed out on four years with Sam and Soph." Carol sighed heavily.

"Daryl…"

"You don't want more kids?"

"Well, I never said that. I just wasn't expecting…I mean, we're still so…so new."

"That's true," Daryl said quietly. "But I'm in this. Whatever happens, I'm in this." Carol sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillow.

"We have to tell them."

"What?" Daryl asked.

"The twins," Carol murmured. "If we're in this for, you know, the long haul, we have to tell them about you being their dad."

"Thought you weren't ready for that."

"I wasn't," Carol said quietly. "But I trust you. I know you. I'm sure. I want them to know. Unless you're not…I mean, if you're not ready for that, I understand." Daryl thought for a moment before he stood up.

"I'm ready to tell 'em if you are. I ain't goin' nowhere, unless you kick me to the curb," he chuckled. "Even then, I ain't goin' nowhere, 'cause my kids ain't gonna grow up not knowin' their dad." Carol smiled at that.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me kicking you anywhere. We'll tell them. Soon. Not yet. I want to get through this doctor's appointment first, and then we'll see what's going on and go from there."

"And when the doctor tells ya you're pregnant, will ya finally believe it?"

"I know I'm pregnant," she muttered. "I know it, alright? I just…it's so much. So soon." Daryl leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

"And ya don't gotta go through it alone this time. Like I said, I'm not goin' anywhere."

...

Carol had spent most of the day in bed, and Daryl had done as he promised, keeping the kids entertained and out of her hair so she could get some proper rest. But, he had the feeling she wasn't getting much rest at all and was probably freaking out. But, if she was, she was doing it quietly.

By the time the kids' bedtime rolled around, Daryl was flat out exhausted and ready for bed himself. He made sure they got their baths and brushed their teeth, and after two bedtime stories for each kid, all was quiet in the house.

By the time he was ready to go home, he was exhausted and knew he had no business behind the wheel of the truck tonight. So, he slipped into Carol's room, and she was lying there on the bed, wide awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey," she said with a little smile.

"Hey," he murmured with a yawn.

"You survived."

"I did," he said with a sleepy smile. "I ain't sure who's more tired, me or them." Carol laughed.

"Welcome to my life," she said with a grin. Daryl kicked his shoes off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You staying tonight?"

"That ok?" he asked, tossing his shirt into the corner chair and stripping down to just his boxers.

"Of course," she replied, tugging back the covers so he could crawl in next to her. She rolled onto her side as he turned and scooted up behind her, pressing against her, pulling his arm around her. His hand splayed out under her shirt against her tummy, and she bit her lip, biting back a giggle at the ticklish sensation of his fingertips against her skin. "You're really sure about this?"

"Mmm," he murmured, burying his face against the back of her neck. "Why not? Ain't like we don't make pretty great kids. Only this time, we both had more fun with the makin' part." Carol snorted at that, and she shook her head.

"You're crazy. Hell, I think we're both a little crazy," she laughed. Daryl snuggled into her, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Keeps things interesting."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Thursday morning came much faster than Carol expected. On that morning, she called work and told them she'd be running late, made sure Sam had his pain meds for his arm, got the kids' breakfast, and Daryl headed over to take the kids to pre-school so Carol could have a few minutes to breathe and de-stress before her appointment.

By the time he got back to the house, Carol was in between nervous-wreck-mode and I-can't-believe-this-is-happening mode. He simply pulled her into a hug until he felt her relax.

"You know, it's probably a false positive. I bet it is. It's just…I feel fine now. I don't feel pregnant."

"You're pregnant," he pointed out. "Three pregnancy tests don't lie. Neither does you throwin' up in the middle of the night the other night when I stayed over."

"You knew about that?"

"Thanks for brushin' your teeth before ya came back to bed, by the way." Carol slapped his chest.

"You jerk," she laughed. He snorted and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You wanna go grab some breakfast 'fore your appointment?"

"I don't think I could eat. My stomach's a mess."

"See? Pregnant."

"Stop," she laughed, before her smile faded, and the fear crept into her eyes. "Daryl? What if I really am?"

"We already talked about that, didn't we?"

"We did, but…maybe we need to talk about it again."

"Alright." He motioned toward the porch swing, took her hand and led her over to it. When they sat down, he pulled his arm around her shoulders, and she took a few deep breaths.

"If I am, I'm not very far along. So we've got, what? At least eight months to prepare?"

"That's a lot of time to figure things out. Lot of time to get the house fixed up."

"Mine or yours?" Carol asked, failing to ask the question that was on both of their minds. "I mean, well, you know what I mean. I was going to say that it's too soon to move in together, but we apparently do things backwards and at superhuman speed, so I don't know if we're on the same page here."

"Well, I'm fixin' my place up. Got a mortgage, but I can handle the payments."

"My house is already paid for," Carol pointed out. "And I have a lot of memories there. The kids…"

"We can make new memories. As a family," he suggested. "My place is bigger, lots more room for whoever else might come along?"

"Let's not put the cart before the horse," she pointed out.

"Well, maybe we oughta think about it," Daryl suggested.

"I thought I was done, Daryl. Sam and Sophia were my babies, and I never expected _this_ to happen."

"What're you sayin'?"

"I'm saying it's going to take some time to get used to."

"You want this baby, right?"

"I'm _terrified_, but yes, I do." She eyed him. "And you do?"

"'Course I do. Ya know that. You just…you didn't wanna believe it, so I wanted to make sure."

"It's scary, Daryl. A new baby? And we're just getting started, and…"

"Things are gonna work themselves out. We got plenty of time, alright?" he promised. Carol visibly relaxed, and Daryl gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "We ain't gonna make any decisions right now. We can keep on how we are. But one of these days, we are gonna have to figure out where we're goin'."

"I know where we're going," Carol pointed out. "And we are definitely going to be living together before this baby gets here. No way am I doing two A.M. feedings all by myself again. And _I _managed with twins." She worried her lip between her teeth for a moment. "What if something's wrong?"

"Nothin' is gonna be wrong. It's gonna be fine."

"Why are you so optimistic, and I'm a nervous wreck?" Her hands shook a little, and Daryl took her hand in his. He said nothing. They just sat there for a while until Carol relaxed again. "You're the one that should be a mess, you know? You're the one that finds out he's got four-year-old twins after you start dating their mother. And we were _careful_. We were so careful, and somehow, I still get pregnant? You should want to run for the hills."

"Ain't runnin' nowhere," he promised. "So stop tryin' to talk me out of wantin' this baby."

"That's not what I'm doing," she bit out, a little harshly. "I'm just…"

"Givin' me an out, right?" Carol blinked in surprise at his words. "It's what you told me on our first date. What you told me when you told me 'bout the kids bein' mine. I don't want an out. I want _you_. I want _this_." He watched the relief flood her face, and he gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm afraid yer stuck with me."

"I like being stuck with you," she said with a grin. "I love you."

"Love you," he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with a sigh and a nod. "Let's do this."

"Now remember, make sure you start taking those prenatal vitamins right away, and we'll call you to set up your first ultrasound appointment, probably within the next couple of weeks. Do you have any questions?" Perky Secretary, as she would always be called in Carol's mind, blinked and smiled up at Carol.

"No. I've done this before. Thanks," she said quietly. "Do you have all of my insurance information?"

"Yep, we've got you all up to date. Congratulations, mom and dad."

"Thanks," Daryl said with a nod, putting his hand against Carol's lower back, guiding her toward the door.

"Mom and dad," Carol murmured. "She called us mom and dad."

"We are, ya know?"

"But someone actually said it." She took a deep breath. "I kind of want to write a strongly worded letter to the condom company."

"They'll just say 'shit happens' and send a free box of condoms," he pointed out with a snort. "M'sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I dunno," he said with a little shrug, as they made their way to the truck. "If this ain't what you want…"

"I'm sorry. I'm…I'm not _unhappy_. I'm just a little in shock." She sighed softly, sliding into the truck as Daryl hopped in the driver's seat. "We aren't exactly the most conventional of families."

"Just 'cause our family started different than most people's don't mean we ain't a family. Wouldn't change a thing, if I'm bein' honest." Carol smiled a little, and she leaned back against the seat.

"Well," she said slowly, "I hope you're ready."

"For what? A baby? Sure. I mean, I'll be ready. I'm gonna be there a hundred percent."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," she laughed. "You know how I was when we first met? A little crazy and neurotic? Multiply that by twelve, that that's me pregnant. You can ask anybody. Ask Michonne. She'll tell you. I'm sorry, in advance, by the way. I started crying in the middle of a comedy once. I'm just warning you, because this isn't going to be all flowers and candy."

"I can handle it," he promised with a chuckle. "Hey, maybe it'll be twins again." Carol glared at him then, and he snickered.

"If that happens, I'm blaming you for saying it and putting it out there in the universe," she muttered, waving her hands dramatically. Daryl laughed then, and Carol couldn't help but smile with him, and they spent the rest of their ride to the library talking excitedly—and a little nervously—about the upcoming addition to their very extraordinary family.

"Hey, I need you to meet me for lunch," Carol spoke as soon as she heard Michonne pick up on the other line.

"Oh, hell, what did he do?" Michonne asked with a groan. Carol could hear Andre shrieking in the background, and she winced, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Andre decided to have a meltdown, because I told him he couldn't stick his Legos in the light socket. Rick's baby proofing, and Judith just threw up all over my new couch."

"Oh God," Carol choked out. She could suddenly imagine that being her life in a couple of years. "Well, I'll let you go. I'll call you later."

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Carol heard the line get suddenly much quieter. "Alright, I'm locked in the bathroom now. What's up? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"What?" Carol laughed. "No. No. It's nothing like that. I just…I already called Tara, and she's coming. I just need you to meet me."

"Today?"

"Yeah. The usual place. I'm walking, so I might need a ride back."

"No problem. Your car in the shop?"

"No, Daryl drove me. I, um, had an errand this morning."

"Alright," Michonne said suspiciously. "You sure everything's ok?"

"Everything's fine. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright. See you in a bit." Michonne hung up, and Carol leaned back at her desk, closing her eyes for a moment and feeling a wave of nausea hit her. Oh boy, the next several months were going to be interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Author's note: Thanks to TheWalkingCaryl for some of the inspiration regarding telling the twins. It's not happening in this chapter, but I think I know how I want to do it now. Thanks so much!_

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was hot as it beat down on Carol as she walked. She suddenly regretted not having driven herself, but she wouldn't have missed out on Daryl being there with her that morning at the appointment for anything. At least they'd gotten confirmation of what they both knew, and of what she, anxiously, had been worried about. She was pregnant, and she was going to have the baby, and this time next year, she and Daryl would be living together and raising their three children.

Still, a new worry crept in. It was so early. _So_ early, and she wasn't completely unconvinced that she hadn't had something of a flu bug to begin with that had opened up Daryl's mind to the prospect that she might be pregnant. Stupid pregnancy tests had to go and confirm everything and set Carol on a months-long journey of worry and fear and hope and excitement. God, she was already starting to feel it, and it was so early in.

_Shit. What was I thinking? I can't do this. It's too soon. It's way too soon. _

It was the constant repetition in her mind as she walked from the library to the usual café she always met Michonne and Tara at when she needed some girl talk. But the realization hit her as soon as she walked out the door that it was way too soon. She hadn't even missed her period yet. The baby was probably still just a little cluster of cells and anything could happen. Anything could go wrong. Apparently her body was just too damned ready for a baby and wanted to let her know right away.

Carol stopped outside of the café, staring up at the sign, a sign she'd stared up at many times before under many different circumstances, some good, some not, and she thought for a moment. Just over a month ago, she'd been a single mom and pretty happy with her life, though she wasn't completely and one hundred percent happy, since she'd reluctantly agreed to go on a blind date with Rick's best friend from high school. Still, she'd been happy, she'd been pretty certain she wasn't going to find that someone who made her heart race or her blood boil. And then there was Daryl. Meeting him had swept her into the whirliest of whirlwind romances, and here she was, already having to think about which house they would move into when the time came, because they were having a baby together. Their baby. Their _third_ baby.

_Does real life really happen this way, or am I stuck somewhere in a coma in a hospital bed living out the rest of my life in my head? God, if I am, I hope Michonne got the kids and not Tara, because I really don't want my baby girl impressing her friends on the playground with the foul mouth she'd inevitably pickup from Tara. _

Carol shook her head, realizing how ridiculous she was being. This was real life. This was her life, and she was pretty damned lucky that she'd found a guy like Daryl who had no experience with kids in his life, and he'd made so many adjustments in his life to be with her. He'd given up so much, and he'd moved back, and he wanted to be there, and God, every time she looked at him, he had this look like he wanted to ask her _that_ question, the question she'd told him not to ask, because she would say yes, and it wasn't right yet. But shit, they were having a baby, so when _was_ the right time?

"Hey." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Michonne. "You've been standing out here for five minutes just staring at the building. Whatever you're over thinking right now, stop it, and come have a drink."

"A drink?"

"I already ordered the best cheap wine they've got." Carol laughed at that, shaking her head. "Now get in here before Tara polishes off the whole thing. Stuffy waiter guy is back, and I'm hoping for a sequel to the last time he got a load of Tara." Carol laughed at that, and she suddenly felt a hot rush of panic swim through her veins as she scrambled to think of a list of excuses why she shouldn't be drinking wine. Her mind had been set on telling her friends about the baby, but all of the 'it's too soon, anything could happen' thoughts had quickly shut down that idea, and now she had to think of something to tell them for dragging them all the way downtown during lunch hour if it wasn't to announce that she was having Daryl's baby.

Once inside the diner, Michonne led Carol to the table where Tara was finishing the last of her glass of wine.

"Hey, finally," Tara teased. "What, you get caught up with some mid-afternoon quickie sex with the sexy redneck?"

"No!" Carol replied, red-faced. "I walked. I told you I was walking."

"So what's this big lunch date all about?" Tara asked. "It's all cloaked in secrecy and mystery."

"No it's not," Carol snorted. "What's wrong with wanting to see your friends on your free time?"

"Nothing, but you sounded all anxious on the phone, so I assumed it had something to do with the sexy redneck."

"Would you stop calling him that?" Carol chuckled.

"Well, I'm gay, and I can still appreciate the male form if it's sexy enough. Daryl's sexy. You're a lucky lady. If I was into penis, I'd be all over that." Stuffy Waiter walked by, gave Tara a look and then shook his head, walking away. Michonne covered her mouth, stifling the snicker that escaped.

"So, what's going on?" Michonne asked, breaking the awkward tension and taking a sip of wine. "Maybe you need a drink to loosen your lips?"

"No," Carol laughed. "I can't. I, uh, have a group of kindergartners coming in for story time, and I'm in charge of arranging it. I don't want them to think the nice library lady has a secret bottle of booze in her desk, thank you very much."

"Okay, what's going on? Tara thinks you're engaged."

"What?" Carol balked. "No! We're not. I mean, we're going to at some point, but…"

"So, you're, what? Engaged to be engaged?"

"Something like that," Carol said with a little shrug.

"Wow," Michonne murmured, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"You're awfully blasé about the whole thing, that's all," Michonne replied with a shrug. "Wasn't that long ago that you were freaking out about it. Now you're just all 'it'll happen when it happens?' Where is Carol, and what have you done with her?"

"Things have changed," was all Carol said with a coy smile.

"Oh, things have definitely changed," Tara accused, pointing her finger at her. "Ok, spill, lady. You got married, didn't you? Secretly. In Vegas. With an Elvis impersonator?"

"No!" Carol laughed. "We aren't married, but we're taking steps. And we've decided to tell Sophia and Sam."

"Oh, shit," Tara replied, wide-eyed, taking another sip of wine. "Are you sure you aren't drinking, because…?"

"Here," Carol replied with an eye roll, pushing her glass toward Tara. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"I think Michonne's lucky she only has to have the birds and the bees talk with Andre and Judith. _You_ have to have the 'bees sometimes pollinate into cups before the birds are shot up with the bees' junk." Carol made a face at that. "I never understood that. Birds and bees have, like, _nothing_ to do with each other, but you know what I mean."

"Shit," Carol muttered. "They're only four. There's no way they're going to understand. It's a bad idea. We should wait."

"Not necessarily," Michonne pointed out, taking a sip of wine.

"What do you suggest?" Carol asked quietly, as she absentmindedly eyed the menu, knowing she was absolutely not hungry for anything and that her stomach was too upset for her to eat anything.

"Well, why don't you just _tell_ them? Just tell them Daryl's their dad. If they have questions, answer them delicately, but try not to make it too confusing."

"You've met my kids, right?" Carol shot back with a laugh. "They ask questions about _everything_."

"Alright," Tara offered, "say Sam says, 'Mom, how is Daryl our dad if you just met him? You say….'"

"I say?" Carol asked.

"Well, hell, I don't know. They're your kids. You think of something."

"Thanks," Carol smirked. She took a deep breath. "Maybe it is too soon."

"Why don't you guys take them out? Take them for ice cream. That's what I do with Andre when he's feeling left out. Just some _us_ time. But you know, you and Daryl can have _us_ time with them."

"You think bribing them with sweets will make them not ask questions?"

"No," Michonne laughed. "And it's not bribing. You're doing something nice for them and then telling them, 'hey, you know that daddy you want so badly? Well, he's here. He's your dad. Maybe they'll just accept it as is and just come to understand it when they're older."

"Maybe," Carol murmured. "Maybe we should just wait until we tell them about the…" And she froze, as Tara and Michonne glanced at her. "The…uh, the arrangements we make when we _do_ move in together." _Nice save! I think they bought it. _

"God, you guys are better than watching a soap opera," Tara grinned.

"You'll figure something out when the time's right," Michonne assured her. "I wish I could help you more, but this is new territory for all of us here. Whatever happens, I know the kids will be thrilled to have Daryl as their dad."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next few weeks were a blur of morning sickness, anxiety attacks and Daryl being the most patient man on the planet. Carol was only half-joking when she told him he deserved a Nobel Peace Prize for discovering a way to keep his sanity when everything around them was one giant stress-fest. She'd never seen somebody so damned calm in the face of so much crazy, but Daryl had explained that his life had never been normal, and he'd learned a long time ago to just take things as they came, and that's what he was doing, and for the first time in his life, things were changing for the better.

The twins still had no idea about Daryl being their father or about their future sibling. Carol had decided to keep both things under wraps for a while longer. She had broached the subject of 'daddies' with them a couple of times, but she could never bring herself to fully tell them, because it was all still so confusing and movie-of-the-week to her, anyway.

There really were no self-help books on how to break the news to your kids that their mom's boyfriend is actually their biological father, because mommy went to the sperm bank and just so happened to pick his sperm and then get set up on a blind date with him nearly five years later. Tara had jokingly suggested that Carol should write her own self-help book, or even better, a children's book explaining the situation, because she could break the news _and_ make a ton of money. Carol had actually considered it for about six hours before she realized that working in a library did not necessarily mean somebody could or _should _write anything at all.

On this particular morning, Carol and Daryl were at the doctor's office, and the doctor was doing a very uncomfortable vaginal ultrasound to give mom and dad a better view of the baby. Carol remembered, quite clearly, the first ultrasound with the twins, where the doctor had pointed out two amniotic sacs and how Carol had nearly fallen off the table at the news that not only was she pregnant but she was pregnant with twins. This morning, however, the doctor said nothing about twins, much to Carol's relief, because she had been having dreams for weeks about having twins since Daryl had mentioned it.

"So there's just one in there, right?" Carol asked.

"That's all I see," the doctor said with a nod. "Yes. Definitely just one."

"Now, you're sure?" Carol asked again. "Because if you even knew me a tiny bit, you'd know that I don't need _any _more surprises. My life is surprising enough as it is." The doctor chuckled at that, but Carol wasn't laughing. "Just one?"

"Just one," the doctor assured her. "One baby, and everything seems to be moving along well. Right now, you're measuring at about five, six weeks. Any surprises?"

"My entire life," Carol muttered, getting a snort out of Daryl.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. No surprises," Carol replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"I'm just printing baby's first snapshot. That's one for the baby books." When the doctor handed her the image, Carol held it in her hand, staring at it for a long time while the doctor finished up. She gently ran her finger over the small spot that was their baby, and Daryl peered at it.

"What am I lookin' at, here?" he whispered quietly, not wanting to sound completely ignorant in front of the doctor.

"See this?" Carol asked softly, tapping her finger against the small spot.

"Looks like you swallowed a peanut," Daryl pointed out. Carol laughed then, and a wide smile crossed her face.

"That peanut's going to be a lot bigger the next time we see it," she offered. "But that's it. That's our baby. Our _one_ baby. Thank God." Daryl chuckled at that.

"Damn. See, here I was startin' to hope it was twins again."

"Aw, sorry."

"Maybe next time."

"What?"

"What?" he asked innocently. Carol playfully smacked the top of his hand, and he pulled it away, shaking it.

"Please tell me you're not one of these men that likes to see his woman barefoot and pregnant."

"Nah," he chuckled, leaning in close, nuzzling her ear, "but it sure is fun makin' 'em."

"Well, guess who's going on the pill when this is all over with?" Carol said with a grin, gesturing toward herself.

"Alright," the doctor spoke up. "I think you're all set here. Have you been taking your prenatals?"

"Yes," Carol said with a nod.

"Any problems with those?"

"No," Carol said with a shake of the head.

"And the nausea?"

"It's still there, but it's not that bad."

"We have these lollipops that cut down on that…"

"No!" Carol replied quickly, taking the doctor aback. "Um, sorry. They gave me those with the twins, and they were awful. I don't need anything encouraging the gag reflex this morning." The doctor laughed.

"Yeah, we've heard they're terrible. Well, if you don't have any concerns, I'd like to book your next appointment a month out."

"That sounds fine."

"In the meantime, if you have any problems whatsoever, don't hesitate to give us a call."

"What kinda problems?" Daryl asked, furrowing his brows.

"Any cramping or bleeding, any pressure or pain in the lower back or abdomen."

"That would mean…"

"But I don't want either of you to worry. Carol's healthy, and everything seems to be moving like clockwork. I see no reason to doubt this will be anything but a healthy pregnancy."

...

Daryl was quiet on his way to take Carol back home before heading into Dale's shop. Carol sensed the mood and realized by the way he gripped the steering wheel and how his jaw was set so tensely, he was getting nervous about this, too. She felt a temporary rush of relief that she wasn't the only one scared out of her mind, anymore, and then she gently touched his shoulder.

"You ok over there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, good."

"You looked like you were a million miles away," she pointed out. "Something bothering you?"

"Naw. I'm fine," he offered unconvincingly.

"Was it what the doctor said about looking out for problems? They have to tell you that. It's just…there won't be any problems." Daryl glanced at her briefly. "I feel great, Daryl. Aside from being nauseated a lot, I feel good."

"But it's early."

"It is early. That's…that's why I haven't wanted to tell anybody yet. Things _do_ happen, and I don't want to tell people now and then have something happen." She saw the worry return to his face. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. I know I've been a basket case, but I can feel it, Daryl. This baby's going to be ok, and we're going to spend the next several years trying to remember what a good night's sleep feels like." That got a grin out of him. "It's going to be ok. We'll be alright." She took a deep breath, feeling the nerves uncoiling inside of her. Somehow, reassuring him calmed her down considerably, and she was beginning to look forward to the next few months. She was scared, but she was looking forward to not doing this alone this time around.

...

"When do you have to be at work?" Carol asked, as they walked into the house.

"Got another hour. Dale asked me to come in late today."

"Good. I want to show you something. Have a seat." Daryl did as Carol asked, and she started up the stairs. When she returned, she was carrying what looked like a book or a photo album. When she sat down next to Daryl, she handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Daryl did as Carol asked, and the first thing he saw was a picture much like the doctor had given them today.

"That's from the day I found out I was having twins." She pointed to one peanut. "That's Sophia." And then the other. "That's Sam." The next page had a series of shots of her stomach, the first few flat, the next few beginning to bulge. In one photo, Carol's face was shown, and she was just beaming with pride. "Michonne took these."

"You were beautiful."

"My hair was much longer then, I know," Carol pointed out.

"Well, I like it short," he offered, "but ya looked so happy."

"I was. I wanted to be a mom so badly. When I found out, I just…I couldn't believe it happened for me on the first try. I felt so lucky. I still feel so lucky." She smiled, thinking back on that time, and Daryl gave her hand a squeeze. "Keep going." He flipped the page, and there was another ultrasound, this one in a different color, and the babies' faces could actually be seen.

"That's them?"

"Yeah. That was the gender scan. Sophia was so stubborn, but the doctor managed to get her to move a little so we could tell. I thought for sure I was having two boys, the way they moved so much. It felt like they were fighting." She laughed a little. "I had their names picked out that night. I knew that if I ever had a daughter, I wanted to name her Sophia. And Sam just naturally seemed to come along with it." The next pages were more belly shots. Daryl's eyes widened, and he looked at her.

"I know. I was huge," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "I put in a lot of gym time after that." She nodded, encouraging him to flip to the next page. It was a picture of her in the hospital bed with Michonne sitting at her side.

"Who took that one?"

"A nurse, I think. Michonne was so excited to be an aunt. She got pregnant with Andre several months after the twins were born. It wasn't long after that that her and Mike split up." And then there was a photo of Rick at her bedside and a much younger Carl.

"Damn, is that a mullet?" Daryl asked with a chuckle.

"Don't _ever _tell him I showed you this picture," Carol giggled. "He was trying to grow his hair out. Lori said she liked a man with longer hair. He couldn't get the front to grow out. Thank _God_ he cut that mop off his head when it started to get unruly." Daryl snorted at that, and he turned the page. The next shot was of the twins, brand new, lying together, facing each other in the little hospital crib.

"God, they were so little."

"I know. The first few days, I was so nervous with them. It felt like they could just break so easily. Michonne was amazing. She helped me out for a couple of weeks."

"M'glad you weren't alone."

"I was alone," she said softly. "I mean, Michonne was so helpful, but I cried myself to sleep a lot. I didn't regret my babies at all. Not even for a second. It was just…I beat myself up over how I got them. I felt like I was cheating them—cheating myself—out of something by doing it the way I did it. You know? But I reminded myself that if I hadn't done it the way I did, they wouldn't be here today, and I wouldn't give them up for anything." She smiled a little. "I'm proud of their story, because I know I did the absolute best thing I could do at that time. Now I've got two great kids, and I'm not ashamed of how they got here."

"M'glad it happened the way it did, too, 'cause if you'd met me five years ago, you probably wouldn't want nothin' to do with me."

"I don't believe that at all," Carol said with a shake of her head.

"I do," he murmured. "Still don't believe I got as lucky as I did to find you. Most mornings I wake up and gotta remind myself I ain't dreamin'." Carol leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"I guess our story's different than most, but I wouldn't re-write it for the world."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A few nights later, Daryl called, and he was excited. She wasn't sure she'd ever actually heard him excited before, but she supposed the raise in his voice was pretty much what it would be. He'd asked her to come over, and she'd dropped the twins off at Michonne and Rick's for a sleepover with Andre. She'd packed an overnight bag, just in case, and when she got to Daryl's house, he was waiting out on the porch.

"I finally got the place finished up," he remarked, greeting her with a hug and a soft kiss, running his hand slowly down her back, giving her a brief hint that tonight might involve sex, and she gave his lower lip a small tug, letting him know she was totally game for that. "Don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a little grin.

"I did somethin', and I know we ain't decided yet, but the house was so empty, and I just…and you don't gotta say yes or no right away. I just…well, look for yourself." He extended his arm, gesturing for her to walk into the house first. She shot him a curious look but walked in, and he followed closely behind. Carol bit her lip nervously peeking around the place, smiling at the way he had the living room set up with all of the furniture pointed toward the fireplace, which had a television set mounted above it for those cozy nights in.

"What am I looking for?" she asked softly.

"It's upstairs. Don't get mad."

"Why would I be mad?" she asked for the second time, this time a bit confused.

"Just promise you won't be mad."

"Ok, I promise."

"Go on," he encouraged, nodding toward the stairs. Carol glanced at him suspiciously, seeing the barely contained joy hiding beneath a suppressed grin. "First door at the top of the stairs." Carol started up the stairs, and he followed right after, framing her from behind with his arms against the handrails. She laughed, shaking her head as they walked up together, and she paused at the door.

"Just remember, I did this 'cause I had the money to, and I wanted to do somethin' for our family. Just…remember that."

"Ok," she said slowly. Daryl reached around her and opened the door. As it creaked open, he reached in, flicking on a light switch. Carol flinched as the light flashed on, illuminating freshly painted walls—a soft sea green color—brand new carpeting, a dark oak crib and matching changing table, a rocking chair with a rocking foot rest, a baby swing and a stroller with matching car seat attached.

Carol gasped softly at the sight.

"I know it's early. I know. And I don't wanna make you worry or get ya upset, but I needed ya to see that I'm all in this, and I want us to be a family. And I know we ain't decided to live here, but there's more room here, and this house is too big for one person. I know ya got memories of Sam and Sophia to hold onto in that house, and I ain't meanin' for ya to give that up. I'm just sayin', we can make new memories here. Together."

Carol's back was to him, and he saw her shoulders slump slightly, and his heart fell. He gently reached out, touching her shoulder, and she moved her arm, putting her hand over her mouth before she turned to face him, tears in her eyes. _Shit. Good job, Dixon_.

"M'sorry. I…" She brought her hands up on either side of his face, leaned in and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"This is the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me," she murmured, lower lip trembling as she stood before him. Then the tears started falling, and Daryl wasn't sure whether to smile or hug her or wipe away her tears. She sniffled and turned back toward the room, taking a step inside. She moved toward the crib, gently running her hand along the railing, imagining bringing their baby home from the hospital. Together.

"You ok?" he asked, stepping up behind her. She nodded, sniffling and wiping at her eyes before she turned around and draped her arms over his shoulders, linking her fingers behind his neck. She smiled up at him. "I got rooms for Soph and Sam too." Carol let out a slow breath before she kissed him.

"Show me?" And he did. Sophia's room was done up in light purple and blue with butterflies on the walls and a pretty canopy bed. Sam's room was blue and green, and there were little motorcycle figures sitting along one shelf. Carol smiled brightly and turned to him. "You really haven't given me a choice here."

"M'sorry. I didn't want to make ya mad. I just…I wanted to make a home for us. For our family. And I thought…" She shut him up with a kiss, and he almost yelped in surprise.

"For once, I'm ok with not having a choice," she said with a giggle. "This is amazing, Daryl. You've…you're amazing." She kissed him again, and he held her close, gently brushing his hand over her lower back. She moaned softly against his lips, and he felt her hands begin to wander down his arms. This kiss was definitely going from 'thank you' to 'fuck me against the wall right now' very quickly.

"Hey…hey." He gently pushed at her shoulders, and Carol cleared her throat, looking around at her surroundings, blushing accordingly. She gave him a guilty smile. "You ok?"

"It's the hormones. Just go with it." She tugged on his shirt, leading him out of the nursery and down the hall to his bedroom.

...

Daryl lay sprawled out on his bed with his chest heaving as he fought to get his breathing under control. Carol lay curled up against him, smiling wickedly as she nuzzled his shoulder with her nose, her eyes twinkling as she waited for him to meet her gaze.

"What got into you?" he asked with a chuckle, when her hand slid beneath the sheet, wrapping around his dick, giving him a couple of little tugs. It twitched in her hand a couple of times, but he was spent for the time being. "I think you broke it."

"I did not," she laughed.

"Three times," he panted. "And you want more?"

"Hormones," she pointed out. "They're amazing sometimes."

"You're gonna kill me."

"We have all night," she promised. "Kids are with Rick and Michonne." She practically pounced on him, crawling over him, kissing his chest, her hands moving up his arms and into his hair. He groaned, gripping her hips to hold her still.

"Wait," he chuckled. "Slow down."

"Are you withholding sex?" she asked with a curious grin.

"I ain't. My dick is. Let's do somethin' else first."

"Oh, I can get on board with that," she said with a giggle. "Where do you want me?" Daryl stared up at her, the fire in her eyes stirring a fire deep in his belly. This was a new side to her, and he was definitely on board with it, but it was a little surprising. He'd never seen her so insatiable before.

"That's a loaded question," he smirked. He gripped her hips a little more firmly, and he started scooting her up.

"What…"

"Trust me. You'll love it. Scoot." She did as he asked, crawling up to straddle his shoulders with her knees. She blushed at the angle, feeling the way his hands gripped her ass as he positioned her just where he wanted her. She cried out when she felt his tongue against her, circling her clit. She reached for the headboard, holding on tightly as he expertly fucked her with his tongue. She writhed against his face, white-knuckling the headboard until she found her release, and she crawled off of him, knees shaking as she lay back down beside him.

"Holy shit," she panted, sprawling out next to him.

"That good?" he smirked.

"Shut up," she laughed. "Give me five minutes, and then it's your turn."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Daryl woke sometime around two in the morning, and he immediately realized he was alone. He sat up in bed, turning on his bedside lamp, flinching into the light and listening for any sign of Carol. After a few moments, he became concerned and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing for a pair of sweatpants thrown over a nearby chair.

He checked the bathroom first, and it was empty. He checked the kitchen, and it was dark. That was when he noticed the front door was slightly ajar. He peeked outside to see Carol sitting on the porch steps clad in one of his button down shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"You ok?" he asked quietly, stepping outside. She hadn't heard him, so she jumped a little.

"Oh. I'm fine," she said with a nod, scooting over to make room for him to sit down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Hmm," she said with a little nod. As soon as he was sitting, Carol linked her arm through his, scooting over and resting her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, reveling in the closeness of just sitting with him, feeling his warmth against her skin, smelling that intoxicating Daryl smell that she loved so much.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

"Just thinking," she said softly, yawning and shivering as a chilly breeze swept over the both of them. "The lake's beautiful in the moonlight."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"No," she laughed. "I don't need pneumonia, thanks." He snorted, and she gave his thigh a squeeze. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and I just…I don't know. I felt…"

"Felt what?"

"I'm not sure. I know you. I know _this_ you. I know the life you were born into, the man you became. I just…how did you survive it?"

"Dunno," he murmured. "Haven't thought much about it. Like I said before, Merle goin' to prison probably was the best thing that coulda happened to me. I mean, he's my brother, and I miss him sometimes, but he's part of that old life. Part of the life that I left behind, 'cause all I ever do when I think 'bout Merle is think about the way our old man treated us, how he treated our mama. Ain't somethin' I like thinkin' on too much." He felt Carol squeeze his thigh again. "Most days, 'fore Daddy was gone, I spent all my time in the woods, kept a distance so he wouldn't remember somethin' he was pissed at me about and take it out on me. Did a lot of fishin'. Did a lot of trackin'. Stayed gone from sunup to sundown. Stayed gone 'til he passed out in front of the TV. Some nights, he'd wake up and remember he was pissed at me for somethin', wake me up in the middle of the night and beat me 'til he passed out again." Carol winced, shaking her head.

"How does somebody survive something like that?" she wondered. "You did it. I'm not sure I would have that strength in me."

"You find it. You find it in the things that make you feel safe. Thought after he was gone that things would finally get better. They didn't. Not really. I had Merle, but that was about it, and Merle was already too far gone into his own problems. Just hope that if he ever gets out, he can do what I did. Make a life for himself." He smirked. "Still can't believe I found somebody like you. Can't imagine Merle findin' somebody who could love him like you love me."

"I can't imagine anybody loving anybody more than I love you," she said softly. Daryl smiled then, kissing the top of her head. His fingers twitched a little, and he let out a slow breath. "You need your cigarettes?" she asked.

"Nope. Threw 'em out."

"What?"

"Quit," he replied. He saw the wide-eyed expression and smiled a little.

"Gave 'em up."

"Since when?"

"Few days ago. Threw 'em all out. Figured if I'm gonna be somebody's dad, I ought to make sure I'm gonna be around when they grow up."

"You really did?" she asked, a smile spreading over her face.

"Sure."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I need a fuckin' smoke," he admitted.

"Well," she laughed, "maybe I can give you something else to do with your mouth." She leaned in, pressing her lips softly against his, gently stroking his cheek with her fingertips. He sighed softly against her mouth, warming her lips with his breath. She shivered despite the warmth, and he wrapped his arm snugly around her.

"We should go back in," he offered. "It's gettin' cold out here."

"I'm alright," she said with a little shrug.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine," she assured him with a little chuckle. She peered out over the water again.

"We'll need to do some serious baby proofing."

"Hmm?"

"We'll need to make sure the kids can't get out to the water unsupervised. God, I thought I was done with baby-proofing. We'll also need to see about getting the kids in for swimming lessons. They haven't been for a while, and I'd feel better if they had a few more before we move in."

"Did you just—"

"And with the new baby, too. Maybe we can get a paddleboat sometime. I loved paddleboats as a kid. I took the twins on one once, and they had a blast. I almost couldn't tear them away."

"You…"

"Oh! And we can invite Rick, Michonne, Tara and Rosita, and we could have…"

"Carol!" he interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You said you're movin' in?"

"Oh. I did. Yeah," she said with a little smile.

"So you wanna move in with me?"

"I want to live with you, and I don't care where we live. What you did for our family at this house was amazing, and I…I love it here. It's peaceful, and I think I'd rather have the kids grow up out there where they can run and play and swim. They can't get as much of that in town." She sighed softly. "I'm not ready. Not yet. I want the kids to know the truth first. I want them to know about us, about how you're their father. I need to get them used to the idea of having you in their lives. Of having a father." Daryl let out something that sounded like a cross between a cough and a laugh. "What?"

"Soph and Sam have both cornered me, together and separately. They keep askin' if I'm gonna marry you. When I'm gonna marry you. I think they're on board."

"Really?" Carol asked, her brows rising in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't think we gotta worry 'bout that at all."

"Well, then how do you propose we tell them about you then? About being their dad?"

"You wanna wait tellin' 'em about the baby, right?"

"Just for another couple of months. I'm afraid to tell them and then something happen, and I just couldn't take trying to explain…"

"So we'll wait 'til then. Just tell 'em at the same time."

"It might be confusing for them."

"Hell, it's still confusin' to me. How'd that story go again?" he asked. Carol playfully slapped his arm, and he tightened his hold around her, kissing the side of her head. "We'll work it out. It'll be alright." Carol sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against him. She couldn't believe how far they'd come in the last few weeks, how close she felt to him, how much she depended on him being in her life and being that calming force that made her believe that everything was going to be ok.

"I love you so much," she murmured after several minutes of silence.

"I know. And I love you, too."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"The laughter of children could be heard all through the house as Sam and Sophia explored Daryl's house, playing hide-and-seek in various closets and empty rooms. Daryl had been working furiously on the house for the past week, and Carol had brought the children over to spend the day. In between playing in the lake and lunchtime, Carol had taken a break to check on Daryl's progress in the master bedroom. It would be, after all, their room one day, and he'd wanted her input into what color the walls would be. Right now, it was a light blue color, and Carol had expressed her love of soft colors. He'd suggested beige, and she'd crinkled her nose at that. So, they'd settled on a dark, red brown color with a beige accent wall.

It looked even more amazing that Carol had imagined it would, and now, as she stood with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side, she thought about spending the next fifty years staring at those walls and seeing it, over time, fill with pictures of their children and grandchildren, and she suddenly felt a little weepy and overwhelmed.

"Hey. What're you doin' in here?" Daryl asked, coming into the room wearing nothing but a pair of paint-splattered old jeans. He had tiny droplets of paint stuck to his chest and abdomen, and Carol smiled a little when she turned to see him. The look on his face was nothing close to smiley. It was more filled with concern than anything. "You're cryin'?"

"I'm fine," she said with a chuckle, brushing her tears away.

"Come out here. Don't gotta be in here with all these paint fumes. Might not be good for the baby." Carol sighed softly, smiling a little as Daryl escorted her out into the hall. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said softly. "Everything. I'm just…you know me."

"What're you frettin' about?"

"I'm not…fretting. I'm just thinking about everything we have ahead of us. The good stuff, the not so good stuff. It's exciting and scary at the same time."

"I know," he chuckled, taking a little step back, smoothing his hand over the top of his head, where his hair was pulled back in one of Sophia's hair ties, because damn it, he was confident enough in his masculinity, and his hair kept getting in his eyes while he was painting.

"God, what am I saying? You're the one that's getting three kids, a live in girlfriend and a whole new job, here? I'm, what? Moving a few miles away with the man I love, giving my kids a better place to grow up?"

"Hey, it's all positive. It's all good. I'm ready for all of it."

"I swear, sometimes I think you have to be the perfect man. You seem to know what to say when I need to hear it. You aren't running away from responsibility or freaking out over…well, over commitment."

"I ain't my father. I ain't my brother. I spent my whole life wantin' a family like this. Hearin' I'm their dad was a shock. I gotta admit that. Wasn't expectin' that in a million years, but I wasn't about to run away from it, 'cause I love them, and I love you, and the four of you are more family than I ever had in my life. " He gently put his hand on her barely-showing stomach. "I ain't perfect. I promise that."

"Well, if you can put up with my anxieties and my neurotic tendencies, then I think I can put up with anything." She draped her arms over his shoulders before leaning in to kiss him softly. Just then, Sophia and Sam came scrambling up the stairs, and but Carol and Daryl made no attempts to pull away. They stopped kissing but held onto one another.

"Mommy, can we go back out and swim some more?" Sophia pleaded.

"Hey, it's almost lunch time," Carol pointed out. "We'll eat and go back out later."

"Are we gonna live here, Mom?" Sam asked. "There's a room for me and for Sophia, and then there's that room." He nodded toward the nursery that Daryl was quickly shutting the door to. "And you won't let us in there."

"Well," Carol said slowly, "there's a very good reason, and it's a surprise."

"Oh, a surprise!" Sophia murmured, hopping with excitement.

"Now wait a minute," Carol said sternly. "It's a surprise that we're not ready to share yet. So you two just stay clear of that room, ok?"

"But why do we have rooms here?" Sam asked insistently.

"Well," Daryl said, glancing at Carol for help. "We, uh…we thought sometimes…"

"Sometimes we can stay the night, and it'd be nice to have a place for everybody to sleep."

"Ooh, can we sleep over tonight?" Sam asked hopefully. Carol sighed softly, chuckling and glancing at Daryl.

"S'alright with me," he said with a shrug.

"Alright, you two go on down to the kitchen. We'll be along in a few minutes." The kids hurried off, and Carol turned to Daryl.

"We have to tell them."

"That we're movin' in together sometime, at some point? That'll just get 'em excited."

"Maybe it's time. They know we spend time together. They love you so much, and I know they'd be excited. We can tell them it's happening, but not right away. It'll give them something to look forward to."

"We're gonna do this now?"

"I think it's time. We'll tell them this now. And then we'll tell them about the baby and about…about everything else later on. Baby steps. Very small baby steps," Carol said, taking a deep breath. Daryl nodded, reaching for his t-shirt draped over a door knob. He slid it on and held his arm out, gesturing for her to take the lead. She chucked his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading down the stairs to slowly being easing the kids into this new life they were all about to embark on.

...

After lunch, Carol and Daryl exchanged glances, as they loaded the dishwasher together. Sophia and Sam were already tucking into their desserts—a small bowl of ice cream, each—and were laughing and having a swordfight with the ends of their spoons.

They held each other's gazes, a silent conversation happening between them as the children played together, unaware. Finally, Carol shut the dishwasher and cleared her throat, wiping her hands on the dish towel.

"Sam? Sophia? Daryl and I need to have a talk with you both."

"Did we do something bad, Mommy?" Sophia asked.

"No, sweetie," Carol assured her. "Nothing's wrong. We just have something we want to tell you, and we'd like to make sure you're ok with it." She moved to sit between the kids, taking their spoons away and putting them in their bowls. Daryl moved to sit next to Sophia, and Carol glanced at him anxiously.

"You guys like this house?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed. "It's so neat, and you got a lake in your yard!"

"Well, I was hopin' you guys would like it," Daryl said with a nod. "'Cause those rooms ain't just for when you wanna come stay over. One of these days, your mama is gonna move in with me, and you're gonna come along too. Would you be alright with livin' here with me?" Sam and Sophia looked at one another briefly before looking back at Daryl and then at Carol.

"Can we move in _now, _Mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! And we can swim every night before bed! Oh, please, Mommy? Please?" Sophia asked. Carol felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, and she sighed heavily, letting out a little laugh.

"Well, it's a little too early, but we wanted you to know that that's what's going to happen sometime in the few months."

"Oh, but why not now?" Sophia asked. "I like it here. Can we stay _now_?" Carol grinned a little.

"Sweetie, it's going to take lots of planning. You just have to be patient."

"Does this mean Daryl's going to be our dad?" Sam asked. "For real?" Carol and Daryl's gazes met, and Carol felt her heart swell a little, but she was at a loss for words.

"No, silly," Sophia hissed. "He's only gonna be our daddy if they get married."

"Soph," Carol chided softly.

"But, that's right isn't it?"

"Well…"

"You can get married!" Sophia said giddily. Carol laughed, shaking her head.

"Honey, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Daryl would be a good daddy," Sophia insisted.

"I don't doubt that," Carol replied. "I know for a fact that he's going to be a very good daddy." She swallowed hard, meeting Daryl's gaze. She had a choice to make, and her hands shook as she made her choice. It was time. This was the right moment. They were ready. "Sam? Sophia? There's something else Daryl and I need to tell you."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The kids' eyes were fixed on Carol, and frankly, so was Daryl's. His eyes were more filled with shock than anything. Was she really doing this, going there? Now? Carol gave him a little nod, but before she could get a word out, a rumble of thunder shook the house.

"Aw, man!" Sam shouted, hopping up out of the chair and rushing to the window. "Now we can't swim!" The boy looked positively heartbroken. Despite the cast on his arm, he had been determined to get in that water, and Carol had been fixing him up with a plastic bag tied over his cast to keep it dry, but she'd only allowed him to wade knee-deep to make sure the cast didn't get ruined.

"Hey, get away from the window, Sam," Carol pointed out, as a bolt of lightning splintered across the sky. Sophia was the next to hop up, and Daryl moved to check out the sky through the kitchen window.

"It's movin' fast. Be gone before ya know it," he promised. He glanced at Carol, who looked a bit deflated, clearly losing her nerve with each passing moment. "Uh, Sam? Soph? Why don't ya go see if there's any cartoons on the TV? Give me and your mama a second?" The kids, heads hung low in defeat thanks to mother nature, disappeared into the living room.

"What was I thinking?" Carol asked softly. "I almost told them."

"Yeah," he said with a little grin, sitting down next to her. "Kinda took me by surprise. What _were_ you thinking? Not that I think it's a bad idea. Just didn't expect you were ready yet, is all."

"I didn't think I was until the kids were sitting here and so excited, and I thought, there's no better time than this, and then this stupid storm happens, and I lose my nerve." She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Me neither," Daryl admitted. "But I think we should. No point in holding off. We can still wait and tell them about the baby later. But maybe it's time. Maybe they do need to know."

"You'll do this with me?"

"'Course I will. I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Let's do it," she breathed. "Let's just do it. I'm tired of worrying about what's going to happen. I just want them to know. They deserve to know." Daryl nodded, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together. I promise you ain't gonna have to do this alone."

"Mooooom," Sam whined, hurrying into the room with Sophia tailing along behind. "The TV's out. Stupid storm."

"Hey. Hey, come here for a second," Carol beckoned, holding her hand out. "You too, Sophia. This is very important, and it's time you two knew."

"What is it, Mommy?" Sophia asked, moving to sit on her mother's lap. Sam came to stand between where Daryl and Carol were sitting.

"Well," Carol said quietly, "I know you two have been curious about your father."

"We don't have one," Sophia pointed out.

"Well, that's not exactly true," Carol said quietly. "Do you remember what I told you both?" Sophia thought for a moment, glanced at Sam and then back at her mother.

"I do! You said you wanted to be a mommy so bad that you didn't need a daddy. You loved us enough for a mommy _and _a daddy."

"Well, it's true that I do love you both that much," Carol murmured, "but I _did_ need a daddy to help make you both."

"Well, where is he then?" Sam asked, tapping his cast against the table. Carol glanced briefly at Daryl.

"Well, see, there are lots of ways to make families. Some families have a mommy and a daddy that live together and get married and have their babies. Some families have just a mommy or just a daddy."

"What about Jamie Morris? She's got _two_ daddies and no mommy," Sophia said with wide eyes.

"And some children have two mommies and no daddy. Every family is different and special."

"So where's _our_ dad?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well," Carol said softly, "mommies need something very special to help make their babies, and sometimes, mommies don't have a daddy in their life, so they have to go to a special place, kind of like a doctor. Well, when that happens, the mommies and daddies don't meet, but the mommies sometimes get to see pictures of the daddies. And I did, and when I saw him, I knew he would be the best daddy for my babies, even if he didn't even know they were here."

"He doesn't know about us?"

"Well, this special place mommy went is where mommies can go if they don't have somebody special in their lives. If they want to be mommies as badly as I did." She smiled a little. "The daddies go there to…to deliver that special thing mommies need to make a baby."

"What special thing?" Sam asked, crinkling his brows.

"Um," Carol murmured, eying Daryl, as he shot her a 'how the hell do you answer that question?' glance. "It's a special seed. See, all girls have a special egg inside of them, and all boys have a special seed, and you need both to make a baby. And the baby grows inside of the mommy, safe and sound for a while until its ready to meet everybody."

"That's really weird," Sam said, making a face. Sophia looked down at her stomach.

"I have an egg inside of me?"

"Um, a whole bunch, actually, but I'll explain all of that to you in a few years."

"I don't even like eggs that much," Sophia said with a frown. Daryl covered his mouth to hide the amused grin that was about to take over. She looked up at her mother. "So...where's the seed guy?"

"The seed guy," Carol said with a little grin. "Well, he's a very nice man. You like him a lot. And mommy likes him a lot, too." Carol looked at Daryl, and Sam followed her gaze. The boy didn't seem to make the connection.

"Daryl, do _you_ know the seed guy?" the boy asked. Daryl's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before he swallowed hard and shifted awkwardly in his seat."

"Sweetie," Carol said gently, touching Sam's shoulder, "he _is_ the seed guy."

"What?" Sophia asked, eyes going wide as she looked from Carol to Daryl and then back at Carol. "He's our _daddy?"_

"I know it's probably very confusing, but it's true," she said gently.

"Did you know about us?" Sam asked Daryl, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Not 'til your mama told me."

"Oh," Sam said quietly. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"So did you know Daryl was the seed guy?"

"As soon as I met him."

"Did you tell him?"

"I did," Carol said softly, nodding her head.

"Oh," Sam said slowly. "Ok." He gave a little nod.

"So Daryl's our daddy?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Well, it's a little confusing, sweetheart," Carol said gently. "He is your father. Yes. And we're going to be spending a lot of time together. We wanted you both to know, because…well, because we're a family, and it's only fair that you know the truth." Sophia crooked her finger at Carol, beckoning her to lean in. All while keeping her eyes fixed on Daryl and whispering in a not-so-quiet way, she asked:

"Does this mean we have to call him daddy?"

"No," Carol said with a shake of her head.

"You don't gotta call me nothin' you don't feel ok with, alright?" Daryl offered. "We're just gettin' to know each other, but I want both of ya to know I'm here if ya need me, and bein' your dad don't mean we gotta stop bein' friends, alright?"

"Ok, I have a question," Sam said slowly, crinkling his brow.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Carol asked gently.

"So how did we get in your tummy? How did the seed find the egg? Did Daryl put it there?"

"Um," Carol said with a little grin, "the doctors helped with that."

"Do doctors help make all babies?" Sam asked.

"Well, no. Not always, but it's not uncommon anymore."

"Oh," Sam said with a nod. Then he sighed. "I don't get it."

"You'll understand a little better when you're older. We just wanted you to know. I know you both like spending time with Daryl, and because we will be moving in here, it was only right to tell you so you could get used to the idea of having Daryl around. How do you feel about that, Sam? Sophia?"

"Ok," Sophia said with a little nod. "I like Daryl."

"Well, I like you too," Daryl said with a chuckle.

"So you guys are gonna get married, right?" Sam prodded.

"We're not doing anything right away," Carol cut in.

"So," Sam said slowly, "do I get to tell the kids at school I have a dad now?"

"If you want, yes," Carol said with a little smile.

"But I don't have to call him daddy?"

"Not if you don't want to," Daryl promised. "I know you don't know me that well. You don't gotta do anything you don't want to."

"Ok," Sophia said quietly. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go play now?"

"Yes, of course," Carol replied, letting out a relieved sigh. Sophia was the first to get up, and Sam just sat there.

"Sammy? You coming?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. Sophia hurried off, and Carol glanced at Daryl, giving him a little shrug.

"So, you're my dad," Sam said, still trying to process the whole thing. Daryl gave him a little nod. "That's cool." He gave Daryl a little nod before he hurried off to the living room, leaving Carol and Daryl alone.

"Well," Carol murmured quietly, "that went…better than I expected."

"Are they gonna be ok?" Daryl asked, gazing off toward the living room in concern.

"I think so. I hope. Sam's on board. I think Sophia's just trying to wrap her head around it. Maybe we told them too soon."

"They had to find out sooner or later."

"I'm in new territory here," Carol murmured, running her fingers through her hair.

"Tell me about it," Daryl replied with a little chuckle. "We did the right thing. You did the right thing." Carol gave him a small smile, before he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're good. We're gonna be ok."

...

By bedtime, the kids seemed to have come up with about fifty more questions for Carol and Daryl, and by the time the lights were turned out, Carol and Daryl collapsed in bed together, and Carol laughed when Daryl snuggled up behind her, deciding to be the big spoon for the night. When he kissed the back of her neck, she yawned.

"We survived," Carol murmured. "I think it's going to take some getting used to, for all of us, but we survived this day." She let out a little sigh. "I've been dreading this day for a long time. I was terrified of telling them."

"It's good we told 'em now."

"I can just picture the phone call I'm going to get from their teacher when Sam decides to tell everyone about the seed guy and mommy's egg."

"Oh God," Daryl snorted, moving his hand down her side and under her breast before resting softly on her stomach. "Well, what else were ya supposed to say? I'd rather be known as the seed guy than the sperm guy."

"Well, you are the sperm guy," she laughed.

"Yeah, but I ain't cool with my kids callin' me that." Carol laughed, turning in his arms and kissing his lips softly.

"Well, Pookie, whatever they call you, I know I can call you mine."

"That was…really sappy. Did you get that out of one of them damned romance novels?"

"Mmm, maybe," she laughed, as his hand moved around and down to her ass. She snuggled up against him, breathing in the intoxicating scent of him as she closed her eyes and began to let the pull of sleep take her over. Just as she was dozing off, Daryl shifted.

"Carol?"

"Hmm?

"Did you just call me 'Pookie?'"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I'm moving in with Daryl. Oh, and I'm pregnant, too!" Carol frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror, hair slicked back from the shower, drips of water cascading down her shoulders as she stood in nothing but her bra and panties. "Hey, you guys know how I do everything in warp-speed? Well, Daryl and I are moving in together, and by the way, I'm knocked up!"

"Thought you were waitin' to tell 'em about the baby," Daryl said with a smirk. Carol yelped in surprise, turning to see Daryl standing in the doorway to her en suite bathroom with nothing but a towel draped low around his hips. Water dripped from his wet hair that was plastered to his face and neck.

"I am," she said, taking a slow breath to relax herself. "But I'm practicing."

"You said you were waitin' to tell the kids about me, too, but that didn't happen," he reminded her.

"Well, the perfect opportunity presented itself, and I took it." She shrugged her shoulders, sighing softly as Daryl came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder before kissing her neck. She smiled, leaning back against his chest. He smelled like soap, and heat radiated from his skin, warming her own skin as she pressed back against him. "Good morning, by the way."

"That good mornin' in the shower wasn't enough for ya, huh?"

"It's never enough," she admitted, turning to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him slowly, tenderly. His hands moved down her sides and over the curve of her spine, and she traced her tongue against his lip in a kiss that promised much more to come. She suddenly pulled back, when his hands were on her ass. "Mmm, we should probably keep this PG. The kids'll be up soon."

"Best thing about movin' into my place? Locks."

"We aren't locking the kids out," she laughed. "We'll just have to encourage them to knock every time they want to come in."

"Might wanna re-think the lock idea."

"You're awfully sure that it's going to be non-stop sex when we finally shack up," she teased, kissing his jaw, as his hands pawed at her hips.

"Hey, we're still in the honeymoon stage," he pointed out, a grin spreading across his face.

"If only we were actually married," she teased him.

"We could get married. Right now. Let's go," he offered, only half-teasing, as he tugged at her hand. She swatted him away.

"Is this your way of proposing to me when I least expect it?"

"Nah. Just testin' the waters. Least you aren't squirmin' away or listin' reasons why I shouldn't wanna marry you this time," he offered.

"You're an ass," she laughed, as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed. He stepped toward her, and for a moment, she thought he was going to drop the towel and crawl over her. Instead, he sat down next to her.

"What kinda wedding would you want?" Carol cocked her head to the side, playing along.

"Well," she mused, "nothing too cliché like a wedding at sunset on the beach. Nothing tacky like a camo wedding. Something simple with our friends and the kids, of course. I don't want anything fancy or church. Just something for us."

"Damn," he murmured after a moment.

"What?"

"See, I pegged ya for low maintenance."

"I am!" she insisted with a giggle.

"Nah, see, you're sayin' you want it simple but not tacky or nothin' like that, but what you're really sayin is that it better be the best damned day of your life, or I'll spend the next thirty years never livin' it down. Am I right?"

"Maybe," she grinned. "I'm serious, though. Nothing big. Nothing fancy. I just want you."

"Good thinkin'," he murmured, leaning in to press his lips against hers once again. He pulled her into his lap, and she wrapped her legs around him, her eyes growing dark with desire as she felt his erection pressing against her from under the towel.

His hands moved up her arms and over her shoulders, sliding the straps down her arms. She shivered as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, as he peeled back the cups of her bra to reveal her hardened nipples. She threw her head back as he took one nipple between his teeth, gently nipping it before soothing it over with his tongue. He sucked softly then, surprising her and sending a bolt of heat directly to her core. He then switched to the other breast, and she began to squirm in his lap.

Her fingertips tucked under the towel, and she wrapped her fingers around him, giving him a few strokes, just enough to make him groan against her lips.

"Fuck, you're killin' me." He moved his hand up her thighs, and he pressed his hand against her heat. She gasped, tugging on his lower lip before she pulled back.

"You're playing with fire, Dixon."

"Tit for tat," he muttered, sucking on her neck. He dipped his fingers inside of her panties, pushing two inside of her. She gasped softly at the feeling, and he stroked her, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. She began to move her hips, bucking against his hand as he moved them inside of her.

A creak from the hallway had them both stopping, listening for any sign of movement. Daryl quickly withdrew his hand, placing it at her hip, and she moved her hand to his chest, feeling his racing heart beneath her fingertips.

"They awake?" he croaked out, struggling to regain his normal breathing.

"If they were, we'd know it."

"Better stick with keepin' it PG," he offered, giving her a peck on her pouting lips. "I'll make it up to ya later.

"You'd better," she murmured, sliding off of his lap, adjusting her bra and panties, wondering exactly how she was going to get through the day knowing what she had to look forward to when she got home tonight.

...

"So they're ok with it?" Michonne asked, sipping on her iced tea as she, Tara and Carol sat at their favorite cafe on lunch break.

"Sam's pretty ok with it. He's gotten past the newness of it all, and he's telling everybody in preschool about how he has a dad. Sophia's a little more hesitant. I think she's confused about how this stranger went from being mommy's date to mommy's boyfriend to suddenly being her father all in such a short period of time. It's...it's a little new and scary, I guess. Maybe a little bit scary for all of us, but she's coping. She likes Daryl. I think she doesn't know whether to treat him like she always has, like mommy's boyfriend or if she should be more wary because he's her dad. It's...I don't know. But Daryl's so patient. He's not pushing them, and I think that's best."

"You guys are killing me," Tara groaned. "I swear, I just...I mean, you're so lucky." She sighed. "I hope one of these days, when Rosita and I have kids, that they'll be just as understanding when we tell them how they got here. How did you do that, by the way?"

"Um," Carol chuckled, "I explained about mommies having eggs and daddies having special seeds."

"Damn," Tara laughed. "My mom just told me that babies got here by magic, and I'd find out when I'm older. I asked my dad when I would be old enough, and he said thirty." Michonne snorted at that. "Little does he know, I found out a _lot_ sooner than he hoped." She shrugged her shoulders, and Carol grinned.

"How are things with Rosita, anyway?"

"Good," Tara said with a nod, taking a sip of wine. "Things are good. I'm happy. She's happy. We're good." Carol grinned, taking a sip of her ice water.

"So no plans for a wedding yet, hmm?" Michonne asked Carol, tapping her fingers on the table.

"No. He hasn't asked me yet. He's waiting for a time when I'm not expecting it, except now, I'm always expecting it." She blushed. "But I'm happy with how things are. I'm so happy."

"So happy you're just picking at your food?" Michonne noticed.

"I'm not...not very hungry," Carol admitted, pushing her plate away. Michonne pursed her lips, eyeing her best friend for a moment.

"Well, you do look happy. You're glowing," Michonne pointed out. Tara's eyes went wide.

"You _are_! You've got that...happy glow."

"Ohhhh," Michonne teased. "Is _that_ why you're only drinking water?"

"What? No!" Carol scoffed.

"Oh my God," Tara stammered. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No?" Carol offered, but it came out as more of a question.

"You're a terrible liar, Carol Ann," Michonne scolded. "Are you?"

"No!" It wasn't any more convincing, but at least she tried.

"Oh holy shit! You are!" Tara squealed, her voice rising above the usual cafe sounds of clattering silverware and whispered conversations. A certain stuffy waiter came walking by, pausing beside Tara's chair. She looked up at him sheepishly, and his usual stoic expression turned to a warmer one filled with amusement.

"Miss," he said, clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'd like to thank you."

"What for?" She glanced at Carol and Michonne, who were equally stumped.

"You've just earned me free dinner for a week. See, my co-workers and I had a bet from the moment you walked in the door this afternoon. We were betting on how long it would take for you to make a scene. I won."

"Um, you're welcome?" She offered with a mild shrug. The waiter just chuckled and walked away, and Michonne clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh God," Carol groaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Tara groaned. "Guys, am I really that loud?" Michonne snorted, and Carol reached over to pat Tara's hand.

"It's one of the many reasons we love you, honey."

...

When Carol pulled into the drive, she noticed Daryl's truck parked out in front of the house. Seeing his truck outside always made her feel a little better at the end of a long day. Given the fact that her friends knew her better than she'd given them credit for and saw right through her not feeling well enough to eat and only sticking to water, she at least wanted to end the day spending time with the man she loved and her kids.

When she walked inside, however, she wasn't greeted by the sound of cartoons on the television or of Sam and Sophia giggling. The house was a little too quiet, and it immediately sent a wave of panic over her.

"Sam? Sophia!" No response. She heard a creak on the stairs. "Daryl?"

"Hey, up here," he called. "Kids are with Rick and Michonne. Don't panic."

"Oh," she murmured, letting out a sharp breath. She started for the stairs only to find Daryl in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed wearing only a towel, just as he had been this morning. He was damp from the shower, too.

"Did you wear that to work?" she teased.

"Nah," he chuckled. "Got a little dirty at the shop." Carol grinned, tossing her purse in the corner chair and toeing off her shoes.

"Well, it suits you," she offered with a wink. Daryl smirked at her.

"Work go ok?"

"Mmm," she hummed, removing her belt from her work pants. "Lunch went a little differently than I planned. They figured out that I'm pregnant."

"Did they figure it out, or did ya tell 'em?" he asked, a grin sliding over his face.

"They figured it out," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't want them to know just yet. I tried to deny it, but they see right through me."

"You ok with it?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "They were gonna figure it out sooner or later." Daryl nodded at that, as Carol stepped over in front of him. He placed his hands on her waist and stared up at her.

"We got the house to ourselves for a couple of hours. Michonne and Rick took the kids to a movie."

"A whole couple of hours?" Carol asked, quirking her eyebrow. "Gee, what could we do in a couple of hours?"

"Maybe somethin' we could do a few times over." His hands moved around to her ass, leaving no question about what he wanted.

"Daryl Dixon, I am a mother!" she teased, playfully slapping at his hand as he pawed at her backside.

"Ya ain't my mother," he replied, pressing his face against her stomach, inhaling the deep scent of her perfume and the underlying, natural scent of just Carol. His favorite. "You have too many clothes on." He was already tugging her shirt up, pressing his lips and tongue against her stomach, and she shivered at the sensation.

She quickly helped him rid her of the garment, and then she stepped out of her pants. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, she settled into his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips, smiling as she caressed his scratchy jaw with her fingertips.

"That better?" she asked.

"Still got too many clothes on," he replied with a smirk, flipping her onto her back and crawling over her as she legs tightened around his hips.

"Well," she panted, eyes darkening with desire, "whatcha gonna do about that?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A few mornings later, Carol woke with the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She cracked one eye open, peeking over at Daryl, who had propped himself up on his arm and was staring intently at her bare stomach. His hand was gently stretched over it. She smiled a little, her skin tingling at the sensation of his fingertips brushing over her.

"What's on your mind, Daryl?" she asked sleepily, watching him turn his face toward hers, giving her a little smile before he turned his attention back to her stomach.

"Just thinkin'," he said quietly. "Wonderin'."

"About what?" she mused, moving her hand up his shoulder and into his hair, gently stroking his scalp as the soft tendrils spilled through her outstretched fingers.

"How the hell do you come up with a name for a kid?" he asked. "I mean, ya gotta come up with somethin' that's gonna fit 'em, and we don't even know who they're gonna turn out to be."

"Sometimes it's just a matter of seeing them for the first time and knowing. There are so many names that I loved, and Sophia was among them, and the moment I held her, I knew she was going to be Sophia for the rest of her life." Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before looking back down at Carol's stomach.

"Hate to saddle a kid with a name he's gonna grow up hatin'."

"Did you hate your name?"

"Did when I was a kid, but that's mostly 'cause Merle called me Darylina." Carol stroked his scalp again, and he rested his head on her stomach. "Don't much mind my name now, but what if our kid hates his?"

"Well, he…or _she_ won't hate their name, because we're going to choose the best name we can possibly think of." A beat. "Or they can legally change it when they're older." Daryl snorted at that, and Carol giggled. But after a few moments, she sobered. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"Just don't wanna stick my kid with a name that's gonna get 'em teased on the playground."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Carol asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Kids can be cruel. Very cruel. If they want to make fun of someone badly enough, they're going to. When I was little? Susan Seewald hated me. My mom said she was just jealous, because I had the eye of the boy she liked. She used to sing a song every time I walked by, and all of her little friends would giggle and point. "Carol Ann, Carol Ann."

"That's it? Your name? She sang your name?"

"Yeah," Carol replied, "and her friends would laugh and point, and it was stupid, because it was just a name, but because she sang it as I walked by, it became funny to them."

"That _is_ stupid."

"See? If somebody wants to pick on you badly enough, they'll find a way."

"This kid, can't remember his name, think it was Mike or Mack or Shane or somethin', he tried callin' me Darylina in eighth grade."

"Oh God. What'd you do?"

"Got suspended for a two days for layin' his ass out on the cafeteria floor. Principal said he could've expelled me, but he knew I had enough shit goin' on that he didn't wanna keep me out of school too long or I might not come back." Daryl shrugged, and Carol sighed.

"Got into my share of fights. Don't want that for my kids."

"A person can only take so much before they fight back, Daryl. You fought back." Daryl shrugged.

"It's all I remember seein' when I was little. My daddy slappin' my mom around. Don't ever wanna be that kind of man."

"You couldn't be," Carol said softly, placing her hand against his shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Daryl peered up at her, as his hair fell into his face. Carol gently stroked it back with her fingertips. "You're not your father. You're not your older brother. You're you, and I love you, and I trust you. You're better than the kind of man you're terrified of becoming. And I know you'd never hurt me. Or our children. And you being so concerned tells me that you could never be like that." She gently traced her fingertips down his face and over his jaw.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Never. Or them kids."

"I know," she said with a soft, sad smile. Her eyes sparkled with tears, and she shifted slightly on the mattress as Daryl moved up to lie next to her, facing her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She placed her hand over his and gave him a soft smile. "I've seen you with Soph and Sam. You're good with them. You'll be good with this baby."

"You seem so sure."

"I am _sure _that you're a good man. I get that you're nervous. I was a nervous wreck when the twins got here. I swear the second they were born, I became the world's biggest germ freak. I mean, you have to be cautious, but I went overboard. Michonne once joked that she was going to come to buy tiny hazmat suits for Sam and Sophia." Daryl smiled at that. "I had _no_ idea what I was doing. I read countless baby books while I was pregnant. I think the pediatrician was afraid of me, because I called him more than I called, well, anybody else." She grinned a little, chuckling at the memory. "Trust me. Bringing a baby home from the hospital, especially if it's your first experience, is enough to make a person a nervous wreck."

Carol could see that Daryl wasn't fully convinced of his capabilities of being a good father, so she gently placed her hand against his cheek. Without words, she urged him closer, and when his lips were on hers, she pulled her arm around his neck, moaning softly as he kissed her.

"What was that for?" he asked, when he pulled back. She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she murmured. "And you're going to be a wonderful father." She kissed his forehead. "You just have to let yourself believe that. I believe in you, and I know everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to." She kissed him softly then. "Because you love me, too."

...

That weekend, Rick had called up and invited Carol, Daryl and the kids over for a cookout, and as Carol was going inside to grab another pitcher of lemonade, Michonne and Tara cornered her in the kitchen. She turned around, wide-eyed as the two began to barrage her with questions she had yet to answer. She had been pretty close-mouthed about the whole thing since their lunch a few days earlier, and now it seemed that both women were about to burst with anticipation of the details.

"So when are you due?"

"Is it twins again?"

"Do the kids know?"

"Was it planned, or did the condom break?"

"Is Daryl freaking out? Please tell me he knows. Oh God, if this is round 473 of 'do I tell him, or do I wait,' I may die."

"Whoa," Carol choked out, holding a hand up.

"You're not going to deny that you're pregnant, right, because I mean, well, look at you." Carol looked down to where Tara gestured at her stomach, and there was indeed the very beginnings of a swell there.

"Are you calling me fat?" Carol challenged with a Cheshire grin.

"Nope, I'm calling your pregnant." Carol took a deep breath.

"Well, you already figured that one out. I'm about ten weeks. I didn't want people to know quite yet, but it's, apparently, pretty obvious. No, it's not twins again. No, the twins don't know. _Yes_, Daryl knows. No, it wasn't planned. And no, a condom didn't break, and nothing was skipped or forgotten. It just happened. And yes, we're very excited about it."

Michonne and Tara glanced at one another and then back at Carol.

"You're not freaking out?" Tara asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not anymore," Carol admitted. "When I found out, I was kind of in denial. But Daryl's been amazing. He's just…he's so…" She sighed softly, unable to come up with the words. "He's anxious about it. He's just getting used to knowing he's Sam and Sophia's father. Now there's another one on the way." She chewed her lip worriedly. "We're excited. He's done some amazing things with his house, and when we're all ready, we're all going to move in."

"So," Tara said slowly, "no plans to get married?"

"Do there have to be plans right now? It's going to happen, eventually."

"He hasn't asked?" Michonne murmured.

"He's brought the subject up a few times. I think he's planning. He's trying to take me by surprise, but the truth is, every time he takes my hand or looks at me a certain way, I'm expecting it. It's like I'm on full alert all the time."

"God, that would drive me crazy," Michonne chuckled. "So when are you going to tell Sam and Sophia?"

"Well, we just lowered the boom on them about Daryl being their father. We thought we'd wait a little longer. I'd hate to tell them now and get them excited when anything could happen."

"Nothing's going to happen," Michonne promised. "You're going to be fine, and I'm going to be fine, and…" She took a deep breath, barely containing the smile that began to spread over her face. "Our kids are going to be about the same age."

"What?!" Carol and Tara asked in unison.

"I just found out this afternoon," Michonne said with a grin. "I don't think I'm very far along, but I'm going to the doctor in a few days."

"Holy shit!" Tara exclaimed. "Does Rick know?"

"Of course he knows. He tripped over his own two feet when I told him."

"Oh my God!" Carol exclaimed happily, pulling her friend into a hug. "This is a happy thing, right? I mean, we're happy about this?"

"Yeah. It's just…I'm going to be exhausted, but I'm happy."

"Was this unexpected?"

"No, definitely not," Michonne said with a grin. "We really have been trying, but we didn't tell anybody, because a.) they would think we're nuts with the three we've already got between us and b.) it wasn't happening, and we didn't want people constantly asking us if we were still trying or if we were having any luck."

"God, I have to put up with two hormonal pregnant women now?" Tara asked, scrunching her nose. Then she grinned. "I get dibs on godmother!"

"Hey!" Carol scoffed.

"Hey, I offered first."

"I kind of hate you right now," Carol said with a laugh. She gave Michonne another hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you," Michonne said with a smile.

"God, Rick and Daryl are going to be taking a lot of hunting trips together," Michonne murmured. "They're just going to have to lean on each other to get away from their grumpy, hormonal wives."

"Who are you calling a wife?" Carol reminded her.

"_You_, hopefully, if Daryl ever settles on a _perfect_ time." Carol smirked at that, and then the three women retreated back outside to join the guys and the kids, both Carol and Michonne unable to contain the joy and excitement that so clearly showed on their smiling faces.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"So, Michonne's pregnant," Rick stated, turning the chicken breasts over on the grill. Daryl paused with his beer up to his lips, and he eyed his best friend.

"No shit?"

"No shit," Rick said with a smirk.

"She tell you about Carol?"

"You kidding?" Rick asked. "Look, I know women have this code of secrecy or something, but she can't keep anything from me. And I don't even have to coax it out of her. She's usually just all bundled up with excitement until I get home from work, and then as soon as I'm in the door, it's "so, Carol and Daryl are having a baby, and they're going to live happily ever after.'" Daryl winced.

"She said that?"

"Well, not in so many words, but yeah. You and Carol? You're good?"

"Yeah," Daryl said, taking a swig of his beer. "We're good. Just gettin' things worked out. Plannin' for a kid and movin' in ain't easy."

"So, you're still gonna marry her, right?"

"Why's everybody on my ass about that? Soon as she got me alone, Tara was grillin' me about rings and shit. Soon as I got away from her, Michonne did the same thing."

"It's what they do. Those women? They've got each other's backs, so you watch yourself. Carol ever gets pissed off at you, as her best friends, it's like their duty to be pissed off with her, or some shit." Daryl glanced across the yard, where Carol was bouncing baby Judith in her lap. "Oh, hell, and when you're in the doghouse, watch out, 'cause those best friends will come after your balls with a pair of scissors?"

"You serious?"

"Well, maybe not literally, but they will hate you right along with her."

"Fuck," Daryl muttered. "Well, I ain't plannin' on pissin' her off anytime soon."

"You never plan on it. That's the thing. See, you've got, what, about seven months 'til that kid gets here? That's seven months of raging hormones, mood swings, her crying and not knowing why? And I get that too. And they're going to have each other's backs, because they're pregnant, and we're the men with penises that put them in that position. I'm just telling you, brother, that's life. So, if you're gonna romance her and give her that wedding of her dreams? You better do it before it's too late, 'cause it might be the most magical day of her life, but at seven months pregnant, she might think she looks fat, she might feel fat, and you might blink at her funny, and she might remember that day as the day she stood before her friends and family feeling like a cow all because her husband got the sun in his eyes."

"Shut the hell up. Don't wanna hear no more," Daryl grumbled, sucking down the last of his beer.

"I'm just fucking with you, but there's some truth to it, brother. I promise, she ain't gonna make pregnancy a walk in the park for you if she's gotta be dealin' with swollen feet and back aches."

"What the hell did Lori do to you when she was pregnant, man?" Daryl asked with a shake of his head.

"Wasn't so bad with Carl. With Judith though, just every damned thing made her angry. She threw a plate at my head once and then burst into tears. Just couldn't figure her out." Daryl glanced at Carol again, picturing her flying into a fit of rage. He just couldn't see it. Of course, Carol and Lori were two totally different women with personalities as different as night and day.

"How was Carol with the twins?"

"'Course I wasn't with her all the time, but she seemed alright. Might wanna talk to Michonne 'bout that. She was with her more back in those days." Daryl nodded. "Hey, I'm not saying this to scare you. Just preparing you. After the baby gets here, then it'll be a whole other world of hell with sleepless nights and those days at work when you feel like if you blink, you'll fall asleep. But then the kid starts sleeping through the night. That's when things get better. That's when you start feeling a little less like you're losing your mind. Then that's when she starts getting baby fever again."

"Don't think we'll be havin' more after this. Three's enough."

"Yeah, you say that now, but wait 'til the baby isn't a baby anymore. Wait until Carol's up in the middle of the night looking at baby pictures and weeping because her baby's not that tiny little helpless thing she brought home from the hospital. Then that's when it'll start. She'll start looking at you with those sad eyes and she'll say 'wouldn't it be nice to have one more?' That's how Judith got here."

"Um, Da…Daryl?" Daryl turned to see Sophia standing there with her hands behind her back. How had she gotten their so quickly? His head spun a little at how quick these kids could get around undetected.

"Yeah, Soph?"

"Can you give me a piggy back ride like that?" She pointed over toward Carl, who was giving Andre a piggy back ride. She blinked up at him sweetly, and he felt his heart melt like butter. How the hell could he refuse? Daryl glanced at Rick, who gave him a grin and then a little shrug.

"Or maybe that next one will be all your idea." He smirked at him, and Daryl knelt down, getting a squeal of delight out of Sophia as she hopped on, wrapping her little arms around his neck from behind.

"You hold on tight, now," Daryl murmured, as Sophia tightened her grip on him while he stood. He started moving across the yard, feeling a bit like a fool, but the more his daughter laughed, the less he cared, and before long, he and Carl had a competition going, and then Rick joined in with Sam, and the rest of the night was filled with childish games and laughter.

...

"Are you _sure_ you're ok with this?" Carol asked, standing on the front porch of Daryl's house. Her hands were clasped together nervously, and she was peeking over his shoulder.

"You can stay if ya want," he promised. "But I know ya got that meeting in the mornin'. I don't mind. Tara's got finals to study for, so she can't watch 'em in the morning, and besides, they asked to stay."

"You're sure you'll be ok?"

"They're four. We'll watch movies and eat junk food and stay up telling ghost stories," he said with a shrug. Carol narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, when they're still bouncing off the walls at three in the morning, you'll be kicking your own ass for giving them all that junk food."

"Good point," he muttered. "Look, we'll be fine. If you wanna stay, that's fine. 'Sides, I was hopin' you would stay." His voice was low, thick with suggestion, and Carol cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's what you had in mind, I really _shouldn't_ stay, because I do have that early meeting."

"Well then get outta here and go home and sleep. We'll be alright. Just not sure you will."

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I'm just…don't let them gang up on you."

"They're four. I can take it."

"Alright," she said with a shrug. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

"The hell kind of kiss is that? C'mere." He pulled her in close, and she giggled against his lips as his hand moved down her back, pulling her close. "Sure you don't wanna stay?"

"I want to, but I can't," she whispered against his lips. "Raincheck?"

"Guess that'll have to do." He finally let go of her after giving her a kiss that would definitely linger until the next time they saw each other. "I'll bring 'em home around noon?"

"Perfect. See you then." She gave him another quick peck on the lips, before she hurried down the steps and out to the car. He waved as Carol drove away.

Daryl took a deep breath, as something inside the house crashed, and he winced, turning quickly on his heels and hurrying inside to examine the chaos that only two four-year-olds could cause.

Sophia was standing on the couch, wide-eyed as Sam stood with a sheepish look on his face in the middle of the living room. The book case was toppled over on the floor, all of the books and movies scattered in all directions.

"What the he…heck happened?" Daryl asked.

"Um, we were playing Indiana Jones," Sam explained quickly. "And, um, I was trying to climb, and…"

"Sam, are you hurt?" he asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"I'm fine," Sam said with a shrug.

"Sophia?"

"I'm ok," she promised.

"You guys can't be climbin' on furniture like that. You don't do that when you're with your mama do you?"

"No," Sam said glumly. He frowned and looked at the floor. "Sorry, Daddy."

"You just gotta be more careful, 'cause your mama—" He froze, as Sam moved over toward the couch like nothing had happened. He felt a tugging in his chest, and he cleared his throat, standing up slowly. Had Sam really just called him 'Daddy?'

"Can we watch a movie, Daryl? Please?" Sophia asked, sitting down on the couch, scooting close to her brother.

"Alright. One movie, and then it's bedtime, alright?"

"Ok!" the kids called in unison.

"Alright. Soph, you pick the movie. I'm gonna go get some popcorn started." Daryl was just about to head toward the kitchen to start the popcorn when a knock came to the door. He furrowed his brows, thinking maybe Carol had forgotten her keys.

The second he opened the door, he was pretty sure he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

"The hell are you doin' here?"

"I gotta tell ya. You might be the hardest sumbitch to find on this whole goddamned earth. You just gonna stand there, baby brother, or are you gonna let your big brother inside?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Daryl stepped out onto the porch, quickly shutting them both outside. Merle stepped back, his boots thudding heavily against the porch.

"Look at this goddamned place," Merle said with a smirk, holding his arms out, as if he was introducing his little brother to his own home. "We used to talk 'bout places like this, and look at you. You got one of 'em for yourself. By the lake and everything."

"What're you doin' here, Merle?" Daryl asked again.

"What? Ain't gonna get no welcome home?"

"What're you doin' here?" Daryl repeated.

"See, I weren't expectin' no welcome home party, but I am yer brother. You didn't forget about 'ole Merle, did ya?"

"'Course not," Daryl muttered. "You been in prison, is all."

"I been a lot of places," Merle said with a nod. Daryl narrowed his eyes, waiting for Merle to rag on him for not coming around to visit him or for not taking his phone calls. "You look good, baby brother."

"So do you," Daryl said with a nod. It was true, really. Merle looked healthy. He was trim but muscular, he was clean shaven, and he had a buzz cut. He even seemed to be wearing cologne, which surprised the hell out of Daryl, because frankly, he'd never known his brother to care much for personal hygiene. After all, one of the last times he'd seen him, the police had been hauling him out of a puddle of his own sick in a stained wife beater that hadn't seen a good wash in over a week. For a moment, Daryl felt like he was looking at a stranger.

"Went lookin' for ya. Knew ya moved to New York, so imagine my surprise when I get there, and some sumbitch is runnin' your shop, and some pair of tits with bleached blond hair is livin' in the apartment I tracked you down to. See, she answers the door, and I figure, hey, maybe baby brother caught himself a real nice piece of ass, but then some walking wall with no neck comes up behind her, givin' me the evil eye for puttin' on the charm, and I figure you wasn't nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, I sold the shop. Moved here."

"Why?" Merle asked. "What the hell you got here you didn't have in New York? Word has it you was makin' good money. Look at this place. You seem to be doin' alright."

"Took the money I made sellin' the shop and bought this place, started fixin' it up. Workin' on buyin' the shop I work at now."

"What the hell made you give up all that to move back here to the middle of fuckin' nowhere?" Merle asked, leaning against the porch rail."

"Fuck, don't do that," Daryl muttered. "Just fuckin' fixed it. Don't need you breakin' it again." Merle snorted as he stepped away and loomed over his little brother.

"I get the feelin' I ain't wanted here."

"Ain't that," Daryl replied, as Merle took out a pack of cigarettes, lit one and offered the pack to his brother. "I'm good."

"God damn, brother, you're like a whole new man."

"You don't know what kinda man I am," Daryl pointed out.

"Yeah, bein' locked away in the slammer kinda distances ya from yer kin, know what I mean?"

"Ain't my fault. I helped your ass out more'n I should've. Don't got no one to blame but yourself."

"Think I don't know that? Hell, you know what?" Merle asked, taking a puff on that cigarette, blowing a steady stream of smoke out of his nose. "Goin' to prison's the best goddamned thing that ever happened to me." Daryl listened curiously as his brother began to open up. "We both know the kinda hell we went through when we was kids. You got it worse than I did, but I was your big brother. I was the one that had to protect you, and I couldn't. I just…I was already too fucked up to be much help. The day they tossed my ass in prison for the last time was when I knew I was a complete fuckup."

"You gonna tell me you found Jesus?" Daryl asked a bit sourly.

"No," Merle choked out in a wheezing laugh. "Jesus never done much for me _or _you."

"You plannin' on stayin'?" Daryl asked, not certain he would be happy with either answer. Merle stared at him for a moment, a grin curling at his lips.

"Naw, I'm just passin' through."

"Where you stayin'?"

"Hotel downtown," he said with a shrug. "Got some business to attend to."

"Merle, if you're into some shit, don't be bringin' me into it. I got a life here now. I got…" He bit back the words, not ready to reveal that part of himself just yet.

"Relax, baby brother. I ain't bringin' nothin' into your life to mar your stellar reputation," Merle snorted. "Shit, all the time I was tryin' to find you, you know what I heard? I heard, 'oh, Daryl? Oh, he's such a good guy. Do anything in the world for ya.' Naw, I wouldn't dream of makin' people think less of ya."

"So you're here to catch up?"

"Yer my kin. You're still my brother."

"That was a long time ago," Daryl murmured. "I don't need nobody lookin' after me."

"Shit," Merle chuckled, "if there's one thing I learned bein' in the slammer, everybody needs somebody lookin' after 'em." He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you already got someone. Maybe you got some pretty pair of legs behind that door makin' dinner for ya and warmin' your bed at night."

"What's it matter to you if you're just passin' through?" Merle's smile faded.

"I been sober for six years now."

"Guess the drug supply was a little dry in prison, huh?"

"I been out of prison for three years," Merle replied. "Got out on good behavior. Went to rehab for a while just to be on the safe side. Ain't touched the stuff. I had the desire. 'Course I did. But I stayed away from it. I made a life for myself. I'm workin' now."

"You serious?" Daryl asked.

"Serious as a goddamned heart attack. M'done with that shit."

"I hope so," Daryl said with a nod. He cleared his throat. "How long you around?"

"Just the weekend," Merle said with a shrug. Daryl nodded slowly, looking back toward the front door.

"You remember Rick Grimes?"

"Officer Friendly? Hell, yeah, I remember Rick," Merle snorted.

"He's a good buddy of mine. Gonna invite him and his wife and kids over tomorrow. We'll have ribs and beer. You're welcome to come hang out if ya like."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"If you're sure you're done with all that shit that got you put in prison."

"I'm sure," Merle said with a nod. "Got too much to lose." Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. "Baby brother, you're in for a real surprise." Merle turned and walked down the porch steps.

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled, looking back toward the house. "So are you." He turned his attention back to his brother, who climbed behind the wheel of…what the hell was that? Daryl peered into the darkness, shielding his eyes as the headlights flashed on. Was that a minivan?

...

"You survived," Carol said with a bright grin, as Daryl brought his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Everything went ok?"

"Yep. They fell asleep halfway through the movie, and we kinda crashed out in the living room. They're havin' lunch right now."

"Good," Carol said with a smile.

"How was your meeting?"

"Long. Boring. I'm glad it's over. Michonne texted me and asked what she needed to bring. What does she need to bring, and where does she need to bring it, and why?" Carol flashed an amused grin at him.

"Uh, we're havin' a last minute cookout," Daryl said with a sheepish grin. "That ok?"

"Sure it's ok," she said with a smile. "But we just had one at Rick's last night. What's the occasion?" She watched Daryl chew his lip nervously. "Daryl?"

"Merle's here. I mean, not here, but he stopped by last night. Didn't let him in, 'cause I didn't know what he was up to." He cleared his throat, watching the concern crease Carol's brow. "He says he's clean. Says he's in town for the weekend, and he looked good. Looked like, well, he didn't look like Merle, and I think that's a good thing."

"Are you ok?" Carol asked gently, reaching out to squeeze his arm. He nodded.

"Think so," he murmured. "Just didn't expect I was ever gonna see him again. Says he's been out of prison for a while, went to rehab, and now he comes up drivin' a minivan. Not sure what to make of it. Keep wonderin' how long it's gonna last before he goes back to what he was before. That make me an asshole?"

"No," she said softly. "It makes you normal. Merle's going to have to earn your trust back." She leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But it's sweet that you're doing this for him."

"You ok with him bein' around the kids."

"I trust _you_," Carol said gently. "You said you didn't let him in last night. How was he?"

"Sober," Daryl said with a nod. "Seems like Merle but not Merle, and I think that's a good thing. He was ok."

"Well, he's your brother, and he's going to have to know about your family." She pulled one arm around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" Daryl nodded.

"M'glad," he said with a little chuckle. She smiled, kissing him once more.

"I love you."

"Love you too." He hugged her close, and just then, the front door swung open, and Sophia came rushing out.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie," Carol said with a grin, kneeling down to hug her little girl. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, taking Carol's hand and leading her inside. "We played Indiana Jones, and Sammy…" Daryl inwardly groaned as Sophia began to relay the details of Sam's daredevil stunt last night, and then he followed his girls back into the house to prepare for their impromptu barbecue.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"God, that feels amazing," Carol groaned, as she lay on her stomach while Daryl gently massaged her shoulders. "Why don't you do this more often?"

"You ain't always buck naked," he offered. Carol snorted at that.

"Well, somebody forgot to put my stay-over clothes in the dryer, so that's not my fault."

"I was s'posed to bring the kids to you, remember? Ain't my fault you didn't go home to change first."

"It's not my fault my meeting got cut short."

"Why are we arguin'? You're naked in my bed. I think it's a win for both of us." Daryl finished his sentence by placing a wet kiss to the back of her neck. She giggled and shifted, turning onto her back. Daryl shifted too, straddling her hips with his knees, and his hands moved up her sides and over her breasts.

"The kids are playing downstairs," Carol pointed out.

"And I locked the door," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"You're terrible!" she laughed.

"They got a movie on, they got buildin' blocks and baby dolls. They're good for what, an hour? Two?"

"Oh, honey," she grinned, stroking his cheek, "we've got five minutes. Ten, tops, before somebody starts screaming."

"I can do it in ten minutes. Whaddya say?"

"Oh, I'm overwhelmed by the romance," she said dryly, unable to hide the giggle that bubbled up when he leaned down to suck at her neck. She couldn't contain the moan, however, when his hand slipped between her legs, parting her folds as he swirled his thumb around her clit. "Oh, fuck." She bit out a cry against his shoulder, and her hips jumped on the mattress.

"Whaddya say?" he asked again, swirling his tongue around one pert nipple, getting a whimper out of her. Her fingers threaded into his hair, and her back arched, giving him a mouthful of her breast, and he eagerly sucked her, bringing the dull ache between her legs to a throbbing rage.

"I say…give me your best shot." The fire flickered in her eyes, and he groaned when he felt her fingers rake down his hips, shucking his boxers down. She reached in, gripping him firmly in her hand, giving him a few quick tugs before letting go. He took his dick into his own hand, feeling it pulse against his fingertips, and he bit back the wild urge to go down on her as she spread her legs for him, exposing her wet, glistening heat. They didn't have time for that, and she was giving him that look, the look he knew so well now.

"Tell me," he murmured, gripping one of her hips with his free hand, his eyes dark with desire. She reached for him, trailing her hand down his chest and over his stomach.

"Fuck me," she gasped out, biting her lip, eyes screwing shut as he lined up and thrust home, filling her, stretching her in that way that hurt so good it was sinful.

They made it quick, driving one another crazy with their mouths and hands, teeth and tongues, and when it was all said and done, Daryl was collapsing onto the bed next to her, and she was grinning at him.

"What?" he panted, as her hand moved to stroke his chest.

"That was…aerobic."

"Hey, I ain't one to back out of a challenge," he muttered, licking his lips in a way that made her wish they had more time, because she knew _exactly_ what he could do to her with that tongue, and that throb between her legs was returning at the idea of it. But that was short lived, because, like clockwork, a shrill scream came from downstairs.

"_Mommyyyyyy! Sammy pulled off Griselda Gunderson's head!"_ Carol sighed heavily, and Daryl snorted.

"I told you," she said with a little shrug, pulling herself out of bed and grabbing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweats. They were incredibly baggy, but they were comfortable, and he was just going to have to deal with it until her stay over clothes were dry.

"What am I gonna wear?" he asked.

"You don't have to wear anything, Pookie. If we're lucky, we might just get round 2 in before company arrives. Don't move." She gave him a wicked smile that made his dick twitch against his thigh, and then she was gone to deal with the twins' squabble. He sighed, grinning to himself and wondering how the hell he'd gotten so damned lucky.

...

"So, what's the occasion?" Tara asked, taking a swig of sweet tea as she leaned against the kitchen counter, admiring the spacious home of Daryl's. "Not that I'm complaining about free food two days in a row, but what's up?"

"Daryl's brother," Carol said with a little nod, slicing up the last of the celery for the veggie plate.

"The one in prison?"

"Well, it turns out he's been out of prison for a while, and he's finally decided to reconnect with his brother."

"Wow. Heavy," Tara said quietly. "Daryl ok with this?"

"I think he's conflicted about being happy his brother's back and being nervous that his brother's back. Seeing Merle just reminds him of all the shit he went through as a kid. But Merle went through a lot of it, too." Carol ducked her head slightly, wincing. "Please don't say anything to Daryl. I just…I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's cool. Secret's safe. And you didn't really tell me anything. Trust me. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," Carol murmured softly. "It's just…Merle was into some really bad stuff for a long time, and I think it scares Daryl that he's back."

"Well, Daryl's got kids now. You and the kids come first, and that's something Merle's going to have to figure out." Carol nodded, feeling a tightening in her stomach. She swallowed hard and placed the sliced celery on the veggie plate.

"Hey, can you take this outside for me and set it on the ice pan?"

"Yeah," Tara said with a nod, "but don't be shocked if this shit's gone before everything else. I'm starving. Where's the guest of honor?"

"Daryl didn't give him a time. Said Merle doesn't follow timelines. He said Merle will be over when he's hungry."

"So we could be here all night?" Tara asked with a groan.

"Hey, free food, remember?" Carol said with a shrug. Tara nodded and then spotted Rosita out in the yard. She grabbed the veggie plate, flashed Carol a sympathetic look and then headed out into the back yard to join the kids, Rosita, Rick and Michonne.

Carol turned back toward the counter to start cleaning up, when she felt two hands grip her hips from behind. She bit her lip when she felt his mouth on the back of her neck, and when she felt his tongue slide out against his skin, she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Careful, Daryl Dixon. You better not start what you can't finish," she teased before kissing him softly, trailing her tongue over his lower lip.

"Hey, I'm still cashin' in on that rain check," he reminded her. Carol gave him a devilish grin and kissed him quickly on the cheek before squirming out from around him, putting a little distance between the two of them before things got entirely too inappropriate for a family and friends cookout.

"So what kind of food does Merle like? Do you think we made enough?" Daryl smirked at the change of subject, but he leaned back against the counter, grabbing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Merle's a guy. He'll eat anything, s'long as it's good."

"Well, good, because we've got plenty." She smiled and moved across the kitchen to the little bathroom down the hall. She looked herself over in the mirror above the sink, running her fingers through her hair. She laughed when Daryl squeezed in behind her, closing the door. "You don't give up, do you? See, here I am in my clean, dry clothes, and you're trying to…"

"Get you out of 'em?" he suggested, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Daryl Dixon!" she laughed, remembering the moment in New York when he'd pulled her into the bathroom at the diner, desperate for a little contact. His hand moved down her ass and gripped the back of her leg, draping her leg over his hip. She moaned softly as he turned her around, backing her up against the sink. She yelped as her ass made contact with the porcelain, and Daryl thrust against her, leaving no doubt about his current physical state as his erection strained against his jeans. "God, you're killing me."

"Tell me about it," he panted, suckling at her neck as his hand moved up her shirt. The heat between her legs was intoxicating as he pressed into her, and the moan that escaped her lips made him need her all the more.

"We can't," she breathed, lower lip trembling as his hand pressed between her thighs. "Oh, fuck." There was no denying what her body wanted, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the sink. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively, and his mouth trailed down her neck and over her shoulders, as his fingers worked the straps of her tank top down her arms. She threw her head back, and it smacked the mirror, and Daryl pulled back in surprise as Carol let out a snort.

"You alright?" He started to move back, but she tightened her legs around his hips.

"You'd better make it quick," she growled, gripping the back of his neck and pulling his mouth against hers in a claiming kiss. Daryl blindly reached for the bathroom lock, turning it to protect their privacy.

"You better make it quiet," he teased, tugging at the waistband of her pants. She grabbed the towel rack, lifting herself so he could undo her pants and slide them far enough down that he could get her panties down with them. Carol's hands were reaching into his pants, stroking his already hard dick. She pulled her knees back as the water faucet dug into her back, but oddly, she didn't seem to mind.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his skin breaking out in a fine sheen of sweat as he thrust home, filling her again, feeling the exhilarating sensation of her walls fluttering around him, perfectly surrounding him and squeezing him in all the right ways.

He thrust into her quickly. There was no room and no time for slow and sweet. The way she panted against his lips, the way her fingers dug into his shoulders, the way her cries were muffled against his own told him all he needed to know.

She found her release first, her mouth opening in a silent cry as her body shook from the intensity of the orgasm. He reached out, cupping her cheek in his hand, dragging his thumb roughly across her lips, getting her attention. Her gaze dragged up to meet his darkened one, and that look of perfect satisfaction was the only push he needed to send him careening over the edge.

He continued to thrust into her until his knees gave out, and he slumped against her on the sink. Her hand moved to push his hair off of his damp forehead, and she kissed him there, her breath hot against his hotter skin.

"God," she panted, as he hoisted his pants back up and helped her situation her own. "What's gotten into you? I thought _my_ hormones were bad."

"Dunno," he chuckled, stuffing himself back into his boxers and zipping his jeans up. "M'sorry."

"Don't apologize," she chuckled. "I like spontaneous." He saw the flash in her eyes. She _liked_ the thrill of the possibility of getting caught. Early in their relationship, those kinds of things had been tentative. He thought back to that morning in the diner in New York. But, now? Now, she'd wanted it just as much as he had, and the thought of it was enough to start the stirring deep in his groin once again. He took a few deep breaths before he stepped back and helped her off the sink.

Carol turned, running her fingers through her hair. She messed with it for a few minutes before she washed her hands.

"You'd better wash up, too," she laughed. "I know where those hands have been." She squirted a generous amount of soap into his hands.

"Thanks," he muttered. They stood side by side at the sink, washing their hands as if nothing had happened. Finally, Carol dried her hands on the towel, gave herself a once over in the mirror and unlocked the door.

"See you out there," she said with a bright smile, her face beaming with that 'just fucked' glow.

"You better wipe that grin off your face," he smirked. "Nobody's that happen comin' outta the bathroom unless they been in there doin' stuff they shouldn't be doin' when company's over."

"Oh, I can do that," she said with a grin. "But you better fix your hair, because everybody's gonna know what you've been up to, if you know what I mean."

"Sweetheart, that was about as subtle as a cyclone." She leaned in, kissing him quickly before she turned and fled the bathroom, leaving Daryl to put himself back together before re-joining their guests.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The wait for Merle wasn't so long, after all. About seven o'clock, the crunch of tires against gravel sounded, and Carol and Daryl caught each other's glances at the same time. Daryl swallowed hard, and Carol couldn't tell if he was eager or nervous or a little bit of both. It broke her heart a little bit to see him so conflicted about being reunited with his brother, but she certainly understood. She hoped that Merle truly was turning his life around and that Daryl would feel comfortable letting him back into his life. They had a lot of time to make up for, and she only hoped that Daryl wouldn't end up hurt when it was all said and done.

When Daryl took her hand, she felt a parade of butterflies in her stomach and her chest, and he must have felt her tremble.

"You ok?"

"I should be asking you that," Carol said softly.

"Merle's a little rough, but when he's sober, he's ok. Got the mouth of a sailor. Though, I ain't much better." Carol smiled a little at that, and then she saw the doubt in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked gently, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Just…I wasn't there. He went to prison, and I just…I guess I let myself pretend like he was gone. Dead or somethin'. Didn't think I'd ever see him again. Now he's here."

"If he's got any sense about him at all, Daryl, he should understand that he got himself in prison, and _you_ did what you had to do to make a better life for yourself." Daryl nodded, chewing the inside of his lip for a moment, blinking at her from behind his shaggy hair. "Come on. Let's go see your brother." She gave his hand a squeeze, feeling her own anxieties dissipating as they walked around to the front of the house.

The van was parked up by the porch, and Daryl noticed Merle leaning into the sliding door, his shoulders hunched over as he worked. Carol glanced briefly at Daryl as they moved around by the porch.

"You made it," Daryl called out. Merle looked up, startled, and he nodded his head briefly before turning back to what he was doing. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I got it." He grunted, fidgeted with the seatbelt for a moment before he stood up straight, bringing something out of the back seat.

"Daryl," Carol murmured softly, nodding as Merle sat the item on the ground. His gaze followed hers, and his jaw dropped just slightly. They made their way to the van, just as Merle was unfastening the seat belt from around a booster seat, where a little blonde boy somewhat resembling Merle and bearing a striking resemblance to Sam was sitting, only this boy had red hair and freckles, and he had green eyes.

"Daddy, who's that?" the boy asked, staring at Daryl and Carol. Merle lifted the boy out of the van and took up the handle of the baby carrier, where a baby girl, around Judith's age, with the same fiery red hair and green eyes sat chewing on her foot.

"That's yer uncle, boy," Merle replied with a chuckle, as the boy gave Daryl a once over.

"Didn't say nothin' 'bout this last night."

"They was sleepin' in the car. Didn't wanna wake 'em, 'cause it's a battle just to get 'em back to sleep. This here's Tommy, and the little lady's Daisy."

"Daisy?"

"Mama's middle name."

"I remember," Daryl said with a nod. "Where's their mama?"

"You find out, you let me know, 'cause I got a word or two for her," Merle replied with a scoff, turning his attention toward Carol. "Who might you be? You're just as quiet as a church mouse standin' there."

"I'm Carol Morgan," she said with a little smile, tightening her grip on Daryl's hand. Merle seemed to notice this, too, and he clucked his tongue.

"Makes sense, now."

"What makes sense?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I was wonderin' what made my baby brother give up a damned good job and a nice apartment in New York City to come back to this town. Now I can see why. If a Dixon's gonna give up anything worth holdin' onto in this life, it's gonna be for a pretty lady, and he better hope to Jesus Christ himself she's worth more than whatever it was in this life he gave up." Carol felt herself blush, and she glanced at Daryl who looked a bit shell shocked. "You alright there, little brother?"

"Are you my aunt?" Tommy asked, looking up at Carol with marked curiosity.

"Um, no, honey," Carol said with a little smile. "But I have a little boy and a little girl about your age. How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"They'll be five in a few months," she said with a smile. "And is this your little sister?"

"Yeah, she's ok," Tommy said with a shrug. "Cries too much." Carol let out a little chuckle at that.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Tommy Dixon. Do you like cookies? I have some inside."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said with an excited grin. "Daddy, can I?"

"You don't mind, ma'am?"

"Not at all. I can take her, if you'd like? Get her out of the heat? There's a playpen inside."

"Mighty kind of you." Carol took the baby's car seat in one hand and Tommy's hand in the other and headed up to the porch.

"You got kids," Daryl said quietly.

"Didn't know nothin' bout Tommy 'til he was almost two. His mama, she was a recoverin' addict."

"And the baby?"

"Same mama. Stayed with her after I got sprung from the clink. She fell off the wagon 'bout five months ago. Judge gave me custody. Can you fuckin' believe that? Some judge thought _I _was better off to raise these kids." Merle snorted, shaking his head.

"So this is what you been doin' since you got outta prison?"

"Can't take all the credit. Their mama did most of the raisin' 'til she got back on the drugs again. Tried to get me back into it." Daryl felt a tightening in his chest as he listened to his brother talk so candidly about his life since prison. "I figured, we had two kids to look after, and even when I really thought I could use a little somethin' to take the edge off, I thought back to mama and daddy, and I remembered how goddamned miserable we both were, and I wasn't about to make my kids have the same shit happen to them. I told her to get out or to drop the drugs, and she got out, and she didn't look back."

"M'sorry," Daryl said quietly, suddenly feeling like the world's biggest asshole for all the bad things he'd ever thought about his brother. Clearly, whatever help Merle had gotten had been the right kind of help. Or maybe it had just been his becoming a father that had changed him.

It was hard to reconcile this new, healthy, sober Merle with the images of an almost constantly stoned Merle that he could remember from years ago.

"Hey, it ain't so bad. Havin' them keeps my head above water. They're so goddamned frustrating, but their mine, and that Tommy reminds me so much of me as a kid. They both got their mama's red hair, though." He guffawed, and shook his head. "Their mama didn't think it was too damned funny when I saw Tommy for the first time and said he reminded me of that killer doll." Ah, there was the asshole Merle that had been hiding. But he could tell by the way Merle looked up toward the house as if listening for his kids, that Merle was crazy about them and wanted to be a good dad, the kind of dad neither he nor Daryl had had as kids.

Just as Daryl was about to say something, Sam and Sophia came running out of the front door chasing each other with water pistols.

"Hey, hey!" Daryl hollered. "You two are s'posed to be out back. Your mama know you're out here?" He glanced quickly at the lake, and a sudden nervous dread filled him. These kids were too quick and sneaky for their own good. He hated the idea of them getting out and getting too close to the water, and god forbid, falling in.

"She's playing with a baby," Sam said with a shrug. "Whose baby is it?"

"Jesus H. Christ," Merle murmured, running his hand over his mouth and jaw. Daryl glanced at his brother. "If that kid ain't the spit of you when you was his age. Little girl looks just like mama."

"I'm not spit," Sam said defiantly, scrunching up his face. Daryl chuckled at that, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked gently, moving up behind Daryl, holding onto one of his legs as she rested her head against his side.

"That's my brother Merle. He's your Uncle."

"Oh," Sophia said slowly. "How come I never met you before?"

"I been somewhere else," Merle replied. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sophia," she said with a nod. "That's Sam."

"Do you like motorcycles?" Sam asked. Merle chuckled.

"Boy, anybody ever tell you that you look just like yer daddy?" Sam grinned, crinkling his nose.

"Really?"

"I might be a lot of things, boy, but I ain't a liar. You best believe you look just like your old man." Sam looked up at Daryl and then back at Merle, his smile widening by the second, clearly proud of his uncle's comment.

"Sam, Soph, why don't you two run on inside and see what yer mama's up to?" Daryl suggested. Once they were inside, Daryl turned back to his brother, and Merle had a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Looks like we got a lot of catchin' up to do, huh, baby brother?"

"You comin' inside?"

"Officer friendly ain't gonna frisk me, is he?"

"No," Daryl snorted. "Don't be an asshole and give him a reason to, neither."

"You ask too much," Merle chuckled. "Alright, best behavior. Scout's honor."

"You forget, I grew up with ya. You ain't no fuckin' boy scout."

"So, that church mouse? Somethin' off between the two of ya? You got two kids, but ya look at each other like ya just figured out the best sex of yer life."

"Mind your own business, Merle," Daryl snorted, as Merle clapped him on the back.

"Yessiree, we got a lot of catchin' up to do."

...

Daryl was surprised for about the tenth time that day when Merle was on his best behavior. He seemed much more at ease than he would have been in a crowd just five years ago. Of course, the screaming kids running and playing seemed to cut any tension in the room with a knife. Merle exchanged shots with Rick, making a couple of bacon and donut jokes, but that was the extent of it.

The other thing that Daryl had been worried about had been Merle's introduction to Michonne, because he quite painfully remembered several drunken, drug-induced ramblings of Merle's that were offensive and disgusting, stemming from hearing their own racist, abusive prick of a father shout out racial slurs and other hateful things to complete strangers. But again, Daryl had been surprised. Merle seemed to take a shine to Michonne, even so much that he could have sworn that Merle had checked her out when she'd turned to go to the kitchen for more lemonade.

At one point, Daryl disappeared outside, and it wasn't long before he felt those familiar hands on his shoulders and sliding down his arms.

"You ok out here?" she asked gently, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck as she wrapped her arms gently around his chest from behind.

"Just needed some air. It's too much."

"Too much Merle?"

"I was expecting this redneck asshole to come in here and drink all my beer and offend people within five minutes of gettin' here. Didn't expect him to be just..."

"A lot's changed since you saw him last. I'm sure he's just as surprised by you as you are of him."

"Just keep wonderin' how long it'll last," Daryl muttered. "Keep waitin' for the clock to chime midnight, and for him to go back to bein' the prick he was before or some shit." Carol smiled a little, pressing her lips against his neck again before letting go of him. She moved around to face him, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"You have your brother back. And I think that's a good thing. Just enjoy having him here while he's here. He's your brother." Daryl nodded, swallowing hard. "Don't beat yourself up for the past. From what you've told me about Merle, the past few years have done wonders for him. Maybe being on his own and taking care of those kids has taught him how to grow up and live in this world without having to mess his entire life up to feel something other than…"

"Pain?" Daryl asked quietly. Carol smiled sadly at him.

"Everybody deals with it differently. He used drugs. He messed his life up. He did that. He had to be the one to fix it. You? You could have been like him, but you weren't. You moved to New York and threw yourself into your work."

"Then I found you," he replied with a chuckle, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She smiled up at him. "Better'n any drug." He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, and she smiled against his mouth, giggling when his hand moved lower down her back.

"Careful," she teased. "We have company."

"Shit, can't we kick 'em out yet?"

"Don't be mean," she laughed. "Come on. Let's go back inside. I want to talk to Merle some more, maybe learn a few more things about you that I don't already know."

"Should I be jealous? Maybe keep you two separated?" Daryl teased. "I mean, I was hopin' you'd like Merle, just not, you know, _like_ him."

"Oh shut up," Carol laughed. "You know who's bed I'm crawling into tonight."

"So that mean you're stayin' over, or are ya finally moving in?"

"Daryl Dixon, you're just determined to frustrate me today."

"Naw, just the opposite, actually. See, we can slip off, be frustrated together for a few minutes, and nobody will ever know." Carol rolled her eyes, pulling her arms around his neck.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"These days? Mostly, yeah."

"Well, at least you're honest, Pookie."

"Fuck, don't say that so loud. Don't need Merle comin' up with anymore nicknames."

"Hey there, Darylina," Merle called from the patio door, making Daryl cringe. Carol gave him a sympathetic pout, kissing him softly before releasing him from her embrace.

"You call me that again, I'll kick you in the nuts. Got it?" Daryl asked, smirking at Merle who smirked right back.

"You got a wild one there, darlin'," Merle said with a wink in Carol's direction.

"Oh, I think I can handle him," she said, threading her fingers through Daryl's.

"Yeah," Merle chuckled. "I bet you can."

"Fuck off," Daryl replied, only half-heartedly, knowing this was his brother's way of making small talk. Merle chuckled and shook his head.

"Everything going alright in there?" Carol asked, peering off behind Merle and toward the house.

"Just fine, Ma'am."

"Well," she murmured, clearing her throat, "I'm just going to go check on the kids." She gave Daryl's hand one last squeeze before heading off into the house.

"You're a lucky man, baby brother," Merle said with an approving nod in Carol's direction.

"I know," he said with a nod, leaning back against the porch rail.

"So, how the hell did that happen?"

"Would ya believe me if I told ya it was a blind date a couple'a months ago?"

"I'd say you're yankin' my fuckin' chain," Merle replied. "Them kids ain't yours?"

"Yeah, they're mine."

"So you're lyin'?"

"Ain't lyin'."

"Talkin' outta both sides of your mouth over there. You mean to tell me you just met her, and you got a couple toddlers walkin' around?" Daryl snorted at that, enjoying the look of absolute confusion on his brother's face.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it's all because of you?" Merle furrowed his brow, and Daryl let out a chuckle, feeling at ease with his brother for the first time in a long time. "Remember when you needed bail money, and I went into Atlanta lookin' to pawn some shit off? Well, I was still short and needin' more cash, so I was walkin' down town and saw this bank…" Daryl relayed the story to his brother, who waited until the whole damned story was over before he doubled over in laughter, and they sat there reminiscing like a couple of buddies at a high school reunion, remembering the good times, the not so good times and just sat there catching up, reintroducing themselves to one another, both thrilled to have that missing piece back in their lives. It felt good. Felt damned good.

Carol poked her head out at one point, only to hear Merle call Daryl "seed guy," and she just shook her head and smiled, not even angry that Daryl had told Merle about the sperm donation, because, after all, it was their story, and she wasn't ashamed by it at all. She was simply glad to see Daryl enjoying his brother's company and catching up with him.

"Mommy?" Sophia asked, sneaking up behind Carol in the kitchen. Carol jumped a little, turning around and giving her daughter her full attention.

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Do you think it'd be ok if I called Daryl daddy now?"

"Honey, that's fine," Carol said with a smile, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Good, 'cause I like that he's my dad."

"Good," Carol murmured, pulling her daughter in close for a hug. "I like that he's your dad, too."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Her hands moved up the curves of his shoulders, scratching him there she arched upward, pulling her knees back a little, as his hands moved up her ankles, her calves, her thighs, squeezing her there as he spread her wider. His mouth was hot and wet against her stomach, placing kisses there, teasing the flesh with the tip of his tongue, gently biting there before soothing it over with his lips and tongue.

"Daryl, please," she whispered hoarsely, her fingers gripping his taut flesh, her toes curling against the mattress as he moved one hand to her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze as his chin brushed over her curls. He stopped then, and Carol craned her neck up, peering down at him as he rested his chin on her stomach, staring up at her with that shit eating grin on his face. "What are you doing?" He said nothing. He just watched her. "Daryl…" Her hips jerked in anticipating, and he gave her thigh a squeeze as she wriggled.

"Tell me what you want," he said, with that smirk fading as his eyes darkened with need.

"I need _you_. Please…" Her hips bucked again, and he dipped lower, his breath hot against her curls as she whimpered at the sensation. Just as he was lowering his face to press against her, he moved back up, kissing his way over her stomach and chest, stopping to suck a nipple between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. "God damn it!" Daryl chuckled then, and he buried his face against her neck, reaching between them to stroke her dripping folds, plunging two fingers in without warning. She cried out, moving her hips to meet the strokes of his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, sucking at that spot between her neck and shoulder that could really get her going.

Her hand slid over his hip and around to stroke his back, encouraging him as his dick hardened against her thigh. She moaned, reaching for him, giving him a stroke as he sucked a sharp breath between his teeth.

"You in a hurry, sweetheart?" he panted against her ear as he struggled to remember exactly what his next move was as her fingers expertly squeezed and tugged him, giving him a run for his money in the teasing department.

"No," she growled, kissing him deeply then, sucking his lower lip between her teeth before she gave it a little bite. He pulled back in surprise.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want."

"Wanna hear you say it," he replied. "You're only torturin' yourself now."

"Asshole," she murmured with a little grin, as his mouth enclosed over her other nipple. She whimpered again, arching into his mouth, spreading her legs wider, hooking her legs around his hips as he continued fucking her with his fingers. He must have hit that sweet spot, because she tightened her grip on his dick, biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut as an orgasm rippled through her. Daryl grinned down at her when her eyelids finally fluttered open, and she glanced up at him breathlessly. "You proud of yourself?"

"Mmm," he groaned, moving back down her body, removing his hand from between her legs. She grinned when his tongue circled her belly button before he began moving lower again. _Finally_, she thought, as he stroked her before grabbing his dick with his damp hand, coating himself in her moisture. She watched his face, the way his lip curled back in a devilish grin, the way his eyes darkened as he stared down at her, open and waiting for him. "Tell me." She stared up at him, knowing he was waiting for her to give in, to tell him. Actions had never been an issue between them. Communication neither. But every once in a while, he liked to hear her say it. She liked to hear him say it, and sometimes, holding out on saying it made the experience ten times more powerful.

"I want you," she panted, as he grabbed her behind the knees, sliding her down the length of the bed. She let herself relax as Daryl backed down off the bed, bringing her ass to the edge of the bed. She bit her lip, smiling up at him as she pulled her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, hand moving up her stomach and between her breasts as his dick twitched in one hand.

"I want you inside of me. All the way. I want you to fuck me." Her cheeks flushed pink at the words out of her own mouth, but the way Daryl's chest heaved and how he gave his dick a firm tug made her core throb harder.

He planted his feet firmly on the floor, gripping her by the ass to pull her closer. He teased her, rubbing the head of his dick over the slick opening, sliding it up and over her clit, getting his length wet with her juices again. She moaned, reaching down to stroke her own clit with her own fingertips, but Daryl brushed her hand away.

"Daryl, please," she begged, hips wriggling at the loss of the sensation. He leaned over her, bringing her arms up, pinning her wrists to the mattress.

"Don't move," he whispered gruffly, sending a bolt of desire straight through her. She looked up at him, seeing the softness in his gaze despite the commanding tone of his voice. Her fingers twitched, as she ached to touch him, but his gaze flickered to her hands, and he shook his head.

He moved to press gentle kisses to her stomach before straightening and turning his attention back to his own dick, stroking it to fullness before he lined up and pushed home, his knees shaking at the sensation of her melting around him, of their bodies connecting in that perfect jigsaw fit.

He thrust into her, hard and fast, gripping her behind the knees, pulling her closer, panting as he moved inside her, feeling her walls flutter and clench around him. Her hands moved a little, coming up to run down her breasts.

"Told ya not to," he growled out, half-heartedly.

"Then you do it for me," she teased, biting her lip as she arched back, moving her hands down her body, down her own thighs and up to his hands. She grabbed his wrists, bringing his hands up as her legs fell against the mattress. Daryl stumbled, never breaking their connection, and Carol moaned softly as she bent her knees back, inviting him to lay over her, which he did, bringing his hands over her breasts, gently kneading them before he slid them down to grip her around the waist, burying his face against her neck, sucking there as her nails raked down his back.

"Fuck," he growled against her ear, bringing one hand back to bring her leg up further. He then moved his hand between her legs, putting a little pressure on her clit, just enough to have her crying out against his shoulder.

He thrust into her as he saw the heat in her cheeks and the sweat break out against her forehead, and when her breathing quickened and she collapsed against the mattress, he thrust through her orgasm until he reached his own, and when he collapsed on top of her, she let out a groan and then a laugh, and then he rolled off of her and onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. He lay still for a few minutes before she nudged his shoulder.

"Tell me you're not going to fuck me and then go to sleep."

"Nope," he mumbled into the pillow. "Just restin'." Carol laughed, rolling over to lay next to him, facing him, curling her leg around his as he turned his head to look at her.

"You are a tease, Daryl Dixon," she said with a grin, kissing his nose. He turned onto his side, sliding his warm hand along her hip and her side, finally resting it on the small of her back, applying gentle pressure there.

"You ain't exhausted?" he asked. "That's what? Four times today?"

"Hey, you're the one who cornered me in the bathroom," she said with a giggle.

"You got a rechargeable battery somewhere I don't know about?"

"Only for my vibrator," she teased.

"You still got that thing?"

"Hey, sometimes a girl likes a little solo time," she said with a shrug. "I'm sorry if that wounds your manly pride."

"Pfft," he snorted. She laughed again, as he trailed his lips along her collarbone, and the laughter quickly turned to soft moans as her hand stroked his dick lazily between them. "Rate you're goin', I'm gonna need little blue pills to keep up with you the rest of this pregnancy." Carol slapped his shoulder, and he chuckled against her neck.

"I miss you when I'm not here. Or when you're not at my place." She sighed softly, letting go of him and resting her hands against his chest.

"Then move in with me already. We're just puttin' off the inevitable."

"My house…"

"Yer house ain't goin' nowhere. Just move in with me. You can worry 'bout sellin' it later." Carol sighed softly, a smile spreading over her face as she realized that there was no good reason to stay apart any longer.

"Are you suggesting we live in sin, Mr. Dixon?" she asked with a grin, running her fingertips along his jaw, scraping over the stubble.

"Not if you marry me tomorrow," he replied, his eyes focused on her lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she replied.

"M'serious," he replied, tilting her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "We can do it right here. Out by the lake. Invite the Grimes', Tara and Rosita. Merel'll still be here."

"Daryl…"

"It's gonna happen. Hell, we're practically married already."

"But…"

"Sophia asked me to read her a bedtime story tonight," Daryl said quietly. "She called me daddy. She wanted her daddy to read to her. And Sam's ok with everything. The kids are fine. We're fine. What's stoppin' us?" Carol sat up quickly in the bed, her eyes suddenly wild with panic. Daryl sat up with her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey."

"You're just proposing, because you're coming down from an orgasm."

"What?" he laughed. "No I'm not."

"You're caught up in the moment, and…and…tomorrow you might change your mind."

"Not if you give me an orgasm in the morning," he joked. Carol's panic quickly dissipated, and she tossed a pillow at his head. "C'mon, Carol. I'm serious. Nothing fancy, just us, our friends, the kids, and Merle, too. We can have someone come out, we can do it just the way you want it, and we can get married. Tomorrow." He watched her chew her lip, and he gently ran his hand down her back.

"There any reason you don't wanna marry me?"

"No. I want to. I do," she promised. "I want to. I'm just…nobody's ever wanted to marry me before. It's unsettling." Daryl snorted at that.

"Get used to it," he replied, leaning in to kiss her shoulder and then her neck, and then his mouth was on hers, and he was pulling her into his lap. "You gonna marry me or not?" Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his for a moment, looking him in the eyes before she closed hers and just relished in the feel of his warm breath against her lips. They sat like that for a few moments, before Carol opened her eyes, pulled back to get a better look at him, seeing the smile curling at his lips.

"Ok," she said with a nod. "I'll marry you. Tomorrow."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Mommy, is _this_ the dress?" Sophia asked, rushing out into the hallway with her Christmas dress from the year before.

"No, sweetie. The _Easter_ dress. The white one with the yellow and pink flowers? The Christmas dress is too small."

"Oh," Sophia sighed. "I'll look again." Carol moved back into the bedroom, where she was quickly throwing things into boxes. Sam came in and jumped up on the bed, startling his mother, who was already quite jumpy today.

"Oh! Sam," Carol said with a sigh. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Mom. I found my Easter suit."

"Good boy. You laid it out on the bed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Good."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Well, you can start by grabbing one of those boxes in the hall and start putting your toys in it."

"Okay," he said with a quick nod. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"The kids at pre-school. They have their daddies' last names. Will my last name be Dixon when you get married?"

"Well," Carol said slowly, "that's something we'll have to talk about, isn't it?"

"Well, I want to be Dixon if you and Dad are." Carol smiled at that.

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Me too!" Sophia exclaimed, bounding into the room. "Mommy, can we change our names, too?"

"Well, we need to talk about this. There are some things we'll need to discuss, and it's not the best day to discuss these things. Sophia? Did you find your dress?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Ok, can you go help your brother pack up the toys?" The kids hurried off, and Carol felt a wave of panic wash over her. She quickly grabbed for her phone, dialed, and after two quick rings, he answered.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine," she promised. "The kids just asked me if they can be Dixons when we get married."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Carol said with a nervous chuckle. "Daryl, we have a lot to talk about. Getting your parental rights established, the legalities of it all….maybe we should wait to get married until we have it all sorted out."

"Hey. Breathe. S'gonna be ok."

"But, Daryl. There's so much we haven't talked about. You…I mean, you donated anonymously. You're not on the birth certificate. You're their father, but…"

"Hey," Daryl said quietly, "I'm their dad. I'll adopt 'em a hundred times over if I have to. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I'm their dad."

"You really mean that?"

"They're my kids. _Our _kids, and I love 'em. I love you. And we're gonna figure all this out together. So just breathe. Michonne there yet?

"She's on her way."

"Good. Maybe I should text her and have her bring you a paper bag to breathe into."

"Ha. Funny. But…you want that?"

"Sweetheart, I'm marryin' you. 'Course I want that. They're my kids. Ain't gonna be my step-kids. They're _my_ kids. We're gonna figure all this out later. You just gotta breathe."

"I'm breathing," she promised.

"You're pacing, ain't ya?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No. I'm pacing," she muttered.

"Stop it. Ain't good for the baby. Just don't worry. We're gettin' married today. We got plenty of time to figure everything else out."

"Did you find someone to marry us?" Carol asked, only to receive a long pause in response. "Daryl?! Ok, please tell me you've talked to someone and that they're coming. They're coming, right?"

"Right," Daryl said quickly. "It's covered."

"Are you lying?"

"Definitely lyin'."

"Daryl Dixon! Shit, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find someone. Swear to God, I'm gonna take care of it. Don't stress out. Just…don't." She sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. "Carol?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm calm. I'm great. And if we don't have anybody here to marry us, we'll just get married anyway."

"Works for me," he said with a chuckle, "but I'm gonna find somebody. Promise."

...

Daryl ran his hand over his face before running his fingers through his hair. He held the phone up to his ear, silently praying that he'd get an answer.

"Hello?" came the uncertain voice on the other line.

"This Tara?"

"Uh, yeah, dude. Who the hell are you?"

"It's Daryl."

"Oh! Hey. What's up?"

"I'm desperate, and I can't call Michonne, 'cause she'd kick my ass, and I sure as hell don't need two pregnant women pissed off at me today."

"Yeah, what's up? Carol left me a voice mail asking me to call her immediately. I was just about to. What's going on?"

"We're gettin' married today."

"No shit?!"

"No shit," he muttered. "And I'm in charge of findin' the person who's gonna marry us."

"Alright, so why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be looking for preachers or…whoever the hell does these things?"

"I tried. Called just about every place in town lookin', and apparently every fuckin' couple in the Atlanta area decided to get married today."

"That sucks," Tara groaned.

"Tell me about it. You know anybody?"

"I don't, man. Sorry." A beat. "Oh, hey! Maggie's dad's a vet. He knows just about every-damned-body that's got a dog or a cat or a cow. I'll have Glenn call him."

"You think he'd know?"

"It's worth a shot, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tara."

"No problem. Hey, this is nice. We're bonding," Tara teased. "I would say we could be new besties, but I already know way too much about your sex life and your…you know…junk. It would never work." Daryl grunted gruffly, and she laughed. "I'm kidding. Sort of. Hey, I'm gonna call Glenn right now, and then I'll call Carol. I promise, I won't say a word about this."

"Thanks," Daryl muttered, quickly ending the call and hoping like hell that Tara would come through.

A knock at his door distracted him from his worries, and he headed downstairs to see who was there. Merle was standing on the porch with his baby on one hip and his son standing right beside him.

"Merle, come in," Daryl offered, opening the screen to let the three of them in.

"What's up, baby brother?"

"Uh, I need your help," Daryl muttered, giving his nephew's head a pat before motioning for Merle to make himself comfortable.

"Uncle Daryl?" Tommy asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any toys?"

"Sam's room's got lots of toys if ya wanna go up there and play."

"Can I daddy?"

"Go on, bud," Merle said with a nod, keeping a watchful eye on his boy as he scrambled up the stairs. When Tommy was upstairs, Merle turned his attention back to Daryl. "So what you need my help with?"

"I'm gettin' married today."

"Can't help ya there. But I can give ya some advice. Don't get married."

"Shut up," Daryl muttered. "Look, I'm tryin' to find somebody to do the thing. You know, the wedding. Marry us."

"Well shit, I ain't never been married, but if yer that pressed for ideas, why don't ya just go to Vegas and have Elvis marry ya?" Merle let out a wheezing laugh to which Daryl rolled his eyes. At that very moment, Daisy decided to spit up all over her father's shirt. "Aw, shit. Can you take her for a minute so I can get cleaned up?" Daryl reached out, taking his niece in his arms, and she fussed, reaching for Merle as he moved to grab a wet wipe out of the diaper bag.

Daryl had to smirk at the sight of Merle Dixon, a man who used to beat the shit out of anybody who looked at him funny, wiping spit up off of his shirt with a baby wipe.

"She needs a change. You mind?"

"Guess not. Probably better practice anyway." Daryl grabbed a diaper and the pack of wipes before taking Daisy into the living room and putting her down on the floor to change.

"So that's why you're getting married? You knocked her up?" Daryl suddenly realized he'd said too much, and he glowered at his brother, shaking his head.

"She's pregnant, but that ain't why we're getting married."

"You just met this chick."

"Don't matter, and don't call her a chick. I know what I want, and she's it. I ain't lettin' her go." Merle eyed him for a moment, watching as Daryl turned to try and get Daisy's diaper off. She squirmed, rolling onto her belly. Daryl turned her back over, only for her to roll over again. Merle snorted. "Somethin' funny?"

"Boy, ain't you ever changed a diaper before?"

"Not lately," Daryl muttered. "You're her daddy, you do the damned thing."

"Oh, pull yer balls outta yer pocket, boy. Ain't that hard. Just gotta distract her a little." He reached into the diaper bag, coming out with a teething toy. He shook it and handed it to the baby, who gripped it in her chubby hands and began to gum it. "There ya go, sweetheart. That better?" The baby grinned at her daddy and kicked her legs happily, finally letting Daryl take her diaper off and change it.

"Just hope the one in the oven ain't a boy. I swear they make a game outta tryin' to piss in your eye." Daryl quickly finished with Daisy's diaper while Merle finished cleaning himself up. When they were both done, Daryl handed the baby back to Merle.

"So, you need help findin' somebody to marry ya?"

"Maybe," Daryl replied. "Got someone on that. Need help gettin' this place ready. Carol and the kids are movin' in tonight after the ceremony. We're gettin' married out by the lake. You think you can help me get things ready?"

"Just so long as I get to do the brotherly thing and give you a bachelor party."

"No thanks. Don't need one."

"Shit, I do." Daryl shook his head.

"You leavin' tonight or tomorrow?"

"Was gonna leave tonight, but I can stay, make sure you don't get cold feet and leave that church mouse at the altar."

"Ain't never gonna happen," Daryl promised. "She's it." He glanced at his brother. "Ain't nothin' could keep me from marryin' her today." He saw the wide grin spread over Merle's face.

"Well, shit. Let's get this party started then, huh?"

...

Within a half hour, Michonne was at Carol's doorstep, and the second Carol opened the front door, Michonne held up a paper bag.

"Um, Daryl texted me and told me to bring you this. Why?" Michonne almost looked too afraid to ask.

"Because I'm getting married today, and I feel like I might die before I even get down the aisle."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm getting married. You and Tara—when she gets here—are going to help me get ready. That ok?"

"Holy shit, when did this happen?"

"Um, he kind of suggested it last night."

"Last night?" She glanced down at Carol's hand. "No ring."

"I know," Carol murmured. "I don't care about that. I just…Michonne, how the hell did you get through your wedding day as calm as you were? I mean…you were so radiant, and so happy, and I should be all of those things, because I'm marrying the man I love, and I just can't…"

"Honey, I drank a whole bottle of champagne two hours before we went to the church."

"What? Is that why you were so relaxed?"

"I almost fell asleep up there. Twice," Michonne admitted. "And if you ever tell Rick, I'll tell him you're crazy."

"Oh my God," Carol laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "That explains so much. You were so uninhibited at the reception."

"Yeah. It was the champagne. And I wouldn't suggest you do the same thing." She reached out, patting Carol's stomach. "So, oh my God! You're getting married today."

"Oh my God," Carol murmured, running her fingers through her short hair.

"So the bag is for breathing in or puking in?" Michonne asked. Carol made a face at her but felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Maybe both."

"Alright, so what do you need help with now?"

"Packing. God. Packing and shoving crap into my car. We're not getting everything over there tonight, but I want to get some of it done so we don't have so much to do later."

"God it," Michonne said with a nod. Carol swayed slight, putting her hand to her forehead. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed."

"Well, the man did say it would happen when you weren't expecting it," Michonne said with a shrug.

"Yeah. That's true," Carol said with a little laugh. Just then, her cell phone rang, and she saw it was Daryl calling. "Hello?"

"Hey. Got everything ready. We got someone willin' to marry us. Got the marriage license all ready, too."

"Who'd you find?!" Carol asked. "That was fast."

"Turns out, Tara's friend Maggie's dad can officiate. He agreed to marry us, but he wants to meet with us first."

"What? When?!"

"I'm on my way over to pick you up. Michonne there?"

"Yeah."

"Can she watch the kids?" Carol's eyes widened, and Michonne gave her a look.

"Hold on." She glanced at Michonne. "Can you watch the kids? I guess Maggie's dad can marry us. He just wants to meet with us first."

"Uh, sure. Let me call Rick really quick. I'll stay here and pack."

"Thank you, Mich."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she asked with a smile. She grabbed for her phone and hurried out of the room.

"Mich can watch them," Carol said with a nod.

"Alright, pullin' down the street now. Meet me outside?"

"Sure. On my way out, now." Carol hung up. "Sophia! Sam!" The kids came hurrying down the stairs, and Carol quickly went to give them hugs and kisses. "I'll be back in a little bit. Aunt Michonne's here. You'll be good for her?"

"But, Mommy? Won't you miss the wedding?" Sophia asked.

"No, sweetie. I'll be with Daryl. We'll both be back very soon, ok?"

"Ok," Sophia said with a nod.

"Now run along, and be good for Michonne, ok?"

"Ok," Sam promised, before he and Sophia hurried off to find Michonne. Carol rushed out the door just as Daryl pulled up at the curb.

"So much for not seeing the bride before the wedding," Carol muttered, sliding into the cab of the truck.

"Hey, we don't do nothin' like most people do, so I ain't countin' on havin' no bad luck like most folks would, neither." He leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we going?"

"The Greene farm's not too far. We'll be there in about twenty." He pulled out onto the street as Carol adjusted her seat belt. "You still breathin'?"

"I'm breathing. Just…barely." She sucked in a sharp breath, and Daryl reached for her hand. "I'm not nervous about marrying you. I'm just nervous about the rest of it."

"Don't think about anything else. We're gettin' married today. That's all. That's all that counts." He felt her hand relax in his, and he saw a smile spread over her face, and then she was grinning. "Better?"

"We're getting married today." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

...

The Greene farm was expansive. It was beautiful, meticulously cared for. As soon as Daryl pulled the truck up the long, dirt drive, they could see lush fields, cows and horses in the pastures, and when the pulled up to the house, a whole brood of chickens were pecking at the ground. Carol spotted Maggie right away. She was sitting on the porch sipping sweet tea, while a younger girl with blonde hair spread chicken feed around, leading the brood back to the coop.

"You made it," Maggie said with a smile. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks," Carol said with a smile.

"Your daddy wanted to see us?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "He don't marry off too many couples unless he's asked, and I guess Tara told Glenn you sounded desperate. Last minute wedding, and all that?"

"Yeah," Daryl said with a nod.

"Is it that urgent that you couldn't wait for another day to get married?" All three of them turned to see an older man with a full, white beard and his long white hair pulled back into a ponytail walk out onto the porch.

"No, sir," Daryl said, suddenly feeling as anxious as Carol had been on the phone. "We just wanna get married today, is all." Hershel looked the two of them over, before he nodded his head.

"Alright, I gotta tend to my horses in the barn. You two come along with me." Daryl and Carol glanced at one another, as the older man headed off down to the barn, a tall, white, looming building that looked like it had stood the test of time and weather.

As they walked behind the older man, Carol and Daryl exchanged glances, before Daryl laced his fingers through hers, rubbing his thumb tenderly over her knuckles.

"Mr. Greene?"

"Mr. Greene was my daddy. You can just call me Hershel."

"Oh. Uh, Hershel?" Daryl tried. "We've got two kids back home we need to get back to. We just…"

"You have kids? How old are they?"

"Four," Carol said quietly.

"You've got kids that age, and you're just now getting around to getting married?"

"No, sir. It ain't like that. We ain't know each other that long, it's just…" Hershel glanced over his shoulder, giving them both an unreadable look. "I mean, see, it's complicated. But this is my family, and we wanna get married today."

"Why today?"

"Just because. Today's the day. We settled on it last night."

"Seems awful fast." Hershel opened the barn door, and the overwhelming scent of horse shit slammed into their faces. "You mind grabbin' that shovel? Hand it over." Daryl did what Hershel asked, and the old man began to clean out the nearest stall.

"It's not fast," Carol said quietly, as Hershel worked. "It is, but it isn't."

"You're having the wedding at your house. Why not a church?"

"No offense, sir, but we ain't the church-goin' types," Daryl replied.

"It's not that we don't have beliefs. And we both work, and spending the weekend with one another and with our children seems more important than being told what to believe and how to believe it…" Carol's voice waivered, and she clutched Daryl's hand.

"C'mon," Daryl muttered under his breath. "He ain't gonna marry us. Just wastin' our time here." He gripped her hand and started to lead her out of the barn. Hershel didn't even make a move to turn around. As he continued shoveling, he spoke.

"I think that's good. Too many folks get caught up in the ritual of goin' to church. For some of 'em, I think it loses all its meaning. It's just a place to go, a thing to do every Sunday morning." Hershel propped the shovel up against the side of the stall, wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers and turned toward the couple. "You put your family first, you love them, you take care of them, and that's what God would really want." Hershel looked back and forth between the two of them. "What time would you like to have the service?"

"Sometime this evening, when it's cooled down. Nothing big," Carol offered. "We just want it quiet and simple."

"Alright. I can do that," Hershel said with a nod.

"You mean it? You'll marry us?"

"You're good people. Good parents for puttin' your family first. 'Course I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, Mr…Hershel," Carol said with a beaming smile. "Thank you, sir." Hershel chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'll be there by six. Will that work?"

"Perfect," Daryl said with a nod. "Appreciate it." He tucked his arm around Carol's side, and they turned to leave the barn. Just as they stepped out into the sunshine, Carol teetered, sighing softly and placing her hand to her forehead. "Hey. You alright?" His hand instinctively went to her stomach.

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile, nodding her head. "Just caught up in the excitement, is all."

"How far along is she?" Hershel wondered, stepping up between the two of them.

"Bout ten, eleven weeks?" Daryl murmured, glancing at Carol, who nodded in confirmation.

"Come on. Let's get her into the house and get her something to drink."

"I'm fine. Really," Carol insisted.

"Now hush," Hershel said with a shake of his head. "You're getting married today. Ought to give yourself a second to sit down and relax. Come on. I'll have Maggie pour us some sweet tea."

"Thank you," Carol said with a grateful smile, wrapping her arm around Daryl's waist as they headed up to the house together.

"Wouldn't do to have the bride laid up in bed on her wedding day. You take care of her, you hear me?" Hershel asked, glancing at Daryl. Daryl nodded, kissing the side of Carol's head as they made their way up to the house. He'd take care of her forever. For the rest of their lives.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Carol was feeling much better, and though Daryl had had a look of worry emblazoned on his face, Carol assured him repeatedly that she was perfectly fine, that Michonne was at the house and that if she needed anything, she'd call him. She did look better, and the color had returned to her face, but he'd stopped by the gas station on the way home and bought her an ice cold bottle of water just for good measure.

After a mild but cute argument over Daryl not wanting to leave her side, Carol had convinced him that they had things that needed finishing up at the lake house, and he should go. So, Daryl had dropped Carol off at her house and had gone on back to the lake house to finish getting ready for the ceremony. When Carol stepped foot inside her house, Michonne and the twins were pushing boxes into the hallways.

"What are you guys up to?" Carol asked, smiling as her kids giggled and laughed. Michonne had put some music on and was dancing around, encouraging the kids to get into the helping spirit.

"Dancing and packing, Mommy," Sophia exclaimed, wiggling around before leaping over one of the boxes and heading into the kitchen.

"What's all of this?" Carol asked.

"Ninety percent of your kitchen," Michonne said with a laugh.

"You didn't have to do all this," Carol said with a tearful smile, feeling a hormone surge on the horizon. "That's so sweet."

"Hey, don't cry on me, because I'll cry too," Michonne warned. "You guys get things worked out with Maggie's dad?"

"Yes. He's such a nice man," Carol said with a sigh. Michonne turned off the music, and Sam groaned.

"Hey, I was listening to that," he moped.

"Well, go upstairs and turn on the TV and finish packing your toys," Michonne suggested. Sam thought for a moment, deciding he'd probably rather watch cartoons anyway, so he hurried up the stairs, scraping his cast along the wall as he did so. Carol cringed at the sound.

"I'll be so glad when he gets that thing taken off," she muttered. She swallowed hard and looked around the hall. The pictures were already off the walls and some of the furniture was covered in sheets. It was a hard thing to see. She had so many memories in this house. She remembered many sleepless nights walking the halls with one baby or both at a time. There had been so much happiness in that little home, and while she was sad to say goodbye to it, she was excited and happy and anxious to start a new life in a new home with Daryl and the kids and this new baby that was coming. They had plenty of new memories to make together and share, and the fact that it was happening today had her nerves on edge.

"You need that paper bag?" Michonne offered. "Pretty sure it's around here somewhere."

"No," Carol chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm just…taking it all in." She swallowed hard and placed her hand against her chest. "Maybe I'm just having a harder time thinking about leaving than I thought I would. I mean, this has been my home for a long time, and…"

"And now your home will be even bigger, even better, and most importantly, your family will all be under one roof." Carol smiled at that and nodded.

"You're right," she murmured. A quick tap on the door startled them both, just as Tara came bounding through.

"Alright, I was going to bring booze, but I realized that was probably an awful idea, because I'm the only one that would be drinking. So, I brought pizza, sparkling water and wedding movies."

"Oh God, Carol, she brought chick flicks. I'm scared," Michonne teased.

"Hey, I enjoy the hetero love stories, too. Oh, and there's one, where I'm pretty sure there's male _and_ female nudity, so we'll all be happy, right?"

"So romantic comedies…or…porn?" Carol asked, grabbing for the DVDs.

"There's no porn. I promise. You think I'd bring you porn to watch before your wedding? Please! I do have _some_ class, thank you very much." She fished through her bag. "Ah! Here." She handed a DVD to Carol.

"The Naughty Librarian?"

"It's for _after _the wedding," Tara insisted. Carol's face turned bright red. "I thought it fits, since, you know, you're sort of a librarian."

"Thanks, I think," Carol muttered, as Michonne burst into laughter. "But I don't think it'll be necessary." She handed it back to Tara, who shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'll give it to Maggie." Tara moved into the living room. "So, rom-com, girl-talk and packing. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Carol said with a relieved chuckle, following her friend into the living room. "And before I get all weepy with all the Julia Roberts-y goodness, I want to tell you both how much your friendship means to me. You've both been there for me through so much, and I appreciate everything. I appreciate your support, your encouragement, your helping out with the kids when Daryl and I just needed a little time alone. You guys are amazing, and I'm lucky to have friends like you." And then the tears came. Not from Carol. From Michonne. And then Carol started. And then Tara's eyes began to water, and the three of them were holding each other in a huge group hug, worthy of a feel-good chick flick.

...

"Well, I thought long and hard about it, but I decided _not_ to decorate your car with condoms. Thought it would be funny, ya know, but since the bride's already pregnant with your third child, I s'pose it's kind of unnecessary and a little tacky," Rick muttered, sucking back the last of his first beer.

"Thanks," Daryl replied, running his hands through his sweaty hair.

"That Merle?" Rick asked, squinting out at a small canoe on the lake.

"Yeah. His boy wanted to take a ride out on the canoe, and Sam was achin' to go, too, so he took 'em both out."

"You ok with that?"

"He ain't the same Merle he was when we were kids," Daryl said with a little shrug. "And he ain't gonna let nothin' happen to my kid. He ain't that stupid." Rick raised an eyebrow and opened up another beer out of the cooler.

"So you ready for this?"

"Been ready for a while now."

"Swear to Christ, you two deserve an Olympic medal, as fast as you two moved into things."

"You think it's too fast?"

"Too fast for most people. But for you two? Nah. I see the way you look at her. Just like she looks at you. Nobody else on this planet could make you look like you do when you look at each other. You two are the real deal, and I'm happy for ya, man." Rick shook his head. "Just wish I'd known what I was lookin' for when I first got married. Wouldn't change it for anything, though. I got Carl and Judith out of the deal, but it took me too damned long to figure out that Lori wasn't in it like I was." He sighed heavily, leaning back against the porch column. "Just be glad you found her now and not ten years from now."

"Daddy?" Sophia came walking out on the porch wearing her nice dress already for the wedding.

"Soph, why you wearin' that now? Wedding ain't for another few hours?"

"I know, but it's pretty. Would you dance with me like Prince Charming dances with Cinderella?" Daryl looked at Rick, who smirked at him but shook his head.

"I ain't exactly the best dancer, Soph," Daryl offered.

"So?" she asked with a shrug. "I don't know how either, but it's fun anyway." Daryl looked to Rick again.

"Don't look at me. Judith ain't that age yet, so we're both in new territory here." Daryl bit back all the self-consciousness he had in that moment when Sophia looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes. He knew, in that very moment that this girl had him wrapped around her little finger, and he'd do any silly thing in the world just to see her smile.

He got up, brushing off the legs of his pants before he extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, little lady?" Sophia giggled, nodding her head and reaching out to grab his hand. He swept her up in his arms and twirled her around the porch, and he didn't care how damned foolish he looked, because the second his daughter started laughing, it was worth all the embarrassment in the world.

...

Michonne, Tara, Carol and the kids had scrambled out to the lake house with twenty minutes to spare before Hershel Greene was supposed to arrive. Carol had decided on a cream-colored sun-dress with spaghetti straps and a bouquet of Cherokee roses grown on a bush out near the lake.

She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, which had been designated as the ladies' changing area for the day, complete with the bathroom down the hall. She could hear the floorboards creaking overhead, which she realized was directly where their bedroom was located, which meant that Daryl was up there changing, and it seemed, from the footfalls against the floor, he was pacing nervously. It made her feel a little better that her own anxiety was at least shared a little bit on this day.

She chewed her lip nervously, listening to the pacing, before curiosity got the better of her, and she picked up her cell phone.

He answered after two rings.

"We're in the same house, and you're callin' me?"

"Yes," she giggled. "What are you so nervous about?"

"What?"

"I can hear you pacing."

"Oh. Well, I'm about to stand up in front of people and have them lookin' at me while I'm lookin' at you, and it just occurred to me that I ain't felt nervous like this since I had to give a speech in seventh grade English class."

"Oh," she giggled. "Well, what can I do to help?"

"Why are you suddenly the calm one?"

"I'm not," she promised. "I've been wearing a path on the kitchen floor myself. But maybe helping you will help me.

"Well," he murmured, "can't tie this damned tie, for one."

"Why are you wearing a tie? You don't have to wear a tie. This is supposed to be simple and easy."

"Shit, now I gotta find a different shirt," Daryl muttered.

"Hold on," Carol laughed, hanging up. Daryl stared down at the phone for a second, before he heard the hallway floor creak as somebody made their way to his door. "Can I come in?"

"Maybe I ain't decent," he hollered teasingly.

"Maybe I don't care," she replied. "Isn't anything I haven't seen up close and personal before."

"Good to know. The little mouse has a wild side."

"Merle?!" Carol asked, mortified. "Daryl, you didn't tell me your brother was in there with you."

"Sorry," he muttered, moving to open the door. The second he set his sights on her, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "God, you look…"

"Damn, you better hurry up and get her down that aisle, little brother, or I'm liable to try and marry 'er myself."

"Merle," Carol said with a nod. "Do you mind giving me a minute with your brother?"

"Just a minute, or you're both gonna be late to yer own wedding," Merle said suggestively.

"Go to hell, Merle," Carol replied with an eye roll and a smirk, as he brushed past her on his way out the door. Merle grinned widely, turning back toward the room.

"You hold onto this one, baby brother. You'd be stupid to let a spitfire like this one get away." He winked in Carol's direction, and she found herself blushing and shaking her head.

"The Dixon charm's strong in that one," she teased, turning to her husband-to-be. "Alright, let's see." She looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of black pants and shiny black shoes with a crisp, white button down shirt. "Oh, we can definitely work with this."

"Yeah?"

"Give me the tie," she murmured, her eyes fixed on his as she stepped closer. He extended his hand out, depositing the tie in her hand. She flashed him a wicked smile before tying it around the bedpost. "For later." She caught the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard at the thought. Her fingers dipped into the neck of his shirt, and she gently scratched her nails over his warm skin as she undid the top two buttons, exposing a little bit of chest hair. "Much better."

"I don't look stupid?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Besides, I'm wearing a sun dress to get married. The bride certainly can't be the underdressed one, can she?"

"She can if she gives me five minutes," he replied, pulling her hips into his hands, bringing his mouth down on hers in a hungry kiss.

"Oh, five minutes of pure, uninhibited passion?" Carol asked. "As amazing as that sounds, I think we'd better wait until after the wedding." His hands were on her back now, moving down to squeeze her ass through the fabric of her sun dress. Then he was sliding the material up, exposing her white, lacy panties underneath. He took a quick peek at them before sucking at her neck. "Mmm, the bra matches too."

"Fuck," he groaned.

"And on that note," she giggled, wrenching herself out of his grasp, "you'd better take a minute." She nodded, regarding the erection that was straining at his pants. "You know…I think _this _is why it's tradition that the groom's not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"Tradition," he muttered, "is the biggest cock-blocker in the history of time." Carol snickered at that, leaned in quickly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll see you out there, hmm?"

"See you," he murmured, blinking and swallowing back all the anxiety that had pent up inside of him. He watched her turn and hurry out the door, looking over her shoulder one last time to send a wink in his direction, and for the hundredth time since he'd met her, he questioned how the hell a guy like him had gotten so damned lucky.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Carol felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her the moment she stepped out the patio doors and saw the scene set up before her. Down by the lake, Hershel Greene stood with Daryl, Rick and Merle, while Michonne and Tara stood wearing pretty summer dresses that that curled around their legs in the breeze. Sophia, Sam, Andre and Tommy stood by their fathers, clearly ready for this all to be over and done with so they could get on with their playtime. Carl stood nearby with Judith in his arms, while baby Daisy slept contentedly in Merle's arms, her little head resting on his shoulder.

Carol felt the tears spring to her eyes as she walked down the path, no fanfare necessary. She smiled a little when Tara gave her a little wave, and then her eyes locked on Daryl, who suddenly sobered from whatever joke Rick had been whispering in his ear.

There was no music. There was no turning to face the bride walking down the aisle. It was just them. Their group. Their people were united to celebrate this special day with them, and that was all Carol could have hoped for. She didn't want fanfare. She didn't want everything about her. She wanted it to be about them and this giant, crazy family that she felt lucky to call hers.

"Mom, you look really pretty!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Carol said with a smile. Daryl reached out for her hand, and she took it, and she felt the anxiety bubbling up again, but the second he gave her hands a firm squeeze, she was grounded again, letting herself bask in the knowledge that she was going to be his and he was going to be hers, and this was everything she'd never thought she'd ever have.

"I don't know much about the two of you," Hershel began, "but from what my Maggie tells me, and from what I witnessed today at the farm, there is a bond between the two of you unlike any I've seen between two people so much in love. Daryl, I've seen the way you tend to Carol, the way you care for her above everything else. I've talked to your friends today—talked to your children—and I've come to the conclusion that the two of you, while perhaps not having the most conventional of stories, are truly meant to be." Hershel cleared his throat. "Daryl, you have something for Carol?"

Daryl nodded, chewing his lip gently for a moment before reaching into his pocket, bringing out a beautiful gold band with tiny diamonds intricately wound around the band in a vine pattern. Carol gasped softly when she saw it, and she placed her hand over her chest.

"I bought this ring the night you left New York, 'cause I knew I was gonna give it to you one day. I saw it, and I knew, 'cause somehow, someway, fate brought us together. We were meant to meet each other. That's what this ring represents. The way we came to meet each other, the way our lives were wrapped around each other's before we ever met. I was s'posed to meet you. I was s'posed to be their daddy." He nodded toward Sam and Sophia. "I was s'posed to give this ring to you, 'cause you're the only person in this whole world I ever want to wear it." He gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, and she unclasped her fingers from his, letting him slide the beautiful band on, and she couldn't believe how perfectly it fit. Their eyes met, and she grinned at him.

"You did good," she whispered. "How'd you get my ring size?"

"Texted Rick, had to trick it out of Michonne."

"That's what that was?" Michonne asked, as a laugh filled the air. "How did I _not_ know that's what you men were up to? I revoke my girl card now, because I'm totally, utterly ashamed that I fell for that." She placed her hand to her forehead, and the air filled with laughter again.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Rick offered. "He tricked me, too. I had no idea. He was yammering on about a ring Carol left behind and how she'd complained it didn't fit right, and he wanted to surprise her. I think I need to pick up my 'biggest idiot' card, thanks."

"Hey!" Sam hollered. "The wedding's not _over_ yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. Let's get your parents hitched, huh?" Rick offered. The boy nodded, and Daryl reached over to tousle his hair. Everyone seemed to sober then, and Carol and Daryl turned to face each other again, as Daryl pulled something else out of his pocket.

"And this," he said quietly, slipping a simple gold band on the same finger as the other ring, "is a symbol of us, of our family, of how no matter what, we can count on each other, how we are unbroken." He swallowed hard, placing the ring on her finger. When he looked up at her again, tears were welling in her eyes. "I love you, Carol. Thank you for showing me what a real family can be." He felt something on his shoulder, and without even having to look, he knew it was Merle, giving him a supportive shoulder clap. Carol bit her trembling lip, smiling through it so the tears wouldn't fall. She took a deep breath, and Daryl leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek next to her ear. "Breathe."

"I'm good," she whispered back. Daryl chuckled softly, giving her a peck on the cheek before pulling back.

"Carol? Are you ready?" Hershel asked. She nodded, taking a shaky breath and releasing it slowly.

"I'm a little amazed to be standing here right now," she began. "After that first date, I wouldn't have blamed him if he never wanted to see me again." She looked briefly at Michonne, who gave her an encouraging smile. "I was a mess. I'm still kind of a mess, but he's shown me that sometimes it's ok to be a mess, to be a little neurotic and crazy. Somehow, he's seen through it all, he just sees…me." She looked up at Daryl, who had a grin starting at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were on her and her alone, and she couldn't tell if her heart was racing or if she was trying to relax, but when she felt the pressure of his hands squeezing hers, she felt a flutter in her stomach, and her nerves began to settle.

The breeze picked up, and Carol shivered. Daryl's hands moved up and down her arms briefly, warming her, chasing away the goose bumps. She grinned at him and gave him a little nod to tell him she was fine.

"I thought I was crazy for jumping into this so fast, but I've never felt like this about anybody. And I think I knew, in New York, that this wasn't just some…something that was going to disappear. You were there for me. You didn't...you had every reason to run away. You didn't owe me anything, and you stayed, and you've…you've become a wonderful father. You love our children, you love me, and I know taking that chance with you was the best decision I ever made." She sniffled and nodded for Michonne to come forward. Michonne reached out, dropping a gold band in Carol's hand. "You didn't give me much time to plan for yours, but for me, it means the same as yours. It's us. It's who we are. We seem to feed off of the craziness that is our lives. And it works for us. And every day, I love you just a little bit more, because I know that you have to be as crazy as I am to handle all of this every day." Everybody laughed then, and Carol slipped the ring on his finger. "I love you more than I ever knew I could, Daryl Dixon, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her hands trembled against his, and she realized that his were trembling right along with hers. She saw him swallow hard, and she let out a slow breath.

"Are you gonna kiss or what?" Sophia asked, tugging on the side of her mother's dress. Carol laughed, and Hershel cleared his throat with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess I better pronounce these two married, before these kids give me the what for." Sophia grinned up at him mischievously, and he gave her a little wink. "With the power and authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daryl, you better kiss that wife of yours already." Daryl grinned, pulling her waist into his hands, bringing her close and kissing her softly as the group clapped and cheered around them. But for a moment, everything and everyone melted away, and they were just one, together, relishing in the love they held for one another and the knowledge that this was simply the first day of the rest of their lives.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Mommy? Can we go on your honeymoon with you?" Sophia asked.

"Um, sweetie, that's not exactly how a honeymoon works."

"Oh," Sophia said glumly. "Well, where are you going?"

"I don't know," Carol laughed. "Not too far away, and we will only be gone for a day or two," Carol promised. "And I will call Aunt Michonne to check in on you and Sam. I promise."

"So what _do_ you do on a honeymoon?" she asked, moving to climb onto the bed as Carol tossed a few things from the moving boxes into the suitcase. Carol cleared her throat and gave her daughter a smile.

"Well, when two people get married, they just want to be alone together for a while, to spend time with each other."

"You don't want to be with me and Sammy?" Sophia asked sadly.

"Oh, that's not true, sweetheart," Carol promised. "But, it's…tradition that just the mommy and daddy go away on the honeymoon."

"Oh," Sophia said slowly. "Well, ok." Sophia shrugged and slid off the bed. Carol looked upward, heaving a sigh of relief that that conversation wasn't going to continue. Sophia stepped out of the room for a moment before coming back in.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why is that room next door locked?" Carol froze for a moment.

"Well, it's not finished yet, and Daddy doesn't want anybody going inside until it's ready."

"Oh. Who's gonna sleep in there?"

"Well, you never know when somebody might come along," Carol said with a little shrug. Sophia's eyes went wide.

"Are we getting a puppy?!" Carol felt her stomach do flip flops.

"Uh, sweetie, no, we wouldn't need a whole room for a puppy."

"But could we still get one, mommy? Please!"

"Are we getting a puppy?!" Sam asked, rushing into the room wearing his Scooby Doo underoos and his dinosaur slippers.

"Sam Dixon! Why aren't you dressed?"

"We aren't leaving _now_ are we?"

"No, but soon," Carol replied, hoping to edge him off of the subject of puppies.

"Soon's not now."

"Samuel Dixon, you march your little behind into your new bedroom and find your clothes."

"But I don't know where anything is," he muttered, shrugging in defeat. "Everything's in boxes, Mom." Carol sighed heavily and nodded.

"Come on. Let's go find your pants at least. How did you lose your pants?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Maybe the pants lost _me_."

"Very creative, son," she said with an exasperated sigh, just as Daryl came walking into the room.

"Somebody lose their pants?" he asked, holding up Sam's trousers.

"Hey, those are mine! Where'd ya find 'em?"

"On the deck outside. You wanna explain that one to me?"

"Um," Sam contemplated with a frown. "Oh, yeah! I put them on my head and chased Sophia around and pretended to be a monster."

"That wasn't funny," Sophia said, making a face.

"Dad, can we get a puppy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Daddy, pleeeeease?!" Sophia begged. Daryl's jaw dropped slightly, and he looked to Carol, who gave him that 'God, let's talk about it later, please, because I am ready to go' face.

"Uh, why don't we talk about that when your mama and I get back?" Daryl suggested.

"If it's not for a puppy, then what's it for?" Sophia asked.

"What's what for?"

"The room! The locked room that you won't let us go in," Sophia replied with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Oh, _that_ room. _That_ room is…it's a surprise." He glanced at Carol, and the kids promptly looked at her. He gave her a sheepish shrug, and she glowered at him for only a moment.

"He's right. It's a surprise," she said with a nod. "We'll talk more about it when Daddy and I come back, ok?"

"Ok, Mom," Sam said with a sigh.

"Now, you two go get your shoes on. We're leaving for Aunt Michonne's in ten minutes." The kids scrambled out of the room, and Daryl quickly moved to pull his arms around his beautiful bride. She giggled when his lips brushed over hers.

"We're going to have to tell them," he pointed out. "Soon." His hand brushed over her stomach. "Won't be much longer, and they'll start wondering why…" He stopped himself, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why mommy's getting fat? You can say it, you know," Carol replied.

"Ain't goin' there," he chuckled. She grinned at him before kissing him, gently running her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly at the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands moved up her waist, and he knew if he didn't pull back soon, they might not be going anywhere. He sighed, breaking the kiss and stepping back. She looked at him, lips slightly swollen from the kiss, pouting.

"You're still not telling me where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "Ain't tellin' you nothin'."

"It's my honeymoon just as much as it is yours, so why can't you give me a hint?"

"Alright, you twisted my arm. We're goin' to Hawaii, and we're spendin' every second on the beach. Naked."

"You're full of shit," she replied with a giggle.

"I am," he said with a nod. "And I ain't tellin'."

"Fine," she muttered, trying her best to sound cross with him but failing miserably. "Oh! I didn't get to say goodbye to Merle. Is he leaving tonight?"

"First thing in the mornin'," he murmured. "Says he'll come back as soon as he can, but he's gotta get Tommy back 'fore Kindergarten starts. Merle was kinda kickin' himself for not getting Tommy in a summer pre-school program like Soph and Sam, but Tommy seems pretty smart. Think he'll be alright."

"I'm glad I met him," Carol said with a little hum. "I'm glad Sophia and Sam have cousins to play with and an Uncle to get to know. I really wish I had sisters and brothers growing up, but it was just me." She shrugged.

"And Soph and Sam are gonna have a little sister or brother 'fore too long," Daryl said with a little nod toward her belly. "Little Mason or Georgia."

"No and no," she laughed.

"What?"

"Mason Dixon? I don't think so," Carol guffawed. "And our child is not being named after the state she lives in."

"What's wrong with Georgia?"

"Georgia Dixon? You're submitting her to a fate of waiting tables at a swanky diner with a cigarette hanging off her lips. No!" Daryl snorted.

"Alright, what would you suggest?"

"We could go with the 'S' theme. Susan. Shiloh."

"Like the dog?"

"Oh, good point," Carol said with a laugh. "But, aw, imagine little Susie Dixon running around in her curly pigtails."

"Knew a Susie once."

"Yeah?"

"Think she was a stripper."

"Oh, shut up!" Carol laughed, playfully nudging his arm. "What about Samantha?"

"We'd have Sam and Sam. Nah," Daryl said, making a face. "Delilah." Carol made a face. "Isabel?"

"Izzie Dixon," Carol mused. "I actually really like that. Oh, and I love Isaiah for a boy."

"Isaiah ain't too bad," Daryl said with a shrug. "Gonna take us a while to narrow down names, I guess. Least we can find out in a few weeks, huh?"

"Mmm," she hummed with a nod in agreement. She yawned then, and Daryl shook his head.

"Uh-uh. None'a that."

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

"You want me to take the kids to Rick's? You can sleep 'til I get back?"

"Mmm, no. I want to ride along, say goodbye to them at the house." She yawned again. "How far is it we're going, anyway?"

"Not far," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Not far at all."

...

"God, where are we? The mountains?" Carol asked, placing her hand over her stomach as the pickup jolted and bounced over the rough terrain.

"Nah. Just pullin' up to our spot," he promised. "You ain't peekin' are you?"

"No," Carol laughed. "I can't see a thing." He'd brought along the tie she'd put around the bedpost earlier, and he'd used it as a blindfold for her on their journey to their honeymoon spot.

He killed the engine, and Carol could hear a cricket choir filling the night air, as well as the gentle slosh of water against rock.

"Did you just take us back home?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nope," he muttered, reaching over to untie the blindfold, slipping it over her head. "Not home." Carol gasped softly at the sight of a small campsite set up just next to the lake. There was a gentle waterfall tumbling down from a small rock wall near the tent. "See that light, way over in the distance?" Carol peered out across the lake. "That's our house. Right now, Tara, Rosita, Glenn and Maggie are gettin' the rest of your stuff moved in, gettin' things fixed up for when we get back home."

"What?" Carol asked with a little grin. "Daryl, that's…you guys are sneaky. How did you set _this_ up?"

"Merle helped me before the wedding," he said with a grin. "And no, ya don't gotta sleep on the hard ground. Take a look." Carol eyed him for a moment before she turned toward the tent, heading over to unzip it. She smiled at the size of a king size air mattress filling up almost the entirety of the tent bottom. "Thought maybe it was time we give campin' another try."

"This is amazing," Carol murmured. "Daryl, thank you so much. It's wonderful." She turned to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, feeling her skin tingle as his hands moved down her back.

"You still tired, Mrs. Dixon?"

"Tired? Who's tired?" she asked with a little grin, sliding her hand up his chest, gently tucking her fingers into the neck of his shirt. Daryl chuckled, taking her hand and leading her into the tent. He reached for a small, battery-powered lantern by the air bed and turned it on, and they wasted no time undressing one another. Within moments, Carol was on her back, and Daryl was crawling over her and they just stared at one another for a few moments.

Suddenly, the urgency they'd been swept up in for the last few moments was gone, and all there was was this, each other, the feel of warm skin against warm skin, breath against break, heartbeat against heartbeat.

On this night, they made love like it was the first time all over again, touching, exploring, savoring the pleasure of the moment, the way they fit together in a way that seemed to make the whole crazy world make sense for a little while.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"What's wrong with your belly?" Sophia asked, peeking into the bedroom as Carol finished fastening her bra behind her back. Carol gasped softly, turning around in surprise.

"Sophia, you've been told to knock before you come in here," Carol scolded.

"Sorry, Mommy," Sophia said softly. And then again, "what's wrong with your belly?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Carol said with a little smile, pulling her shirt over her head and slipping into her work shoes.

"But why's it look like that?"

"Well," Carol said softly, "that's a good question." She looked around the room, wondering where the hell Daryl was when it came to an important question like this. Then she remembered he'd gone down to get a head start on breakfast.

At sixteen weeks, Carol's pregnancy was very clearly showing, and she was just a few days away from the gender scan on the ultrasound. At the last doctor's appointment, the baby was healthy, she was healthy, and there seemed to be no reason whatsoever to not tell the kids that they were getting a little brother or sister.

"Come downstairs with me, Soph, and let's find your brother, too. Daddy and I have something important to tell you both."

"Oh, I know where Sammy is! I'll get him!" Sophia hurried off, and Carol made a beeline for the stairs, hurrying down quickly to find Daryl spooning scrambled eggs out onto four plates.

"Hey, good timing," he said with a smile. Carol crossed the room quickly, her eyes wide as she wrung her hands together anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"We have to tell them now."

"What?"

"About the baby. Sophia saw me dressing and asked me what's wrong with my stomach." Daryl gently placed his hand against the swell of her belly. "It's long past time we told them."

"What're you so worried about?"

"Well, they had a lot of questions when we told them you're their father. I imagine they''ll have a lot of questions now."

"They're almost five," Daryl said with a nod. "I reckon they can handle it."

"Handle it, Daryl? They're babies. I mean, they're _my_ babies, and I'm not ready for them to know just yet. They're too young."

"I was their age when I heard 'bout the birds and bees. 'Course Merle was my older brother, and he made sure he was the one to tell me all about it." Carol looked a bit horrified. "How old were you?"

"Nine? Ten?" she said quietly. "Before I got my first period, I know that. But I wasn't nearly as young as they are."

"Well, maybe they won't have any questions."

"You have _met _our children, right?"

"Good point," Daryl said with a smirk. "Well, we can just…"

"What did you wanna tell us, Mom?" Sam asked as he and Sophia came bursting into the kitchen. Carol glanced at Daryl, and he cleared his throat.

"Well, we know you two been wantin' to know about that room that we've been keepin' locked." Sophia and Sam both nodded. "And Soph, I know you're probably curious about why your mama's stomach looks the way it does." She nodded, and Sam glanced at Carol's belly, now pretty much hidden beneath her shirt but still obviously rounded.

"Hey, yeah, why does it look like that?" the boy asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, remember when I told you the room was for whoever might come along?" Carol asked Sophia.

"Yeah. And you said it wasn't a puppy." She was still disappointed about that. Carol smiled.

"Well, the room's going to be a nursery. We're getting it ready, because we're going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Sam asked. "How?"

"Well, that's why mommy's tummy looks so different. The baby's in there right now, all warm and safe," Carol explained.

"Oh!" Sam said, jaw dropping slightly, glancing at his twin sister.

"A baby?" Sophia asked. "When?!"

"In about five months. Very early next year," Carol said with a little smile.

"Did the doctor put the seed in you like with me and Sam?" Sophia wondered.

"Um, not this time, sweetheart," Carol said anxiously. "Mommy only needed Daddy to help this time."

"How?" Sam wondered.

"Well, like before, Mommy has a special egg, and Daddy has a special seed, and we didn't need the doctor to help us make this baby like last time." Sam and Sophia looked from Carol to Daryl and then back to Carol.

"Well, how will the baby get out?" Sophia asked.

"Well, when the times comes, I'll go to the hospital, and the doctor will help me get the baby out."

"How?" Sam asked. Carol swallowed and glanced at Daryl before turning her attention back to Sam.

"When the baby's ready, my body will just push it out." Sophia and Sam looked up at her, wide-eyed. "It's ok. It happened with the two of you, and I'm ok."

"It's like in that movie we watched with Tara, Soph! Remember how the alien came out of that guy's belly?"

"Oh, I'm going to have to have a little talk with Aunt Tara about the kind of movies she watches with you."

"No, Mom! It was so cool!" Sam exclaimed, making explosion noises as he mimicked the scene he'd witnessed in the movie. Carol glanced at Daryl who raised an eyebrow and gave a little shrug. They settled down to have breakfast, and prepared for fifteen more question after Sam's animated re-imagining of the alien birth.

...

Carol took a deep breath, lying back against the table as the technician dimmed the lights and squirted some semi-warm jelly on her stomach.

"Now, don't be too surprised if we don't get a clear shot. It' still early, but we're generally able to get a pretty clear idea of the baby's gender around sixteen weeks. You're here, because your obgyn doesn't typically do the gender scan until around twenty weeks. But I understand a lot of parents are anxious to know." Carol smiled and gripped Daryl's hand.

It wasn't so much they were eager. Well, hell, yes, they were, but Carol had had the private scan done at an imaging center when she was pregnant with the twins, and she wanted the same experience for this pregnancy. And she wanted Daryl to have the experience too, because for the last several weeks, he'd been very curious about her pregnancy, about the way her body was changing. And boy did he enjoy those changes.

Her breasts were more sensitive now, and he'd discovered that a few nights ago, and now he put so much focus there when they made love, and she was certainly not complaining.

Daryl was pretty intrigued by the entire experience, much to Carol's relief, and she enjoyed that he was so involved and interested in what was happening to her and to their baby. For the last few weeks, he'd inform her which fruit or vegetable their baby was the size of, and it was the most endearing, adorable thing.

She was trying not to hold all of her hopes into the technician determining the gender today, because she knew it would be much clearer in a few weeks. Still, she was anxious to at least cut her list of baby names in half and start picking out furniture for the nursery.

"Any names in mind?"

"We like Isabel for a girl," Carol said with a little hum, grinning up at Daryl.

"She threw a pillow at me for suggesting Dixie the other day."

"Dixie Dixon is just cruel," Carol laughed.

"We also like Elizabeth. We could call her Lizzie," Daryl offered. "Um, what else was there?"

"I suggested Emily, but then I realized I spend far too much time at the library, because, Emily Dixon? What was I thinking?"

"Oh, Emily Dickinson is my favorite," the technician said with a smile. Carol's little eye roll didn't go unnoticed to Daryl, who snorted. They always said Emily Dickinson was their favorite, when they really weren't at all into literature or poetry. Carol had ranted about this on more than one occasion. Sure, Emily was great, but there were so many amazing writers out there, but people always reached out for the most familiar name when wanting to sound sophisticated.

"What about Francis?" Daryl asked. Carol raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Francis?"

"Call her Frankie."

"Oh, God, that's adorable," Carol gushed, placing her hand over her heart. "Little Frankie Dixon. God, she would be a handful. She'd be a girly girl, but when it came down to it, she could hold her own with the boys. Oh, and she'd probably have a mouth like a sailor, just like her Uncle Merle."

"And she wouldn't take no shit from nobody else."

"Do you have any boy names picked out?" the technician chimed in.

"It's a boy? You see it? It's a boy?" Daryl asked quickly, peering at the screen.

"No," she laughed. "I can't see anything yet."

"Oh," he muttered.

"Relax," Carol encouraged. "Ok, let's think of boy names."

"I like Isaiah, that one you suggested? It's growin' on me."

"What about Timothy?" Carol asked.

"But Merle's got Tommy. We'd have Timmy and Tommy Dixon."

"Oh, you're right," she giggled.

"What about John?"

"John Dixon," Carol said with a little smile. "He could be president one day." She turned her attention back to the ultrasound screen where a 4D image of their baby's face came up. She gasped softly, and she glanced up at Daryl, who had suddenly frozen and place, unable or unwilling to take his gaze off the screen.

"Baby's first close up," the technician said with a smile. "Baby still has a lot of growing to do, but everything seems to be great. The baby had its little hands curled up toward its face, and its little mouth was moving, as if it were sucking on a bottle.

"Oh look," Carol whispered softly, squeezing Daryl's hand. "Look. I know that nose anywhere." She grinned, her eyes sparkling with tears at her first good glimpse of their unborn baby. "Looks like Sophia did." She looked up at Daryl, and he was still frozen in place. "Daryl? You ok?"

"That's amazing," he murmured.

"I know," she said with a little nod. "_We_ did that. We _made_ that." Daryl leaned down, pressing a kiss to her brow.

"Correction," the technician said with a grin. "You made _her_."

"Her?!" Carol exclaimed.

"It's a girl?" Daryl asked. "We're havin' a girl?" A look of absolute joy and pride flashed across his face, and Carol would never forget that moment for as long as she lived. Tears welled in her eyes, and Daryl quickly leaned down to kiss her forehead, as the ultrasound technician nodded with a smile of her own.

"You're having a girl!"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"So Isabel's on the table. And Francis," Carol murmured, tapping her pencil against the pad filled with baby names. "And Elizabeth."

"What about Francis Elizabeth?" Michonne suggested, placing her hand on her own belly. "Frankie Elizabeth? How damned cute is that?"

"I know," Carol cooed. "I thought we were settled on Francis, but we still have plenty of time to change our minds. I don't know."

"You could girly it up a little. Francine. Or go International with Francesca," Michonne replied with a shrug.

"I could. It's just…Francis is an _old_ name. I had a couple great-great aunts, and I think maybe a great-great uncle named Francis."

"It's an old name, but hey, one day, your baby'll be old."

"Yeah, and Francis won't fit in with all the Landens and Haydens and Nevaehs of the world," Carol pointed out. Michonne made a face.

"Good point."

"It shouldn't be this hard," Carol groaned.

"What else do you have?" Michonne wondered.

"Mika," Carol considered. "Either with a c or a k."

"Oh, I like that," Michonne said with a nod. "Simple but beautiful."

"Have you thought of any names for yours?" Carol wondered.

"Ugh," Michonne groaned. "Let's just face it, it's hard to come up with a good name when the last name you have to work with is Grimes." Carol giggled at that.

"Hey, you're the one that married him," Carol pointed out. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Tara wondered, padding barefoot into the living room, where both Carol and Michonne were sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch. "Oh, God, you two look pathetic."

"You, who still has a waist and doesn't have swollen ankles, can keep your opinion out of it," Michonne snapped, following up with a grin to let her friend know she was teasing.

"Still debating baby names?"

"Daryl and I have some we agree on, and some we are on opposite ends of the spectrum on," Carol pointed out.

"Why don't you just go with something close to Sam and Sophia?"

"I suggested Susan, and Daryl said he knew a stripper named Susie once. And then I got to thinking about it, and a kid who used to tease me in school was named Susan. I don't think I want that for my kid."

"Well, how about Sarah?"

"I like Sarah," Michonne said with a nod.

"I do, too. Sarah, Sophia and Sam. It's simple." Carol scratched the name on the notepad.

"I've got a million of 'em," Tara replied with a grin. "Sadie, Sierra, Sunny, Selby."

"Selby?"

"I saw it in a movie once," Tara said with a shrug.

"Oh! I know that movie," Michonne said with a snap. "The one with the…the lesbian serial killer! That…uh…uh…Aileen! And Selby." Carol made a face.

"You want me to name my baby after a character in a movie about a serial killer?"

"Well, it's a cute name," Tara suggested defensively.

"Veto," Carol groaned. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Fine. See if I offer any more super spectacular baby names."

"Shelby!" Michonne exclaimed, as if having a revelation.

"What?" Carol asked, a soft gasp in her voice, her hand flying to her heart as if the name had struck a chord with her.

"Oh, Shelby," Tara cooed.

"That's going on the notepad," Carol replied, scribbling furiously.

...

Daryl had been held late at the shop with good reason. But he knew Carol's hormones were swinging on a giant pendulum these days, and he wasn't certain which mood he'd be greeted with when he walked through the door, so he made sure to arrive home with a Cherokee rose, which he promptly stuck behind her ear the moment she greeted him at the door.

"Hi," she replied after a long and lengthy kiss that left the both of them a little breathless.

"Sorry I'm late. I got good news," he said with a smile. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers before kissing her once again.

"What kind of news?" she asked, heading into the house, leading him into the kitchen. Daryl was silent until they got to the kitchen, and he was surprised to see the twins weren't there.

"Where's the kids?"

"Sleeping, if you can believe it. I think they wore themselves out running around the back yard, so they're pretty much down for the count right now. I'm sure they'll wake up in a bit. They've been out for an hour."

Daryl smiled a little before pulling his wife into his arms, bringing her into another kiss before he reached down and stroked her belly.

"How're my girls doin'?"

"I'm great, and I think she is, too. She's been kicking like crazy. Oh…feel that?"

"Yeah, I felt it," he said with a chuckle. "She's gonna be a kickboxer."

"Maybe," Carol said with a grin. They stood together in the middle of the kitchen with his hand on her stomach, both of them feeling their daughter kicking away. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Your news?"

"What news?" Carol placed her hand against Daryl's cheek, drawing his attention from her belly to her face. "Oh. That." She grinned at him, a warmth filling her at how enchanted by their unborn daughter he seemed to be. "Dale's finally ready to retire."

"What?"

"He's ready to give up the place, and I made him an offer to buy him out. He took it. The garage is mine, Carol."

"Daryl, that's amazing!" Carol exclaimed. "That's wonderful!" She pulled him into a hug.

"It was a steal, really. Still got a big chunk of that money I made sellin' the place in New York. Figure we can put it in savings for whatever comes up. Or let it draw interest, save it for the kids."

"Daryl, that's your money."

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head. "It's _our _money. I wanna do this for us. For the kids." He placed his hand on her belly again.

"Never know what might happen. Who else might come along."

"Oh no," Carol laughed. "You just want to keep me barefoot and pregnant. I see how it is." Daryl snorted at the teasing tone in her voice, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"You're sexy as hell when you're pregnant," he murmured against her ear. "Sexy as hell when you're not."

"Oh, so you've got a thing for swollen ankles and big, floppy boobs? Wait. Don't answer that." Daryl snorted against her ear, pressing a kiss there as his fingers tangled in the short curls at the nape of her neck. He pulled her in for a kiss, tracing his tongue along her lower lip, inviting himself into her mouth. She giggled as the baby began to kick.

"What?"

"The baby started kicking me again when you kissed me."

"Hey, you settle down now and let me kiss your mama good and proper."

"Hey, don't you tell our Shelby that."

"Shelby?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to Frankie?"

"I'm just trying the name on," she said with a shrug. "Shelby Francine?"

"We can still call her Frankie?"

"I don't care," she laughed, "leaning her forehead against his. "We'll have the perfect name for her by the time she gets here."

"Why don't we just call her Shelby Francine Isabel Elizabeth Dixon and call it a night?" Daryl offered.

"That's just bad," Carol laughed.

"We'll get it right. For now, we'll call her Frankie."

...

Carol jumped when her phone rang by surprise. She had been about to doze off in her office chair, so she said a silent thank you to whoever was calling to keep her from falling asleep on the job. She recognized the number as her realtor, Sasha.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carol, it's Sasha. I have some good news! You've got an offer on your house."

"Oh, that's great! Is it what I asked for?"

"Right on the money," Sasha said with a nod. "He's a single dad, recently transferred cities for his job. He's just looking for a nice place to raise his kids, and he thought your place was perfect."

"Oh, that's great," Carol said softly.

"He wants a tour of the place, and I'm willing to give him that, but you know more about the updates to the house than I do. Would you mind coming along?"

"That's ok?"

"Sure, it's ok. I'm running this show. I say it's ok," Sasha said with a laugh.

"Well," Carol said with a chuckle, "what time do you need me?"

"Is five too early?"

"Five's perfect. I can cut out a little early. No problem."

"Great! See you then."

"See you."

...

Carol felt a little strange as she pulled up to her old house, eyeing the place she'd moved on from weeks ago. Her heart hurt a little, and the idea of selling the place just felt wrong, but she had no need for the place, and it was just sitting there collecting dust and wasting money. She had to sell.

Sasha's little green Honda was parked up by the mailbox, and Carol chewed her lip anxiously, wondering where the buyer's car was. They obviously weren't there yet, and she wondered if the guy was that serious about buying it if he couldn't show up to a simple tour on time.

She sighed heavily and made her way up to the porch, where Sasha was fiddling with the key.

"You have to…hold the knob and then turn. It's old," Carol said quietly, trying not to startle the girl.

"Oh. Thanks," Sasha said with a grin, doing as Carol instructed and getting the door opened successfully.

"So, have you met the guy?"

"Yeah," Sasha said with a nod. "He's a character alright, but he seems to be a pretty good guy. Cares about his kids. Saw this house and thought it would be a nice place to raise them."

"It's a great house," Carol said wistfully. "I love the new house. I do. I just have so many good memories here."

"Well, it's still your house, so feel free to explore and reminisce." Carol smiled and gave her a little nod, walking out into the kitchen, running her hand over the bare counter, remembering the first time Sam and Sophia helped her make cookies. They'd been so little that even standing on their step stools hadn't made them able to see over the counter, but she set up a little table for them to work and form the cookies with their bare hands. They'd been the oddest looking cookies she'd ever eaten, but she'd never forget how happy the kids had been to help.

The house seemed so small now compared to the lake house. She was happy there at the lake, but she'd been happy here, too. She felt the baby kick as she thought back to the first time she expected she was pregnant with the twins, standing over by the stove preparing her favorite dish, when the smell of it had suddenly nauseated her.

It was the little things she'd never forget, that she'd always hold on to when reminiscing with her children, reminding them of the things they would inevitably forget as they grew older. Still, it was a little heartbreaking to move on, even if moving on meant moving onto better things. She'd always cherish the years she'd spent in this house, all the time and hard work she'd put into making it the perfect home for her in those years.

She pulled her cell phone out after it buzzed against her leg, and she smiled down at the message before her eyes.

_Good luck. See you when you get home. Got dinner ready. Well, I ordered takeout. Just as good, right? Love you and Frankie-Shelby-Lizzie-Izzie Dixon. _

Carol bit her lip, giggling softly at the message. He was worth it. Their family was worth giving up this old life for something new; something better. She texted back a quick reply before she put her phone back in her pocket_, _and she was completely oblivious to the sound of heavy boots on the kitchen tile.

"Well, if this ain't a damned coincidence, I don't know what is. Church mouse?" Carol turned around quickly at the newly familiar voice, and she came face to face with Merle Dixon who had a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Merle?!"

"I'll be damned!" he laughed, pulling Carol into a hard hug before quickly realizing the belly between them and eased up on the strength. Carol was wide eyed with surprise when he let her go.

"Merle Dixon, are you trying to buy my house?"

"Didn't know it was yourn," he said with a shrug. "Never saw your place when I was up here a'fore the weddin'."

"You're moving back here? For what? For Daryl?"

"Got an offer to move up here for my work. They're closin' out the one I'm in, but they liked, me so they offered me and a few other guys positions in the new factory they're openin' up outside of Atlanta. Figured it'd be a good chance to catch up with my baby brother, let my kids see their cousins. 'Course seein' your face around more ain't such a bad thing, neither."

"Merle Dixon, how would your brother feel if he heard you were flirting with me?" Carol said with a smirk. Merle snorted, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Ah, he knows me. Knows I wouldn't take what's his." Carol raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know what I mean, Ma'am."

"Yeah, I think so," she chuckled.

"How's married life treatin' you?" Merle asked.

"It's nice," Carol mused. "You should try it sometime."

"Nah. Ain't for me. I got my hands full enough with Tommy and Daisy. Ain't got no time or energy to be goin' after a woman and tryin' to keep her happy. You females are a lot of work. A'tween work and the kids, I barely got time to take a piss."

"Everything ok in here?" Sasha asked, stepping into the room.

"Hell, Carol and me go way back. Well, just a few weeks back, but she's married to my little brother."

"Oh," Sasha murmured, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Small world, huh? You two ready to get started with the tour?"

"Now just you hold yer horses. I'm catchin' up with my kin. You wanna give us a few minutes?" Merle asked. Sasha raised her eyebrows and glanced at Carol, who nodded to her that it was alright.

They talked for a while, but Carol had already made up her mind before Sasha had come back in. Merle was family, and who better to leave this home that meant so much to her to than family? She wanted this for Daryl. She wanted him to have a chance to build a relationship with his brother, wanted to give him a part of his family.

Later that night, when she broke the news to him that she'd sold her house to Merle, Daryl hadn't quite known how to react, but after a few moments of staring, mouth slightly agape, he'd pulled her into a hug, kissed the side of her head and thanked her in a whisper, thanked her for being her; for giving him a family and reminding him that even things that are broken can be fixed.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"What the hell is takin' so long?"

"These things take time."

"S'been hours. "

"She's ok. I promise, she's ok. Please, come sit down before more people show up and you don't have a place to sit. I'm too pregnant to get up and drag your ass down in a seat, Merle Dixon." Merle turned on his heels, glaring at Michonne for a moment, before he finally settled down in a seat next to hers.

Merle had, frankly, never seen so many people gather for something like this before. Of course, the only birth he'd ever attended had been his own daughter's, and he vaguely remembered seeing Daryl all wrinkly and red in the face after he was born, but he didn't usually let his mind linger on those memories for too long.

Merle had been the first to arrive with Tommy and Daisy, and he was just about exhausted worrying about Carol all while running after his two rambunctious kids. Plus, he'd been trusted with watching Sophia and Sam, who behaved pretty well for being so excited about their sister's impending arrival.

The Grimes' had shown up. Rick had come in holding Judith's hand as she toddled proudly at her daddy's side. Andre held Carl's hand, while Michonne walked next to Rick with one hand on her back and the other placed on her belly as she struggled to feel comfortable being eight months pregnant.

Shortly after the Grimes' arrival, Tara and Rosita had shown up with lots of balloons and Carol's overnight bag that Daryl had forgotten to pick up on the way out the door. But, in Daryl's defense, Carol's water had broken at four in the morning, and he was lucky he got out the front door without falling down the stairs and breaking his neck, as tired as he'd been.

Maggie and Glenn had showed up next with Hershel, and the entire group was gathered in the small waiting room, and the excitement and happiness was at an all time high. Merle had never seen anything like it, but he watched Tommy and Daisy and how happy they were to have so many damned kids to play with, and he figured that if they were happy, he could tolerate the commotion and the big crowd for a little while.

"It's damned near noon. Why the hell ain't that kid here yet?" Merle asked. "Hell, she had twins before. Kid ought to just walk right out."

"Lovely image," Tara muttered, wrinkling her nose. Rosita snickered. Finally, Tara had met her match when it came to inappropriateness.

"Shit, we wait any longer, we might as well pay rent and hunker down 'til Grimey decides to make his appearance."

"Stop calling my unborn son Grimey," Rick pleaded. "Kid's gonna come out thinking that's his name."

"Don't see his parents coming up with anything yet."

"We're naming a child, not a puppy. It takes time and consideration," Michonne balked.

"Yeah, well, he'll always be Grimey to me." Carl laughed at that, and Judith laughed too, though she had no idea what the hell she was laughing about, but if big brother did it, she wanted to, too.

"Uncle Merle, what's taking my sister so long?" Sophia asked, moving to join the grownups.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Princess," Merle replied, pulling his niece up onto his knee. She sighed and leaned back against his chest, a look of clear exhaustion on her face as her heavy eyes began to droop. "She's just bein' stubborn. Give her time. She'll be here. We just gotta be patient."

...

"You got the whole town out there waiting," the nurse, a kindly woman named Jacqui said with a grin as she swaddled baby girl Dixon in a clean, white blanket. "Of course, I understand. They're going to one to get a good look at this beauty. Yes." She cooed over the baby as the anxious and exhausted parents watched from the bed. Daryl was sitting at Carol's side, gently wiping her forehead with a damp cloth.

"That was the craziest thing I ever seen," Daryl murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a party for me," Carol chuckled tiredly, squeezing his free hand, feeling so much better now that the entire ordeal was over and done with. Baby Dixon was healthy and big, weighing nine pounds, four ounces, which had shocked the hell out of Carol when the nurse had weighed her. She'd weighed almost as much as Sam and Sophia combined when they were born.

"So, have we decided on a name for this pretty little lady yet?" Jacqui asked, handing the baby to her daddy, who held her close, gently, as if he was afraid he'd break her.

"Francis Isabel Dixon," Carol said with a grin, touching the blanket, pulling it back a little to reveal her baby's long, delicate fingers.

"That's beautiful," the nurse said with a grin. "Well, now that mom and baby are both cleaned up, how about some visitors?"

"Thank you," Carol said with a smile. "Daryl? Can you go out and get the twins first? I want them to be the first to meet their sister."

"Sure," he murmured, kissing her softly before placing a kiss atop little Frankie's bald head. "Alright, Princess Frankie, you go to your mama now." He awkwardly handed the baby over to Carol, who took her in her arms like holding babies was the easiest thing in the world. He had a lot of practice to do, and he couldn't wait to get started.

...

Long after the guests had had their baby snuggles and gotten their visiting in, everybody had pretty much crowded out. Michonne had offered to take Sam and Sophia, but they had wanted to stay with Uncle Merle and their cousins, so Merle had agreed and was fixing on taking the kids home.

"Frankie Dixon," Merle said with an approving nod. "You did good, little brother. She reminds me of Daisy when she was born. Kinda looks like Mama, too." Daryl nodded, swallowing hard before gazing down at the baby in his arms and giving her a soft smile. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and she whimpered in her sleep.

Merle clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"You kids 'bout ready?" he asked Sophia and Sam, who were sitting on either side of their mother in the hospital bed.

"Can't you come home with us, Mom?" Sam asked sadly.

"No, sweetie. You need to go home with Uncle Merle, because you have school tomorrow. You both can tell your Kindergarten classes about your new baby sister, ok?"

"Oh yeah!" Sophia exclaimed. "It's show and tell tomorrow!"

"Can you bring Frankie to my show and tell?" Sam asked.

"No! She's bringing her to mine," Sophia insisted. Carol laughed softly.

"I'll talk to your teachers, and maybe in a few weeks, I can bring her by both of your classes. Would that be ok?"

"Alright," Sam said, as Sophia nodded in agreement.

"Alright, give your mama a gentle hug, and head on out with yer Uncle Merle," Daryl instructed. He turned to his brother, who held a sleeping Daisy in one arm while clutching the hand of a very heavy-eyed Tommy.

"Nah, I got 'em. Soph and Sammy are good for their Uncle Merle, ain't ya?" The kids nodded eagerly.

"Wouldn't be 'cause ya let 'em stay up as late as they want watchin' the late show, would it?"

"Hey, you raise yer kids your way, I'll raise my kids mine. No judgment." Daryl rolled his eyes but could not help the chuckle that erupted from his lips. The last few months had been a bit rocky, but he felt sure his brother was committed to being sober and healthy for the sake of his kids, and Sam and Sophia loved Merle dearly. Carol had been a little wary at first, too, but Merle had proven that he wasn't the same man he once was. Things were better, and Daryl was thankful to say he had his brother back.

The kids quickly gave their mother gentle hugs before hurrying over to give their new baby sister kisses, and it wasn't long before the room was silent, save for the wail of a newborn down the hall. Carol sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillow, watching Daryl as he gently cradled their daughter.

"She's perfect," he murmured quietly, unable to take his eyes off his baby girl.

"I know," she said with a smile. "She's ours. Of course she is." Daryl chuckled, looking up then to see the smile on her tired face.

"You were amazing. Don't know how you did it."

"Neither do I," she confessed. "It's all kind of a blur until the second I heard her cry." Daryl stood up, gently moving to sit on the edge of her bed with the baby cradled against his chest.

"I'm holdin' her right?"

"Yes," she said with a grin. "You're a natural."

"So, you wanna make more of these?" he asked.

"God," she laughed, "I'm so exhausted and happy I'm saying yes. But if you ask me when we get home and aren't sleeping for weeks, then we both might have a change of heart." Daryl nudged her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Frankie Dixon made her presence known with a yawn and a soft coo as she lay nestled between her parents in her daddy's arms. Daryl gently cradled her, and Carol bit her lip, watching with tear-heavy eyes as the love she felt for these two expanded tenfold. A year ago, if someone had told her she'd be married with another baby in a year's time, she'd have told them they were crazy. But here she was, mother of three, Mrs. Dixon, and she had never, truly been happier.

The End


End file.
